Harry Potter and the Dark of the Lord
by Alanius
Summary: Book 7 fic. Harry Potter sets out to destroy the Horcruxes, but he doesn't realize he is going to need more help than he asks for. And there's always this pretty little redhead who is determined not to be left safely at home.
1. Chapter 1: Wolves and Secrets

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter, the characters associated with Harry Potter and the world in which this story is set all belong to JK Rowling and other happy entities. The plot is mine, everything else I disown. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from the publication of this text. This disclaimer applies to every chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER I   
**Wolves and Secrets**

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC IN DISARRAY AFTER DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

After recent events at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which include Death Eaters (followers of You-Know-Who) entering the castle, and the murder of the Headmaster by a member of staff, the Ministry of Magic needs to reorganize itself, many say.

'We've been overloaded with work in the past few weeks,' commented a Ministry employee who refused to give his name. 'It seems You-Know-Who is keen to press his advantage with Dumbledore gone. Up till now we've been able to enjoy a lot of support from Dumbledore. Now, of course, he is no more.'

In the last twenty-four hours alone, the Ministry has dealt with thirteen cases of Muggle torture, five murders, including a witch and a wizard, sixteen Dementor attacks and several Inferi sightings.

Another Ministry of Magic employee claims the problem lies solely with Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic. 'One year ago, Scrimgeour set up a whole bunch of new offices to counter You-Know-Who's doings and all the fuss around it. It is often unclear which problems fall under which departments, and most of us don't even know to whom we should report! To top everything, he's making plans to announce a Second Minister for Magic, because he can't cope with things!

'Scrimgeour's actions haven't been consistent either. Seven months ago, for example, Stan Shunpike, conductor of the Knight Bus, was convicted of being a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban. Now, however, the Minister has seen fit to secretly release Shunpike and give him an unofficial apology.'

Percy Weasley, senior undersecretary to the Minister, declares that these claims have 'no factual basis whatsoever. The Minister has acted upon the statements of both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, when he was still alive, of course. Both claimed Shunpike was no Death Eater, and both vouched for his release.'

continued, page 2, 3

An owl swooped through Harry Potter's window and dropped the newspaper, with its lead story exposed, next to the sleeping teenager. The bird pecked at Harry's hand.

'Ow! Don't do that!' said Harry Potter, barely awake and eyes still closed. 'Who are you?' As he woke up, he realized the tawny owl wanted payment for delivering the Morning Prophet.

'Oh,' he muttered as he slipped three bronze Knuts into the leather pouch attached to the bird's leg. She promptly flew out the open window.

It was five o' clock in the morning. Much too early, Harry thought, to do anything at all. As he made for bed again, a very silent hoot from the other end of the room told Harry he had mail. Moreover, mail he might be interested in.

The message seemed to be from his best friend, Ron Weasley, judging by the less-than-tidy handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

This is an invitation to Bill and Fleur's wedding, which will take place on the seventh of August.   
We (that is, me and Hermione) would like to pick you up tomorrow, your birthday, and accompany you on the Knight Bus towards the Burrow.   
Ginny is really devastated. Hermione's been trying to talk some sense into her, but she still won't leave her room. What did you do to her?

Best,   
Ron

P.S.: Percy's talked to mum again. He says he'd like to be at the wedding.

_This wouldn't do_, Harry thought. He didn't want to spend any longer than was strictly necessary with the Dursleys.

_Dear Ron and Hermione, if you're there,_

Why don't you come and pick me up today? I'll be able to leave the Dursleys a day sooner and have my birthday at your house. The Muggles won't be happy you're coming, though, beware of that.   
Come to think of it, it's probably best if you come after midnight.

Best,   
Harry

As Hedwig flew out through the window, and became smaller and smaller, until the speck vanished, Harry was relieved. He was finally, finally, going to be with people that cared about him again. He felt he could confide in Ron and Hermione anything, anything at all. He really needed to talk to someone, and they were his best friends.

For a brief period last year, talking about his feelings was the last thing Harry wanted to do. Little more than one year ago, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was killed in battle. Harry had fallen into a pit of despair, not talking to anyone. He had felt, and he still did, responsible for his godfather's death. Harry had been lured into the Ministry of Magic and fallen right into the trap set by the Death Eaters. In the battle to save Harry and his friends, Sirius Black died.

This summer would be different. Harry promised not to lock himself up. He would not bottle his feelings. He would tell the first person to ask exactly what was on his mind. That was the only road towards recovery, and Harry had much from which to recover.

To the Wizarding world, Dumbledore had meant a great deal. He was the only one Voldemort ever feared, and he and his Order of the Phoenix had worked tirelessly against Voldemort's reign of terror.

To Harry, Dumbledore had meant much, much more. He had not only been the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but also Harry's personal mentor. Dumbledore was always the person who had the answers, even if he didn't choose to share them.

Harry considered Dumbledore to be the fifth in line to die directly because of him. His father had died, when Harry was one year old, in order to allow Harry and his mother to escape Voldemort. His mother had died, pleading with Voldemort to kill her instead of Harry. Cedric Diggory had died simply because he was with Harry at Voldemort's rebirth. Sirius Black had died because Harry was stupid enough to fall into the rather obvious trap. Dumbledore had died because Harry wasn't able to stop the killers. Of course, he had been petrified by magic at the time.

This ill fate followed Harry because of the prophecy. It was made some seventeen years ago, and foretold the birth of the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Voldemort had only heard the first part of it, and decided to hunt Harry down at all costs.

When Harry was one, Voldemort had discovered the location of the Potter residence. He had murdered James Potter, Harry's father. He had murdered Lily Potter, his mother. He had then turned his wand on baby Harry and performed the unblockable Killing Curse.

Harry survived. The curse had rebounded upon Voldemort and left him powerless. Harry was left only with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

It was this scar that made Harry special, even for a wizard. It was a link between himself and Voldemort. Before Voldemort knew of it, Harry would often get visions: events seen through Voldemort's eyes. The scar would hurt when Voldemort felt particularly murderous or angry or jubilant. It also hurt whenever Voldemort was near Harry.

Voldemort did not die the night his Killing Curse rebounded upon himself. His body was destroyed, but his soul remained in the world of the living. He was powerless until he was able to regain a body, when Harry was nearly fifteen.

The evening after the Halloween night when Harry's parents were killed, Harry was dumped on the doorstep of his only living relatives, the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia was Lily's only sister.

Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin weren't talking to him, and he returned the favor. They hadn't exchanged a single word this summer. But if they had, they might have known Harry was feeling miserable. In fact, Harry thought he'd never felt so miserable in his life ever before (which, he told himself, was saying quite a lot).

It was not only because of Dumbledore's death that Harry felt this way. There was another person he had lost recently. One who meant just as much to him as Dumbledore did, if not more.

_Ginny._

After the distressing events at the end of last term, Harry felt forced to break up with her. Her involvement with Harry would certainly get her killed. Harry loved her too much for that to happen. Many people who he had loved in his short life had succumbed to death, but he was determined that Ginny would not suffer the same fate. Harry would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Despite the fact that he was still very much alive, Harry missed her as he missed Dumbledore. It was as if she was gone forever and would never come back. Not as if he was waiting to come back to her after a long journey.

He knew what he had done was right. Harry loved her. Her life was more important than a few months of happiness. Harry would just have to sacrifice that.

_Aah_, said a nasty little voice in Harry's head, _but what if she finds another boyfriend in the mean time? You can't expect her to wait, like a faithful dog, for you to return from your mission. She's bound to find someone else._

The very thought made Harry feel, if possible, even more miserable. He had had this discussion in his head over and over since Dumbledore's death.

_She would be happy then._

But you wouldn't be with her.

Sacrifice. This is all about sacrifice, Harry thought. He wanted to kill Voldemort, and to do so, he had to sacrifice certain privileges. One of them was the blissful company of Ginny Weasley.

Speaking of the company of Ginny Weasley ... Harry was going to the Burrow ... today! Ginny would be there, of course. It was, after all, her home.

Ron's message told him Ginny was just as miserable, if not more so, than he was. Surely Ginny felt a gaping, Harry-shaped hole in her heart? Did this mean she wanted him back?

_No. Can't go there again. She doesn't want you back. You dumped her, Potter. DUMPED. She hates you, or she should._

Though, Ginny did seem to accept the break-up when it happened. It was as if she had been expecting it. Dreading it, but expecting it, nonetheless. It even seemed as if she was already busy brooding on something. A plan? A plan to get him crawling back to her?

_If she puts her mind to it, she will succeed_, thought Harry bitterly. _Too cunning that girl is for her own good._

He must not let it happen. She could distract him with a smile or a lingering touch. A prod. A gift. Harry shuddered to think what Ginny was going to get him for his birthday.

If she does want me back, this is going to be easier for her than she can possibly imagine...

The one thing that made Harry feel most miserable was, perhaps, the fact that he had no one to talk to. He couldn't send his thoughts in a letter to one of his friends or even to Ginny, for that matter, because it might be intercepted. The Dursleys wouldn't have an idea what he was talking about, and Hedwig, Harry discovered to his disappointment, was unable to reply in a language that was not composed of hoots and wing-flaps. (Though she did nibble his ear in a comforting kind of way.)

Once or twice, Harry seriously considered summoning his house-elf, Kreacher, so he could tell him all that was bothering him. He decided not to, eventually, because he reminded himself that Kreacher hated his master and any of his invaluable secrets would undoubtedly end up in the hands of Lord Voldemort.

Harry sighed and looked out of the open window. He was surprised to see a very hairy man in a torn woolen sweater standing close by the lamp post near the corner of Privet Drive. He looked as if he was waiting for something that wasn't due for a long time. It made Harry feel uneasy. (It was summer, after all. Much too hot to wear sweaters. Torn sweaters, at that.)

Harry did not want to sleep again. In his sleep, he was tormented with nightmares. He was doomed to witness the death of Albus Dumbledore over and over again. And every single time he was powerless to stop it. Instead, Harry started meditating, which was something Hermione had advised him to try.

When Harry stopped meditating several hours later, he was glad to see Ron had replied. Hedwig was back on top of her cage, and the shortest letter he'd ever received from him was clutched in her beak.

_OK_

'Thanks, Hedwig,' said Harry, as he gave her a grateful pat.

The prospect of finally meeting Ron and Hermione later in the evening, lightened his mood a bit.

He decided to start packing his trunk. When he did so, his eyes fell on a piece of glass in the bottom of it. With a _pang_, he realized what it must be. It was the Two-Way Mirror Sirius had given him before he had died.

He grabbed his wand to repair it, but didn't. He was still not of age. Using magic now would be illegal. Though he was quite certain the Ministry wouldn't accost him for underage magic, he was still keen to avoid it whenever possible. The Minister might use it to force Harry to cooperate with him.

_Only thirteen more hours_, he thought, _and my no-magic time will be over._

By ten o' clock that evening, Harry's trunk was packed, and Hedwig was locked in her cage for the journey.

He wondered whether or not to say goodbye to the Dursleys. In the end, he reckoned he should be grateful to them at least for feeding him, for keeping him alive.

_She took you. She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet she still took you._

_Yes_, thought Harry, _with the Dursleys' fear of anything magical, adopting a baby wizard as a son would require a great deal of sacrifice. They may have treated me like vermin, but they never let me starve to death. I should be grateful for that._

Harry walked towards the window to close it, and he saw that same hairy man standing beside the same lantern, only with three other mates. They were all looking up at the sky, grimacing. It seemed as if what they were waiting for was arriving.

Harry was shocked. He finally realized what they were looking at. It was a full moon that night.

He sprinted out of his bedroom and down the stairs and yelled. 'Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon! Dudley! We're being attacked!'

'Shut up, boy!' yelled Uncle Vernon back at Harry. He and his wife were watching the news.

'You don't understand. We're being attacked by werewolves! All three of you, you must ... Wh- ...Where's Dudley?'

'Out for tea. At the Fedricksons',' replied Aunt Petunia in a hiss, still trying to listen to the news.

'Right. Great. I'll have to go and get him then. You two. You lock all the doors to the house. Don't let anyone in who doesn't ring the doorbell, all right?'

'Who do you think you are, commanding us around in our own house?' Uncle Vernon shouted. 'Do you have any idea what your Aunt and I have gone through to raise you? And you decide to tell us what to do! OUTRAGEOUS!'

'Shut up,' replied Harry. 'You will either do as I say, or you will get killed or turned into a werewolf! I'm going to get Dudley,' he added.

'YOU WILL RUDDY WELL NOT GO ANYWHERE IF I TELL YOU TO STAY!' roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry lost his temper too. He drew his wand and pointed it at his Uncle, who recoiled. 'Lock the doors, or I'll hex you.'

With that he left the house. As he walked onto the street, he looked to his right. He saw four wolves running towards him at full speed, a hundred or so meters away. To his left, he saw Dudley coming back from his trip.

'DUDLEY!' Harry bellowed. 'COME HERE, QUICK!' Dudley looked nonplussed. 'COME, DAMMIT!'

Harry looked around, just in time to see a werewolf take a leap at him. He ducked and pointed his wand at the wolf, who stayed suspended in mid-air, hanging by its hind legs.

He pointed his wand at the other wolves and said '_Impedimenta!_' They slowed down.

He looked back at Dudley, who hadn't moved.

_Accio_ _Dudley_, Harry thought, pointing his wand at him.

Dudley lifted off the ground. Hovering inches above it, he flew towards Harry, who wasn't stunned at his perfect example of non-verbal magic.

'Get in the house!' Harry snapped.

Growling from behind him told him the Impediment Jinx had worn off. He turned around and shot stunners at them. The werewolves were blown off their course, but they weren't stupefied.

Harry saw Dudley enter the house.

'_Petrificus Totalus!_' Harry cried, pointing his wand at the nearest wolf. The curse bounced off his back, and within seconds, the werewolf was on top of him. He felt a stinging pain in his right arm, but he was sure it wasn't a bite.

_The Dursleys' lounge_, Harry thought and Apparated there.

The wolf had traveled with him, and with a surprised yelp that told Harry it wasn't used to the compressing void of Apparition, ran off into the kitchen.

Harry followed it and saw to his horror that the wolf was going for Dudley. 'NO!' shouted a voice.

The wolf, in mid-leap, was blown off course as if by a sudden storm. It hit the wall and instantly fainted.

Harry turned to his Aunt, whose face was white with horror. 'That wasn't me,' he said quietly. 'You've just performed magic.'

Someone Apparated beside Harry. He was a tall, balding man with red hair.

'Harry!' he said. 'What's wrong? They say you've been doing magic!'

'Werewolves, Mr Weasley,' Harry replied.'They attacked me.' He pointed to the werewolf lying in the kitchen.

Mr Weasley swore loudly and Disapparated without saying anything else.

Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen. 'You, boy! What's going on?'

Harry started explaining. 'There were werewolves. They attacked us. They're outside now, but I doubt they can come in. I bet the Ministry is going to come soon to sort things out.'

'Is he alright?' Uncle Vernon asked Aunt Petunia, who was examining her son.

'Yes, I think so. He's in shock, though.'

Dudley did indeed look very white. He was staring straight ahead of him, as if bored.

Harry thought he heard activity on the street, but he decided not to go and look. Instead, he answered Uncle Vernon's questions.

'What did you do to my son, boy?'

Harry sighed. 'Nothing. The werewolf tried to attack him.'

'What are werewolves doing, coming after my son? Why would they attack Dudley?'

'They tried to lure me into a trap and kill me, I suppose,' said Harry dully. He didn't want to continue a conversation with someone who was intent on blaming him.

'And you fought them off, did you?'

'Yes.'

'So how did that thing get into the house? How did you get in the house? I locked the doors.'

'I Apparated, and the wolf came with me.'

'Appa-what?'

'Apparate, materialize out of thin air.'

'So you can, err, do that, can you?'

'Yes, but I'm not allowed to. I haven't got my license yet.'

'So how did the werewolf follow you?'

'It held on to me when I Apparated.'

This seemed to make Uncle Vernon angry.

'So you brought that thing into my house and sent it after Dudley?'

'I didn't mean to. It just ... happened by accident.'

At that moment, a crack filled the kitchen, and Harry saw Mr Weasley again.'

'YOU!' breathed Uncle Vernon. 'YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'

Uncle Vernon's reaction was perfectly understandable, thought Harry, as Mr Weasley had once ruined the Dursleys' fireplace.

'I need to speak with Harry,' he said, beckoning Harry to come into the lounge. Harry followed, dodging cutlery that was being thrown at Mr Weasley by the disgruntled Dursley family.

'So, did you catch the other werewolves?' Harry asked.

'Errm, no. They seem to have run away.' Mr Weasley replied. He looked at Harry's blood-drenched arm.

'Did it get you?'

'It's just a scratch, I think,' Harry said, revealing his arm to Mr Weasley.

'Here, let me. _Tergeo._'

He tapped the wound with his wand, and the blood all around the wound vanished, revealing four long, narrow wounds.

'Yeah, looks like talon damage to me. _Ferula._'

Bandages appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's arm.

'Thanks.'

'No problem. Listen, Harry. I've wanted a word with you ever since the summer holidays started.'

'Couldn't that wait until I arrive at the Burrow? Ron and Hermione are supposed to pick me up later this evening.'

'Oh, well, uhm, yes. I think it could wait.' Harry could tell Mr Weasley was feeling uncomfortable.

'I guess I'd better go, then. See you tomorrow!'

'Bye, Mr Weasley.'

Mr Weasley entered the kitchen again, avoiding a few forks and plates, and Disapparated together with the still unconscious werewolf.

'What was he doing here?' Uncle Vernon shot at Harry, clearly in a rage about that man's nerve to enter his house, especially after what he had done last time.

'He works at the Ministry,' Harry reminded him. 'He's sorting this situation with the werewolves out.'

Uncle Vernon still looked livid, but he had nothing more to say.

'If you're done with me, I'd like to talk to Aunt Petunia.' Harry looked at her. She looked terrified at the prospect of a conversation with her nephew.

'So, tell me,' Harry said when at last Uncle Vernon and Dudley had left him and his aunt alone. 'Did you know you were a witch?'

Slowly, reluctantly, it seemed, Aunt Petunia nodded. She covered her face with her hands as if ashamed of what she'd just answered.

'Did you, err, get a letter from Hogwarts when you were eleven?'

She nodded again.

'But you didn't go?' asked Harry, guessing the answer.

She shook her head, and said, 'I wanted to go! I thought it would be great to go! I just couldn't help thinking of my parents, and what they'd say if I told them I could do magic! And what about Lily? Suppose I'd gone to the school, and she hadn't gotten a letter when she was eleven? I couldn't do that to her!'

She was crying. Harry understood. Aunt Petunia had refused to go to Hogwarts out of respect for Harry's grandparents and his mother. They might have felt disgusted with having a witch in the family... just as disgusted as Aunt Petunia had felt having Harry in the family. And Lily might have felt left out. But when Lily had gotten the letter, she had decided to go to Hogwarts. Her parents had been pleased, contrary to Petunia's prediction. She became jealous, which explained her hatred of everything magical.

'But ... what about Dudley? He didn't get a letter, did he?'

He looked into her eyes, and she into his.

'Not your son?'

She shook her head again.

'Adopted?' She nodded.

Harry looked into her wet eyes again, and felt a terrible surge of pity towards his aunt. She knew that any child she had would inevitably be a witch or wizard. She had sacrificed having her own child so she would never be confronted with anything magical.

'And you didn't want to take me in because it would nullify the sacrifice you and Uncle Vernon made ... And Dumbledore knew this. That's why he was corresponding with you. He kept you posted of goings-on in my world because he knew that if my parents died, my best chance of survival was if you took me in.'

The door bell rang as the clock chimed twelve o' clock. Harry hastened to open the door, and his vision was instantly obscured by a lot of bushy brown hair. Hermione had flung her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a hug.

'How are you, mate?' a voice Harry knew well said. 'Dad said you'd been attacked by werewolves.'

'Yeah, but I'm all right,' he replied. 'Err, Hermione, would you like to let go of me?'

'Oh, of course,' she said. Her gaze fell upon the blood stained bandages on Harry's right arm. 'You didn't?'

'No, it's a claw wound, not a bite. Come in! Don't stand in the doorway in this chilly mist.' He closed the door after them.

'I should think not!' Uncle Vernon's voice echoed from the door to the lounge. 'You're not inviting more people like you into my house!'

Harry smiled. 'I'm afraid they are going to stay a little longer. I need to go upstairs to fetch my trunk and then say goodbye. After that, we'll leave. For good. Okay?'

Uncle Vernon was clearly debating the matter in his head. On the one hand, he'd like for Harry to leave as soon as possible. On the other, he didn't want any more of _them_ in the house.

'All right,' he barked. 'But stay away from me or my family!' He returned to the lounge where Dudley was still sitting.

Harry went upstairs to fetch his trunk and Hedwig from his room. When he came back down, Ron and Hermione were looking at the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry put down the trunk and the cage at the bottom of the stairs. 'So, uh, shall we go now?' he asked.

'Harry, what's this?' Ron asked in a hoarse voice. He pointed at the open cupboard. An old mattress was lying on the floor, and there were several child's drawings on the inside of the door. Harry hoped his friend wouldn't understand what it meant.

'That's nothing,' said Harry. 'Let's go.'

'Nothing?' Hermione breathed. Her right hand was moving over the series of locks Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had used to keep Harry locked in. 'Come on, let's go,' Harry said again. He didn't fancy discussing the cupboard with his friends just yet.

'Harry,' said Ron, 'tell me they didn't lock you up in here.'

Harry decided not to lie. 'It used to be my room, all right?'

Hermione whimpered. 'Then what are the locks for? You can't open them from the inside.'

Harry sighed. 'They didn't want me to leave my room at night,' he said.

'So they locked you up?' Ron asked. Harry nodded.

'It's not that bad,' Harry said. 'It wasn't ever for too long.'

'Too long?' Hermione whispered. 'Harry, what's the longest they ever locked you up in here?'

'About three months,' said Harry, not really wanting to answer the question. 'But I did set a Boa Constrictor loose on Dudley.'

'I never knew this,' said Hermione, tears of pity in her eyes.

'Me neither,' said Ron. 'Why did you never tell?'

'I must have forgotten it,' Harry mumbled.

'Are you leaving yet, boy?' Uncle Vernon's voice boomed.

Hermione and Ron's pity instantly changed into fury.

'You Harry's Uncle?' Ron asked.

'Not if I had a say in it,' said Uncle Vernon. 'Haven't you wreaked enough havoc in my house? Get OUT!'

Hermione's curse sent Uncle Vernon flying back into his own lounge. A flick of Harry's wand caused the door to slam shut.

'Hermione, what do you think you're doing? That's Muggle baiting. That's illegal.'

'So?' said Ron. 'They deserve it.'

'What are you defending them for?' Hermione asked. 'You hate them.'

'That doesn't mean I want you to curse them, Hermione,' said Harry. 'Now, let's go. _Locomotor trunk and cage_,' he muttered, as he followed Ron and Hermione out of the front door, leaving the house in which, hopefully, he would never have to set foot again.

_BANG._ Ron had flagged down the Knight Bus.

'Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergen ... 'Ello, 'Arry Potter! 'Ow're you doin' today?' said a positively beaming conductor.

'Shush,' said Hermione, entering.

'The Burrow, please,' said Ron, entering after Hermione.

'I'm fine, Stan,' said Harry, patting the conductor's shoulder with his left hand, as his right was holding his wand and directing the trunk and cage to follow him into the triple-decker. 'So, Stan, how's freedom?' asked Harry, smiling, and seated.

_BANG._

'Freedom's great, 'Arry. Still dunno what they locked me up for. It's fanks to you, really, that they let me go.'

'Yeah, I read the Prophet.' _BANG._

'I 'ave to get Madam Bog, now, 'scuse me,' Stan Shunpike said, and he left to get and old woman who needed help getting off the bus.

'So Harry,' started Hermione. 'How are you?' By her tone, Harry could tell she wasn't talking about his physical well-being. He could also tell she wished to forget the cupboard as soon as possible.

Harry sighed. 'Miserable,' he replied truthfully.

'I figured,' said Hermione quietly, with a very understanding look in her eyes. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Harry didn't reply. He did not know whether he wanted to talk about it or not. A few hours ago, he would have given anything to talk about what was bothering him to Hermione and Ron. Now, however, he felt oddly alone. _BANG._

'I guess,' he said slowly. 'I just ... don't know.'

'Don't know what?' said Ron, rather unexpectedly, as he had turned a shade of purple. Ron didn't like traveling on the Knight Bus.

Harry did not know where to begin. 'Whether I'm the right person to do all this. You know, finding the Ho-- the thingies - and destroying ... _him_. Dumbledore is dead, and I'm not sure he's told me enough to carry on without him.

'When he was alive, it was like ... there was a big distance between me and Voldemort. I knew I had to face him in the end, but, as long as Dumbledore was there, I felt I could do it. With Dumbledore around, I felt I could face anything. Now I seem so ... alone.' _BANG._

'You're not alone, Harry,' said Ron, now a shade of green. 'We're with you. We'll always be there.'

'I know, but ... It's just ... first Sirius, now Dumbledore ... I'm not sure what's coming next. I'm not sure if I want what's coming next.'

'Do you miss Dumbledore?' Hermione asked, trying not to make it sound like a stupid question.

'Yeah. He was ... ' It was painful to talk about him. 'He was not just my headmaster ... he was also ... like ... my grandfather. I know it sounds stupid, but I think he might have felt the same way about me. It's just ... like I said ... as long as he was around something told me I could face anything. I have to find and destroy the thingies and kill him and I know it's going to be really tough and all, and I have to do it without him.'

Stan Shunpike had joined them. ''Arry, and friends, we've arrived at your _Bureau_.'

'Burrow,' muttured Ron.

'Oh, great,' said Harry, charming his trunk and cage again. 'How much do I owe you?'

'It's on the 'ouse, 'Arry, seein' as it's your birthday an' everyfing,' replied Stan Shunpike with a smile.

'All right, see you.' said Harry, as he followed Ron out.

_BANG._'I hate that bus!' said Ron, after vomiting spectacularly on the ground.

Harry looked up at the house that was called the Burrow. He had not mentioned the biggest thing that was bothering him to Hermione and Ron. He didn't know what they would say or whether talking about it would make him happier or not.

He just didn't want to be reminded of her. Something, unfortunately, that would prove very difficult in the house he was about to enter.

'Harry! Thank goodness, you're here!' Before he knew it, he was pulled into a tight hug by Mrs Weasley.

'My god, you're thin! Haven't your aunt and uncle fed you? You look starved! What would you like to eat? Soup? Scrambled eggs?'

'Nothing, I think I'll just go to bed, thanks. I'm feeling rather sleepy.'

'Not before I have a look at your arm,' she said, pulling it towards her as if it didn't belong to anyone.

She magicked away the bandages, and Harry saw a fresh wound, as if it had just been inflicted.

'Hmm, I'll have to ask Remus before I try anything else,' she said, after a healing spell didn't work. '_Ferula._'The bandages wrapped themselves around Harry's arm tightly again. 'Perhaps it will have healed naturally in the morning.'

'Hopefully,' said Harry.

'Now, off to bed.' She waved her wand at the trunk and cage and they followed Harry to Ron's bedroom.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Well, there it is. The first chapter of my first fic. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I hope I made the werewolf attack credible, as well as the conversation with Petunia. I know Jo said she wasn't the one who was going to do unexpected magic, but you can't deny this situation is indeed a tremendous insight in the psychology of the Dursley family._


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations and Examination

CHAPTER II  
**Conversations and Examinations**

'Harry! HARRY! WAKE UP!'

'Ron, don't you - _don't you hit him, Ron!_' Harry felt a stabbing pain in his left arm that was oddly coupled with a loud thump.

'What did you do that for?' Harry asked eyes still closed.

'Sorry, mate, you need to wake up. It's your birthday!' Ron's voice called from somewhere above his face.

Harry opened his eyes, and they fell immediately upon a very large pile of presents.

'Wow! I've never seen such a big pile of presents for me before. Why d'you reckon that is?'

'Stop being thick. You've come of age, Harry. You're seventeen!'

'Right,' said Harry, who was now fully awake. 'So what did I have to wake up for?'

'It's Ron, he wanted to start opening your presents. I said you had to be awake first.' Hermione said.

'Right,' said Harry, who was watching Ron open a present.

'It's from Lupin,' Ron informed his friends. 'It's a book: _A Guide To Advanced Defensive Magic, by Gregorius Schilderar_. Cool.'

'So, uhm, Harry, how are you feeling today?' asked Hermione tentatively. From her tone, Harry understood that she did not quite think yesterday's conversation was over.

'Well, better than yesterday, I think,' said Harry evasively. He knew Hermione would try and push the conversation towards Ginny.

'Ron told me you were moaning in your sleep.'

Harry looked at Ron. 'I dreamed I was feeding Dumbledore that potion again.'

Hermione wasn't fooled. 'Come on, Harry. Ron said something about _him_ getting to you through ... through someone else.'

Harry was cornered. 'Alright,' he said. 'I was dreaming about Dumbledore's funeral.'

'That doesn't make any sense.'

'Doesn't it? That's where I broke up with Ginny.'

Understanding crept over Ron and Hermione's faces.

'You - you didn't know?'

'Well, no,' said Ron. 'She hasn't really told us anything.'

'How is she?'

'Miserable. She hasn't been out of her room since the holiday started. She won't talk to anybody.'

Harry bit his lip.

'Why did you do it, Harry?'

'I don't want to put her in danger. If Voldemort found out how I feel about her, he'd use her to get to me. It would make her an even bigger target than the both of you.'

'You don't know what You-Know-Who will do, Harry,' said Ron.

'No. That's right. I don't. But he's done it before. The Diary used her to lure me into the Chamber of Secrets, and at that time was only my best friend's little sister.'

Harry turned round to Hermione. She was in silent tears. 'She wouldn't mind being a target, Harry,' Hermione whispered, 'if she was with you ...'

'But I would. Do you think I could bear going to another funeral - Ginny's funeral - and knowing it was my fault she died because I had to hold on to a bit of happiness?'

Ron was wearing a shocked face too. All three of them were glad the conversation was interrupted by a call from Mrs Weasley, 'Breakfast!'

Ron and Harry went downstairs, but Hermione entered Ginny's room to try and persuade her to have a bite, too.

When Harry entered the kitchen, he was greeted by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie and Lupin. All wished him a very happy birthday.

'Harry,' said Lupin, 'How's your arm?'

'It's all right,' said Harry, showing it to him.

Lupin removed the bandages and looked at it. 'Yeah, Molly, I think this will heal naturally in a few days' time. Don't worry.'

'Erm, Remus?' started Harry. 'I've been meaning to ask you. How do I get to Godric's Hollow?'

Lupin surveyed him. 'I'll go with you. I must confess that haven't been there since your parents died. I'd like to take a look myself. And, in any case, you need an escort.'

'Great, when will we go?'

'Well, not tonight, in any case.'

Harry frowned. 'Oh, right. Full moon.'

'I wouldn't want to go before you get your Apparition license either. It makes things a lot easier.'

'Right. Speaking of which, Mr Weasley, do you know when the test is?'

Mr Weasley raised his eyebrows. 'I thought you knew. It's the day after tomorrow.'

'Right. And, err, how are we getting there?'

'The Minister has kindly arranged a Portkey for you and Ron.'

'Oh. That's nice.'

Harry finished his breakfast. Mr Weasley seemed to have been waiting for that, because he said: 'Listen, Harry, would you like to have a talk with me out in the garden?'

'Sure.' As he followed Mr Weasley, he felt Mrs Weasley give her husband a very approving look.

'Do you know what it is I want to talk to you about?'

'Ginny?'

'Precisely. Ginny hasn't been out of her room ever since she came back here. She won't talk to anyone. Not her mother, not even Hermione. Bill's wedding is in eight days, Harry.'

'Right,' said Harry, 'I really don't think she would miss the wedding.'

'I don't know. I haven't seen her in such a state before. I am genuinely concerned. I don't know how it came about, but I'm sure it's got something to do with you.'

'Let me guess. You'd like me to talk to her. Make sure she comes to the wedding.'

'I don't just want you to make sure she's going to come, Harry. I want you to cheer her up.'

'I can't promise anything.'

'I know. But I think any conversation with her is bound to cheer her up, and I think you're the only one who she'd talk to.'

'Alright. I'll try.'

'Right. I'm going to work now. I don't expect I'll see you before tomorrow morning. Bye,' Mr Weasley said, and Disapparated.

As Harry was walking up the stairs, he found himself wondering how to steer the conversation he was about to have.

_Just be honest_, he said to himself.

He opened the door to her room. He had never been in Ginny's room before. He'd expected it to be untidy: a cauldron or some books lying on the floor. However, everything was still in her trunk, under her bed.

She was still in her pajamas, lying on her belly on the bed, on top of the blanket. She was looking towards the window.

When she saw Harry walk past it, she muttered 'Happy birthday' and turned her head around to face the rather bland wall.

'Hello, Ginny.'

'Go away.'

'I want to talk to you.'

'I don't want to talk to you. Go away.'

'Ginny, this is ridiculous. Turn around.'

'No. Go away.'

'I'm not going away just yet. Turn around, or I'll use magic to turn you around.'

'You'd use magic on me?'

'Yes, I would unless you turn around now.'

She didn't turn.

Harry made a twisting movement with his wand, and she was turned to face him. She didn't try to resist. Harry was horrified by her face - it was as though he didn't recognize her. She had terrible black bags beneath her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her face was gaunt and thin, and her chin and her cheekbones protruded from it. Harry thought of skin that was wrapped around a skull. She hadn't eaten in days - weeks maybe. Even her hair had lost its color. It wasn't bright red anymore, as Harry had known it, but it seemed to be mixed with a light shade of gray. It looked as though it had been washed one too many times.

'What do you want to talk about?' she asked in a very indifferent tone.

'You. Your father's told me you haven't left your room since you came back home from school. Why is that?'

Her tone was suddenly all but indifferent. 'You need to be told why?'

'Well, no. I know why. I felt the same way after Sirius died. I wanted to lock myself away from the rest of the world. I wanted to run away, and never come back. I am feeling the same way now.'

These words had impact on Ginny. For the first time, their eyes met.

'You can't lock away yourself like this. You can't stop eating and sleeping. It doesn't make any sense. You can't lock your feelings up. Your father is concerned that you won't be able to make it to the wedding.'

'Well, I won't. I can't see them, Harry. It will only remind me of us - of what we've been, what we could have been.'

'I know,' said Harry.

'No, you don't!' she snapped.

'But I do. I was thinking of missing it, too. I found myself inventing excuses not to be there for the very same reason.'

'Then why did you do it, Harry?'

'You know why.'

'No, I don't! I know how you feel about me! Give me any moment in your life when you've been happier than when you were with me. Give me any moment, and I'll dress right now. I'll go downstairs, and I'll do whatever you ask.'

_Pang._ That was true. Harry had never felt happier in his life before he went out with Ginny.

She interpreted his silence correctly. 'So no. I don't know why you broke up with me. I think you've been stupid to do it, and I think you want it undone. You want to be with me again. You want to be happy again.'

'This was never about happiness, Ginny. You're right. I care about you. You know that. And that's exactly why I can't have a relationship with you. If Voldemort finds out how I feel about you, you'll be a target. I don't want that.'

'I told you. I DON'T MIND!' She was crying.

Harry sighed. 'I do. Think about how you're feeling right now. Do you think that's any fraction of how I would feel if I was responsible for your death? I would not be able to resist the temptation to lock myself away, as you have done, disconnected from everything.'

These words also had an impact on Ginny.

'And how do you think I would feel if you died fighting Voldemort, and I never got to have you?'

'Worse than you feel now?'

She burst in tears. Harry went on: 'You've been trying to lock up your feelings, but they won't go away unless you face them, Ginny. I know it takes courage, but you've got it in you. You can do it.'

For a second time, their eyes met.

'What do you want me to do?'

'I want you to smile, get up, get dressed, go downstairs and have some breakfast. Come on, I'll help you.'

She got up, still crying, and without warning, fell down.

'Ginny!'

Harry bent down over her. She hadn't fainted.

She looked into Harry's eyes, and said, 'Too heavy.'

'You haven't eaten in days. Come on. I'll help you downstairs.' He pulled Ginny up by her arm, flung it around his neck, and started walking.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he called for Mrs Weasley, who came hurrying when she saw the state of her daughter.

She sat her in a chair at the table and conjured a meal for her.

'Harry, dear, are you sure you don't want anything else to eat? You look like you haven't had anything to eat for days, too.'

'It's all right, Mrs Weasley. I was going to talk with Ron and Hermione.'

He went back up the staircase, but he didn't enter Ron's room. Instead, he entered Ginny's - the door was still open and the room looked so inviting with its girlish green wallpaper.

He looked at the bed where, five minutes ago, Ginny lay. It too looked so inviting. Before he knew it, he was lying on the bed, inhaling the sweet flowery scent he loved so much. He dozed off for a while.

A sound from the kitchen brought him back. He'd been comfortably asleep for at least half an hour. Ginny was going to come back to her room any minute now.

He quickly left Ginny's room and entered Ron's where his eyes fell upon his two best friends. They were kissing.

Harry cleared his throat to announce his arrival. 'D'you mind?'

They broke apart, and he was amused to see that both were blushing.

Harry looked at the pile of presents. They were all unwrapped.

'Couldn't you resist, Ron?'

'I told him not to!' said Hermione.

'Well, it's just ... the gifts are a bit unhandy if they're still wrapped up. I thought I'd help you.'

Harry couldn't resist grinning. 'It's all right. If there are any enchanted necklaces from Borgin and Burke's, you'll touch them first, and I'll know they're dangerous.'

Ron blushed, if possible, even more.

'I just had a talk with Ginny,' said Harry.

'Did you get her out of her room?' Ron asked.

'Yes, but she couldn't manage on her own. How could you have let her starve herself like that?'

'Starved? Well, mum kept bringing up food, and I guess we thought she ate it.'

'What did you talk about, Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry told them what Ginny had looked like, and what they had talked about. After he was finished, none of them said anything.

The silence was finally broken by Hermione.

'Did you say you felt the same way Ginny felt?'

'Yes.'

'You felt like starving yourself?'

'I felt like killing myself.'

Ron looked shocked. 'Harry, you mustn't -'

'I know I mustn't. It's hard, sometimes. You wouldn't know.'

'But then why did you break up with her?' Hermione asked. 'I mean, if it just makes you miserable, what's the point?'

'You don't understand, Hermione. If she died, and it was my fault - and I can't see how it couldn't be - I wouldn't just _want_ to commit suicide. I _would_ commit suicide.'

Hermione tried to argue, but Harry cut across her.

'Suppose that Ron got killed, and it was a mistake of yours. Tell me how you would feel then.'

Understanding dawned on Hermione's face. She looked at Ron. 'I - I guess I'd feel pretty miserable.'

'Exactly,' said Harry. 'I'm only afraid I can't ... that I can't detach.'

'You shouldn't detach, Harry,' said a voice from the door. Ginny had finished her breakfast.

Judging by the looks of pity on Ron and Hermione's faces, they hadn't seen Ginny since Dumbledore's funeral. Harry thought she looked a lot better than fifteen minutes ago.

'Ginny -' Harry began.

'Dumbledore wouldn't've wanted you to give up on love, Harry. He wouldn't have approved of it at all.'

'I'm not giving up on love, Ginny.'

'Yes, you are. You've given up on love, because you're afraid it will be turned against you.'

'Yes, but -'

'Love is your strongest power, Harry! You don't realize how extraordinary you are. You've grown up completely devoid of it, and yet you've managed to open your heart! People would expect you to close it, and to shield it, and to not let anyone enter. You've had a miserable life, Harry. There's no point denying it. You might have been happy at times, but you've never been loved before. Plenty of people with exactly your background have turned evil, Harry. They've rejected the world they live in because they've learned that all it does it hurt them. You've been able to open your heart, Harry. Don't close it. And don't let anyone close it for you.'

Harry couldn't think of a single thing to say. _When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love ..._

He looked back at the doorway, but Ginny had gone. Undoubtedly, to get some more sleep.

'Perhaps she's right, Harry,' Hermione began.

'I knew you would take her side. I stand by my decision.'

Ron was anxious to change the subject.

'Have a look at your presents, Harry. There are some great ones among them.'

Harry spent the remainder of the morning looking at presents with Ron and Hermione. Ron had given him a large box of chocolates (he knew it was Ron's because it was the only one that hadn't been unwrapped) Hermione had also him a book: _A Complete List of Defensive Curses and Jinxes_. Mad-Eye Moody was the third to have given him a book, only this one, Harry thought, was a little less useful ('_How To Know If Someone's Trying To Kill You_'). Tonks hadn't given him a book, but a Remembrall. Fred and George had given Harry a bottle of Skele-Glo (Excellent for Halloween parties!). Charlie had given him dragon skin boots. Bill and Fleur had bought him a twelfth-century goblin-wrought silver chess set. Mr and Mrs Weasley had got him another box of sweets. Dobby had got him a pair of color-changing socks and Kreacher, Ron said, gave him a flobberworm. Harry didn't get to see it because Ron had thrown it away already.

The most surprising present of the day was delivered at noon, and not just to Harry, but also to Hermione and Ron.

The three of them found three envelopes bearing the unmistakable coat of arms of Hogwarts: a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven, all curled around a great 'H'.

Harry opened his letter, and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will reopen on 1 September, and that you are, if you are willing, welcome to resume your place in our school for another year of magical education.  
Should you choose to return, we will await your owl by no later than 25 August.  
Enclosed you shall find a list of schoolbooks necessary for your seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,  
Filius Flitwick,  
Deputy Headmaster_

Harry turned towards Ron.

'Well?'

'I dunno, Harry. It's up to you.'

'Do you want to go back to Hogwarts, Harry?' asked Hermione.

'No, but I don't want you to give up school because of me.'

'Harry, you're ...' Ron began.

'No, I'm not being stupid. You'd like to follow me. I know that. I'd like that, but you've got your own futures to worry about.'

'We'll worry about it when it's necessary, Harry,' said Hermione.

'I don't think it will be too difficult for us to get a job, Harry,' said Ron, 'once we tell them we were with you when you beat You-Know-Who.'

Harry looked at him. 'What if I lose?'

One of the longest awkward silences Harry had ever known followed that statement.

'You mustn't think that way, Harry.'

'Hermione, you shouldn't act as if the possibility doesn't exist. If Voldemort kills me, he'll be invincible. What are you going to do then?'

'Harry, you've just said it. There is a possibility You-Know-Who could win. That's why we want to be with you when you fight him. To make sure he doesn't.'

'Alright. Aren't you afraid?'

'Yes,' Hermione and Ron both said in truthful unison.

'It's like you said on the Knight Bus,' continued Hermione. 'You felt that as long as you were with Dumbledore, you were safe, that no force of evil could touch you. That's how we feel when we're with you, Harry.'

Harry stared at her.

'You're not serious?'

'Yes, I am. I've felt that way ever since you volunteered to face Voldemort in the room with the potions, remember? He was after the Philosopher's Stone.'

Harry turned towards Ron.

'What about you?'

'I felt the same when the Death Eaters cornered us in the Hall of Prophecy. Yeah, she's got a point.'

Harry didn't know what to say.

'And I'll bet anything that's one of the reasons why Ginny likes you so much, Harry,' said Hermione, trying, once again, to steer the conversation in Ginny's direction.

'Cut it out, Hermione. Ginny deserves better than me. Even if I hadn't broken up with her, I couldn't be there for her. I have four Horcruxes to destroy and an extremely dangerous wizard to kill, remember?'

'She could come with us,' Ron said quietly.

'And expose her to even more danger?'

'Look, Harry, she's going to follow you just like we are: whether you like it or not. You can't stop her.'

'Yes, I can!' said Harry furiously. 'She's going to Hogwarts. She's going to finish school and become a terrific witch. And one day she'll forget about me.'

'Don't tell me you want that.'

'No, of course I don't want that. Listen, I can handle Dementors. I can handle giants and dragons. I can even handle Voldemort, but there's one thing I know I can't handle, and that is her corpse. If that makes her miserable and makes her starve herself, so be it. Miserable is better than dead.'

'What if she kills herself?'

'She won't. Let's change the subject.'

From the looks on their faces, both were reluctant to end the discussion.

'So what's happened to the Order? Who's leading it?' Harry wondered.

'I think it's sort of ... fallen apart,' Hermione replied slowly.

'You don't know that,' said Ron.

'Well, Tonks told me ... Ever since Dumbledore died, people haven't been sure who to report to, and have been abandoning their duties.'

'What? So they've just ... stopped?'

'Well, not everybody. I know for a fact that Sturgis Podmore is still keeping tabs on a Death Eater, for example ... but Tonks wouldn't say who.'

'This is bad.'

'They've called a meeting, though,' said Ron. 'It's to be held few days after Bill's wedding.'

'It's to discuss the situation and decide who's going to be the leader from now on. You know.' Hermione gave him a meaningful look that Harry didn't understand.

Harry looked at the envelope from Hogwarts. There was something other than paper in it. It was a badge.

'I've been made Head Boy!' Harry exclaimed, showing his friends the red-and-gold badge.

'Congratulations, mate!' said Ron, clearly disappointed.

'Me, too,' said Hermione, trying not to sound too pleased in deference to Ron's feelings. 'I've been made Head Girl.'

'Too bad,' said Harry. As Ron frowned, Harry continued. 'I mean, since we're not going back.'

'Oh, right.'

It didn't quite cheer Ron up.

The next day was rather eventless, unless you count Tonks spectacularly healing Harry's claw wound with the same healing spell she had once used on his nose. After her spell, all that remained were four narrow scars.

The next morning, however, Harry woke with a start.

'Harry! Ron! Wake up!' shouted Mrs Weasley.

'Wuzzdemadder?' said Ron sleepily.

Harry remembered. _Apparition test today._

After waking Ron up again, Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat down in the nearest chair and immediately asked the man sitting next to him the question that was on his mind.

'Uhm, how are we getting at the Ministry?'

'You're not going to the Ministry, Harry. You're going to a remote place for the test.'

'How?'

'By Portkey.' He pointed to an empty potion jar in the middle of the table.

Ron came down, grumpy and purple, and sat down without saying a word. Harry knew better than to interrupt his silence.

After Ron had eaten, and Mrs Weasley had forced Harry to have a third helping, Ron and he touched the Portkey.

The effect was instantaneous. He felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel, and he started spinning. Everything became a blur.

_WHAM._

His feet slammed onto the ground, but he didn't fall over. Ron did.

'Good morning,' said a voice Harry knew to belong to Wilkie Twycross, the examiner. 'A bit late, but that doesn't matter.'

'Good morning,' replied Harry. Ron merely grunted. He was slowly turning green.

'Hi, Harry. Ron.'

Harry knew that voice. It was Ernie Macmillan's, a pompous-looking Hufflepuff.

'Hi, Ernie. Where's Neville?'

'Couldn't be here. His gran had to take him somewhere.'

'Mr Longbottom will be doing the test tomorrow, due to special arrangements,' said Twycross.

There was a third person waiting for them: Rufus Scrimgeour. He nodded at Harry as he appeared, and Harry nodded in return.

'All right, you three, listen up,' said Twycross. 'See that flag down there? I want you to Apparate there and back again. If you can do that without splinching yourself, you've passed the test.'

In the distance Harry could see a red flag hovering a meter about the ground.

'So who's first?'

Ron, judging by his green face, wasn't about to volunteer. Ernie looked hopefully towards Harry.

'I'll go,' Harry said.

'And your name is ... ?'

'H. J. Potter,' he replied, waiting for it to come.

'Potter. _The Potter_?' His eyes made an only-too-familiar flick upwards and caught Harry's lightning-shaped scar. 'Ah, yes. I see.'

'You may start when you are ready. You may take as long as you want.'

Harry stood up. _Just beyond the red flag_. He turned, and immediately felt as if he was being forced through a tight, rubber tube.

It was over already. He was standing behind the hovering red flag. He waved at Ron, Ernie and Twycross.

He turned again. The same compressing feeling came and left again, and he was standing beside the examiner.

'Excellent, Mr Potter. Who's next?'

_Pop._ Ernie was standing behind the red flag. _Pop._ He ended up at least a hundred meters behind them on his return trip.

'Oh, shoot! Overdid it a little!'

'Too bad, Mr Macmillan. Perhaps next time. Mr Weasley, you're up.'

Ron didn't look like he wanted to Apparate just yet. And yet - _POP_. There Ron was, behind the red flag. _POP_. He was standing right next to Harry.

'Excellent, Mr Weasley.'

He handed both boys their diplomas.

'Congratulations. You may now Apparate back to wherever you came from or to wherever you wish to go. Mr Macmillan, I'm afraid you did not pass. You are welcome to try again in May next year. I suggest you take the Portkey home.'

'Not yet, Mr Potter. I'd like to have a word with you.' Scrimgeour had spoken at last.

At first, Ron didn't move. But after a long stare from Scrimgeour, he Disapparated.

'Have you read the newspapers?'

'I have,' said Harry. 'You have proven yourself to be either flexible or just. It should be me congratulating you.' As he said that, he bowed a little.

'Dispense with the pleasantries.'

'What do you want?'

Scrimgeour looked at him.

'Shunpike has been released. After Dumbledore's funeral, you promised -'

'I did not promise anything, and to you, I don't expect I ever will.'

Scrimgeour stared again.

'So you refuse to aid the Ministry again?'

'Define "aid".'

'Tell us what Dumbledore was doing towards the end of his life!'

'I'm afraid I cannot help you.' Harry heard a low, musical cry warming his insides. 'I know that revealing that information would do neither of us any good. For you, it ought to be enough that he passed on crucial information to someone he could trust.' The cry became louder and more pronounced, though Scrimgeour could not hear it.

Scrimgeour glared at him.

'You're going to continue his work?'

Harry nodded. 'I would have guessed as much.' Scrimgeour's face light up.

'Make no mistake,' Harry continued. 'I will not hesitate to hex anyone who tries to follow me.'

Scrimgeour positively glowered.

'If that is all, Minister, I shall be going.' With a small bow, he Disapparated and appeared in front of the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione were once again kissing, and they didn't seem to notice Harry appearing out of thin air.

Harry took the time to read what was on that piece of paper.

_CERTIFICATE_

_I, the undersigned, confirm that  
Potter, Harry James  
has passed the Official Apparition Exam._

_Signed, Wilkie R. Twycross,  
Examiner of the Official Apparition Exam,  
Department of Magical Transportation employee._

He entered the house (leaving Ron and Hermione kissing outside), to inform a pleased Mrs Weasley that both Ron and he had passed. He was pulled into a hug.

'Congratulations, Harry,' said a softer voice from the table. It was Ginny's. Harry suspected Mrs Weasley was forcing her daughter to have second helpings.

'Thanks. You look loads better.'

'Thanks. I've slept a lot.'

'So Harry,' continued Mrs Weasley, thrusting a sandwich in his hand, 'What are you going to do now that you're allowed to Apparate?'

'Right now I'm going to leave Ron and Hermione snogging outside. Later today, I was thinking of going to Godric's Hollow. You know, the place where my parents lived. Lupin said he'd come with.'

'Can I come?' asked Ginny.

Harry pondered for a moment.

'There's nothing for you to see there, I expect. But you can come if you wish, I guess. I daresay Tonks will want to come, too.'

'I'd like to come.'

Harry nodded. 'So how are your OWLs?'

Ginny mumbled something inaudible.

'She got eight,' said Mrs Weasley proudly. 'She only failed History of Magic.'

'That's great!' Harry said with a smile.

She didn't return it.

With a sudden _whoosh_, Harry understood that this red-haired girl was not about to give up on their relationship. It made Harry feel both uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ So there was chapter two. I hope you liked it, and I hope you will review. It was a bit shorter than the last chapter, sorry for that. Perhaps I overdid Ginny a little, but I do like the idea that she is completely devastated by losing Harry. Don't forget, she thought Harry broke up with her because he didn't love her (the nobility dung being an excuse to ease the pain, of course). What can I say? Heartbreaks hurt. _

Special thanks to Mkwmkw for proofreading this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Godric's Hollow

CHAPTER III   
**Godric's Hollow**

Some time after lunch that day, Lupin and Tonks had arrived. Harry was correct in thinking that Tonks wished to go to Godric's Hollow, too. A smile curled its way onto Harry's face as he realized that Lupin was finally getting over his nobility complex and all that _I'm-A-Werewolf-So-I-Can't-Be-With-You_ rubbish.

They Apparated, Ginny holding on to Hermione's arm, in front of a ruin Harry knew immediately to have been his own house once. Though he could not say he recognized it, it did seem familiar somehow.

The tallest standing structure on the site was the mailbox, which stood close to the party of witches and wizards who had just appeared out of thin air. It said, in golden letters:

_GODRIC'S HOLLOW   
THIRTY-ONE   
Residence of family Potter_

Harry looked around and saw that there were some houses farther along the road, but nobody in the streets. Nobody else seemed to have noticed them.

The others were waiting for his say-so before they explored the ruin for themselves. Harry stepped onto the pile of rubble that had once been a house - the last house for his parents.

As if stepping into a Pensieve and into someone else's memory, Harry recalled the happenings of one terrible Halloween night. He was there again. He could see his parents as they lived the last twenty minutes of their lives.

_Voldemort took his wand out of a pocket in his robes. No sooner had he raised it than the front door was blasted inwards with terrible force._

_James came from the kitchen to see what had caused the noise. When he registered who was entering the house, fear overtook his face as he turned to his wife. 'Lily, take Harry, and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -'_

_James dodged a Killing Curse and shot something flaming red back at his enemy. Voldemort deflected it with a deft flick of his wand and shot another sickly green Killing Curse at James. Dodging this curse as well, James shot something else at Voldemort that caught him in his face. Blood splattered everywhere._

_James was glad for a second that he had hit his foe. His split second's jubilation had cost him his life, as a green beam of light caught him in the chest. He rose a few inches into the air and crashed into the wall behind him._

_Lily screamed at the sight of her dead husband._

_'Hand him over now,' said the high, cold voice that belonged to Lord Voldemort, 'and you may be spared. You need not die on his account.'_

_After realizing she could not Disapparate, Lily started running with Harry in her arms. A quick flick of Voldemort's wand caused her to trip. She turned in mid-air, to break Harry's fall. She directed her wand at Voldemort and muttered an incantation. Another flick of his wand caused hers to fly spinning out of her hand._

_'Not Harry. Please not Harry.'_

_'Stand aside now, stand aside.'_

_'Please, not Harry. Take me instead. Spare his life,' she pleaded._

_'Stand aside now. Stand aside, you foolish girl.'_

_'Show mercy. Don't take Harry.' Somehow she knew it was the last thing she would ever say. She closed her eyes to await the inevitable._

_Voldemort laughed. It was a high, cold laugh, and Harry recognized it from his dreams._

_AVADA KEDAVRA!__' said Voldemort, pointing his wand at Lily. She fell to the ground, dead._

___He rounded his wand towards Harry, lying in a bundle of robes. Harry was looking Voldemort straight in the eye without the slightest tremor of fear._

___AVADA KEDAVRA!__' The room filled with green light. The sound of the blast was tremendous. The roof of the house caved in, the walls were blasted to smithereens. Harry remained motionless, but alive. Voldemort, hit by his own backfired Killing Curse, disappeared._

_____Harry looked at his baby self, lying in that bundle of robes. A flaming red, lightning-shaped scar gleamed ugly on his forehead. His parents had just died. Hagrid was not going to come for several hours and after that, he was doomed to ten years of being bullied and treated like a dog, which had rolled in something smelly._

Harry felt a woman's hand pressing against his cheek. It shook him out of his reverie.

'Ginny,' said Harry, recognizing the hand for Ginny's and waving it away. 'Don't.'

Hermione sent him an _I-Beg-You-To-Reconsider_ look, which Harry disregarded. He walked out of the open house, towards the back yard, where he saw Lupin and Tonks standing. They were looking at three gray headstones.

_R. I. P.   
JAMES POTTER   
BELOVED HUSBAND AND FATHER_

_R. I. P.   
LILY EVANS   
BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER_

Harry wondered what was written on the third headstone, only to realize with a shock that it was his own.

_R. I. P.   
HARRY JAMES POTTER   
BELOVED SON   
(BODY WAS NEVER FOUND)_

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing beside him for moral support.

'I know this is the first time I've come to see you, Mum, Dad. I should have come a long time ago. I guess I couldn't bring myself to face it. I'm sorry. I've never known you.

'I wish our fates could have been different. I wish there had never been a prophecy, and I was still living with you. Unfortunately, things just didn't turn out that way.

'You were killed - murdered, and I swear I will get the bastard who did it. He caused so much misery for so many people. I'll find him and I swear I'll make him pay!'

An unofficial silence followed these statements. Then -

'James? JAMES!'

Harry looked around, and saw an old Muggle with short brown hair walking towards them. He also realized Ginny was holding his hand. It appeared he had been holding it for quite some time.

'James! Lily! How are you? I thought you were dead!'

He came closer and realized Harry did not recognize him.

'Don't you recognize me? It's me, Jonathan Calley, your gardener! Ja--'

He stopped for a moment, and then said: 'You've got your mother's eyes, Harry.' He turned towards Ginny and said, grinning, 'And your father's taste.'

Harry quickly freed his hand from Ginny's grasp. Ginny was not his girlfriend. He would have to talk to Hermione about this later.

Harry looked at Lupin, whose shrug told him he did not recognize the man.

'You knew my parents?'

'I knew you, too, Harry!' he said, shaking Harry's hand, beaming widely.

'I don't recognize you.'

'Well, no. You wouldn't. You were only one year old when I last saw you. How old are you now? Sixteen?'

'I turned seventeen a few days ago.' _Who was this man?_ Harry wondered.

'Great. Well, come in to my house, have a cup of tea. I've got something for you. Come on.' He seemed alright, but Harry still did not know whether to trust him or not. Somewhat reluctantly, they followed the man to his house.

Lupin had drawn his wand when the man was coming towards them. He made to hide his wand as they entered his house at the edge of the village, but the old man chuckled. 'You don't need to hide it, I know about your secret,' he said.

They all looked at him in disbelief, and he continued, 'You're just one bunch of conversationists, aren't you?'

Nobody said anything in response, confirming his observation. What was there to say?

'Why don't you start with telling me all your names?' he started politely, rummaging in the kitchen to make tea.

'Harry Potter,' said Harry.

'Yeah, I figured that out. You look extraordinarily like James, Harry.'

The rest of the group introduced themselves, and Jonathan Calley handed them each a tea mug as they did so. He was one of those people who had an undying and fervent interest in everything that surrounded them. Unfortunately for Harry and his friends, this fervor landed on them.

'I'm sorry,' continued Harry. 'But I have no idea who you are. Why did you invite us in your house?' He almost added, 'How do we know we can trust you?'

'Well, I told you. I was your parents' gardener. I invited you in because I wanted to talk to you. How come you're not dead?' he asked, rather directly.

'I ... err ... haven't died yet,' replied Harry, deciding not to be taken aback by the directness.

Ron snorted. Harry wasn't sure if he liked Calley. He didn't think he was a Death Eater in disguise, but liking is a different thing altogether.

'Well, I figured out as much, but thanks. What I meant to ask was what happened? I mean, I saw your house blow up sixteen years ago. I went to look immediately, of course, and I found James and Lily dead, but I couldn't find you. I thought you'd gotten under a piece of rubble or something. Where did you go?'

This was a question Harry didn't know the answer to. He looked at Lupin, who answered for him. 'He was rescued by one of us,' said Lupin.

'So whoever killed Lily and James didn't -?'

'No, Harry survived on his own, but he was taken away quite soon by one of us,' Lupin continued. Harry got the impression Lupin didn't like Calley any more than he did.

If he thought it weird that Harry was not killed by the person who had murdered his parents, he didn't show it. 'Ah. Well, that makes things a lot easier.'

'What things?' Harry asked.

'Well, I've got things for you. A day after the house blew up, this guy, on a flying motorbike -'

'Sirius?' interrupted Lupin.

'Sirius Black, yeah, that was the name. Well, he told me to find whatever I could in the rubble - things that belonged to your parents. He told me he'd come back to collect everything. Well, he never did come, and I've still got the lot.'

He had caught Harry's interest, and he asked, 'Can I see it?' All dislike of the fellow before him was instantly forgotten.

'You can have it. It's yours, isn't it? Come on, I'll show you.'

He led them into his garage and over to two tall wooden cabinets, which he had opened.

Harry expected to see clothes, but saw very little of them. Two or three cloaks were folded in the bottom of the first cabinet. There were two wands, three cauldrons, one set of scales, a fancy knife, a few blankets that Harry realized must once have been his, a stack of papers, a set of earrings, a handheld mirror, what looked like his father's old broom ...

Harry couldn't say anything, but Jonathan Calley understood. A happy grin was perched on his face.

'Th-- Thanks,' Harry was finally able to stammer.

'I expect you'll want to take them with you?'

'Yeah, that'd be nice. Do you want to keep the cabinets?' The old man told him that he could have the cabinets as well since he hadn't used them in the past sixteen years anyway.

'I ... I thank you for this, Mr Calley.'

'Please, call me John. Goodbye.' With that, he left three wizards and three witches in his garage.

'Odd fellow,' said Ron. 'But likeable. How are you going to take these cabinets, Harry?' 

'I guess we'll Apparate to Grimmauld Place,' Harry replied, 'After all, it is my house.' Looking at Lupin and Tonks, he suggested that they return Ginny to the Burrow while Ron, Hermione and he took care of the cabinets.

'Sure thing,' said Tonks, holding out her arm for Ginny to cling onto. With a _crack_, they were gone.

'D'you mind?' Harry asked Ron, indicating he should Apparate with the other cabinet. 'The drawing room would work, I guess. It's empty enough ...'

With another loud _crack_, the three of them disappeared, taking the cabinets with them.

The house had been visited by one or two members of the Order since Dumbledore's death. None of them had stayed very long as there was no one but themselves present at the time of their visit, making it a very lonely place.

Now, however, the house was occupied by a single soul. It was a tabby cat with odd markings around its eyes. It was clearly waiting for something to happen.

And then a loud _crack_ sounded from somewhere upstairs. It wasn't quite from where the cat had expected it to come, but it came nonetheless. She decided to take a peek.

'No, put it against the wall there. We don't want to block out the sun.' The cat mewed to announce its arrival. Harry stared at it. 'What can I do for you, Professor McGonagall?' he asked kindly.

Quickly Transfiguring back into her natural form, Professor McGonagall greeted the arrivals. 'Good afternoon, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. I've been waiting for you. I was wondering if we could talk.' Minerva McGonagall always had a unique way of making Harry feel that he was in trouble.

'Err, sure. What do you want to talk about?'

'Well, I wonder where to begin. Do you remember what I asked you the day professor Dumbledore died?'

_Here we go._ 'You said you wanted to know what professor Dumbledore and I were doing earlier that evening. Well, my answer hasn't changed yet.'

She looked at Ron and Hermione and deduced that they knew as well, from the expressions of undying loyalty overtly residing on their faces.

'Potter. Such loyalty is admirable but unhelpful. Perhaps you do not under--'

Harry interrupted her as he said, 'I understand perfectly, Professor, the gravity of the information Professor Dumbledore and I discovered. And as I told the Minister only this morning, revelation of such information can do neither of us any good. My best hope is secrecy.'

A low musical cry, not unlike that which he had heard when he last encountered Scrimgeour, started resonating in Harry's ears as Professor McGonagall attempted to continue.

'I could help you -'

'I do not doubt you could,' said Harry with a slight bow, similar to the one he'd used on Scrimgeour, 'but then, of course, you would not trade your help for our knowledge. You would offer it just the same. I presume, knowing that it was Dumbledore who entrusted me with this mission.' The musical cry became pronounced, and Harry recognized it as the Phoenix song. Apparently, McGonagall could hear it, too.

'Yes, of course. Hogwarts is at your service, Mr Potter, as is the Order of the Phoenix'

'Harry,' said Ron. 'You want to see this.'

'This brings us to the second item I wanted to discuss with you, Mr Potter,' continued McGonagall as if Ron hadn't interrupted at all. 'Will you three be returning to school in September?'

'Aah,' said Harry.

'We've thought it through thoroughly -' said Hermione, almost apologetically.

'- and we don't think ...' Ron began, but faltered.

'- the little time we might be able to spare for school would be nearly enough to complete the year with successful NEWT results,' Harry finished for him.

McGonagall looked at them in concern and stated, 'We can make special arrangements.'

'Even so, I doubt any arrangements can be made ... special enough. I appreciate the offer though.'

'But Potter, I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror.'

Harry stared back at her. 'It was, but I no longer have the privilege of ambition.'

She stared at him as though she had never seen him before. She could tell that Harry was bracing for a long and difficult march. She accepted that Harry realized what he was up against and that it would not be easy. She suddenly understood why Dumbledore had chosen to trust Harry with this task. She could have asked Harry what Dumbledore had been up to a thousand times, and a thousand times he would have refused to answer. She felt the Phoenix song agreeing with her as it became more and more distinct.

'Potter, You've grown up.'

Harry smiled and received one in return.

'So, Ron, what can possibly be so important you had to interrupt a teacher for it?' Hermione snapped, once McGonagall had left.

'You don't trust my judgment, by any chance, do you, Hermione?' Ron asked sarcastically. 'Look at the Black family tree. Then you'll see what's worth interrupting any teacher for.'

Harry spotted it at once. He wanted to congratulate Ron but -

'Ron, what am I looking for?' Hermione didn't see it yet.

Harry pointed at the bottom. 'Sirius' brother. Regulus Arcturus Black. Initials seem familiar?' Harry asked as Hermione let out a gasp.

Ron, looking extremely smug, demanded, 'Now you have to apologize, Hermione, for snapping at me.'

'R. A. B.' Harry continued, trying to stop the two from starting either another row or an impromptu snog session. 'Makes sense, doesn't it? We knew Sirius's brother had been a Death Eater. We knew he got cold feet and was murdered on Voldemort's orders. Perhaps Voldemort wanted him dead so badly because he had found out about the Horcruxes or because he had already destroyed one.'

'I think it's more likely he got cold feet first,' said Ron, 'and found out about the Horcruxes afterwards.'

'Why?' asked Hermione, sounding skeptical.

'Because of the note,' Harry said, producing the fake Horcrux and the note that he kept with him at all times.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,  
you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

'Obviously, he didn't think he'd be discovered before he died! Also, he needed an incentive to find out how to kill Voldemort. In this case, I think he already knew he was going to be killed, so he might as well work to defeat him - a sort of revenge.'

'Harry,' said Hermione, and Harry could tell she was struck by yet another sudden insight. 'If Regulus actually got hold of the real locket ...'

'It could be in this house!' completed Ron jubilantly.

'Exactly what we were thinking,' said Fred, coming through the doorway.

'Only swap _it_ with _they_,' added George.

'You weren't eavesdropping on us, were you?' asked Hermione.

'No,' George said. 'Why? Were you talking about things we're not supposed to know?'

'No,' said Harry at once. 'Hermione's being paranoid.' He shot her a quick smile to let her know he wasn't serious.

'Why are you here?' asked Ron, taking the offensive.

'We're looking for you, little brother. Mum's worried. She says you lot should have been back already.'

'Mum's _always_ worried. We've just -' Ron began.

'- had a revelation,' Hermione cut across.

'You two really ought to stop seeing each other for a while. It's getting scary -' said Fred

'- the way you complete the other's sentences,' said George.

Harry grinned at the four of them. 'Want to do me a favor?'

'Sure thing, Harry,' said George. 'What's up?'

'I need to find something. It's a large golden locket. It may be hidden somewhere in this house as Sirius's brother probably stole it - pick a room and search.'

He was handing out orders again as if he was back in the Room of Requirement, leading the DA. It felt odd how these orders were obeyed without question.

After searching unsuccessfully for an hour, the five of them convened in the drawing room once again.

'Anybody found anything?' Harry asked, but his hopes weren't high and nobody said a thing.

'Wait,' said Fred. 'Large golden locket, you said? I think I remember seeing one when we were cleaning the house two years ago.'

'I know what you're talking about,' said George. 'None of us could open it.'

Harry pondered. 'Where d'you reckon Sirius put all that garbage?'

'He put it in bags in the attic. But it's not there, I've had a look,' answered Hermione.

Harry sighed. He had gotten his hopes up. He knew finding one of the Horcruxes in a house he happened to own was just too good be true.

'Hey, I haven't seen these cabinets here before,' said Fred suddenly, walking towards it.

'Keep 'em closed,' said Harry, suddenly stern. 'They're mine. They contain things that used to belong to my parents.'

'You'd better put Anti-Theft Jinxes on them, then,' said George, 'because I bet anything Mundungus is gonna steal them.'

Hermione gasped, and Harry immediately understood why. Mundungus had stolen the pendant.

'I'm going to talk to him,' Harry said.

'Who?' inquired Ron.

'Mundungus Fletcher.'

Ron gasped as he, too, understood.

'But Harry,' started Hermione. 'Mundungus is in -'

'Azkaban. I know.' His voice had lost none of its resolve.

'But ... Harry,' Ron started, his voice sounding as if he were trying to explain to a three year old that two and two is four. 'You can't go to Azkaban.'

'Why not?'

'You just ... can't,' said Fred. 'To begin with, it's a remote island. You can't get there unnoticed. You need Ministry clearance.'

Harry thought about what Fred just told him. 'We can get that. We have our people in the Ministry,' he countered.

'No, we can't. We don't have anyone in the Department of Magical Detainment, and the only way you get clearance is to visit family.'

Harry considered this. 'We'll find a way,' he concluded.

'That's not the worst bit. Well, for us it is, but it isn't for you,' Hermione said.' The Dementors are still there.'

'I thought they left. Are you saying they're on our side again? Because that's a good thing, not a bad thing.'

'No, they're not on our side. They're on Voldemort's side, unfortunately. However, some of them stayed in Azkaban. With Voldemort, they can only feed when he says so, but in Azkaban, there are always prisoners to feed on. Some of them are still there.'

Harry's insides squirmed. He didn't like the Dementors. They forced a person to relive their worst memories. That was the reason Harry was so vulnerable to the creatures; his worst memory was that of his parents being murdered by Lord Voldemort.

'Alright, so it won't be an easy journey,' Harry acknowledged, 'but I have a feeling we'll have to get used to those.'

No one said a word for a few minutes until George inquired of his brother, 'Fred, are you getting the distinct impression you're being left out?'

'I certainly do, dear brother.' Both eyed the trio suspiciously.

'Don't ask because I'm not going to answer. Look, I think your mum is really getting worried now. We'd better get back to the Burrow.' They prepared to Apparate. 'Err, Hermione? Can I talk to you for a second?'

Hermione didn't look puzzled. 'It's about Ginny, isn't it?' she asked, as the others Disapparated.

'What makes you think that?' he asked.

'She misses you. I know you miss her, Harry, however well you try to hide it.'

'How well am I hiding it?'

'Up till now, I'd say pretty well.'

She had tricked him. Harry glared at her as she explained, 'I don't want to hear you say it, though I'll listen if you want to talk about it. I just want you to realize that you miss her.'

'I miss her, Hermione, I really do. But that's not enough to make me change my decision. I didn't want to talk to you to change my opinion.'

'So what is it you want to talk about?'

'Her behavior. Did you put her up to it?'

'Excuse me?'

'Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Even if it wasn't your idea, you're smart enough to notice it.' Hermione did not know whether to feel complimented or criticized. 'In the house and standing before the graves of my parents, Ginny stroked my face and grabbed my hand as if ... as if we were still together ... as if we'd never broken up.'

'You mean, as if _you'd_ never broken up because _you_ didn't think it was for the best,' Hermione corrected. Harry glared. 'Alright. Yes, I did notice. And no, I didn't put her up to _that_.'

'How d'you mean, didn't put her up to _that_?'

'Well,' said Hermione apologetically, 'I did ... sort of ... encourage her. Not to act as if nothing had happened between the two of you, but to talk to you. To not give up on what you and Ginny have because that's special, Harry. It really is.'

Harry sighed, and Hermione knew he wasn't happy with her.

'She's dangerous. She knows I can't keep myself away from her. Sooner or later I'm going to cave in to temptation, and I won't wave away her hand when she's rubbing my cheek or let go of her hand when she's holding mine. She's ... powerful ... and stubborn. She's a fighter.'

'That's exactly why you like her, Harry,' Hermione explained. Harry knew instantly her words were true, even if he didn't trust Hermione when she said things like this.

'Sometimes I think she reminds you of your mother,' Hermione continued. Harry was taken aback by this piece of information.

'Hermione, I don't remember my mother any more than you do.'

'You do,' Hermione corrected him. 'Maybe consciously you don't, but subconsciously, you remember her very well. From what Slughorn kept saying, she had that feisty, _Stand Up For What You Believe In_ personality as well.'

Hermione did have a point. Ginny was a lot like Slughorn's description of Lily.

'But she's dead, Hermione. My mother is dead. She loved me, and that's why she had to die.' Hermione looked horrified, but Harry continued nevertheless. 'How do you think I'd cope if the same thing happened to Ginny?'

Hermione tried her best not to be insensitive. 'Her being dead wouldn't stop you loving her, would it? I mean, you still love your parents even though they're dead, don't you? So how can Ginny being in danger possibly stop you loving her?'

Harry pondered. 'I don't know how I feel about my parents,' he said quietly. 'I never knew them, though I guess I would have loved them if I could remember them. But that's beside the point. The point isn't whether or not I love Ginny. We all, including myself, know the answer to that. It's about her safety. Voldemort is after me, and if he finds what I care most about, he's going to get it. Nothing will stop him, not even me.'

'She's still in danger whether you include her in your life or not Harry. We all are. If she got killed, how would you feel, knowing that you'd shunted her aside and made her miserable towards the end of her life? Wouldn't it be better to know that you'd loved her and given her what she's wanted ever since she first saw you?'

'If I shunt her aside, she won't die!' said Harry, a bit too loudly to prove his point best.

'You don't know that,' Hermione contested fairly.

'Hermione, I've already said it. I'm not going to recant my decision, so stop trying. I'm setting out on a mission to kill Lord Voldemort! From now on, I have to set myself a higher standard. I no longer have the privilege of love.'

Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close. 'Love is all around you, Harry,' she whispered. 'You couldn't block it out if you tried. Alright,' she said, getting a grip on herself again. 'I'm not going to try and convince you now, although I want you to know where I stand.'

'I do,' said Harry.

'So what do you want from me?'

'I want you to talk to Ginny and convince her to stay away from me.'

'I'm not going to defend your point, Harry, if that's what you want. I couldn't do it, even if I wanted to, especially not against Ginny. I'm no match for her'

'Alright,' said Harry, understanding. 'Just deliver the message.'

'What message?'

'That I don't appreciate what she's trying to do, and I want her to stop trying to win me back,' said Harry, as if it was a well-rehearsed answer, like Golpalott's Third Law of Potions.

Hermione looked doubtful. 'You do know how she'll think about you, don't you?'

'She'll think I'm a noble git, which is true.'

Hermione laughed. 'When should I tell her?'

'Before it's too late. That is to say, as soon as possible.' Hermione agreed, though perhaps a bit reluctantly. 'Now, let's no longer deprive Mrs Weasley of a chance to yell at us for staying away so long.'

Hermione grinned, and the two of them Disapparated to their unofficial home.

A dining table had been set up in the garden because there were so many guests. Many people from the Order were present for security reasons. Mr and Mrs Weasley, not to mention the bride and groom, wanted the wedding to be as safe as possible. They had decided to start strengthening the Wards five days before the wedding took place. Everyone had agreed, 'It's not too early; you can't be too safe. I only hope we finish it before the ceremony begins ...'

The Delacour family had arrived from France, along with Bill who went with Fleur to get them. The Weasley twins had arrived in the afternoon, along with Charlie. Furthermore, Mad-Eye Moody, Sturgis Podmore and the bartender of the Hog's Head. Harry was a bit surprised when he spotted the bartender as he wasn't aware that the Weasleys knew him.

When the _pops_ announced Harry's and Hermione's arrival, supper was about to start.

'Where have you been?' said a stern male voice behind Harry. 'You really shouldn't go anywhere without an escort.' Lupin didn't want to sound angry or reprimanding, but he did want to make his point clear.

'We didn't leave the Headquarters, we just got ... carried away,' Harry replied, shuffling his feet. Lupin had the ability to make him feel sorry for his actions.

'How?' Lupin asked interestedly.

'Can't tell you,' Harry said with a smile.

'You can tell me anything, Harry.'

'Thanks for your help, but I really can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't.'

This seemed sufficient for Lupin because he didn't ask any questions, but stated, 'Next time you go out, don't send us away if you're not going to follow immediately.'

'I'm sorry,' said Harry. 'We got carried away; we did intend to come right back here after dropping off the cabinets, but Professor McGonagall had a talk with us, and then Fred and George showed up ...'

'I understand.'

During supper, the Delacour family was blabbering away in French, along with Bill, who seemed to understand at least a bit of the language. The rest of the table, however, was discussing the Order.

'I really don't know how things can go on like this,' said Dedalus Diggle. 'I mean, no one's doing their job; we're practically giving You-Know-Who an easy time!'

'It will all be addressed at the coming meeting,' said the bartender. 'My brother's will has been found. It will have been read by then.'

Harry thought for a moment. The bartender had recently lost his brother, but what did that have to do with the Order? He wasn't Abe -?

His thoughts were confirmed when Mr Weasley spoke. 'Aberforth, did it mention anything about the new leader for the Order?'

So the bartender was Dumbledore's brother! It all fell into place. Dumbledore had an unusual knowledge of goings-on in Hogsmeade. Harry suspected Aberforth filled him in regularly.

'I haven't read it yet myself,' he answered.

'Who d'you think the most likely candidates are?' asked Tonks.

'Well, uhm, I can't be sure, but I'd guess myself, Minerva, young Potter -'

'_Me_?' Harry interrupted. 'You must be joking!'

Aberforth looked at him as if the implication that he was joking was a personal insult.

'Yes, Harry,' said Lupin. 'Dumbledore trusted you beyond anyone.'

'That doesn't mean I'm up to leading the Order!'

'You're a natural leader, Harry,' said Ginny unexpectedly, as if she was explaining something she had already spent hours explaining.

The beast in him purred as Harry looked upon her face, full of admiration. _No!_ he chastised himself as he looked away.

'You've shown great aptitude while leading the DA,' said Hermione.

'This is different. This isn't a bunch of kids at school.'

'You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Harry,' said Mr Weasley, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Everyone was looking at him. 'Then someone else will be in charge,' he said. _Leader of the Order? No way._

When pudding was being served, Harry bent towards Mr Weasley and asked a question that had been haunting him when he came back from Grimmauld Place.

'Mr Weasley? How do you ... what do you think is the smartest way to get into Azkaban?'

The atmosphere at that part of the table changed. People sitting nearby were listening.

'Get into Azkaban, Harry? Are you serious? Why?' Mr Weasley asked in return.

'I have my reasons. And I beg those who know what it is I intend to do not to tell,' he added loudly enough, he hoped, for the Weasley twins to hear. Catching his eye, the both of them winked.

'Visiting Azkaban is a serious thing, Harry. I would make absolutely sure my reasons are valid and absolutely uncircumnavigable.'

Harry gave Mr Weasley the most serious look he could muster. 'Mr Weasley, if there was no legitimate way to gain entrance, I would commit a crime and get locked up in Azkaban to get what I want. I assure you, my reasons are absolutely valid, but I can't share them with anyone.'

'Alright, Harry, I understand your resolve.'

'So how can I get in?'

It was Tonks who replied. 'The only people who are allowed to visit Azkaban are the families of the detained. Maybe you can get in with someone who is visiting family.'

'There are hardly any visitors to Azkaban, Tonks,' said Lupin, 'Even to visit family. The place scares the hell out of people. No one in the right mind would go there willingly.'

Harry nodded to show he understood the gravity of his request as Lupin continued, 'Harry, I beg you to reconsider. You don't know what you're up against. There are still some Dementors, and they will affect you more than anything else. I know how you feel when you meet one. Imagine meeting hundreds and not being allowed to conjure a Patronus.'

'I once went there on inspection.' Mr Weasley shivered. 'I was out of it for two days.'

'I understand the problem,' Harry said, 'And somehow I feel I have greater challenges in my life yet to face,' he added darkly.

Several people sighed. 'Alright, Harry,' said Tonks. 'I'll ask permission to visit my uncle-in-law, and you can come with me.' A grin spread across Harry's face. 'But I want you to do something first - talk to Sturgis Podmore. If he doesn't dissuade you, we'll go.'

'I'm going with you then,' said Lupin. He did not want his girlfriend in Azkaban without his help.

Tonks smiled. 'You'd better,' she replied, poking him in the ribs.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was one of the first to wake. Hermione joined him on the staircase.

'I've spoken to Ginny,' she said, without saying 'good morning' or even 'hi'.

'How did she take it?' Harry said, returning the favor and knowing Hermione would cut right to the chase: the discussion they had had earlier in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place.

'Pretty well, actually. She asked me to tell you something.'

'What's that?' said Harry, genuinely curious, although he felt it coming.

'_No!_'

He arrived in the kitchen to hear a discussion going on between Bill and Mad-Eye Moody. Not a heated one, they were just discussing the best way to secure the area for the wedding. It seemed Bill wanted to plant tulips.

'Tulips?' Harry asked, astonished. 'I mean, _tulips_?' Moody growled his approval at Harry's astonishment.

'You'll be surprised how much magic tulips can contain, Harry.' Bill pointed at the pots of tulips standing on the table. There were about two hundred of them. 'I think it's smart to empower them to ward off evil and plant them around the house and field where I'm to be married.'

'I told you, they might repel Dementors, but they won't hold if a Death Eater blasts them away,' growled Moody.

'All right, you need proof,' said Bill confidently. 'Harry, your Patronus is strong - conjure one.'

'What? Conjure a Patronus?'

'Yes. The tulips will absorb it, and Moody can try to blast one away.'

'Alright,' said Harry. '_Expecto Patronum!_' A silvery wisp of smoke erupted from Harry's wand. He was too preoccupied by Ginny's answer, "No!" to produce a good Patronus.

'Pathetic!' exclaimed Bill. The tulips had immediately absorbed the smoke.

'Oh, that won't do, Harry,' said Ginny, who had just entered the room. 'Think of something happier. Think of winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor last year.'

_He entered the common room. A roar filled his ears. Ginny was dancing in front of him. He kissed her for the first time._

_Moments later, he was lying on his side under the beech tree by the lake, Ginny facing him. They were kissing. It felt so right, as if he'd waited all his life to do this._

The beast in his chest purred deeply. Harry felt his body resonate to the sound of it. He looked into Ginny's eyes, those fiery brown eyes. She looked back passionately.

'_Expecto Patronum!_'

A brilliant, luminous silver stag erupted from Harry's wand. Its shape was clear, and yet Harry could have sworn it was made of mostly silver with a hint of gold. The tulips on the table seemed to come alive and grasp at the stag, absorbing the smoke. It took a lot longer to absorb than the previous attempt at a Patronus.

After three or so very hypnotizing minutes of watching tulips grasping smoke and swallowing it, the stag was gone, and the tulips became still again.

'Woah, Harry! What were you doing when you won the Quidditch Cup? That was amazing!' said Bill.

'He enjoyed himself,' said Ginny simply. 'More than he realizes.'

_You shouldn't have done that. She tricked you again,_ Harry said to himself. He shot a halfhearted look of disgust at Ginny, who giggled softly, the way only Ginny could.

Hermione was mesmerized by the Patronus.

'Well, Moody, try and get rid of one,' Bill said gloatingly.

'I'll get rid of all of them,' said Moody. He shot a spell at the nearest tulip. She spell bounced back and hit Moody, who growled and swore, in the shoulder. The tulip didn't seem to have noticed anything.

'Alright, point taken, Weasley,' he said, pointing his wand at the wound his own backfired spell had caused. It healed quickly.

'What is all zis racket about?' asked Fleur, bending over to kiss her soon-to-be husband.

'Moody can't get rid of my tulips,' said Bill, laughing heartily and holding on to a chair not to fall down in amusement.

''Arry! We 'ave not yet said 'i.' She kissed Harry.

'Hi, then. How are you?'

'I am very well, sank you.'

Harry felt someone tugging the back of his shirt. It was Hermione. She dragged him outside.

'Harry! Why didn't you tell us? You've got gold in your Patronus!' Hermione seemed very excited.

'I didn't know until I'd conjured it. I was expecting to see just Prongs again.'

'But gold Patronuses are very powerful! Much more powerful than silver ones.'

'Yeah, well, it was a powerful memory Ginny induced. The sly fox, really. She knew what she was doing.'

Hermione grinned. 'She's smart and stubborn, that one is.'

'You've got to talk to her again, Hermione.'

'Don't ask that, Harry. You know what the answer will be.'

Harry frowned.

'Talk to her yourself, Harry!' said Hermione, irritated at Harry's ignorance.

'Oh right.' Harry glanced over at the navy-blue marquee that had been set up the day before to house the wedding guests. Someone was coming out of it.

'Right,' he said absent-mindedly. 'I need to talk to him.' He nodded his head towards the man who had just come out.

'Sturgis Podmore,' stated Hermione. 'I'll come with you.'

'Oh, hello young Mr Potter,' he inclined his head, 'Miss Granger. What can I do for you?'

'We're uhm ... planning to go to Azkaban,' Harry said, somewhat uncomfortable with his own directness.

'You're mental,' said Sturgis as if he were fishing.

'We're serious,' said Hermione. 'We need to get to Azkaban'

'And what do you want from me? I'm not coming to get you if something happens; not even if it was the only way to save _my_ life. I'm not going back to that place. Do I make myself clear?' he added a bit aggressively.

'Perfectly clear, sir,' said Harry.

'Tonks wanted Harry to talk to you because she hoped you might persuade him not to go,' said Hermione.

Sturgis laughed. 'Dissuade James's son to do something insane? I may be thick, Hermione, but I'm not that stupid.' He continued laughing.

'Is there any advice you could give us?' Harry asked.

'Yes. For you, Harry, bring lots of chocolate. Hermione, tie him up in his room and don't let him eat until he doesn't want to go anymore.'

He walked away, leaving the two utterly perplexed.


	4. Chapter 4: Union and Reunion

CHAPTER IV  
**Union and Reunion**

They spent the following three days empowering and planting the tulips in a circle around the house and the field where Harry often played Quidditch with the Weasley brothers. Every guest who could conjure one was asked to produce a Patronus and feed the tulips. Planting them was difficult and took a long time because the tulips no longer responded to magic - unless, of course, they were being empowered. They had to plant over two hundred of them by hand.

The Weasley twins were very interested in the Magic Containment property of tulips.

'It's in the petals,' Harry heard Bill explaining to Fred and George. 'That's what's able to contain magic. Tulip petals aren't as efficient as gemstones, though. Gemstones don't leak; tulips do. Magic placed inside a gemstone is still as strong today as it was three thousand years ago. That's why you find so many of them in ancient tombs that try to curse you.'

'So sewing together empowered tulip petals would make an effective amulet?' Fred asked.

'Yes,' said Bill, 'until the magic runs out.'

'We're experimenting with protective amulets,' George explained to Harry. 'The ones we've got now have a very short life indeed, and nobody can afford gem amulets, so there's hardly a market for them.'

'You have to empower them as tulips, though,' continued Bill, 'because once the petal has been plucked, it can't absorb any more magic.'

'So Bill,' asked Harry, 'tell me why we're putting the tulips in a circle.'

'Well, that's simple,' said Bill, and Harry had a distinct impression Bill liked to explain things he was interested in himself — in this case: defense mechanisms. 'The tulips are close to each other - five feet distance - so the magic that does leak away, may be absorbed by the neighboring tulips. Second, the fact that they are in a circle will create a shield around us, which is not easily penetrable. Third, all the positive emotions from within the circle will also help to empower the shield. No one or nothing will be able to get through it.'

'Not even _Avada Kedavra_?' asked George.

'Well, _Avada Kedavra_ is a very powerful curse. Not all Death Eaters are up to casting it, and those that can need a minute of pure concentration. _Avada Kedavra_ might get through the shield, but it would probably weaken the curse.'

'How does the shield tell friend from foe?' Harry asked.

'I already taught the tulips only to allow entry to people if they're on the invitation list. After they're empowered, they won't listen to you, so it had to happen beforehand.'

'How long will the shield hold?'

'Provided it isn't attacked, I'd say six to seven months after the wedding. I'm counting on major empowerment from the wedding.'

'And what if it is attacked?' Harry asked, always preparing for the worst.

'Then it will last quite long enough and give us plenty of warning for us to evacuate at ease before the shield gets broken.'

'Is it likely that it will break if attacked?'

'Not if we fire hexes at the attackers while they try. Remember, the shield will let our magic pass, but not theirs.'

'So all in all, we're pretty safe inside the circle?' asked Ron, joining the conversation.

'Anyone who tries to attack is wacko. Done for.'

'That's good,' said Ron. 'Why didn't we use gems, though? I thought gemstones were a lot more powerful.'

'They're not _more powerful_. That just depends on the way they were empowered. Gemstones don't leak, though, and tulips do. We didn't use gemstones, because they're too expensive to shield an entire area. And, we don't want a permanent shield, or no one but those invited could ever come in the circle.'

'I wonder whether Grimmauld Place is protected ...' Harry said.

Bill seemed to know the answer to that, too. 'Oh, old wizarding houses like that one usually have loads more protection than this. Remember, the Blacks were a very wealthy family. They probably have empowered gemstones in every corner of the house to ward off unwanted guests. Even without the charms the Order put on it, that would be a difficult structure to attack. I bet the owner would only have to identify an unwelcome guest, and they'd be magically evicted.'

'Cool,' said Ron. Then he lowered his voice, so only Harry could hear. 'Harry, mate, I was wondering if we could talk.'

'Sure, Ron, anything.'

They walked over to a place where they were less likely to be overheard.

'It's about Hermione.'

'What's wrong with her?'

'She's ... she's been acting odd lately. Ever since she and you had that little talk at Grimmauld Place where I wasn't invited.'

'We didn't talk about you,' said Harry, hoping it sounded decisively enough for Ron not to inquire what they _had been_ talking about. 'What's she doing that makes you think it's odd?'

'I don't know ... it's just ... she doesn't look me in the eyes as often ... we don't snog as much ...' Ron went red saying it. 'I get the feeling she's trying to distance herself from me.'

'Why would she be doing that?'

'Well, that's what I thought. But that was before I found out this morning.'

'Found what out?'

Ron looked scared. 'Krum's invited. He arrived this morning.'

'Of course, Krum's invited. I'm invited, too, aren't I? And when Viktor gets married, I'll bet anything Fleur and I will be there.'

Ron looked remarkably like Goyle did whenever a teacher asked him for an answer.

'We Triwizard Champions, we ... sort of ... bonded. If it was me who was getting married, I'd make sure the two of them got invited as well.'

'But don't you think Hermione ... ?'

'No,' said Harry flatly. 'Ron, do you know what you were doing to Hermione when you dated Lavender?'

Ron looked extremely flustered as he stammered, 'No ... well ... yeah ... no. I don't. You tell me.'

'You were making her jealous, even though you didn't realize you were,' Harry explained. Harry hoped Ron would finally figure things out as his irrational jealousy had caused so much heartache for Hermione in the past. And, frankly, the situation had long passed the point of being merely annoying.

Ron agreed. 'I guess that makes sense. But why is this relevant?' Ron was obviously keen to keep Lavender out of the conversation. Now, apparently, he was ashamed of his own behavior of several months ago.

'Because that's exactly what Hermione was doing when she dated Viktor.'

'No, she wasn't,' Ron said and Harry knew he refrained himself from adding, 'She was fraternizing with the enemy!' Somehow, Ron realized that Harry was not susceptible to this kind of nonsense.

'Yes, she was. You only mistook your jealousy for anger and invented a reason for it: _fraternizing with the enemy_.' Ron seemed to cheer up a bit at this. 'She was trying to make you jealous, mate, only you didn't fall for it - Hermione didn't fall for it either, she was livid with you at one point - and that's how you broke her heart in fourth year.'

Ron finally seemed to understand. 'Oh,' he said, 'So Krum really isn't a threat?'

'No,' Harry said, 'He brought his girlfriend, Kasha Whats-Her-Nameskov. I can't see him doing that if he wanted to win Hermione back, though he'll probably want to talk to her.'

Ron didn't look entirely happy, though. 'But that still doesn't explain why she's been odd lately.'

Harry sighed. 'I think that might have to do with the conversation we had at Grimmauld Place.'

'What did you talk about?'

'Ginny,' said Harry, resignedly. 'I've been trying to distance myself from her, but she won't allow it. I suspect some of my reasons got to Hermione, made her a bit scared to attach to you.'

'Harry, why on Earth did you say that then?'

'I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't realize she'd distance herself from you, if that's what she's doing. I was just defending my point.'

'Listen, you have to talk to her,' Ron began.

'I don't have to talk to anyone,' said Harry, trying to be direct. 'It's your problem; she's your girlfriend. If things between the two of you aren't going the way you'd like them to, I'm not going to be able to put them right. That's your job. I'm your friend, not your matchmaker. You can come to me to get advice, but you can't come to me to get a love life.'

Ron glared at him as he continued, 'Ron you're being shy. I've known you for a long time, but I don't know you as shy. I guess women have a strange effect on men.'

'I'm not being shy!'

'Yes, you are. You want me to fix your relationship, and your excuse is that I messed things up in the first place. I don't know what you're worked up about, anyway. Hermione loves talking, especially about feelings and stuff.'

'I'm not shy; I just prefer snogging to talking,' Ron said, but Harry didn't fall for the men's gambit. A slightly sexist remark that causes all men in the vicinity to laugh, or at the very least to grin stupidly, always succeeds to change the topic. However, Harry saw right through the attempt.

'I expect you're shy because you're afraid you're going to screw up. If I talk to her and screw up, at least it'll be my fault. If you talk and screw up, you'll have no one but yourself to blame. Even though there's a chance you could screw this up, now would be the worst timing ever as Viktor Krum is back in town. However, that chance is small. You have to be either an idiot or a prat to be able to do that with someone who likes you as much as Hermione likes you, and you're neither. Odds are that if you take the risk of talking to her, things will be back to normal before you know it. But if you don't talk to her, she will definitely distance herself from you more and more, subconsciously. It's your choice, mate. I won't make it for you, but as I said, you're not an idiot nor a prat.'

Ron looked at his shoes, accepting the information his friend was giving him. 'Harry,' he said. 'McGonagall is right. You have grown up.'

Harry smiled. 'Some things become a lot clearer once you get a perspective.'

'There's one other thing,' Ron said, and Harry could tell he wasn't feeling comfortable with what he was about to say. 'Hermione and I think ... don't freak out now ... it's only a suggestion ... Lupin, too ...'

'What, Ron?'

'Wedonthinkyoushoucomtazkaban.'

'Didn't catch that,' said Harry patiently.

'We don't ... we don't think you should come to Azkaban. We'll go in your stead.'

Harry was flabbergasted. 'Alright,' he said, trying not to sound sarcastic. 'I'll take that into consideration.'

'You will?' said Ron. He'd undoubtedly been expecting the worst. 'I mean, you'll think about it?'

'No,' said Harry. He was amused at the drop of hope in Ron's eyes. 'You asked me not to freak out. Well, I'm not freaking out. I understand where this is coming from, I really do. If you or Hermione reacted to the Dementors the way I do, I'd probably ask you to stay behind, too. However, in that case, I would respect your conviction if you insisted on accompanying me, even knowing the Dementors might kill you. I can only ask that you have the same respect for me.'

Ron looked taken aback at how well Harry was handling the situation. 'Of course,' he said. 'It's not a matter of disrespect. It a matter of ... what's it called ... ?'

'You're trying to protect me, Ron. And in doing so, you're trying to shunt me aside without realizing.'

'I know. I'm sorry. It was stupid to even suggest.'

'No, it wasn't. You care for my safety. That is priceless. If I had agreed, it would definitely not have been a stupid thing to suggest. It would have been a great idea. I just don't agree, and all I want is for you to understand why.'

'I do,' said Ron, almost defiantly.

Harry smiled. 'Incidentally, Ron, whose suggestion was it? I don't think it was yours, but I can't seem to make up my mind as to whether it was Hermione or Lupin.'

'It was Lupin's. He didn't seem keen on the idea, though. He just thought I ought to ask, but I guess he knew you'd disagree.'

'Right,' said Harry. 'That makes sense.'

'Harry, what's wrong with you?'

'How do you mean?' _How could he possibly be thinking of Ginny? Ron didn't know Legilimency._

'What McGonagall said -' _oh, thank god_, '- that was an understatement. You've grown up. You've changed. I feel like I almost don't know you anymore. I don't mean that as a bad thing, though ... just to give an example of how much you've changed. What happened?'

Harry pondered. 'Dumbledore died,' he said simply. 'Ever since his funeral, I've felt I need to set a higher standard for myself to climb up to. When he was alive, my task seemed so far away, and so easy, because I knew I had him to rely on. Once he was gone, I felt alone, and my task seemed huge and impossible. I figured I had to make a Dumbledore of my own inside me. That's what I'm trying to do. The funeral is where it started, I guess.'

'Where you broke up with Ginny,' said Ron, understandingly. _Pang. He got there after all._ 'D'you think Dumbledore would have broken up with her?'

'Somehow I find it difficult to imagine Dumbledore dating Ginny, to be honest,' he said, grinning. It felt good to be able to speak freely about Dumbledore again, as if a weight he hadn't been aware of carrying had just been lifted. 'But yeah, I think Dumbledore would have broken up with Ginny had he been in my place.'

'If you say so,' said Ron, blindly confident in his friend's wisdom. He went off to talk to Hermione, and left Harry before a sea of doubt.

Dumbledore would have wanted Ginny to be safe, rather than happy, if the one contradicted the other. Harry was sure of it. After all, Dumbledore had proven it twice, two years ago.

He had kept Sirius in a house that he hated for a whole year, never to let him out, to keep him safe. Sirius hated it, and Dumbledore knew that.

He had also kept Harry locked up with the Dursleys, devoid of all information and of the comfort of his friends, to keep him safe. He'd had him followed to make sure he wouldn't be attacked. Harry had hated that, too.

_Yes_, thought Harry, _Dumbledore gave safety a higher priority than happiness. There was no doubt about that. _

However, that very same year, Dumbledore had confessed his mistake. It was wrong to keep people locked up, away from the danger, especially when they so ardently desired to fight it.

Harry had done what Dumbledore would have done, no doubt about it. But wasn't he making the same mistake Dumbledore would have made?

Sirius had died anyway, Harry thought. Dumbledore must have regretted his decision to keep him locked up. If Ginny died, having been shunted aside by Harry, he knew that he would be angry with himself for hurting her unnecessarily in addition to every other feeling her death might trigger.

For several minutes now, he had been staring absent-mindedly at that lovely red-haired girl, who was planting tulips, whom he loved more than anything else in this world. Was he really doing the right thing?

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Harry was woken early by Mrs Weasley's shouts from the kitchen. 'Ronald! Harry! Wake up! The ceremony is to start within an hour. Dress yourselves and come down for breakfast immediately.'

Ron groaned, but Harry was already wide awake. He'd just had a dream in which he'd never broken up with Ginny. They were playing Quidditch on the same broom. Her colorful, red hair was tickling his face. She was expecting the Quaffle, but he had just seen the Snitch. They couldn't decide which way to go. In the end, Harry decided for the Snitch to come to them, rather than them going towards the Snitch. In the end, the Quaffle had turned into another Snitch, and they'd both fallen off the broom, which laughed at them. They'd fallen onto the ground, on top of each other, and had decided never to leave that spot again.

'What are you grinning for?' Ron asked. He'd been awake nearly immediately after being woken, for the first time, as far as Harry could remember.

'I had a nice dream.'

Ron grunted again, and that told Harry he'd fallen asleep again.

'Better wake up, Ron. You don't want to miss your brother's wedding,' said Harry, as he put on his green dress robes he wore to the Yule Ball. They had been a bit too small for him yesterday, but a small Engorgement Charm had rectified that.

'My,' said Ron, standing up to stretch, 'I've always thought this day was so far away. My brother getting married ... it's like ... someone telling you you're fifty years old.'

'Can't say I share the feeling,' Harry admitted fairly, waiting for his friend to put on his second set of dress robes. Thankfully, they were not the same ones he'd worn to the Yule Ball. Fred and George had bought him more acceptable ones at Harry's request.

After breakfast, some of the last guests arrived, including several Hogwarts teachers. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid had all responded to their invitations. Hagrid, Harry was glad to notice, hadn't brought his brother. Percy Weasley had also arrived in time for the ceremony to start.

About seventy chairs in total had been set up in the middle of the field that had so often been used for Quidditch. All of them were facing a white, wooden gazebo, decorated lushly with all sorts of flowers.

After everyone had been seated, which took a rather long time considering that Hagrid broke every chair he sat on, the music began. Harry noticed a little band was seated beside the gazebo.

A girl with silvery blonde hair in a gold dress was walking down the aisle towards the gazebo where the handsome Bill and his father stood. Harry realized her Veela genes had begun to surface because he felt an odd attraction towards this girl.

Ginny was now walking, gracefully, elegantly down the aisle. Harry felt an odd sort of attraction when he saw Gabrielle walk, but it was nothing compared to what he felt as Ginny walked past his row. Her gold dress accentuated her waist and her bosom. Her flaming red hair was dancing behind her head as she walked. Hermione caught Harry's eyes, and she smirked like she always did when she knew she was right.

At last, the bride appeared. Fleur walked down the aisle, wearing a silver tiara that matched the color of her hair. She was evidently using her Veela techniques as every man in a chair - including Hagrid and Flitwick - stared hungrily at the woman that was walking before them. Harry thought - though he was probably the only one - that Ginny was easily the most beautiful of the girls that had just proceeded to the gazebo.

Fleur stood beside Bill, facing Mr Weasley. The two bridesmaids were standing behind them, though not blocking the audience's view of the bridal couple.

Fleur's hand extended to Bill's. Mr Weasley tied a ribbon around the two hands, binding them together both literally and metaphorically.

Bill and Fleur put rings on each other's fingers, made their vows, and kissed. Bill kissed his wife with such passion that Harry thought back to his first kiss with Ginny Weasley.

Everybody was asked to stand as the chairs disappeared. The ground changed magically, becoming as hard as marble. The band started playing joyful tunes, one after another. Everybody started dancing.

Harry didn't feel much like dancing. The wedding had made him feel sad, like he'd anticipated it would. The newly-weds reminded him forcefully of himself and Ginny ... of what they could have had, if things had turned out differently ... of what they perhaps one day in the distance future might have.

'Hello, Harry,' said a deep, voice, which sounded a bit grunty.

Harry knew to whom it belonged, without even looking. 'Hello, Viktor. How are you?'

'I am fine, thank you,' Viktor said, shaking Harry's hand. 'Haff you met Kasha?'

'No, I haven't,' said Harry, kissing Viktor's girl on the cheek. 'How do you do?'

'Viktor has told me a lot about you.' She had a light, grunty voice that was full of admiration.

Ron came towards him, having had a few dances with Hermione. 'Hello, Viktor, Kasha.'

'Kasha, this is Ronalt, best frient of Harry Potter.'

Ron seemed extremely pleased that Viktor Krum had brought a girlfriend, and wasn't at all bothered when Viktor asked him if he'd seen _Herm-aine_ around.

'How are you feeling, Harry?' Ron asked as soon as Krum and his girlfriend had left.

Harry pondered his own feelings for a moment. He had watched Ginny dance with a cousin of Fleur's, who obviously fancied her. Harry realized the wizard was also part Veela. 'Crap,' he answered as truthfully as possible.

Ron seemed to have expected nothing else. He patted Harry on the back. 'You can't expect her not to continue with her life, Harry. She must find her own way out of her misery.'

'Ron,' Harry said. 'Ginny's doing this to make me jealous. I don't think she likes the guy.' He kept looking at the dancing couple, and his insides squirmed when Ginny laughed at a joke he'd made.

'It is working?' Ron asked, unsure whether or not it was a question a friend should ask, or indeed, even answer.

'Without a doubt,' replied Harry, wishing he had the man's throat under his thumbs.

Ron looked pityingly at his friend. 'Harry, you can't continue like this. It's killing you. It's killing me, too.'

'Harry looked directly at Ron. 'I can, I must, and I will.'

'Don't do this to yourself, mate. Don't tell me you want to.'

'I wasn't going to. I'll tell you any day I don't want to continue.'

'Harry, you're not making any sense. Talk to her, before it's too late.'

_Wasn't he making the same mistake Dumbledore would have made? Was he really doing the right thing?_ 'Give it a rest, Ron. Please.' Thankfully, Ron obliged.

'Alright. I'm going to dance with Hermione a bit more.' _Oh, great. Just what I need. My best friend having the time of his life when I need him most_, Harry thought. 'You make sure you have fun as well. Dance with someone, even if it's not my sister. And, uhh, Hermione wants you to drink this.'

He handed Harry a mug of some bluish liquid. 'What is it?'

'It's a Cheering Solution. It'll make you feel less ... melancholy.'

Harry looked at him suspiciously.

'Hermione wants you to enjoy yourself today, too. I swear she wouldn't give you something she said was something else.'

As Ron left, Harry considered the words. They made sense. After all, this was a time to be happy, not sad. He drained the mug in one go.

Harry went to get drinks, for the Cheering Solution made him thirsty, rather than happy. Halfway there, he walked past Lupin and Tonks.

'Where you off to, Harry?' asked Lupin.

'Getting drinks,' he replied, not slowing his pace down.

'Stop.' said Lupin, amusedly.

Harry did so, and looked at him, bewildered.

'I'll get us drinks,' volunteered Tonks, and she left.

'Hermione spoke to me,' said Lupin. 'She didn't want me to do anything. She was just interested in my opinion, and I gave it to her.'

'I don't understand.'

'Don't you? I'm talking about Ginny.' Harry felt his face burn. 'I'm not asking you to change your mind.'

Harry felt his muscles relax. He had been flexing them in anticipation of a hard time or a reprimand. 'What do you want to talk about, then?'

'I wish to illuminate three matters. Let's begin with Hermione, and what I told her. She asked me whether I thought it was prudent of you to exclude Ginny.'

'Do you?' asked Harry, before he could stop himself.

'I don't know, and that's what I told her. I told her that I trust your judgement. If you believe you're doing the right thing, Harry, that's more than enough for me, and I told Hermione it ought to be for her, too.' Lupin always had a way of cheering Harry up.

Harry looked at the dance floor. Ginny was no longer dancing, but she was talking to Fleur, who appeared to agree with something Ginny had said.

'I'm not interested in the reasons behind your decision, Harry, because I think I know them all. In fact, I think I know more than you do.' Harry looked puzzled at him.

Tonks was taking a conveniently long time getting the drinks, and Lupin continued, 'Sometimes you remind me so much of James, Harry. He tried to do the same to Lily.' Harry looked disbelievingly at him. 'Yes. He didn't want Lily to join the Order, thinking it would be too dangerous for her. He didn't realize what he was doing.'

Harry still remained silent. He was able to wrench his eyes away from Ginny, who had started dancing again with Fleur's cousin, to watch Fleur herself. She was talking to the lead musician on the band now.

Lupin continued. 'Your mother was, incidentally also red-haired, a feisty woman. She was by all means the embodiment of a Gryffindor. That was the personality James fell in love with. You saw in Snape's memory how taken he was by her. He wanted her not to be included in the Order, because, he figured, if she died, he'd never forgive himself. She meant so much to him that he was blinded by his love for her, Harry. He wanted her not to have any part in the war. He didn't realize that what he was asking was oxymoronic, self-contradictory. He was asking the Stand-Up-For-What-You-Believe-In woman he fell in love with, to be timid, shy and withholding.'

These words had impact on Harry, but he remained silent as Lupin continued, 'He asked the dangerous woman he loved to become a safe woman he didn't love. Of course, his plan didn't work, and Lily joined the Order anyway.'

'Hermione told me something funny at Grimmauld Place a few days ago,' said Harry, finally knowing something to say. 'She told me Ginny was like my mother, and that I like her because of that.'

'Why is that funny? She's correct. Ginny is extremely like your mother in many ways, and you are very similar to your father. The two of you remind me of them when I was your age. I don't think you like her because she's like your mother, Harry, though that may have its fair share in things. You like her for the exact same reason your father liked your mother before you. She completed him. She was the exact woman whom James needed, and vice versa. I was there, Harry. I saw true love blossom with my own eyes. And I see it happening again, as if history is repeating itself.'

Harry accepted what he heard as true. Lupin wasn't trying to force him to do anything or to trick him. Lupin was there to help Harry, and he made Harry feel better on the spot.

'There is a third thing I'd like to tell you. It comes from Bill. He says he's rarely seen magic as powerful as what he saw three days ago. I am talking, of course, of the Patronus you conjured in order to empower Magical Containers.

'He said there was gold amidst the silver of your Patronus, Harry. Dumbledore only managed that once or twice, and believe me, he's tried.

'Bill also tells me it was his sister that spawned the memory upon which you concentrated when you conjured the Patronus. Do you know what this means?'

'What Dumbledore said,' Harry answered. 'My greatest power is love.' _And that's one great power,_ too, he had thought, _I guess I'll have to write a Valentine to the Dark Lord._ Now he knew better. 'What does the gold mean, exactly?'

Lupin raised his eyebrows. 'Nobody knows exactly. Few people have done it. The times I saw Dumbledore do it was when he was very angry or scared. He would have an aura of light surround him, and every Patronus he would cast had flecks of gold. Perhaps it's just where the smoke is very concentrated.'

Harry pondered.

'You were focusing on a memory, Harry. A memory of something you knew you had put behind you. Imagine how powerful your Patronuses can be if you don't need to focus on things that once happened. Imagine how powerful you can be if life is like this all the time. Love is your greatest power, Harry. If you use it, Voldemort will stand no chance.'

Right on queue, Tonks appeared with three drinks.

'Thanks, Remus, Tonks.'

Harry knew now what he wanted to do. He wanted to walk up onto the dance floor, punch Ginny's partner in the face, and kiss her. He was held back. Yes, that was what he wanted to do; that's also what she wanted him to do. He imagined kissing her in the common room for the first time again, and he realized that that age was behind him. He'd made a decision, and he'd stick by it. Ginny wouldn't run off with another man, Harry knew it. They were meant for each other. Ginny would have to wait for Harry to return, and she would because she loved him so. She would wait because Harry would wait for her if it had been her upon whom the burden had been placed.

With a wave of understanding, Harry looked at her dance partner. He was definitely part Veela, but Harry realized he had nothing to fear from him. Ginny was in love with Harry, and if she appeared to be having a good time, she was faking it to make Harry jealous. Harry didn't hate this man; he pitied him. Ginny was using him as an instrument to get to Harry. It had so nearly worked.

''Arry?'

Harry looked at the silvery-haired girl standing in front of him in a beautiful golden dress.

'Yes?'

'May I dance with you?'

'I'd be honored to dance with you, Gabrielle.'

They locked their hands, and started moving to the rhythm of the music. Gabrielle was steering, and Harry managed to forget where Ginny was. He concentrated, instead, on the face of his dancing partner. He had the distinct impression his partner was doing something else at the same time.

He looked around. Immediately, he saw Ginny in a wild dance with Fleur's cousin.

'I sink eet ees time for us to swap partners, Pierre,' Gabrielle said. Harry was horrified.

The Delacours pushed Harry and Ginny into each other's arms. The music slowed down as if waiting for this to happen. Harry was in for a very long song.

'You foul ...' Harry started, as he was revolving slowly on the spot.

'Foul what?' Ginny asked, in a mere whisper in his ear.

'Foul scarlet woman that you are,' whispered Harry.

Ginny giggled. 'Yes, I'm so sorry. I had to.'

They turned, holding each other steadily closer as they turned on the spot, following the slow rhythm of the very long song.

Harry inhaled deeply. He smelled Ginny's scent that he liked so much.

Ginny tried to kiss him, but Harry pulled his head away. 'You've got to stop doing this,' Harry said.

'Doing what?' Ginny asked, but it was a question Harry left unanswered.

When the song stopped, Harry walked away, and after several moments of hesitation, Ginny followed him.

He went into the house and found it empty. _Thank God_, he thought and drew up a chair to sit facing the couple of red embers that were called the kitchen fire. He heard the door slam shut, which meant Ginny had entered

'What on Earth was that for?' she demanded.

'You know what it was for,' Harry replied calmly.

'No, I don't. Tell me.'

Harry wanted to lose his temper with this girl, this young woman, but he couldn't. He couldn't make himself angry with her. Her brown eyes were glinting in the firelight, and Harry thought she couldn't make herself angry with him either.

'You tricked me into dancing with you. The song stopped, so the dance stopped. I walked away.'

'You did more than that! You humiliated me in public!'

'And you me,' he countered.

'I already said sorry for it.'

'Sorry won't do.'

'All right, what do you want me to do?' she asked.

'I want you to promise you'll stop.'

'Stop _what_, precisely?'

'Stop trying to win me back as if we never broke up. It's killing me!'

Ginny didn't retort. Instead, she stared deeply into those almond-shaped, green eyes. She drew up her own chair, and sat down next to Harry.

'I won't promise that, Harry,' she said softly.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. There wasn't anything in his power to do to make this woman stop tantalizing him. 'Please,' he said.

Ginny shook her head. 'No, because you don't know what you want, Harry. I just want you to realize that.'

'I know perfectly well what I want, Ginny.'

Ginny looked into his eyes again, the red and yellow of the fire dancing in the greenness of them. 'I don't think you do.'

'If you want to hear it, ask me.'

'All right, I'll ask you. Do you, Harry Potter, love me, Ginny Weasley?'

'You know I wouldn't say it for the sake of saying it?'

'Yes.'

'And you know I've never said it to any one else before?'

'Yes.'

'Yes,' Harry replied, not meeting her eyes, but looking into the fire instead. 'Ginny Weasley, I love you. I'll tell you that any day.'

Ginny grabbed his hand, and he let her take it.

'Then what are you trying to do?' she asked softly into his ear.

'I'm trying to keep you safe.'

'Then you're asking me to be someone I'm not,' Ginny said, bluntly. 'I can't be safe. I'm dangerous. I'm adventurous, like you. You asked me to stay behind when you went to the Ministry, remember? It didn't work then, and it won't work now. I'm your girl, Harry, whether you like it or pretend not to.'

Harry knew this was true. He was still looking into the fire, his hand held tightly in Ginny's, when he felt her wet kiss on his cheek.

'Lupin told me the same thing just now. He told me my dad was trying to do the same thing I am doing. It didn't work because he wanted my mom to become a different woman than the one he fell in love with.'

'That is exactly what you're doing, and I'm telling you it won't work. If you continue to reject me, I'll only keep trying to win you back until I do. And you know I'm much more stubborn than you are.' She kissed him again on the cheek. 'If you want to keep tormenting yourself, Harry, that's your choice.'

_Love is your greatest power, Harry. If you use it, Voldemort will stand no chance._

'Give it a try, Harry. You might like it.'

He turned to look in Ginny's eyes. Their faces were inches apart. Their noses touched each other, and tickled. Ginny smiled. Harry moved forwards and met her on the lips.

The dragon in Harry's chest breathed fire. The fire in the kitchen roared with delight, and washed the both of them in a sea of warmth and light.

After several long moments - or it might have been half and hour - or possibly several unlit days - they broke apart.

The fire was blazing in front of them. What had been a few smouldering embers was now too hot to sit by.

'Did you do that?' Ginny asked, pointing at it.

'We did.'


	5. Chapter 5: a Lesson in Occlumency

CHAPTER V   
**A Lesson in Occlumency**

'I'm sorry I had to put you through this, Ginny.'

'It's all right. I understand. Don't apologize.'

Harry couldn't help it. He felt an urge to justify what he'd been doing. 'I couldn't help thinking -'

'Thinking's not your province. It's Hermione's.'

'- that if you died, because of me -'

'You wouldn't be able to forgive yourself,' Ginny completed for him. Harry nodded. 'D'you think you would be able to forgive yourself if I died, and it wasn't your fault?'

She let the truth sink in before verbalizing it. 'Of course you wouldn't. You'd find a way to blame yourself either way.'

Harry nodded silently.

'Do you think you would be able to cope with things any better if you excluded me - like you've been trying to do until now - made me feel as miserable as the both of us felt after Dumbledore's funeral - and found out I had died anyway?'

It was a complicated sentence, but Harry understood it all the same.

'You know better than that. Even if you could ask me to stay away from you, nothing could keep me away from the war. I'd be in the same danger after all.'

Harry nodded. 'I've been thick.'

Ginny nodded in agreement. 'Me, too. I was stupid enough to think you weren't interested in me when you broke up with me. That hurt.'

'I didn't break up with you because I wasn't interested! I broke up with you because I wanted to keep you safe!' Harry knew Ginny would understand even if he didn't actually say it, but he needed to say it for himself nonetheless.

'The safest you can ever have me be, Harry, is if I'm with you.' The dragon in Harry's chest purred like a giant cat as he realized it was true. 'I know you'll be in danger, Harry. I know you're carrying the burdens of the world. I want to help you carry them; I want to stand beside you as you face those dangers. I want to be there when the love of my life conquers Lord Voldemort.'

'What makes you think I'm going after him?'

'A hunch,' said Ginny without blushing.

'A hunch? A regular hunch?'

'A Ginny-hunch, I'd say.'

'What made it so obvious?'

'A congregation of various elements, really. For example, you've faced Voldemort four times now, not counting the diary. He's definitely trying to kill you, and you're not the kind of person that would let him do it.'

'That's one obvious element.'

'There is another obvious one,' she continued, 'though it might not seem so to you.'

'Which is?'

'You broke up with me, without giving me a real reason. At the time I thought you had had enough of me, but now I know better. You explained your fear of what might happen if you stayed with me, but you didn't tell me what you were going to do that might cause something to happen to me in the first place.'

'That's obvious?' Harry asked.

'Well, yes. It's not clear in which direction it points, but it does point really hard.'

'What else?'

'Dumbledore giving you private lessons.'

'You weren't supposed to know about that!'

'Yeah, well, I did,' she said, blushing. 'There's more. Your modest and very odd behaviour when Slughorn asked you whether you were the One in his compartment. The _Daily Prophet_ naming you as the One, though they're bound to be wrong anyway.'

'Anything else?'

'The prophecy in the Department of Mysteries that had your name on it, as well as his - the one that the Death Eaters were supposed to steal.' As she said it, Ginny knew she had struck gold. She had had a hunch that Harry was going to go after Voldemort, but now it was a certainty. 'And your very odd behaviour whenever it was mentioned.' Harry looked into Ginny's face, as if hoping to meet more than the smiling, smirking redhead. 'Too bad it got smashed, though,' she said sarcastically because she knew Harry was concealing something.

She didn't press the point after Harry's brief pause. 'What got smashed,' he said, 'was a recording.' She looked hopefully into his green eyes. 'If you'd like to hear it, let's go upstairs where we won't be overheard.'

They went up the staircase and into Ginny's room. He sat on her bed, she on Hermione's.

'There is only one person alive who knows the exact wording, and that will remain so until the final bit of it is fulfilled,' said Harry, and Ginny understood she wouldn't hear the exact thing, but a summary of it. 'The first person to know after that - if I manage to live, of course - is Neville Longbottom. I can't tell you why, but I hope you will remind me if that time comes.'

'Anything,' said Ginny eager to hear the prophecy.

'The prophecy foretold the birth of a child who had the power to defeat Voldemort. It said that I have a power Voldemort doesn't, and it said that in the end one of us would kill the other.'

Ginny didn't look as fearful as Ron or Hermione had done when they had heard this information. In fact, she looked like it explained a lot.

'So ...' she said after a long and awkward pause. 'So you are the One?'

'To those who wish to see it that way, yes. But remember, the prophecy didn't say I would kill Voldemort. It said I was the only one who had a chance.'

Ginny hugged him. 'Don't think you're alone in this, Harry. Don't be afraid.'

'I'm not afraid!' Harry said truthfully, almost defiantly. 'In fact, I'm a bit anxious to kick his butt.'

Ginny smiled. 'I love you, Harry Potter, and nothing you could ever do could possibly disappoint me.' She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

They kissed again and again, and before either of them knew it, they were rolling about on the floor, their hands uncontrollably exploring every inch of the other's body. A pent up desire neither of them had been aware of quickly raged out of control.

Harry felt his robes being lifted over his head, and further, until it lay on the floor. Ginny giggled as Harry's anatomy began to respond to the stimulus.

Harry turned her on her belly, and started unzipping her golden bridesmaid's dress. It proved difficult, as she kept trying to roll back over, and put Harry in her position.

They kept removing each other's clothes, until they were both left in nothing but their underwear. Neither showed signs of wanting to stop, until -

'No!' squeaked Ginny, clapping her hands over her mouth.

Harry instantly understood. 'We lost control there for a second,' he whispered, standing up. She nodded frantically, standing up as well.

'We mustn't let that happen again,' she whispered back.

An awkward silence followed. Both felt as if they'd committed a terrible crime. They'd come close to crossing a line neither was ready for.

'Where do we go now?' asked Harry.

A grin spread alarmingly fast across Ginny's face. 'There!' she said, and she pushed Harry backwards. He couldn't step backwards and fell onto Ginny's bed. 'And you'd better stay there!' Harry wasn't foolish enough to disagree.

She turned off the lights, crept into her own bed next to him and pulled the blanket over the both of them. 'Let's ... just ... spend ... the night ... together,' she said between the kisses she was showering on Harry's head and face. Harry nonverbally agreed.

'Ginny,' Harry said, managing to break off a particularly long kiss 'About what just happened -'

'I'm not yet ready if that's what you want to know.'

'I know - I mean, neither am I. I meant to ask, what can we do to stop us from losing control again?'

Ginny pondered. 'Don't try to undo the other's clothes?' she said finally.

'Yes,' Harry responded. 'That will do.'

'I'm sorry,' whispered Ginny, barely audible, but clearly feeling guilty. It had, of course, been her who started it.

Harry tried to kiss her again, but Ginny had her mind on something else. 'Why don't boys cry?' she asked, rather directly. 'Why don't you cry?'

'I don't know,' said Harry, interested in the way his own mind worked, rather than taken aback by Ginny's banality. 'I can't remember the last time I cried. I've cried because of pain or discomfort before, obviously, but I don't think I've ever cried because I was sad ... or mad ... or happy.'

'It's because you suppress those emotions,' said Ginny wisely. 'Like all guys do - except you, to a certain extent. That's what's so remarkable about you, what stands out to anyone who meets you. You wear your emotions up front, open to anyone who can read.

'It's why I knew I loved you. The first time I ever saw you; you asked my mum how to get to platform nine and three quarters. You were all alone, and yet your compassion, your heart was radiating off you, guiding you. I'd've pissed in my pants if I was eleven was told to get to a place I didn't think existed, _alone_. I think very few people would have kept their pants dry, to be honest.

'And yet, when your emotions become too strong, you suppress them. You don't want to exhibit weakness because it will be used against you in your harsh boy-society.'

'Occlumency is all about suppressing your emotions, not letting them surface, so no one can read them,' argued Harry.

'That's what Snape thinks,' said Ginny bluntly. 'And while that may work for him, you need a different approach.'

'Ginny, although we know Snape didn't put any effort into teaching me Occlumency, I don't think you can discard anything he said.'

'I'm not discarding what he said, but part of me tells me he didn't understand Occlumency and Legilimency himself. He could just do it, without knowing how.'

'If this is another Ginny-hunch, I believe you.'

'Well, it is. I think I understand Legilimency and Occlumency without being able to do it. Doesn't sound far-fetched yet, does it?'

'No, I guess not. Go on.'

'Well, I think Legilimency is rather simple, actually. You just pay attention to the battle going on in the other's head. It is a battle between two opposing forces. One is the emotion, and the other is the suppressor, or reason. Legilimency is the art of observing that battle, and following its course.

'You're gibbering.'

'You don't know what I'm talking about?'

'No idea.'

'Let me give you an example. Suppose Snape is still your teacher. You do something wrong, and Snape suspects it. You tell him a lie to get yourself out of detention, and Snape taunts you by saying your father used to tell lies all the time, too. At this moment you wish you were stabbing Snape ... you're angry. But then you consider ... stabbing Snape wouldn't get you anywhere, _but_ in detention. So you decide to suppress that particular emotion. _Poof_. Snape witnessed the battle in your mind, and knows for sure you did tell a lie.'

'Yeah, he's tried to do that. So how does he block people from reading his mind?'

'He suppresses all emotions without question. There is no battle. The emotions always lose.'

'Wait a second. To perform magic, you must -'

'Concentrate on an emotion, basically. Yes. Which means that Snape - even Voldemort - will have to have the battle inside their minds, even if it is for a split second. The shorter you can make it, the less easily you can be read.'

'So you're saying, that if I pay attention in the right way, I'll be able to read Voldemort's mind?'

'When he's performing magic, yes.'

'How do I close my mind the right way?'

'Well, if what I say is true, Legilimency is indeed observation of the minds' battles. All you have to do is rid yourself of the battle. Snape does it by suppressing his emotions, perhaps you should do it by letting them roam freely. Don't suppress them.'

'But if I do that, I'll end up ...'

'Stabbing Snape in my example? That would happen only if you were to release pent-up anger. If you keep suppressing your anger, time after time, again and again, you will do something stupid when you release it. However, no harm will come from living out emotions when they occur.'

'You're gibbering again.'

Ginny grinned. 'In our example, Snape will taunt you. You will think _I'm angry. Indeed, because he made me so_. No battle has occurred, and Snape, however great his Legilimency skills, will never be able to peek into your mind, not even for the smallest fraction of a second.'

This was more understandable. 'So you're saying that I can't be read if I ignore all my own boundaries?'

'Exactly. But first, you must make sure you're not storing built-up emotion, or things could turn out quite nasty.'

'How do I do that?'

'Cry.'

'What? Cry - now? On command?'

'Yes. Cry now - for me. Please.'

Harry was absolutely taken aback at being asked to cry on such short notice. He tried, but nothing happened.

Ginny didn't seem to expect much more. (After all, he was a boy.) 'I'll help you,' she said. 'Tell me what it is you experience when a Dementor gets near you.'

_Bullseye_. 'I hear my parents fighting and screaming while Voldemort murders them.'

Ginny seemed to have been expecting exactly this because she did not flinch at the idea. 'Tell me how it happened.'

'I ... I got a vision or something when I visited Godric's Hollow. I saw their last moments as if they were real.'

'Tell me, Harry. Go on.'

'Voldemort knew where we lived. Wormtail, a friend of my dad's had betrayed us to Voldemort.' His voice began to falter, his eyes to water. 'He entered the house, blasted the door away. My dad came to see what all the commotion was about. He sent my mom to take me and run for it while he held him off. He dodged a few curses and sent a few at Voldemort. Finally, the both of them sent a curse at the same time. My dad's hit Voldemort in the face. His instantly killed my dad.

'He walked over to my mom, who was carrying me, made her trip and shot her wand out of her hand. He offered her the chance to stand aside and live while he killed me, but she wouldn't. He killed her, too, and then tried to kill me.'

'What did you lose at that moment?'

'I lost my parents. I lost the only people who cared about me. I lost the only people who had ever loved me, who I had ever loved. I also lost something else. I lost the memory of my parents. I lost any recollection of who they were to me - as if I never knew them.'

Harry's voice was emotional. Tears were streaming down his face. Ginny resisted the urge to lick them off his cheeks.

'You're really good at this, Ginny,' Harry said, producing a smile amidst the tears.

'I'm afraid I've just started. What happened after your parents died?'

'I was dropped off at the Dursleys' - my mother's sister's family.'

'Were you happy there?'

'Not a single moment. They made sure I was miserable all the time. They made me live in a very small room until I turned eleven. I had to wear Dudley's old clothes. I wasn't allowed to watch the television alone, and when someone was with me, they decided what I watched. They made me believe that I was a Muggle and that my parents had died in a car crash. They tried to hide the letters from Hogwarts from me.'

'You never felt like you had parents?'

'That's not entirely true. For a brief moment, I did. I was coming out of the Shrieking Shack at the end of my third year. I had just found out that Sirius was innocent and that he was the man my parents had entrusted to raise me if they should die. I was happy. I thought I was going to leave the Dursleys.'

'Then what happened?'

'Wormtail got away. He was proof that Sirius was innocent. Sirius was still a fugitive, and it was as if I'd been denied the right to a parent once again.

'I should have known it was too good to be true. Two years later, I set out to save him - or I thought I was - and he died after all.'

'Then what happened?' asked Ginny, who couldn't keep her own voice steady.

Tears were positively flowing from Harry's eyes; they were making Ginny's pillow wet. 'Dumbledore died. He wasn't a parent to me, more like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. He was a beacon of hope I knew I must follow to end up right. It flickered and died out, and I was left alone again.'

'You're not alone, Harry. Nor will you ever be from now on. I'll see to that. Your friends would follow you to hell and stay there if you asked them to. You must be the beacon of hope now to the rest of the world. You can do it. I trust in you.'

The flow of tears eased. 'Thanks, Ginny. I guess I really needed that.'

'Congratulations, Harry,' said Ginny, kissing the spots where tears had flown. 'If you let go of all boundaries, you're unreadable.'

'I still don't understand.'

'Don't you? Then tell me what would you do if Snape came into the room right now?'

'I'd hex him,' said Harry, completely without hesitation. 'But I'd've said the same half an hour ago.'

Ginny shook her head. 'No. Tell me what you would have thought half an hour ago.'

Harry pondered for a second. 'I'd've wondered whether he deserved to be hexed before I hexed him.'

'Exactly,' said Ginny. 'That split second of indecision over whether to hex him or not, would allow Snape to look into your mind and realize "Oh, crap! Potter's going to hex me! I'd better block the damn thing and taunt him some more." Whereas now, you'd've just hexed him without hesitation, and he would have had no warning.'

Harry finally understood. 'Thanks,' he grunted.

'Anything,' she said before kissing him on his lightning-shaped scar. It was the last kiss before they both fell asleep.

---

Harry was woken next morning by the cheery voice of Hermione.

'Good morning, lovebirds.'

Harry gradually came to the realization that he was holding on to something big and warm. He recognized the floral scent of Ginny, who said 'Good morning to you, too, Hermione.'

Harry gave a long, satisfied grunt, as he realized he had his arms wrapped around Ginny, and that he'd had the best night's sleep ever.

'I hope you didn't take advantage of him, Ginny,' said Hermione in a singsong voice, as she carefully chose which clothes to wear for the day.

'What does that mean?' asked Harry sharply.

'Oh, it's nothing,' said Hermione, blushing profusely, matching the color of her red pyjamas, 'it's just ... that you ... might ... not ...'

'What did you put in that Cheering Solution?' Harry asked suspiciously.

She turned even redder. 'It's just ... I didn't ... It _was_ a Cheering Solution, Harry. One of the ingredients was alcohol, and I ... uh ... improvised liberally.'

'So you got me drunk in order to go out with Ginny again? That's just great.'

'Not _drunk_, good lord, no. I just wanted to help you numb your reason a bit and act more out of emotion.'

'Hermione,' Harry said.

'Sorry,' she interrupted.

'Don't ever do that again.'

She was silent for a second, then - 'OK. I won't.'

'Where did you sleep?' asked Ginny.

'Oh, I slept in Harry's bed. You don't mind, do you? I just didn't want to disturb the two of you. You looked so peaceful together,' she said with an adoring smile.

'You slept in Ron's room?' asked Harry.

'Yes. Does he always snore that loudly? I put a Silencing Charm on him, and even then it didn't go away completely.' With that, she left.

'Doesn't my snoring keep you awake?'

'Not really,' Ginny said. 'It's sort of ... entrancing ... you know?' She turned around to face Harry. 'You know, we will have to get up eventually.'

'Not today,' said Harry. 'This is the happiest moment of my life; please let it last.'

'Mine, too,' she said. 'And may we have many more.' They kissed.

'GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HARRY POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' Mrs Weasley was standing in the doorway, shocked at the scene she had just intruded upon. She had entered to wake Ginny and Hermione up. Harry saw her eyes linger for a moment on the pile of clothes they had pulled off each other last evening.

'Kissing,' said Ginny boldly, but Mrs Weasley didn't appear to have heard her.

'AT YOUR AGE! THE TWO OF YOU! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! YOU'RE MUCH TOO YOUNG TO BE ...'

'Nothing happened,' said Harry quickly. 'We didn't have sex. We just ... fell asleep in the same bed.'

'YOU'RE TOO YOUNG EVEN TO BE SLEEPING IN ONE BED! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!'

Harry and Ginny looked anywhere but at her face.

'YOU!' She rounded on Harry. 'OUT!'

Harry quickly got up and bent down to pick his clothes up. 'LEAVE THEM!'

Harry did not need telling twice. He went for the door immediately and closed it behind him with an encouraging look towards Ginny.

He went across the hall and opened the door that said 'Ron's room'. Ron and Hermione stumbled out.

'You're eavesdropping,' said Harry who walked past them and immediately began to search for clothes to put on. Ron and Hermione continued eavesdropping with their ears against the closed door.

'There's no need to eavesdrop,' Harry said. He was right. Mrs Weasley's tirade could be heard in Ron's room quite easily, though muffled.

Harry thought he could hear phrases such as 'MY ONLY DAUGHTER' and 'BETRAYAL OF TRUST'

By the time Harry had put on his clothes, Mrs Weasley had gone downstairs. Harry went back to Ginny's room and found her dressing.

'Hi, Harry.'

'I'm sorry, Ginny.'

'What for? Neither of us did anything we shouldn't have done. Mum's overreacting.'

'Aren't you worried?'

'Yes,' she said, sighing. 'She might end up doing something she'd regret later, and I don't know how we could dissuade her.'

'Like throwing me out of the house?'

'No, nothing like that. She trusts you, so don't worry. It's me she doesn't trust. I wouldn't put it past her to throw me out of the house.'

Harry stared at her. 'If she does, you're welcome to come and live in my house.'

Ginny smiled. 'That would enrage her even further.'

'Come on.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Let's go downstairs. She'd probably find coming late for breakfast a terrible crime as well.'

He followed her downstairs. Nearly all the guests had left the previous evening. Percy and Mr Weasley had already gone to work. The rest of the Weasleys were having breakfast. They all looked sulkily at Harry when he sat down, except for Ron, Hermione and Fleur.

Mrs Weasley slammed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table in front of Harry so hard it cracked in two. When Ginny sat down next to Harry, she got a slammed plate as well, only Mrs Weasley had forgotten to put food on it.

'Mom?'

'Just shut up and eat!'

She looked puzzled. Harry mended his plate with his wand and then conjured the same food he had on Ginny's empty plate.

'Thanks,' she mumbled.

Mrs Weasley left the kitchen to do some laundry, and Harry looked at the rest of the table. Charlie, Fred and George were looking at him angrily.

Harry knew, without knowing how he knew, that they were going to hex him!

He whipped out his wand and yelled, 'PROTEGO!'

Three curses hit their casters. Fred's lips began to swell to several times their size, George's hair started growing at an alarming rate, and Charlie was covered in mold.

'WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' roared Bill at his brothers.

'OW!' said Fred, whose bottom lip popped.

Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen again to see what all the commotion was about. Her eyes met Harry's wand, and her three cursed sons.

'You.' She turned to Harry. 'Get your stuff and get out of the house.' Anger resonated in every syllable.

Harry was flabbergasted. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur looked perplexed. Harry protected himself, and now he was being sent out.

Bill was the only one who saw reason. 'Mum, save your judgement for later. Harry was protecting himself. It's this lot you should be angry with.'

Mrs Weasley seemed to have changed her mind rapidly. 'Harry. Wait outside. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, go upstairs. The rest of you, stay here.'

No one needed to be asked twice. Harry instantly went outside and sat on a bench against the wall.

What on Earth had just happened? Mrs Weasley had left the room. Charlie, Fred and George had thought it a good idea to curse him. He had protected himself, and now he was sent outside. Where was the sense in that?

It had just rained, judging by the smell of fresh air, and the coolness of it. Harry inhaled deeply to lower his heart rate. He caught some of that lovely flowery scent he loved so much.

'Ginny? I thought you were sent upstairs?'

'So I was,' said Ginny, leaving Harry to work out the rest.

'Perhaps you should go upstairs.'

'You're worrying, Harry,' Ginny accused him. 'You mustn't worry. Bill is sorting things out with mum right now. I'll bet anything she'll come out here to apologize to you.'

'She's livid. I've never seen her like this before.'

'Yeah, that's our fault. Let's hope she vents it on Charlie, Fred and George, and not you. Let's face it, what have you done?'

'Uhm,' said Harry in a mock wondering voice. 'Let me guess. I'm sleeping with her only daughter?'

'You're not sleeping with me; you fell asleep with me once. There's a difference.'

'Oh yeah? What's that?'

'Subtlety,' said Ginny. 'Anyway, Hermione did drug you, so it's not as if were thinking straight. And, it's not as if you forced me into bed; it's the other way around, remember?'

'Somehow, I don't think your mother will share your opinion.'

'Oh, yes, she will. She trusts you. It's me she doesn't trust. I'm the dangerous one.'

'Oh. Dangerous. I like it when you're being _dangerous_.' He smiled wickedly, and she smiled back. They started kissing but were soon interrupted.

'Cut it out, you two.' Bill had come outside, too. 'Ginny, I want to have a word with Harry.'

'Go ahead,' she said. 'Unless you positively want me to leave.'

'All right. Stay.' He glared at his sister for the briefest of moments. 'You were lucky there, Harry. I haven't seen my mother that angry before.'

'She's scary,' said Harry, in what he hoped was an I-Don't-Mean-Any-Offense-Though tone.

'You've got that right. Harry, I want you to know why she's so angry.'

'Because she caught me in the same bed with her daughter.'

'And saw a pile of clothes beside the bed. You do know what that means, don't you?'

'We didn't have sex!'

'No, I don't think you did, but you can't expect everyone to see it that way. That's why my brothers hexed you - or tried to, at least.' He grinned appreciatively. 'My mother is sorting things out with Charlie, Fred and George right now. I suspect she will come down here to talk to you after that. You can prepare yourself for it now; though, I think you'll do fine.'

'All right,' Harry said. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm going away for a few weeks - with Fleur. Honeymoon,' he said, as he stood up and left. 'One more piece of advice, Harry, Ginny. Don't let my mother catch you sleeping together again. It would positively freak her out.'

'Yeah, we need to get our own honeymoon for that,' said Ginny ambiguously. Bill blushed scarlet, though his scars remained white.

'Right. Goodbye.'

'See you.'

'Bye.'

Mrs Weasley came out of the house and sat next to Harry and Ginny on the bench. She seemed to have cooled down a lot.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I overreacted and jumped to conclusions. If the both of you say you didn't have sex, then you didn't have sex. I should have trusted you.'

'It's quite all right,' said Ginny. 'We understand.'

'Harry, I know I owe you a lot -'

'Not more than I owe you!'

'Come off it, Harry. You've saved Ginny, Arthur and Ron's lives! That's one third of the Weasley family. That's _priceless_.'

'_You_ showed me what it feels like to be cared for. You showed me what being home feels like, when that's where you are. That's priceless, too.'

Mrs Weasley stifled a sob. 'That only enforces my point,' she said. 'This house is as much yours as it is mine. I have no right whatsoever to send you out, no matter how angry I am with you. I apologize.'

Harry did not know what to say. He'd been touched by Mrs Weasley when she said that it was Harry's house as much as hers. This was exactly what he meant by 'feeling at home.'

'Mrs Weasley,' Harry said. 'I want you to know that you can trust me. I would never take advantage of Ginny. Nor, do I think, would she take advantage of me -'

'That remains to be seen,' Ginny said softly.

Mrs Weasley grabbed the two of them into the longest hug Harry had ever had. 'I trust you, Harry. If you want to sleep in the same bed as my daughter, then it's fine by me.'

Tonks Apparated with a small _pop_ in front of them. 'Hello,' she said, before cutting right to the chase. 'I'd like to talk to Harry.'

Mrs Weasley left. Tonks looked at Ginny, who didn't seem to want to leave Harry's side.

Tonks smiled. She seemed to have figured out that they had gotten back together, and she accepted that there was nothing Harry intended to keep secret from Ginny.

'I've arranged the visit. I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine o' clock. You can take one person with you, apart from Remus and myself.'

'Okay, thanks. Is there anything I should take with me?'

'A traveling cloak and lots of chocolate.'

'All right. I'll be ready. Thanks.'

'That's it, I need to go. Bye.'

'See you.'

She Disapparated. 'Trip where, Harry?' asked Ginny.

'Azkaban,' said Harry. 'Come on, we need to tell Ron and Hermione. I'll fill you in.'

On the way to Ron's room, Harry told Ginny about the conversation he'd had a few nights ago. 'But why are you going to Azkaban?'

He had not told Ginny about the Horcruxes yet. 'Mundungus Fletcher stole something from Grimmauld Place before he was sent to Azkaban. Well, he stole a number of things, actually, but I'm interested in only one. It's a large golden locket. It used to belong to Salazar Slytherin.'

'And why do you want something that used to belong to Slytherin?'

'Apart from the fact that it is worth more than everything else I own put together, I believe it will prove crucial in the final destruction of Lord Voldemort.' Ginny looked puzzled. 'It's difficult to explain. I believe he enchanted it in a similar way to the diary.'

Ginny seemed the think this sufficed as an answer because she inquired no further.

They entered Ron's room, only to find Ron kissing Hermione.

'I just got a message from Tonks,' Harry said without making his arrival known. The couple didn't break apart. 'It's about Azkaban.' They still continued as if no one was trying to disturb them.

'Quit it, or I'll use magic to quit it for you,' said Harry. Hermione broke away. Ron's lips wanted to leave their owner and follow Hermione.

'What did you do that for, Harry? This is my room; you can't just barge in whenever you feel like it, without knocking.'

'This is Harry's room, too,' said Ginny.

'Yeah, right,' said Ron, and Harry felt it coming. 'If this is Harry's room, why doesn't he sleep here?'

'Because I made him sleep in my bed,' said Ginny in the smallest of voices.

'_You made him_ sleep in _your_ bed?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, well I was drugged,' said Harry defensively, with a disappointed look at Hermione, who blushed. 'And at least _I_ didn't wake up not being able to say anything because _my_ new roommate didn't feel the need to put a Silencing Charm on me for snoring too loudly.'

Both Ron and Hermione blushed. 'What are you attacking me for?' asked Hermione in outrage.

'Well, you're an easy target,' said Ginny.

'Anyway, Azkaban,' said Harry. 'We're going tomorrow. I can take one person with me.'

'Err, Harry,' interrupted Hermione, 'Did Ron speak to you about the idea Remus had?'

'About me staying behind? Yeah. I appreciate where it's coming from, but I have to go because I'm the only one who really knows what we're looking for.'

'Right,' she said.

'Anyway,' said Harry. 'Who volunteers to go with me?'

'Me,' said the three of them in unison. Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny.

'All right. Who wants to stay behind?'

No one spoke.

'All right. I guess I'll have to decide.'

'Who is it going to be?' asked Hermione.

'I don't know yet. I need some time.'

'Who wants to play some Quidditch?' asked Ron. Hermione sent him a We-Don't-Want-to-Play-Quidditch-Just-Now kind of look.

'Yeah!' said Harry.

'Let me get my broom,' Ginny said.

Hermione muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like '_Quidditch_.'

The three of them went outside, and they saw to their delight that the navy-blue marquee and the white gazebo and all the chairs in front of it were no longer there.

'Oi,' called Fred's voice from the house, as Ron, Ginny and Harry started to mount their brooms. 'You're not playing Quidditch without us!'

Charlie, Fred and George made their way to the pitch, too, broomsticks clutched in their hands. Before mounting and kicking off, all three went to Harry.

'Uhh, listen, Harry,' said Charlie.

'We want to apologize,' said George.

'For what we did to you,' said Fred.

'What you wanted to do to me,' corrected Harry. Fred's lips were back to normal size, George's hair was steady, but Charlie was still covered in certain amounts of mold he was not able to get rid of.

'We, uhm ... thought ...' said George.

'... that you ... uhm ...' said Fred.

'... err ... abused Ginny,' finished Charlie.

'What made you change your mind?' asked Harry.

'Hermione did,' said Fred.

'She told us she drugged you,' said Charlie.

'That's still no reason to be more lenient,' Harry said.

'Well,'

'She also told us she walked in on the two of you.'

'And she said the two of you were already sleeping.'

'When everyone else was still partying.'

Harry thought it was best not to tell the three Weasleys about the pile of clothes Hermione must have forgotten to mention.

'We aren't giving you our permission, though,' said Fred.

'If we find out you hurt our baby sister,' said George.

'You'll wish you'd never been born,' said Charlie.

'What, you're going to cover yourself in mold again?' Charlie blushed profusely. Together with the various colors of his mold, it gave him a very artistic looking face.

'Come on,' Harry continued. 'I wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginny. You know that.' He kicked off and flew into the air. The three of them followed.

After lunch, the six of them were too tired to play more Quidditch, so they retired upstairs to have a game of chess or gobstones.

As he entered Ron's room, he felt someone tugging his shirt.

'Have you decided who will come to Azkaban with you yet?' It was Hermione.

'No, I haven't really though about it.'

'I figured. You're going tomorrow, and unless you make a decision soon, you'll end up going alone. None of us want that.'

'Why are you saying this, Hermione?'

'I want to give you a few pointers in making your decision. I'm not trying to persuade you or anything.'

'All right.'

'First of all, you're going to have to leave two people behind. I don't want you to feel guilty about disappointing two of us. Don't let that count in your decision.

'Second, in times like this, when you can't decide what to choose, all options must be as good, or you can't waver over them. That means that it doesn't really matter what you choose because the difference is minimal.'

'That's it?'

'That's it.'

'All right. Thanks,' he said, already pondering Hermione's advice.

They entered the room, and Ginny was already losing a game of chess against Ron.

---

Fred and George had left for Diagon Alley to tend to their joke shop. They had invented a new product named Skele-Glo. 'Excellent for Halloween parties,' they said. Charlie would stay for two more weeks before going back to Romania.

Mr Weasley came home that evening on time, for the first time in a long time. After dinner, he wanted to talk to Harry.

'Listen, Harry. I was wondering if we could talk.'

'Sure. About what?' said Harry, guessing.

He ushered him into the living room. 'Ginny. I don't want to reprimand you or anything. I just want you to know a couple of things.'

Harry remained silent. 'Ginny is my only daughter. I've known her a lot longer than you have. I have also had the pleasure of knowing you for nearly five years now.'

'What is it you want to say?'

'It's difficult to put into words, but I'll get there. I like you, Harry. That's not just for saving my life, or that of two of my children. I like you as a person. It makes me very proud indeed to know that Ginny chose you.'

'Thank you, Mr Weasley.'

'There's more. From the moment Ginny first saw you, she was in love with you. I wasn't there at the time because I was on duty, but I was there to hear her talk about you. She saw you once, and she knew you were the one. That rarely happens, Harry.'

'What is it you're trying to say?'

'I'm saying that I know you're meant for each other.'

Harry stared at the man in front of him. That was a big thing to say, and yet a part of him desperately wanted to admit it was true.

'Do you know what I mean?' Mr Weasley asked.

'Yes,' said Harry immediately. 'When I'm with her ... it's like ... life wants to be good to me.'

Mr Weasley nodded appreciatively. 'Exactly. Harry, I know what kind of man you are, and I do not regret blessing your relationship with my youngest child.'

'Thanks,' said Harry.

'One more thing, Harry.' Mr Weasley started turning red. 'I trust you to wait until Ginny feels she's ready; but if you have sex, please do it in another house than this one.'

Harry felt his own face turn red, too. 'Sure thing, Mr Weasley. Though I don't think it will happen any time soon.'

Mr Weasley smiled. 'You don't need to report to me, Harry. I trust you.'

Harry went upstairs to Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They were in Ginny's room as Harry had expected.

'Right. I've decided who's going to come to Azkaban with me.'

'Who?' asked the three of them in unison.

'Hermione. That is, if she still wants to come.'

'What? Why her?' asked Ron and Ginny together.

'You sound disappointed. Why?'

'I'm your best mate,' Ron yelled.

'I'm your girlfriend!' shouted Ginny at the same time.

'Cut it out. You knew I had to disappoint two of you, which means that odds said you weren't going to be chosen anyway. You've had time to prepare.'

Ron and Ginny looked ashamed.

Harry turned to Hermione. 'You _do_ still want to come, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' she said quickly.

'Right,' said Harry, turning back to Ron and Ginny. 'For what it's worth, I'll tell you the only reason I could think of. It's that Hermione is affected by the Dementors least of us.'

Ron and Ginny acknowledged their defeat. Ron's worst memory was probably that of his little spider trip that lead to Aragog in his second year at Hogwarts. Ginny's was probably that of being possessed by Tom Riddle's diary in the very same year. Hermione's must be the mountain troll she'd once met in the toilets. Thus, Harry had concluded, Hermione was least likely to collapse on their trip to Azkaban.

'What time are we going, Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Nine o' clock. Tonks is picking us up.'


	6. Chapter 6: Azkaban

CHAPTER VI  
**Azkaban**

Harry woke the next morning at a quarter past eight. None other than Hermione Granger had woken him. They made their own breakfast - or rather, she made breakfast for them because Mrs Weasley wasn't up yet.

'I got you these,' Hermione said when Harry had finished his scrambled eggs. It was a box of chocolates.

'Thanks,' said Harry, as he opened the box to get one.

'Not yet!' said Hermione, slapping Harry's hand away. 'They're for when you need them. I'll carry them. They'll be in my cloak pocket.'

'All right. When did you get them?'

'This morning. I couldn't sleep.'

'Right. Hermione, I need to ask something of you.'

'What's that?'

'I want you to swear that you will not take me out of Azkaban, or let Lupin and Tonks take me, before I've spoken to Mundungus.'

Hermione looked at him. 'But what if you -'

'Just swear it, Hermione.'

'Alright, alright, I swear.'

'Thank you.' The conversation spiraled into more cheerful things than an Azkaban visit.

Two _pops_ announced the Apparition of Tonks and Lupin. They briefly greeted each other, and then the four of them Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. In the Department of Magical Detention, they had to do some paperwork in preparation for their trip to Azkaban.

'Names?' said a clerk-wizard.

'Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter,' said Tonks. Harry noticed the wizard wrote down 'Harry Potter' without realizing whose name he'd just written down.

'And you're going to see who?' The clerk asked.

'My uncle-in-law, Lucius Malfoy,' Tonks answered.

Harry acted as though this wasn't the first time he'd heard this. How could Lucius Malfoy be Tonks' uncle-in-law? But then it came to him. Tonks' mother, Andromeda was Narcissa's sister.

'Right. You'll take this Portkey, and the boat waiting for you will take you to Azkaban,' said the clerk in a bored voice.

Each of them touched a cardboard box, and Harry felt a familiar hook grab him by the navel. Everything started spinning and became blurred.  
Soon their feet slammed to the ground. They were no longer inside; they were at sea.

'New visitors, I expect,' said a voice that belonged to a wizard with short brown hair. 'My name is Curtis Thatcher. I will be your escort to and from Azkaban Prison.'

'Right. Hello,' said Harry.

'If you can follow me, the boat will take you to the island,' continued Curtis Thatcher. He waved his hand towards a small wooden fishing boat.

They got inside, and as soon as the last one was in, the boat started moving towards the flat blue horizon.

'The only way to approach Azkaban is by boat,' Curtis Thatcher explained. 'After the mass breakout more than a year ago, security measures have been tightened. Anti-Apparition jinxes on every square inch of the island, as well as anti-Portkey charms. Broomsticks and flying carpets won't work either; you won't know where to fly to.'

They couldn't see the land from which they had departed anymore. Apparently they were traveling much faster than Harry suspected.

'As soon as we dock, I will collect your wands. You will be given a name tag, which you will wear throughout your visit. Any questions?'

The boat came to a halt in mid-sea. There was no land near.

'Right,' said Curtis Thatcher. 'Ready your wands, please.'

He came to collect them. He started with Harry. He took his wand, and pointed it at Harry's chest. '_Identificus._' A name tag appeared on Harry's cloak. A similar tag wrapped itself around Harry's wand.

He did the same with Hermione, Tonks and Lupin. 'Right,' he said. 'If you will follow me.' He jumped out of the boat.

Harry expected to hear a splash, indicating the wizard had fallen into the water. Instead, the wizard was standing straight on ground Harry could not see.

The four of them jumped out of the boat as well. As soon as Harry did, he saw a huge, rocky island appear out of nowhere. It was dark as if it hadn't been lit by the sun in millions of years. There was a greenish gray fog lingering, hovering over the ground.

An eerie chill swept through Harry's bones every time he inhaled. He looked around and saw a black mountain in the middle of the island. From where he stood, Harry could see a cave, which he supposed must be the entrance to the prison.

'That is the prison,' said Curtis Thatcher. 'I shall be waiting here for you to return to the mainland.'

'Aren't you coming with us?' asked Hermione.

'No,' he replied. 'No force on heaven or Earth could move me into that mountain,' he said, and with a wry smile, he added, 'Good luck.'

'Harry,' said Lupin, watching Harry shiver. 'It's not too late to turn back. We'd understand.'

'No,' said Harry. 'I have to do this.' And he walked towards the cave, getting colder and colder with every step.

He arrived at the entrance first; the three others were following him. There were four sentries guarding it.

'You're visiting?' asked the smallest of the four.

'Mundungus Fletcher,' replied Harry before anyone else could say 'Lucius Malfoy'. Tonks and Lupin acted as though this wasn't new to them.

'Cell 34-L,' said the sentry, allowing them to enter.

As soon as Harry did so, he felt the cold creep into his body and he stumbled. 'Harry,' said Tonks pityingly.

Harry couldn't help but be astonished at the sight that met his eyes. He was standing in a huge, dark temple. Its ceiling was being held high above them by hundreds of ten-feet-diameter Corinthian pillars. Each one of these columns held four Gubraithian torches, that illuminated but a little of the hallway in which Harry stood.

A low, rattling sound from the shadows brought Harry back to his senses. His stomach gave a jolt as if it was trying to turn itself in-side out. He felt his very blood turn icy cold as he heard voices in the back of his head.

Harry felt his cold clothes stick to his skin, drenched in sweat. He felt as if he was carrying a box of bricks on his shoulders up a steep staircase. With every step he took, the burden doubled. Soon his legs were aching, and all that kept his head from falling down was his resolve: 'must ... get ... the locket ...'

A Dementor hovered past them. Tall, cloaked and hooded, the creature drew a rattling breath to suck all happiness out of Harry and his companions. Harry felt as if he had jumped into an icy lake and couldn't get out.

_'Lily, take Harry, and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -'_

_A woman screamed._

_'Hand him over now, and you may be spared. You need not die on his account.'_

Remus was holding Harry by his upper arm. Harry's knees were aching, though he had no recollection of them slamming to the ground.

Harry felt something in his right hand. It was small, but not cold nor wet.

Harry could hear Hermione say something, but he couldn't make out what it was. Without hesitation, he thrust whatever was in his hand into his mouth and chewed.

The sensation was instantaneous. From the moment the chocolate touched his tongue, he felt warmth spreading to the far ends of his body. The warmth drowned quickly when another Dementor drew breath in their vicinity.

'Thanks,' he muttered, though he couldn't hear himself.

'Row L,' said Tonks, pointing at the letter that was painted on a giant pillar they were about to walk past.

They turned left and continued to walk along a long, torch-lit corridor. Harry felt the weight on his shoulders breach bearing point.

Another Dementor glided past them, breathing the happiness out of the air, and

Harry felt the ground slam into his face.

_'Not Harry. Please, not Harry.'_

_'Stand aside now, stand aside.'_

_'Please, not Harry. Take me instead. Spare his life.'_

_'Stand aside now. Stand aside, you foolish girl.'_

_'Show mercy. Don't take Harry.'_

_Someone laughed._

He felt vomit flow from his mouth, though he had no recollection of the feeling that usually preceded sickness.

He could hear someone scream or talk loudly, but he didn't care. He had only one thought in his mind, and that was to get the locket.

He tried to stand up, but his body was too heavy. Instead he crawled over the floor, muttering, 'must ... get ... the locket ...'

Something was stuffed in his mouth. It made him feel stronger and warmer.

'Another one,' he managed to say, and he hoped Hermione could hear him. He felt another chocolate enter his mouth. Careful not to bite Hermione's fingers, Harry chewed. The warmth spread again through his veins.

He was being lifted to his feet. Tonks and Lupin were wrapping his arms around their necks and supporting him as he walked on.

'Harry, we must go back,' Hermione pleaded. 'This is killing you!'

'NO,' yelled Harry, though he could barely hear himself, 'must get the locket!'

At long last they arrived at pillar 34-L.

'Mundungus Fletcher,' said Tonks loudly and clearly.

The pillar seemed to move steadily upwards, revealing a cage beneath it, below the ground. Once the ground of the cage was level with the ground Harry was standing on, it stopped.

An odor of unwashed socks mingled with whisky entered their nostrils. In the cage sat a man, clearly unaware of the fact that his entire cell had just risen a couple of feet.

'Mundungus?' asked Harry. Tonks and Lupin let him go, and he managed not to fall to the ground.

''Arry? Remus? Tonks! 'Ermione! You've come to get me out o' this place!' Mundungus looked hopeful, but that feeling was quickly sucked out of him by the looming Dementors.

'I just want to ask you a couple of questions,' Harry said. Mundungus shivered.

'Did you steal a number of items from number 12, Grimmauld Place?'

Mundungus didn't say a word.

'Hermione,' said Harry, 'Give him a chocolate.' Mundungus stuffed it into his mouth greedily.

'Did you or did you not steal from number 12, Grimmauld Place?'

'Yes,' the prisoner admitted.

'Was there a golden locket?' Harry asked.

'Yes.'

'Harry, this isn't right,' Hermione whispered. 'He'd tell you he was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack if he thought you were going to get him out.'

'Right,' said Harry. 'Mundungus, was there something in the locket?'

Mundungus pondered. 'I couldn't open it.'

Harry nodded to Hermione.

'Where is it now?'

'It's in my suitcase,' Mundungus said as he pointed towards it. Harry thought it odd that it was still in his cell, though fortunate. He figured Mundungus must have been carrying it when he was arrested.

'Give it to me, Mundungus.'

Mundungus rummaged in the suitcase and retrieved a large, golden locket. He walked towards the cage bars, and held it out for Harry to receive.

Harry moved forwards, and Mundungus withdrew it. 'If I give this to you, what will you do for me?'

Harry heard a Dementor draw another rattling breath. Knowing that his time was limited, he said 'Anything! Just give it to me.'

'How do I know for sure?'

Harry felt the only-too-familiar cold enter his body and his thoughts. 'Trust me, Mundungus! I'll do anything you want! Just give it to me now!'

His hand felt the cold, golden locket. He stuffed it into his traveling cloak pocket as he semi-realized he was leaving consciousness.

_Harry fell to the ground. His limbs curled around a tree and he felt every bone in them break. A girl screamed. She ran towards him._

_'Ginny, what are you doing here?'_

_'I followed you.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Come on, Harry, get up. He's still here. You have to get out of here now!'_

_'Touching, touching,' said a high, cold voice._

_'I can't. I've lost. But you can go. He'll let you live if you go now.'_

_'I'm not going without you, Harry.'_

_'Yes you are! If you stay here, he'll kill us both.'_

_'I won't let him kill you, Harry.'_

_Voldemort advanced. Ginny drew her wand, but was hit by a Disarmament Spell._

_She stood in front of Harry, blocking him from Voldemort's view. 'Take me instead.'_

_'No, Ginny, go away while you still can!'_

_'This seems awfully familiar - a foolish red-haired girl begging me to take her life instead, in front of the defenseless body of Harry Potter. Where have I seen that before?'_

_'I'm not afraid of you, Tom!'_

_'Ginny! Listen to me! There's nothing you can do! Go away now! Please.'_

_'Listen to the boy, girl. Stand aside, and your life may be spared.'_

_'No! You will take me instead.'_

_'So be it. AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

_She was dead before she fell to the ground in front of Harry._

Harry woke up, but remained still. His head was lying on someone's lap. That same person was stroking his hair.

'So you haven't seen the locket yet?' asked Ron.

'No,' replied Hermione, 'although I did see a flash of it when Mundungus gave it to Harry.'

'So how can we be sure it's the right one?' asked Ron.

'Well have to ask Harry when he wakes up.'

'Can't I just have a look?'

'No!' yelled Ginny.

'All right, all right,' said Ron. Harry had the distinct impression he was recoiling.

'We could wake him up,' said Hermione in the least offensive possible tone.

'He needs more sleep. Look at him; he's still shivering.'

'No, I'm not,' said Harry.

'Harry! Bless you, you're awake!' Ron stepped towards him, but a Basiliskic glare from Ginny held him at bay.

Harry was lying on a couch in the living room of the Burrow. His head lay on Ginny's lap. Ron was standing beside Hermione, who was sitting in an armchair.

Harry yawned deeply. He tried to sit up, but it was too heavy. Instead, he laid his head comfortably back on Ginny's lap. She started stroking his hair again.

'How long have I been asleep?'

'Uhm,' said Ron. 'Three days.'

'THREE DAYS? How could you have let me sleep for three days?'

'You looked so peaceful,' said Ginny.

'You were ... pretty out of it,' said Hermione.

'Ginny wouldn't let me wake you up,' said Ron.

'And I was right to do so,' said Ginny. 'Look at you; you're still shivering.' It was true. Harry's legs, arms and jaw were shaking uncontrollably.

'But then,' said Harry, looking at Ginny. 'I missed your birthday.'

'It's all right.'

'So did you get the right locket?' Ron asked.

'First things first. How did I get out of Azkaban?'

'Well, you persuaded Mundungus to give you the locket. As soon as he did, a Dementor came past us, and you fainted. It hovered over you for a second, feeding on you or something. Eventually, Tonks made it go away,' Hermione explained.

'Tonks and Remus carried you back to the boat, and as soon as we were back in the Ministry, we Apparated you back here.'

'Right,' said Harry. 'Thanks. Did anyone ask about the locket?'

'No, I don't think so. Tonks is furious with you, though. She thinks you went through all this trouble to get Ginny a birthday present.'

Harry smiled. 'Let's get the locket then.'

He put his hand in his cloak pocket (he was still wearing the same cloak). 'Oh, no! It's gone!'

The three of them gasped. 'How can it be gone?' Ron asked.

'I'm only joking,' said Harry, suppressing a grin. 'Here it is.' He showed them the golden locket.

'That wasn't funny,' Hermione said. 'Don't do that again.'

'It was hilarious,' Ron said laughingly. 'But don't do it again.'

'All right,' said Harry, holding the locket closer to his eyes for an inspection.

He found a serpent on it. It was curled to form the letter 'S'. 'It's the one,' he said.

Ron jeered. 'So how are you going to destroy it?'

'I dunno,' said Harry. 'But I think the trick is to open it.' And he tried in vain.

'Let me try,' Hermione said. Harry gave her the locket.

'_Apertum_,' she said. Nothing happened. '_Alohomora!_' Nothing happened.

'Voldemort is not a fool,' Harry said. 'I don't think you'll be able to override his magic.'

'What makes you think that?' Ginny asked.

'Because, obviously, Regulus tried to destroy it, didn't he? And he didn't succeed.'

Mrs Weasley called for help setting up the dining table. Ron and Hermione volunteered.

'Ginny,' Harry said.

'Yes, dear.'

'I want you to go back to Hogwarts.'

'Go back to sleep, Harry, you don't know what you're saying. I'll save you some food.'

'No. I know perfectly well what I am saying. I want you to go back to Hogwarts.' Harry tried to get up, but it was still too hard.

'Lie down, Harry. You need to sleep. We can talk in the morning.' Harry felt his eyelids droop. He would tell her in the morning.

---

Harry woke up in his own bed in Ron's room. He had a vague memory of taking a shower and putting on his pajamas the previous evening, though he'd been certain it was a dream at the time.

'Wake up,' Ron said. It was the first time Harry could recall that Ron was awake before he was.

'Why?'

'Order meeting. Mum says she can't stop us, so we're going.'

They put on clothes and went downstairs. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Ginny and Hermione were already having breakfast.

'Harry, you're awake!' cried Mrs Weasley standing up to hug him. 'Why didn't you tell me you were going to Azkaban?'

'Because you would have stopped him, Molly,' said Mr Weasley. 'You know that.'

'Too right I would! And you can't say I'd've been wrong, either! Look at him! He's still cold after three days' sleep!'

'Hermione,' said Harry. 'You don't have any more chocolate left, do you?'

'No, Ginny gave it all to you when you were unconscious.' Ginny blushed a bit.

'Yeah, she wouldn't let us come near you,' said Ron. 'It was scary.'

'I haven't seen many dragons protect their eggs like she did,' Charlie said. Ginny became positively red.

'You can be my dragon any day,' Harry whispered reassuringly in her ear as he sat down. She turned even redder.

'So, uhm, where is the meeting?' Harry asked the table. Mrs Weasley looked angrily at him, as though she didn't think he ought to know that.

'Grimmauld Place,' said Mr Weasley. 'Old headquarters.'

'Are we Apparating?' asked Ginny. 'Because I could travel by Floo.'

'_You_'re not going anywhere. You're going to stay here and wait for us to return,' Mrs Weasley snapped.

'Mrs Weasley,' Harry began.

'Harry, I may have given you permission to date my daughter, but that doesn't mean you get to tell me what's best for her!'

'I am merely trying to persuade you,' Harry continued as she glared at him. 'You're right in saying that information can be dangerous. I know that. I know more than anyone else exactly how dangerous knowledge can be.

'But there is something far more dangerous than information. Professor Dumbledore and I discovered one year ago, to Sirius's cost, that the only thing more dangerous than knowledge is no knowledge.

'If Dumbledore had been straight with me – if he had told me what I asked him when I was eleven - why Voldemort wanted to kill me - Sirius would still be alive today. My ignorance was the only reason why Voldemort succeeded in luring me into the Department of Mysteries.'

'Ginny's too yo-'

'That is what Dumbledore thought as well, and it cost Sirius his life. I was eleven. Ginny is sixteen now.'

Mrs Weasley bit her lip hard. 'All right. She can go,' she said slowly. Ginny hugged Harry.

They Apparated to the house, Ginny holding on to Harry's arm. Harry had never seen it as full as it was now. Many people Harry had never seen before had come to the meeting.

It was to be held in the kitchen. Though large enough to house everyone, several extra chairs had to be Conjured in order to seat everyone.

'Right,' said a voice that sounded like Albus Dumbledore's. It was Aberforth Dumbledore's, though he hadn't mastered the skill to instantly silence everyone.

'I don't know who called the meeting. It seems as if the idea created itself. However, I'm glad to see many people have come here.

'I thought we might start the meeting by addressing my brother's will. I know it will be quick.

Apart from a few family heirlooms which he left to me, everything is to pass into possession of Harry James Potter.'

Harry felt his face turn red. _Right. Just what I need. More riches and more attention._

'So,' continued Aberforth, 'Mr Potter. You add a very significant amount of gold to your vault at Gringotts. Several items which I have brought with me are now in your possession. My brother's collection of books, most of them at least, await transfer from Hogwarts School.'

'Right,' said Harry. Ginny squeezed his hand confidently.

'The will also contained one paragraph addressed to you.' Aberforth handed Harry a tiny scroll. On it was written, in thin, slanting writing:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I am dead. At the point of writing this, I do not know how much we have discovered together. I can only hope it was enough for you to continue without me._

_Your mission will be consuming in both time and effort. I have given you most of my possessions in order to aid you in any way I can. I hope you will not discard them._

_To you, it may seem foolish to return to Hogwarts for your seventh year of magical education. That choice is entirely yours. I assure you that if you do choose to return, you will not regret your choice. More value lies at Hogwarts than you know._

_Goodbye, Harry. Fare you well._

_I am,_  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

'Right,' Harry said as other words of Dumbledore's echoed through his mind. _At Hogwarts, help will always be given to those who ask for it._ 'I shall be returning to Hogwarts for my seventh year. I would like to discuss my presence there with Professor McGonagall after this meeting.'

Harry looked at McGonagall, who nodded. 'Is that all, Aberforth?' she asked.

'Concerning my brother's will, yes.'

'Very well, then. Let's get on with the meeting. New leadership has been suggested.'

There was a murmur of agreement, and several eyes turned to Harry. Harry decided not to catch them.

'Are there any suggestions?' asked McGonagall.

'Harry Potter!' cried a witch Harry had never seen before, and there was a rather larger murmur of agreement.

'Now, wait just one second!' Harry cried. 'I can't lead you. I'm still in school!'

'You've done things even Dumbledore hasn't managed,' countered Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Dumbledore trusted yeh above anyun else, Harry,' said Hagrid.

'I think Dumbledore intended you to succeed him,' added McGonagall.

'You don't want me to lead you; I'm seventeen for crying out loud!'

'Your age has not stopped you from doing great things in the past,' said Aberforth.

'I'm still in school!' Harry repeated. He didn't want to mention the other things he had to do.

'Special arrangements can be made, Potter,' said McGonagall.

'Harry,' Hermione said. 'The most important thing about a good leader is that the followers believe in that person. You have that quality, more than anyone else here.'

'Of course, if you don't want to,' said McGonagall.

'I'm not saying I don't want to. It's just ... I think you're out of your minds for wanting me as a leader. Let's have a vote. If the majority says yes, I'll do it.'

'Very well,' said Aberforth. 'All in favor?'

Hands rose. More than half - in fact, only one or two people kept their hands down. Mrs Weasley was one of them.

'That's a majority, motion passed,' said McGonagall. 'Congratulations, Potter, you're the new head of the Order of the Phoenix.'

'Right,' said Harry. 'What else is on the agenda?'

'The abysmal situation we're in, recent Inferi sightings, Death Eater activity, giant and Dementor attacks, intelligence, and, of course, new suggestions from a new head,' said Kingsley.

'First,' interrupted Lupin, 'I want you to tell us what it is you and Dumbeldore were up to towards the end of his life. And if it is in any way connected to your little visit to Azkaban four days ago.'

'It is indeed connected,' Harry replied. 'But I will not tell you how. Dumbledore left no indication that I should share this knowledge with anyone he did not mention, and I will not betray his trust, even though he is dead.' Phoenix song entered his ears again, clearer and more distinct than ever before.

'Fair enough,' growled Mad-Eye Moody. 'Dumbeldore never shared everything with us either. If we're to trust Potter as much as his predecessor, I suggest it begins here.'

'Thank you, Mr Moody,' said Harry. 'I will continue and finish Dumbledore's work, accompanied only by the select individuals who know what I am talking about.'

'We want to help you, Harry,' said Tonks.

'I know you do. I appreciate that. But my hope lies in secrecy, not help. I assure you, if I need help, I will not hesitate to ask.' These statements were followed by another murmur of agreement.

'So. What is the abysmal situation we're in?'

Harry spent the rest of the morning listening to the reports of all the members of the Order present, what they had been up to, what Dumbledore had asked of them to do. Many people seemed to have been sidetracked from their duties after Dumbledore's death. Harry declared he wanted to continue Dumbeldore's plan as much as possible.

The time for lunch arrived, and Harry called for half an hour's recess. Many people took the opportunity to Conjure themselves some food and have a bite. Lupin took the opportunity to talk to Harry.

'Congratulations, Harry,' he started with a smile.

'Thanks. I just ...'

'You think we're mental for choosing you.'

'Precisely.'

Lupin grinned. 'Why is that, exactly?'

'Because I don't know the first thing about leadership.'

'Harry, that's not true,' said Ginny. 'You did a great job leading the DA, not to mention our little trip to the Ministry. You're a bit of a natural.'

'Hermione got it right,' Lupin continued. 'The most important quality in any leader is that the followers trust him ... or her. That makes you by far the best choice, as it was none other than Albus Dumbledore who trusted you blindly.' Phoenix song echoed once again in Harry's ears.

'That doesn't mean I'm a worthy successor.'

'Time will tell that, Harry. For now, you must trust in the decision of the Order. You must trust in yourself.' Lupin always had a way of making Harry feel better. 'I promise you, by the end of the meeting, you will feel a lot better. You will feel that what you are doing is right.'

Lupin smiled and walked away. Harry conjured himself some sandwiches, which Ginny stole, so he conjured some more. ('Thanks,' mumbled Ginny through a mouthful of bread, ham and eggs.)

When everybody seemed to have eaten, Harry called them together once again. 'Right. Next topic. Inferi sightings. Have they been confirmed?'

Someone mumbled, 'Yes'.

'Right. Someone needs to check them out. Any volunteers?' A couple of people raised their hands. Harry turned to the leftmost two. 'Morona Whitmore and Damian Wulfshed, right?' They nodded. 'Right. I want you two to find out where they are, who's controlling them, how many there are. Basically anything you can gather about them. I want you to do all this without getting seen or caught by Death Eaters or the Ministry of Magic. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Mr Potter.'

'Sure thing.'

For every topic on the agenda, Harry devised a plan to find out as much as possible about the problem. Every time, he asked for two volunteers to investigate the matter.

'Anything else to discuss?' asked Harry, after assigning two people to go after giants.

'I don't suppose so,' said McGonagall, 'unless, of course, you wish to propose a few things yourself.'

'I do, actually. Quite a lot, now I've had a few hours to think about it. First of all, this house. What about the Fidelius Charm? Is it still in place? What happens if the Secret Keeper dies?'

'The charm is still in place,' said a short witch with long, blond hair and a round face. 'The people who know about the location of the headquarters will be the only ones that know. No one can betray its location.'

'There are some evident advantages to that,' said Harry. 'But also some disadvantages. How will new members learn its location? How about fugitives from Voldemort?'

'Well, you can assign a new Secret Keeper,' the witch said. 'They will have the same powers as the old one.'

'I'll do that, then. I think it's best if the new Secret Keeper is kept secret even from ourselves. That way, no one can betray the identity of the Secret Keeper to Voldemort. All in favor?'

'Aye,' sounded throughout the kitchen.

'Very well, I shall be in touch with whoever I think should be the next Secret Keeper. Let us proceed to the next topic. I wish to have someone stationed here, in this house. That is to say, I want someone living in this house - someone who can relay news and who can come to aid anyone who is in distress immediately. Any volunteers?'

No hands went into the air, and no one said, 'Aye'.

'Come on, people. I know most of you can't afford to move here, but some of you, surely?'

Mrs Weasley's hand went into the air. Harry turned towards her. 'You would live here, Mrs Weasley?'

'Yes,' she said, nodding, 'if you want me to. That is, if no one else would rather?' People shook their heads.

'Thank you, Mrs Weasley. Next item.- meetings. I don't know how often Dumbledore held them, but I would like to hold them once every month. Let's say, every first of the month. All in favor?'

'Aye,' sounded throughout the room. 'Motion passed,' said Harry. 'Next meeting - first of September. Ten o' clock like today. Is there anyone who'd like to suggest something else?' Nobody spoke. 'All right. That will be it for today.'

People stood up and left. Harry walked towards Professor McGonagall.

'Professor?'

'Minerva, ' McGonagall corrected him.

'It will take a long time before I call you that.'

'You wish to return to Hogwarts, do you?' she asked.

'Yes, I do. The note Aberforth gave me, it ... Dumbledore wanted me to return to Hogwarts, and I will respect his wish.'

'Very well, Harry,' said McGonagall. 'What kind of arrangements would you like me to make?'

'Well, I'll be out every weekend.'

'Where to?'

Harry smiled and shook his head. 'I would appreciate if my timetable allowed me to have a long weekend. That is to say, I will have no lessons on either Friday or Monday.'

'That can be arranged. Anything else?'

'Yes,' Harry said. 'I'd like to sleep here, if that's possible. I mean, attend lessons and everything at Hogwarts, but come here in the evening so I can keep myself posted on what's going on in the Order.'

'I'm afraid you will have a difficult time commuting,' she said.

'Well, I thought I might use the Vanishing Cabinets. You know, the ones the Death Eaters used to get in at the end of last term.'

'Are they accounted for?'

'Nearly. One is in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. The other is at Borgin and Burke's. I could have that cabinet moved into this house.'

'I guess that would work. Anything else?'

'Exams. I doubt very much I will have enough time to study for them sufficiently. The same goes for Hermione and Ron.'

'You'd like me to postpone them for you?'

'I don't know. I don't know if I want to do them at all.'

'Very well.'

'I've been made Head Boy.'

'That is correct.'

'I appreciate the gesture, but I'm afraid my time will be very limited indeed. I don't think I can spare any for Head Boy duties.'

McGonagall nodded. 'Anything else?'

'I don't think so. Well – yes. I won't be on the Hogwarts Express. Meeting, you know.'

'Of course,' McGonagall said and treated Harry to a rare smile.

'There is one other thing, but that's not related to Hogwarts.'

'Which is?'

'Secret Keeper. I'd like it to be you, if you're willing, of course.'

'Certainly. I shall come by tomorrow evening to perform the charm.'

'Perfect.'

She left.

'So, Harry. Tell me how you are feeling now,' Lupin's voice sounded from behind Harry.

'I'm feeling pretty ... confident. It sort of ... feels right, you know?'

'I think I understand, yes. You did do a very good job, Harry. I think Dumbeldore would have been proud of you.'

'He would have wanted me to do my best. So that's what I'm trying to do. If it's not enough ... I wonder what is.'

Lupin smiled. 'Time will tell.'


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Grimmauld Place

CHAPTER VII   
**Back to Grimmauld Place**

The Weasleys spent much of the rest of the day moving things from the Burrow to Grimmauld Place. Harry, however, was to be found in the drawing room, sitting on the floor in front of two tall wooden cabinets.

'Harry?'

Harry didn't take his eyes off the items on his lap. He had been going through his parents' possessions. 'Ginny,' he said. 'Come in.'

She sat down next to Harry and gently put her arm around his neck. 'Here, take a look at this,' he said, handing her a scroll.

She looked at it. 'Harry, this is the Potter family tree!'

'That's right. It dates back to the seventeen hundreds. I didn't even know I had a family crest.'

Ginny hugged Harry as he continued, 'Everything I see here is the sort of thing I'd expect to find in my parents'; house except for this one thing.' He pointed to the fancy knife in its sheath. 'I have no idea why my parents wanted that in the house. If I had a fancy knife like that, I'd put it in a vault. I wouldn't leave it lying around.'

Ginny took a closer look at it. 'Harry, look at that.' She pointed at a symbol. It was a raven, curled up in such a way as to form the letter 'R'.

'It's Ravenclaw's, I know,' said Harry. 'Which makes me wonder even more why it was found in my parents' house.'

'I don't know. But it's yours now. Together with Slytherin's locket, that makes you one of the richest wizards alive, Harry.'

Harry nodded. Ginny had just sparked a wave of understanding. The knife had never been his parents'. It had belonged to Voldemort. He had intended to turn it into the sixth Horcrux after Harry's death.

Harry took the knife out of its sheath. It was about a foot long, its hilt was covered in gems, its blade offered Harry a perfect reflection of himself. He stroked his finger along the side of the blade and cut it immediately.

'OW!' he said, healing the wound with a non-verbal _Reparo_ of his wand. 'Still sharp.' He put the knife back in its sheath and in the cabinet, along with everything else he had taken out.

'I'll come back later,' he whispered, as he exited the room, holding Ginny's hand. She locked their fingers together.

'Ron and Hermione want to see what Dumbledore left you,' Ginny said. 'They're in the first bedroom on the first floor.'

'You want to go there?' Harry asked.

'I'm interested myself,' she said.

'Let's go then.'

Ron and Hermione were waiting for them in the first bedroom of the first floor.

'Right,' said Ron. 'I've taken the liberty to browse through your new stuff while you were upstairs. Hermione tried to stop me, but I thought you wouldn't mind.'

'Not at all. What do I have?'

Hermione looked furious because she had been proven wrong, which was a rare occurrence.

'Well,' Ron continued. 'That box is full of clothes.' He pointed towards a large cardboard box. 'That one,' he said as he pointed to a smaller box, 'contains a number of small useful trinkets, including a Put-Outer and a Quick-Quotes Quill that I think might once have been confiscated from an unregistered beetle Animagus we know.'

Ron continued to enumerate all of Harry's new possessions. Harry was amazed at how many there were. _I daresay I have too many, _Harry thought and grinned despite himself.

'And there's a stone basin in that one,' Ron finished, 'along with a number of phials with some silverish liquid.'

Harry looked inside the box and pulled the stone basin out.

Hermione gasped. 'That's a Pensieve!' she exclaimed.

'Correct,' Harry said. 'Dumbledore left it to me along with the memories.' He picked up a few and read the labels.

_Hokey the House-Elf   
Hepzibah Smith shows Tom Riddle objects that belonged to Founders._

and

_Horace Slughorn   
Tom Riddle asks Horace Slughorn about Horcruxes.   
(unmodified)_

There was one memory Harry did not recognize. It was labeled

_Albus Dumbledore   
Sybill Trelawney applies for Divination teacher post at Hogwarts._

'How much d'you reckon one of those costs?' Ron asked.

'They're not for sale, Ron,' said Hermione. 'They're really, _really_ rare. It's a great honor to be handed down a Pensieve. There are about twenty in the world.'

'Ron, did you find a ring anywhere?' Harry asked.

'D'you mean Slytherin's -?' Ron asked in return.

'Yeah, that one.'

'No, I haven't seen it,' Ron replied.

'Perhaps Aberforth mistook it for a family heirloom,' wondered Harry.

'But it's not that important, is it?' Hermione asked.

'No, it's no longer a Horcrux, but I'd still like to have it,' he replied.

'No longer a what?' Ginny asked.

The three others exchanged glances.

'Ginny,' Harry said. 'I want you to swear you will not repeat anything you hear in this room to anyone.'

'Alright. I swear I won't repeat anything I hear in here to anyone. What's a Horcrux?'

'I'll take your word for it, Ginny. I trust you keep it.' She nodded sincerely. 'A Horcrux is the word for an item into which a dark wizard has shed part of his soul. A wizard who's created a Horcrux cannot die because his soul remains earthbound.'

Ginny looked horrified. 'So ... the diary ... Tom Riddle's diary ... it was part of Voldemort's soul?'

Harry nodded. 'That might have been his first Horcrux.'

'You ... you can make more Horcruxes?'

Harry nodded again. 'We know for sure Voldemort made at least two Horcruxes because they've already been destroyed. One was the diary; the other was Slytherin's ring.'

'And the locket?'

'I'm quite certain the locket is a third Horcrux.'

'And ... how many are there in total?'

'Dumbledore believed Voldemort made six. In that way, his soul would be divided into seven pieces with the last residing in his body.'

Ginny looked positively horrified. 'So you have to find and destroy all the Horcruxes before you can kill Voldemort?'

'All Horcruxes must be destroyed, yes. Perhaps Voldemort has another method to shield himself against death. If it is possible, I'm sure he'll have done it.'

Ron and Hermione looked horrified, too. 'I don't think there are any other ways to avoid death, Harry,' said Hermione.

'He has prevented his soul from departing,' Harry replied. 'Death is defined by other things also. He's already guarded himself against the _Avada_ _Kedavra_.'

'What? How?' asked Ron.

'He used my blood to regenerate his own body, remember? The protection my mother gave me, that protected me from magic as evil as the _Avada Kedavra_, runs through his veins now, too. I seriously doubt a regular _Avada Kedavra_ would kill him, even if the Horcruxes are destroyed.'

'So you won't be able to -?' asked Ginny.

'I will be, because I have my blood, too. But I don't think anyone else will be able to kill him.'

'So if you fail, he'll be pretty much ...' Ron started, horrified.

'Immortal, yeah,' Harry completed for him. 'He won't die unless he chooses to, and that might take several thousands of years.'

All three of them looked horrified. Ginny and Hermione hugged him.

'Harry, you must be so afraid,' said Hermione softly.

'Not really,' he replied truthfully. 'To be honest, I'm pretty anxious to kick his butt.' Ron and Ginny grinned. 'You're with me, aren't you?'

'Yes,' the three of them said at once.

'Well, then I have nothing to be afraid of, do I?' Even Hermione grinned, though somewhat reluctantly.

'Hermione, I want you to research other magical ways of shielding oneself against death. I'm not sure if there is anything else, but I want to be sure I can kill him before I face him for the last time. Can you do that for me?'

'Of course,' she said. 'But I don't know where to begin.'

'Hogwarts library won't help you,' Harry said. 'But the Black library might. There are loads of books on the Dark Arts in this house's library.'

'Okay.'

'Ron.'

'Yes?'

'I want you to get the ring and the diary. I want to have all the Horcruxes in the same place. Dumbledore had the ring, which means that if it isn't in this room, Aberforth's got it. The diary might be a bit more difficult as I gave it to Lucius Malfoy, wrapped in the sock that set Dobby free.'

'How am I supposed to get that?'

'You have two very useful contacts at the Ministry. You might want to appeal to them.'

'Right.'

'Ginny,'

'Anything,' she said.

'I want you to figure out how to destroy the locket Horcrux.'

'Where do I begin?'

'I don't know. I thought you might ask Slughorn; he seems to know something about Horcruxes. Though, I warn you; you will be hard pressed to get an answer out of him.'

'How did you destroy the diary?'

'I put the basilisk's fang through it.'

'Why don't you try that?'

'If I can find it, and if the poison still hasn't worn out, I still doubt it would work. I just don't think Slytherin would want his items to be able to be destroyed by his monster.'

'How did Dumbledore destroy the ring?'

'I don't know. He said it was guarded by lots of enchantments, but he said nothing about how he destroyed it.'

'Okay,' said Ginny. 'I'll find a way to destroy the locket; leave it to me.'

'What are you going to do?' asked Ron.

'I'm going to find the locations of the other Horcruxes.'

---

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went shopping in Diagon Alley, escorted by Mr and Mrs Weasley.

They Apparated to a spot in front of the Weasley twins' shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry had been there one year ago, and then the business was thriving. Now, however, it wasn't just thriving. It was without a hint of competition, the biggest shop in Diagon Alley.

It appeared that Fred and George, or _the Board of Directors_, as they kept referring to themselves, were not only selling joke items, but also defensive items. A whole section of the shop was dedicated to Magical Defense.

'Bill inspired the idea, really,' said Fred, noticing Harry was looking at the tulip amulets. '"Effective repellent against Inferi and Dementors. Also shields bearer from most jinxes and hexes,"' he read from the paper that was lying beside them.

'Do they work, then?'

'Of course they do. We wouldn't sell anything that doesn't work.' said George, joining the conversation. 'There is a down-side, though.'

'But we do mention that to anyone who considers buying them.'

'What's the down-side?' questioned Harry.

'They only work for four months or so; then they start to wear off.'

'And they can't be re-empowered.'

Harry looked at the twins suspiciously.

'That's why they're priced so low,' George continued.

'One Galleon, ten Sickles apiece. A bargain.'

'But you don't need those, Harry. You're powerful enough without them.'

'Well,' said Harry sarcastically. 'If you two decide to curse me when my back's turned, I need to know for sure that those curses won't hit me.'

Fred and George grinned guiltily. 'Sorry about that. We were a little ... carried away,' Fred said.

'To make it up to you,' George said, 'you can have one of these for free.' He pointed at a box of small glass balls.

'I thought everything I wanted to buy here was for free?'

'Well, they are. But take a look at these.' Fred held a glass ball, an inch or so in diameter, for Harry to see.

'Dark Magic Detector. It glows bright blue when Dementors are near, bright green when Inferi are near, and a shade of orange when it senses Dark magic.'

'What shade of orange?'

'Well, that depends on the recentness of the dark magic. Dark magic performed yesterday would turn it red, whereas it would turn yellow if it was performed two centuries ago.'

'Great, I'll have one of those,' said Harry greedily.

The next stop was Gringotts. Harry needed to take some more money from his vault in order to buy school supplies.

When Harry entered his vault, he didn't recognize it. Previously, the vault had contained what, to most wizards, was a fairly large stack of gold. Now, however, the vault was filled with stacks upon stacks of glittering riches . He hadn't seen his vault since Sirius died, and he figured that most of the new gold must have belonged to either Sirius or Dumbledore.

'Wow, Harry!' said Ron, who had entered vault. 'This must make you one of the richest wizards alive!'

Harry stuffed a bunch of gold coins into his pouch and left the vault as quickly as possible. He didn't want to spend any more time than was strictly necessary among gold he didn't feel was truly his.

Outside Gringotts, a mass of reporters had convened. Harry had been a little shocked to see that they wanted to interview him.

'Mr Potter! Mr Potter! Would you like to answer a couple of questions for us?'

'All right.'

'What do you think about Dolores Umbridge's apppointment as Second Minister?'

Harry pondered for a second. He'd love to tell the_ Prophet_ what a horrible person she was, but he decided against it. _Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading enmity and discord is great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open._ Dumbledore's words echoed through Harry's mind as he contemplated what to say. _Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory._ Harry decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. She should, after all, be able to have another chance. 'Dolores Umbridge is a highly ambitious woman. We must trust that she has our best interests at heart, or else Rufus Scrimgeour would not have appointed her. Although she and I have had our differences in the past, I trust she will work hard to end this war.'

'What differences?' another reporter asked.

'Two years ago, Dolores Umbridge took up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Apart from refusing to teach the students anything, she insisted that I was lying about Voldemort's return. However, I am willing to put the past behind ourselves in order to cooperate against Lord Voldemort. I shall give her the benefit of the doubt.'

'Mr Potter, what can we do to stop him?'

'Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is great. We can counter it only by showing an equally great bond of friendship and trust. Only together can we put his reign of terror to an end. Divided we are weak,' said Harry, trying - but failing - to quote Dumbledore exactly.

'What have you got to say about the recent Inferi sightings?'

'Inferi, like most Dark creatures, like the dark, the humid and the cold. You can ward them off very easily using fire.'

'Mr Potter, why are you here in Diagon Alley?'

'This is the last question I will answer, gentlemen. I am here to do shopping for another year of Magical Education. I will be returning to Hogwarts for my seventh year.'

The reporters tried to ask him several more questions, but Harry ignored them.

After buying school supplies in various shops in Diagon Alley and having met a few people from school on the way, Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley went down Knockturn Alley to fetch the Vanishing Cabinet.

'Hello,' said Harry, entering Borgin and Burke's with Ron and Mr Weasley at his side. 'You must be Mr Borgin?'

'Correct,' said the shopkeeper. 'What do you want, Mr -?'

'My name is irrelevant, especially in these times. I am looking for a special cabinet. Do you have any of those?'

Borgin became highly suspicious. 'What kind of properties?'

'Teleportation.'

Borgin didn't say anything; instead, he looked from Mr Weasley to Ron to Harry, eyeing them with dislike.

'Let me make myself more specific,' Harry continued. 'I am looking for the Vanishing Cabinet that was used by the Death Eaters a couple of weeks ago to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you know what I'm talking about?'

'I ... I'm afraid I do not know what kind of cabinet you are talking about.'

'And yet you seem to accept the fact that the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts via a Vanishing Cabinet with relative ease,' Harry said acidly.

Mr Borgin recoiled slightly. Harry saw his hand twitch towards his wand.

'Mr Borgin,' Harry continued, taking a step towards the man. 'I am afraid you will find I am very difficult to bully. I do not intend to pick a fight. I do not intend to imprison you, or to close your shop, or to report you. I only want that cabinet!'

Mr Borgin pointed towards the middle of the shop. Harry looked at the cabinet. 'It's the one,' he said. 'Does it still work?'

'I suppose so,' said Borgin.

'How much do you want for it?'

'What!' exclaimed Ron. 'You're going to pay this man for it?'

'Of course I am. This is his shop. It's his cabinet. I'm not going to rob him.'

'Oh, about fifty galleons,' said Borgin in a manner that conveyed a willingness to negotiate.

Harry looked at him angrily. 'I'll give you thirty,' he said. 'And I won't tell anyone who doesn't know already where I got it.'

'Fine,' Borgin said, clearly glad he was getting rid of the evidence that connected him to the Death Eaters.

'Ron, would you take it?' Harry said, as he fetched some gold from his pouch. Ron Disapparated with the cabinet to Grimmauld Place.

'I can trust our encounter will remain secret?' Harry asked as he threw the gold on the counter behind which Borgin stood.

'Of course,' said Borgin, counting the coins.

'Come on, Harry, let's go,' said Mr Weasley.

Harry looked Mr Weasley in the eye, and he turned red immediately.

'Harry?' said Borgin sharply.

'Harry Jameson,' said Harry quickly, hoping Borgin wouldn't notice his scar. 'Nice to have met you, Mr Borgin.'

The two of them Disapparated as soon as they had left the shop.

They had decided to place the cabinet in the corridor on the first floor. It fit nicely in an alcove in the wall, so it seemed as if the cabinet was simply a door to another room.

McGonagall arrived that evening to perform the Fidelius Charm on the house again. Luckily, Harry was the only one to notice her presence. She performed the charm and wrote a number of notes saying '_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve, Grimmauld Place._'

Harry was to keep these in the house at all times, to be taken out only for a period of time less than ten minutes to be read by newcomers to the house. She performed a tricky bit of magic on the notes, so that if they were out of the house for longer than ten minutes, they would spontaneously catch fire.

She had inquired about the Vanishing Cabinet, and Harry replied it had been acquired.

'Very well,' she had said, 'I shall take use it now if that is all right with you. I need to return to Hogwarts.'

'I'll come with you,' Harry had said, struck by a sudden idea. 'To make sure it works all right. We can also discuss where to put the other of the pair.'

They had both entered the cabinet and closed the door behind them. They had come stumbling out of it in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

'I suppose that means it works,' McGonagall had said, looking at all the items various generations of Hogwarts students had once hid in that room with amazement.

_Accio Half-Blood Prince's Potions Book_, Harry had thought, and he had seen the book zooming towards him, uncaught by McGonagall's gaze.

'Harry, where shall we place the closet? I could put it in my office.'

'That's a bad idea,' Harry had replied. 'Unless you want to be disturbed every time I wish to go to or from the headquarters.'

'I would propose a hallway, or a room where students normally don't go.'

In the end, they had agreed on an abandoned classroom on the first floor.

The days of the second half of August rolled by, one by one. Many times Harry could be found talking with a member of the Order, modifying their instructions, or simply absorbing their reports.

The next time Tonks came by, Harry asked her for a favor.

'Order-related or personal?' she asked.

'Well, a bit of both, actually. It's entirely voluntary, so if you don't -'

'I do,' she said quickly. 'What is it you want me to do?'

'I don't know if you're the right person to ask this of, but I need records of all deaths – that includes suicides and murders – the Ministry has dealt with since the year nineteen-hundred and forty-two.'

Tonks looked a little taken aback by this request. 'Very precise and yet very oblique. May I ask why you want those records?'

'I'm trying to track Voldemort's steps since he left school,' Harry answered.

'He left school in nineteen forty-two?'

'No, that's when he committed his first murder. You know Moaning Myrtle, don't you?'

'He killed Moaning Myrtle? At school?'

'Yeah, that's a long story. Can you fetch me those records?'

'Well, I guess I can get you copies, if you want.'

'Those will be fine, thanks.'

'But I doubt you'll find anything interesting. You-Know-Who will probably have covered his own tracks.'

'He will. Dumbledore gave me a few pointers, though. I might be able to find some interesting things.'

'All right.'

Harry went upstairs to his bedroom, because that's where he thought his friends would be hanging out. He was right. Ginny was reading a book and Ron was playing around with his own memories in the Pensieve, carefully supervised by Hermione.

'Harry!' said Hermione, once she had noticed Harry had entered the room. 'What's _that_ doing here?' She pointed to the Prince's copy of _Advanced Potion Making_, which was lying on Harry's bed.

'I got it,' said Harry. 'Few days ago, from the Room of Requirement.'

'But why?'

'I need a potions book. I'm going back to school, aren't I?'

'Of course you are, but why won't you just get a new book? Why did you have to get that one back?'

'Just because the instructions were written by a spy and a murderer doesn't make them any less useful.'

'If you want to cheat!'

'No. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not cheating. I'm still following instructions. It's not like someone else is making the potions for me - I still am. The instructions are only different.'

Hermione scowled. 'Look,' Harry continued. 'You can follow the instructions as well. So can Ron and Ginny if she wants to. I'm not keeping them to myself. It's a fact that I make better potions following them.'

Hermione wasn't able to respond. 'Come on, Hermione. It's not like the book is a Horcrux.'

Ron scooped his thoughts from the Pensieve back into his head. 'Speaking of which, Harry,' he said. 'How can you be sure the locket is a Horcrux?'

Harry pondered. 'I just ... think so, but let's see. _Accio Dark Magic Detector!_' The glass ball flew towards his hand from one of the cupboards. He kept it still in the air using _Wingardium Leviosa_ non-verbally.

'_Accio Slytherin's locket!_' The trinket flew from a lower shelf in the same cupboard towards Harry's hand. As soon as it was within three feet of the Detector, the little glass orb ignited. It was giving off a light, and it became brighter and brighter as the Horcrux came nearer to it. The color of the light was orange.

'I guess that means it's a Horcrux,' Harry said, Banishing the locket back into the cupboard. '_Accio potions book!_' The Half-Blood Prince's Advanced Potion Making flew towards Harry from the bed and then back. The Detector didn't emit the faintest of glows.

'What about the knife?' Ginny asked.

Harry ignored the looks of confusion on Ron and Hermione's faces. 'I'll go get it,' he said.

He was back by the time Ginny had explained to Ron and Hermione what Harry had found in the cabinets from Godric's Hollow.

Harry held the knife close to the hovering glass ball. The ball emitted a strong but barely perceptible glow of white light.

'I guess that means the knife is full of magic, but not a Horcrux,' said Harry.

'I wonder what it can do,' Hermione said.

'I bet it could cut through almost everything!' said Ron.

'Well, we can test that, can't we?' Ginny said in a bored manner.

'How?' demanded Ron.

'The portrait of Sirius' mother. No one's been able to get rid of it; perhaps, Harry's knife can cut it loose.'

'Let's go try that out,' Harry said.

He stood up and walked towards the portrait that was veiled by black curtains. He pulled aside the curtains and a screeching noise filled the house.

Harry lost no time. He pressed the knife flat against the wall, thrust the blade under the portrait and moved it all around its perimeter.

The portrait slid downwards and fell forward to the floor. The wailing was muffled.

'All right!' yelled Ron, removing his hands from his ears.

'Let's get this portrait upstairs,' said Harry, putting the knife back into its sheath.

Hermione had not joined the others to see if the knife worked. Instead, she was reading the _Prophet_ when Ron, Harry and Ginny came back in.

'Read this,' Hermione said, throwing them the paper. She appeared in a bad mood.

It was on the front page.

_WAR-TIME DECREE NUMBER THREE_

_Henceforth all individuals found to be uncooperative towards Ministry of Magic officials may be arrested and detained._

_Cooperation is hereby defined as immediate execution of orders given by above mentioned Ministry of Magic officials._

_The above is in accordance with War-time Decree Number Three._

_Signed,   
Dolores Jane Umbridge,   
Second Minister for Magic, as of War-Time Decree Number Two_

'I don't believe this woman!' Ron exclaimed hotly.

'Preposterous!' said Ginny.

'That toad is insane. I wish I had told the reporters what kind of a person she really is,' said Harry.

'This means that we have to do anything someone from the Ministry says to do and answer their questions and everything! _Outrageous!_' said Hermione.

'What can we do?' asked Ginny.

'We're not going to have to do anything just yet. We're going to be at Hogwarts most of the time, and I'm prepared to bet she'll stay out of that place.'

'But what if we meet someone from the Ministry, and they tell us to do something funny?' Ron asked. 'Like report to the Ministry every time we leave Hogwarts?'

'Then we'll _stupefy_ them and modify their memory,' Harry said. 'We can't have anyone follow us, or we'll risk Voldemort finding out what we're up to.'

The three of them nodded.

Hermione broke the long, not-very-awkward silence.

'Harry, have you done anything to ... you know ... prepare?'

Harry looked puzzled at her. 'Prepare?'

'You know, for the final battle ...' she looked very awkward to say it. '... against Voldemort.'

'What should I do to prepare, Hermione?'

'Learn more defensive magic. I got you that book for your birthday because I thought you'd want to learn from it.'

'Well, I'd like to learn more defense magic, sure. But I can hardly do it on my own. I mean, I need someone to defend myself against for starters.'

'We can help!' said Ron eagerly.

'You know,' said Ginny pensively, 'perhaps we should coach you, Harry.'

'What do you propose?'

'Well,' said Hermione, catching up on Ginny's idea. 'How about this: we're in charge of you learning advanced defensive magic.' She said it in a would-be-calm voice, as if expecting Harry to explode with rage. 'How do you like that idea?'

He didn't. 'That's terrific! A great idea! One less thing to worry about for me!'

Everyone looked glad. 'So what are your instructions?' Harry asked.

'Perhaps we can ... uhm ... train you every evening?' Ron suggested. Hermione agreed.

'In as far as that's possible,' said Harry. 'That'd be great. When can we start?'

'We can start now if you like,' said Ginny.

'No, give me fifteen minutes to decide what to teach you,' said Hermione, grabbing _A Guide to Advanced Defensive Magic, by Gregorius Schilderar_. 'But you three can warm up already if you like.'

'Great,' said Harry. 'We'll be in the next bedroom. I guess it's roomy enough and there isn't anything we can't afford to smash.'

Harry, Ginny and Ron entered the next bedroom and immediately started duelling. Ginny and Ron teamed up against Harry, who kept dodging the curses and hexes they were sending at him. Eventually, he cast a Shield Charm and sent Ron's Disarmament Spell back at him, but he was caught off-guard by a mild version of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex.

'Right,' said Hermione, standing in the doorway. Ginny reversed the hex on Harry. 'Harry, the spell I want you to learn today is called the Deflection Spell.'

'All right,' said Harry, recovered from Ginny's hex. 'How do I cast it?'

'It says here that your wand has to make contact with the spell you want to deflect. The incantation is 'Repelio', but you're advised to perform it non-verbally, as it's much quicker.'

'Right.'

'Ron, send a curse at him. Harry, I want you to deflect it.'

'_Expelliarmus!_' Ron said.

A jet of red light emanated from Ron's wand. Harry waved his own wand, and as soon as its tip made contact with the jet of red light, Harry shouted '_Repelio!_'.

The spell was largely sent to the ceiling, but a part of it wasn't deflected. It hit Harry in the shoulder. Harry's wand left his hand, but Harry was able to catch it before it fell to the ground.

'Wow,' said Ron. 'That was your first try!'

'_Stupefy!_' Ginny had hoped to catch Harry off-guard.

Harry waved his wand again. '_Repelio!_' He managed to deflect the entire curse. It hit the door, which broke into several pieces.

'Well, it looks like you've got the gist of it,' Hermione said. 'Now, let's practice a bit more. You need to be able to deflect spells in your sleep, Harry!'

Hermione had Ron and Ginny stand beside her in a row, shooting hexes and curses at Harry, who was to deflect them all.

'_Repelio! Repelio!_' Not a single jinx hit Harry. He was able to deflect them all. He even deflected two curses at once with the same spell. He started steering the deflected curses back to their casters.

'Oi!' yelled Ron when his own curse was sent whooshing over Hermione's shoulder. 'Mind where you send those things!'

Harry decided to channel them at Ron's legs, causing him to start dancing in order to dodge everything.

'Wordlessly now, Harry,' said Hermione, fighting hard to suppress a grin. '_Locomotor mortis!_'

Harry kept his mouth shut. _Repelio!_ The curse wasn't deflected. It hit him in his stomach. He felt his legs lock together, and he fell to the ground.

'_Finite incantatem_,' he muttered, pointing his wand at his legs. They sprang apart.

'Concentrate harder, Harry!' Hermione said.

Ron sent another curse at him while he was still lying on the ground.

_Repelio!_ Harry kept his mouth shut, and sent Ron's own curse back at his chest. Ginny giggled as a result of the impact between her brother and his spell.

Harry spent the rest of the hour deflecting spells non-verbally. In the beginning, he had to concentrate hard to be able to deflect a curse, but now he could do it with his mind on dinner. After thirty minutes of intense training, they stopped with the lesson.

'I don't even have to think the incantation anymore! I can just -' He waved his wand. '- will the spell away, and it's deflected.'

'Well, that's great, isn't it? I mean, the incantation is just to help you channel the magic,' Hermione said. 'But if you don't have to say it, things will be a lot faster.'

'_REPARO!_' Ron said, pointing his wand at the room before leaving it. The cracks in the wall and ceiling mended, the holes in the floor disappeared, and the door sprang together, as good as new, leaving the room as they had found it when they had entered.

'Where do you think they're going?' Harry asked when Ron and Hermione took the stairs up.

'They're going to find a spare room,' said Ginny, unblushingly. 'To snog each other's brains out.'

Harry grinned as Ginny pulled him by the arm into his own bedroom for a similar activity. 'He should get brains snogged in, not out.'

'What do you think I'm going to do with you, Mr Potter?' she asked as she closed the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts

CHAPTER VIII  
**Back to Hogwarts**

The duelling lessons were a success. Harry greatly enjoyed spending one hour every evening with his friends, learning useful bits of magic. After only a few days, Harry had not only mastered the Deflection Spell, but also the Delayed Deflection Spell, a means for absorbing a hex with the wand and shoot it back at the originator at a later time.

On Ron's request, Hermione had decided to have Harry learn something offensive for a change. Harry suspected Ron was simply tired of dodging his own curses.

Harry was to learn the Blaster Curse today. If performed correctly, it would send the victim into the air, flying backwards some twenty feet before hitting the ground.

This spell required some sacrifice on the side of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione had performed a charm on the wall to make them cushion-soft, but it did not help. Harry didn't seem to be able to do more than knock his victims over.

'I've checked the book, it doesn't say what to do if it doesn't work,' said Hermione, who was next in line to be knocked over. 'I think you just have to concentrate harder.

'I am concentrating!'

'Perhaps you shouldn't hold your wand still,' Ginny said, as she got to her feet after being knocked over for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'Maybe you need to move your wand as you say the word?'

Harry thought it was worth a try. He flicked his wand upwards at Hermione, and said '_Tepulso!_'

Hermione collided head first with the ceiling. She fell in a heap on the ground.

'I think you've got it, Harry,' said Hermione, when she was being helped to her feet by Ron.

'We need to stop,' Ron said, concerned about Hermione.

'No, continue practising! I just need to recover for a minute ... I'm a little dizzy.'

'I'm ready, Harry,' said Ginny.

Harry turned his wand in a circle that ended pointing towards Ginny. '_Tepulso!_' Ginny was sent flying at the wall behind her.

The collision didn't make a sound. She stumbled forwards. 'I'm all right,' she said. 'The wall is pretty soft.'

Ron was eager to test that. 'Woah, I want to do that again!' he said, when he came stumbling forwards after being thrown into the wall.

'Harry, you're bleeding!' said Ginny, pointing at him.

Harry looked at his right arm. 'Indeed I am.' He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and saw to his horror that what had been four long, but narrow scars this morning, was now an open wound.

'We should get you to mom,' Ron said.

They went downstairs, and found Mrs Weasley nearly ready to call for supper.

'This is odd!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed when she saw Harry's wound. 'I saw Tonks heal it! _Episkey!_' Nothing happened.

'Perhaps it's not supposed to be healed by magic, but naturally,' Harry said. 'And until it does, it will open every full moon.'

'That's possible,' said Mrs Weasley, 'We should ask Remus.'

'We can ask him tomorrow,' said Ron. 'At the meeting.' Mrs Weasley looked as if she wanted to chain her son to a tree far away from the meeting.

'I thought you were going to be on the Hogwarts Express?' Harry asked. '_Ferula._' He pointed his wand at his right upper arm, which was instantly covered in self-wrapping bandages.

Ron looked inquiringly. 'You know,' Harry continued, 'Head Boy and Girl, and all that.' When Harry had declined the Head Boy title, it had passed to Ron.

'Oh, right,' said Ron. 'What about Ginny?'

'Ginny's going with you!' said Mrs Weasley fiercely.

Ginny looked at Harry for backup. 'What's the point of staying for the meeting?' he asked. 'Look, I'll be there for the Sorting, don't worry.'

Dinner was ready, so they ate. No one else was in the house. Mr Weasley was working late again.

When they had finished, Ron and Hermione retired. Harry, however, wanted a quick talk with Mrs Weasley.

'Yes, dear?'

'How long do you want to stay living in this house?'

'Oh ... I ... eh. I'll live here for as long as it's necessary, dear.'

'That's not what I asked.'

She pondered. 'I don't _mind_ living in this - your house, if that's what you want to know. It just ... I prefer the Burrow, though only slightly.'

'Because it's _yours_?'

'Well ... yes. It will always be ... you know ... home.'

'Mrs Weasley, the fact that this house is legally mine, doesn't make it any less yours. You are living in it, and I don't want you to feel forced to. You're welcome to change anything about it to fit your needs better. I don't want you to feel like a _guest_,' said Harry, putting considerable stress on the word _guest_. 'It _should_ be home.'

She looked at him. 'Oh, I feel better already.' And she pulled him into a hug. 'I'll stay here any time you want me to, Harry, and as long as you need.'

Harry followed Ginny to her bedroom.

---

The next morning, Harry was woken by a call from downstairs, indicating that Mrs Weasley had readied breakfast.

It was the first of September. For Harry that meant the first day of term, but also the first Order meeting since the one where he was appointed leader.

Many people were at the breakfast table. They had obviously come early for the meeting.

'Harry,' Tonks said. 'I've got your records.' She pointed at two boxes beside the door, full of folders and loose papers.

'Thanks,' said Harry. 'I'll take a look at them tomorrow evening.'

She smiled as she said, 'I think you'll need a bit more than one evening to sort through those.' She walked towards the kitchen, deciding to turn her hair green.

'Where's Remus?' Harry asked her before she could enter.

'He'll be here for the meeting, he's having a lie-in - full moon, you know. Why?'

'I'd like to ask him for advice. You see, it's my arm.' He showed her his bandaged arm. 'The wound has opened again.'

'After I healed it?' she asked, flummoxed. 'Odd,' she continued after Harry confirmed. 'I could get Remus for you, if you want.'

'Nah, it can wait. I can still use my arm,' Harry said as he waved it playfully, then acted as if it was very painful. He elicited a grin from Tonks.

Gradually, the house filled with Order members. At ten o' clock, Harry started the meeting.

'Well, uhm, hello. And welcome back again,' he adressed the room. There was a murmur of greeting. Harry spotted Lupin amidst the mass of people. Bill and Fleur seemed to have returned from their honeymoon.

'There are a number of new items I'd like to discuss,' Harry said, looking at the paper in front of him. 'As well as a number of what you'd call old ones. First, I'd like to hear from you lot what you think about my leadership. I don't want anyone to be polite or feel uncomfortable to say something. I will not get mad.'

There was an awkward silence. Then -

'We think you're a great leader, Harry,' said Dedalus Diggle. There was a murmur of agreement. 'You're a natural!' someone exclaimed.

'Isn't there any constructive criticism you'd like to offer?' Harry asked. There was a murmur of disagreement.

'All right then, let's get on to the next item. The Ministry. It seems they have chosen the path of making life difficult for us.'

'Isn't it possible she's under the Imperius Curse?' asked someone whose name Harry had forgotten.

'Dolores Umbridge? I most seriously doubt that. It seems to me she is acting out of her own accord,' said McGonagall.

'Such are my thoughts also,' said Harry. 'Though not encouraging.'

'What will we do if they try to force us to cooperate?'

Harry considered how to put into words what he wanted to say next. 'We have a mission. That is to end Lord Voldemort's reign of terror. We will do that with or without the help of the Ministry. If the Ministry chooses to be an obstacle in our way, then we will have to circumvent it, or get rid of it.

'If a Ministry of Magic official gives you an order that conflicts with your duties for the Order of the Phoenix, you will ignore it.'

This little speech was greeted by jeering, and even applause.

'The Ministry of Magic has no right to boss anyone around, and we are no exception.' More applause.

At this point, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Hermione left in such a hurry you'd think they needed to catch a train. Harry reminded himself that that was, of course, the case. The Hogwarts Express was probably the only train in Wizarding Britain.

'Right. Next item.'

The rest of the meeting was devoted to the various reports people made. Harry listened to them intently, occasionally changing their instructions.

Several Death Eaters had been found, and Harry had each of them followed by no less than two people. He didn't order to capture them yet. His reasoning for this was that Voldemort would tighten security if one of his Death Eaters got captured by an evident plan.

Giants were hiding somewhere to the North of London. Dementors were nearly everywhere. Inferi had indeed been seen, but the Ministry had already sent a couple of Aurors to take care of them. Harry sent two people to follow and witness the actions of the Ministry, regarding the Inferi.

Around three o' clock, Harry called the meeting to an end. He didn't think he had anything else to discuss, and the rest of the attendees had no suggestions. Harry asked Lupin about his arm.

'I don't know, Harry. I don't think it can be healed until full moon is over, and then it might open again at the next.'

'Do you think it will keep opening every full moon?'

'I doubt it. I think it will stay closed once it's healed naturally. You should ask Madam Pomfrey. She knows a lot about extraordinary wounds.'

'I'll do that,' said Harry. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

Nearly everyone left. McGonagall took the Vanishing Cabinet back to Hogwarts. Only Mrs Weasley stayed behind. She had come back to attend the rest of the meeting as soon as she had dumped her two youngest children and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts.

Harry took the two boxes of murder records Tonks had fetched for him to his bedroom. He changed into Hogwarts robes, and took the Cabinet.

He stumbled out into an empty classroom on the first floor. He closed the Cabinet's doors and walked to the only used classroom on the ground floor.

'Harry Potter,' said its occupant. 'It was written in the stars we would meet again.'

'Hello, Firenze. Even the first time we met?'

'Indeed, but I could not read it. Mars was awfully bright. What troubles you, young Potter?'

'A vision,' said Harry, deciding not to ramble around the point. 'Have you had any visions?'

'I have not, but several of my comrades - or former comrades, perhaps I should say - have. What is it about?'

Harry told him what he had seen after he had fainted in Azkaban.

'This girl,' said Firenze.

'I love her,' said Harry quickly.

'I see,' Firenze said before a long pause. 'What is it you want to hear from me?'

'I don't know. Does this mean that that's the way it's going to happen?' Harry was unable to fully eliminate the note of fear from his voice.

'I cannot tell, Harry Potter. The future is always subject to the choices we make. Armed with this future knowledge - if it is indeed the future - you may be able to channel the course of events from this point onwards so that they do not lead to the situation of your vision.'

Harry pondered this. He could do things to make sure it wouldn't happen. 'How do I know if I'm doing the right things to stop it? I mean, the things I would do to stop it, how do I know that they don't make sure it does come to pass?'

'You don't,' said Firenze gravely. 'You have just now discovered both the strength and the weakness of knowledge of the future. I shall say this: Visions are always given for a purpose. That purpose is often obscured until after it is either fulfilled or no longer relevant.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means you should not feel reluctant to act upon what you have seen, however you should choose to act.' From Firenze's tone, Harry understood that Firenze considered the conversation over.

Harry left, after thanking the centaur, wondering whether he had made him feel better or worse.

He did not pause to think where his legs were taking him. Before he knew it, he was in the hospital wing.

'Potter. Why are you here? I thought the students hadn't arrived yet.'

'They haven't. I'm early. It's my arm.'

He showed Madam Pomfrey the wound.

'Werewolf slash, you say?'

'Yes.'

'This will hurt, Potter. _Scourgify_.' She pointed her wand at the wound.

Harry felt as though the wound was being cut out by a blunt knife. When the pain was over, Madam Pomfrey performed her magic, and bandages wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's arm.

She fetched a pot of some orange salve 'You are to anoint the wounds with this every morning and every evening. You must _not_ heal the wounds using magic. Do you undestand?'

'Yes.' She handed him the pot, which he thrust into his robes.

'If you do as I say, I expect you will be healed by next full moon and the wounds will not reopen then. If they do, you will see me again.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' she said.

Harry went to the Great Hall, glad to leave the Hospital Wing. On the way, he walked into Slughorn.

'Harry, m'boy! What are you doing here?'

'I'm going to the Great Hall, Professor. I just came from the Hospital Wing.'

'I see, I see. How was your summer?' he asked, not interested in what he had _done_, but who he had _met_.

'I don't think I can complain,' said Harry. 'I've only been attacked by werewolves,' he added with a grin.

'You're not serious?'

'I'm serious, but the attack wasn't. I only got scratched. Not bitten, or anything.'

'Werewolves,' Slughorn muttered, more to himself than to Harry. 'None of them ought to be trusted. Foul creatures.'

Harry was surprised. 'Not all werewolves are evil, you know.'

Slughorn shook his head. 'I've never met a single one with a good nature.'

Harry was even more surprised. 'Maybe you've met someone with a good nature, and didn't realize they were a werewolf.'

Slughorn suddenly chuckled. 'I can see why you were Dumbledore's favorite. You are as trusting as he is.'

'No,' said Harry. 'I never trusted Snape.'

'You didn't?'

'Well, that might have been because he always tried to make life as difficult as possible for me,' said Harry. 'It's because he sees my father in me.'

Slughorn nodded understandingly. 'Rather than your mother,' he added.

'Excuse me?'

'Your father and Severus were what you'd call _arch enemies_. Your mother was always very kind to him.'

'Are you serious? I didn't know that.'

'Well, your mother was always very kind to everybody, except to people who suggested she ought to be in a different house. But Severus Snape might have been exceptionally grateful towards her. She always helped him out at potions.'

'_What?_'

'Yes. Well, Severus wasn't very gifted at potions, at first. In fact, he was horrible. It was because of Lily that he got good marks. She kept hissing instructions to him, thinking I couldn't hear.' He chuckled fondly at the memory. 'In the end, Severus was able to do without her hints. I suppose he must've written them all down somewhere.'

This was too much for Harry to process at once. Snape was bad at potions. Lily helped him up to par. He wrote down the instructions Lily gave to him.

They entered the Great Hall, and Slughorn sat down at the staff table, and Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table. He noticed there were only three house tables.

Chattering was to be heard from the Entrance Hall, which meant that the students had arrived. The tables filled slowly. Before Harry knew it, Ginny was sitting next to him.

'So how did the meeting go?' she asked, after pecking him on the lips.

'Not here! We could be overheard.' Harry looked around. People had stopped coming out of the Entrance Hall. The Great Hall looked a lot less full than Harry had known it.

'Little more than half the student population has returned,' said Hermione.

'Hardly any Slytherins are coming back,' said Ron satisfiedly.

The Slytherin house table was missing. Five students didn't know where to sit, and stood in a group, in front of the staff table.

The first years arrived, brought into the Hall by Hagrid. Flitwick had taken the Sorting Hat down from McGonagall's office.

A brim opened in the hat, forming a mouth. The Sorting Hat burst into song.

_ 'A thousand years or more ago,   
When I was newly sewn,   
There lived four wizards of renown,   
Whose names are still well known.   
United by a common goal,   
Of learning and of teaching,   
They founded Hogwarts Magic School   
And there they started preaching.   
Hogwarts worked in harmony,   
For several happy years,   
Discord crept among us then,   
Feeding on our faults and fears.   
Houses that, like pillars four,   
Had once held up our school.   
Turned upon eachother and,   
Divided, sought to rule.   
One morning four old friends agreed   
That one should leave the school.   
Slytherin left, and with him did   
The fight for power and rule.   
Though one by one, the founders three   
Succumbed to their own parting,   
They left for you, young students to see,   
Their permanent sort of marking:   
Slytherin, the House for the cunning,   
Gryffindor for those whose heart is purest,   
Hufflepuff House, for the just and for the loyal,   
Ravenclaw, for those whose mind is surest.   
Never did our founders think   
That Hogwarts would be highjacked.   
Never did they think their school,   
Would one day be attacked.   
We may be in danger from external, deadly foes,   
But never forget the greatest fiend,   
Lives within our hearts - where discord looms   
And mistrust blooms, and where friendships end.   
Never since the days of Slytherin   
Has Hogwarts been united.   
I'm happy to say   
This wrong may soon be righted.   
After much debate and decision-making,   
Slytherin House is no more.   
Though condemned I am to split you still,   
Hogwarts may unite once more.   
First-years! Put me on -   
I've never yet been wrong.   
If you let me see,   
I'll tell where you belong!'_

Harry looked around to see who was missing. Dean Thomas was there, but his best friend Seamus Finnigan wasn't. The Patils weren't there, though Harry really didn't expect them to be there, seen as how they were taken out of the castle last term by their parents.

It seemed to Harry that mostly the pure-bloods had left. This wasn't an accurate rule, though. Harry saw that Ernie Macmillan was present. He wondered if the Hufflepuff prefect had gotten his Apparition license yet.

The song stopped, and Flitwick was calling the returning Slytherin students that had to be resorted, and then the first-years on to the stool to try the hat on for the first time.

When the Sorting Ceremony was finished, they started eating.

'So, Neville,' Harry asked the boy who was sitting opposite him. 'How come you weren't there at the Apparition test?'

'I did it a day later,' Neville mumbled. 'I couldn't come because of St Mungo's.'

'What was wrong?' Ron asked immediately, not picking up on the subtle hints Neville was giving that it was a sensitive topic for him.

'Well, they can't afford to take care of permanent residents any more,' Neville said in a small voice. 'They reckon their healers have too much to do already, with the war and stuff.'

'What?' asked Hermione. 'So they sent your parents home?'

Neville nodded. 'It's all right,' he said. 'Now I get to see them more often.' He attempted to smile, but it hardly reached his nose.

They finished the meal, and McGonagall got to her feet for a speech.

'Welcome, to our new students. Welcome back to our old ones. Another year of education awaits you.

'Before term begins, I would like to stress certain security measures. First of all, no student is permitted to leave the castle, unless escorted by a teacher.

'Second, because of that, there will be no Quidditch tournament or practices this year.' There were shouts of disgust and boos.

'Third, there will be no Hogsmeade visits either.' More boos.

'Now. I regret to announce that this year, there will be no Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, due to a lack of teachers willing to take up the post.' Hermione looked outraged.

'We have succeeded, however, in finding a new professor to teach Transfiguration. I hope you will all welcome professor Augusta Longbottom.'

There was an applause, and many heads turned to Neville. 'My grandmother got the job,' he mumbled, turning very red.

'So far for my first speech as Headmistress,' said McGonagall. 'Now it's time for bed. Off you go!'

Many people got up; mumbled conversations started. Neville asked Harry whether the DA would be restarted, now that there was no Defense Against the Dark Arts class any more.

'I'd like to,' Harry said. 'But I really do not have the time.'

Neville smiled sympathetically. 'I'd restart it myself,' he said. 'But people don't really listen to me.'

'Harry!' McGonagall's stern voice sounded from behind him. She always had a way of making Harry feel he was in trouble, though he was more used to 'Potter!'

'Yes, Professor?'

'_Minerva_, in private,' she corrected him. 'I've got a few things of yours.'

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed McGonagall up to her office. When they stepped off the spiral staircase, she didn't go through the door that led to her office, but instead she walked through the ostensibly solid wall on the other side. Harry followed her, figuring the mechanism was similar to the barrier that separated platform nine from platform nine and three quarters.

He walked into a room, about as large as his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Every wall was covered by bookshelves and books. Books upon books. _People always insist on giving me books._

'This,' McGonagall said, 'was Albus Dumbledore's private library. It is yours now, Harry.'

Harry looked around at the many books he saw. 'I'd move them to Grimmauld Place,' Harry said. 'But there are too many books. I'd spend a year moving it all.'

'They can stay here if you wish,' said McGonagall.

'That's very kind of you,' said Harry. 'Thank you for showing me this.'

She nodded, and went back to her office.

'We'd better get back to the headquarters,' Harry said to his friends. 'I can tell you about the meeting.'

'And we need to spend another hour training you,' said Ron. Harry thought he was keen on the idea.

'How's your arm,' Ginny asked. 'Did you speak to Remus about it?'

'I did. He told me to go to Madam Pomfrey, which I also did. She cleaned the wound, and told me to anoint it with some orangish stuff every evening and morning. And not to use magic.'

'Right,' said either Ron or Hermione. Harry wasn't sure which of the two it was.

'I walked into Slughorn,' Harry said. 'He told me something interesting. He said Snape was only good at potions because my mother helped him.'

'What?' said Ron.

'Yeah. He reckons my mother kept giving Snape useful tips and stuff, and Snape probably wrote them down or something.'

Ginny and Hermione looked incredulously. Ron was, for a change, the first to catch Harry's train of thoughts.

'So you think ... the Prince's book ... ?'

'Well, it's definitely his book, and his handwriting.'

'Ooh.' Hermione caught on to it too. 'You think the instructions were once your mother's?'

'Yeah, I do,' said Harry. 'I mean ... it's possible.'

'What about the spells?' Ginny asked.

'They're probably his. I don't think my mum would've invented them, really. They're too ... Snapish.'

One by one, they entered the Cabinet in the unused classroom, and came stumbling out in the first floor corridor in Grimmauld Place.

'So what are we going to do?' Hermione asked.

'Train Harry,' Ginny answered, as though Hermione was out of her mind.

Harry learned the Unblaster Curse that day. The opposite of the Blaster Curse, which he'd more or less learned the day before, the Unblaster Curse would cause the victim, who would stand some twenty feet farther, to rise into the air and fly, with great speed, towards the caster, falling inches before him.

'_Antipulso!_' Ron was standing at the far side of the room. He flew towards Harry, unable to stop himself, and fell in a heap in front of Harry's feet, on the matress.

Soon, Harry had mastered the curse. He could steer the direction and change the height to which they rose from the floor.

'Right,' Hermione said, after falling onto the matress for the sixth time. 'I think you've mastered that too. Tomorrow, I'll find something harder for you to learn.'

They left the room and went into Harry's. Ron's eyes fell onto the two boxes Harry had brought up after the meeting.

'Yeah, Tonks got them for me. They are murder records.'

'Why do we want murder records?'

'We're looking for fishy murders. Murders where Voldemort might have framed someone, to get his hands on something valuable. I don't feel like looking into them now.'

He told them about the meeting instead. He gave them a thoroughly summarized version, as the full thing would take too long to tell.

When he had finished, Harry took the pot of orange salve from his robes and pulled back his right sleeve in order to do as Madam Pomfrey had instructed. Ginny volunteered to do it for him.

Hermione changed the subject. 'How about no more Defense Against the Dark Arts?'

'It's not surprising, really,' said Harry, donating his right arm to Ginny. 'That McGonagall couldn't find a teacher, you know. I mean, out of the past six, three of which worked for Voldemort, one got killed, one got his memory permanently modified, one was a werewolf, one got kissed by a Dementor, one got abducted by a horde of angry centaurs and one turned out to be a spy and killed the headmaster. I mean, who'd like to be next?'

Ron grinned.

('Does this hurt?' Ginny asked. She had started dabbing the wound. 'It's worth it,' replied Harry with a stupid grin.)

'Perhaps we should do something about it,' Hermione said pensively.

'What, restart the DA?' Ron asked.

'I haven't got time for that, Hermione. You know that,' said Harry.

'That's not exactly what I wanted to suggest,' said Hermione.

'We can encourage others to restart it,' said Ginny.

'Without Harry, they're pretty much lost,' said Ron.

'I'm with Ginny on this one,' Hermione said. 'People still need to learn to defend themselves, especially now.'

'We haven't got any time to spare, Hermione,' Harry said. 'If you do, you can start on these murder records.'

'I'm not saying I want to get involved, but perhaps we could ... you know ... give Neville a little nudge in the back.'

Next morning at breakfast, Hagrid was handing out timetables to the Gryffindors. Harry, Ron and Hermione found they had no lessons on Monday.

Lessons were to begin that morning. To the three of them, this meant Potions and Charms.

Both Slughorn and Flitwick spent the first fifteen minutes of the lesson lecturing the students about the importance of the NEWTs.

'Anyone here should be able to achieve a NEWT in Charms,' concluded Flitwick, 'if they put the necessary effort into their work.'

They spent the rest of the lesson on the Heating Charm ('_Calienta!_'), that caused objects to suddenly become very hot.

Hermione had a conversation with Neville about the DA.

'But nobody listens to me,' said Neville. 'And even if they did show up, they'd just laugh if I told them to stand in pairs, and if I tried to teach them a new spell.'

'Oh come on, Neville,' Hermione said. 'You were at the Ministry one year ago. People know you're not _stupid_.'

'No. I'll be the first to join if the DA is restarted - even if Harry isn't in charge anymore - but I won't be leading it. I can't. Someone else has to.'

Hermione gave in.

Harry and Ron had the afternoon off, but Hermione had Arithmancy. Harry thought this was convenient, as he wanted to tell Ron about the vision.

'Where shall we go?' he asked. 'Common room?'

'Unless you know the password, we're going back to the headquarters,' Harry replied.

'Right.'

They stumbled out of the Cabinet in Grimmauld Place.

'Right. What about this vision?' Ron asked.

Harry told Ron about the vision and about the conversation he had had with Firenze.

To Harry's delight, Ron was not worried the least.

'Come on, Harry. You've had Divination with me. You know what kind of dragon dung it is.'

'There's a difference. All Trelawney did was predict my premature death every other second. I've never had a vision before. Unless you count those from Voldemort's eyes.'

'Harry, don't worry. It's like Firenze said. What's it — the future is always subject to the choices we make. How can your vision have known what choices you are going to make?'

'What if the choices I make don't matter? What if Ginny dies in every scenario?'

'You're being ridiculous, Harry. Of course your choices matter. You're head of the anti-You-Know-Who organization.'

'Voldemort,' corrected Harry. 'And perhaps I should ask Trelawney about visions? She must have a thing or two to say.'

'If you ask Trelawney, she'll say that the Powers that Be gave you that vision to bring her another bottle of sherry. If you ask me, the Dementors gave you that vision.'

'What?'

'The Dementors, yeah,' said Ron. 'They were just harvesting off your worst fear.'

'It's just ... the vision was pretty detailed.'

'Which makes it even more unlikely it was the future,' Ron concluded logically.

'Okay. So even if it is only my worst fear, what can I do to make sure it won't happen? There is a chance it will happen, because otherwise it couldn't be a fear of mine.'

'I don't want this to happen any more than you do. She's my sister, and -'

'I know, Ron.'

'Perhaps she should stay behind, when we go - you know - Horcrux hunting.'

Harry let out a low whistle. 'I bet she'll like that idea,' he said, without even trying to be sarcastic.

'Of course she won't,' said Ron. 'But perhaps she'll have no other option.' Harry looked puzzled. 'Look,' Ron continued. 'She hasn't got every Monday off. Which means she has to be at school for lessons when we can still be out destroying the Horcruxes.'

'So you're saying I have to face Voldemort on a Monday, because that'll make sure Ginny's at school?'

'If you want to phrase it that way - yeah.'

'All right. You've cheered me up, thanks.' Ron grinned. 'D'you want to tell Hermione about all this?'

'What? Why me?'

'You're a lot closer to her than I am,' said Harry. 'And I don't want to have to tell about the vision four times.'

'Four times?' Ron asked.

'Firenze, you, Hermione and Ginny. I _should_ tell Ginny, shouldn't I?'

'Your choice. I'll tell Hermione for you, but I reckon she'll want to talk to you about it.'

'Alright.'

'So what are we going to do tomorrow?' Ron asked, succeeding in changing the subject.

'I thought we might check out Voldemort's orphanage.'

'That's a creepy idea, You-Know-Who, the orphan.'

'_Voldemort_ is a human being, Ron. He was once a baby, just like you.'

'How can you say that? I mean, he - he -'

'Murdered my parents, yeah. Doesn't make him any less human. He doesn't make me proud of being one, sure. He has a beating heart.'

'That's also a creepy idea.'

'That's just it Ron! You can't name Voldemort by his name because you think he's this evil all-powerful god. He's not! He's just a man. His name is Voldemort, and the only reason people don't say it is because he doesn't want it to be said. Since when do you follow his wishes?'

'Alright,' said Ron, a little shocked. 'Voldemort. There. Happy?'

'Doesn't that make you feel better?' Harry asked. 'Doesn't that take a load off your shoulders?'

'Yeah, now you mention it. It makes me feel ... a bit ... _equal_.'

'_You are_,' said Harry. Ron grinned. 'Come on,' he continued, 'Let's get started on those murder records.'

They spent a few hours sorting the records. On one pile, they put all the records of murders where the victim was someone of social status. On the other, they put all the rest.

Hermione and Ginny entered the room when they weren't finished yet. 'It's time for your training, Harry,' said Ginny in the cheeriest of voices.

'Did you find something hard for me to learn?' Harry asked Hermione.

'I'm afraid it's a bit too hard,' Hermione said, more to herself than to Harry.

'What?'

'It doesn't have a name,' Hermione continued. 'So I guess we could call it the Fire Control Jinx or something. Very few wizards can do it.'

'Where did you find out about it?' Ron asked.

'Ginny found it. We were looking for a difficult bit of magic for you to learn in Dumbledore's library. Ginny found this book.' She held up a very old, small book entitled _How to Control the Course of Fire_.

'Cool. Is it hard?'

'It says here it takes three to four months to master, and that's if you put a lot of effort into it. I was thinking you could spend some fifteen minutes on it every day. You'll know it by Christmas.'

'All right. How do I do it?'

'The incantation is _Ignimeo_.' She conjured a candle and kept it in the air using a Levitation Charm.

'_Incendio_,' said Harry. The candle lit. '_Ignimeo_.' The flame burned on, not noticing any change.

'Right,' said Hermione. 'Fire Control requires a lot of attention, concentration and is therefore terribly exhausting. I want you to make the flame red.'

Harry concentrated hard. The flame turned a reddish shade of orange.

'That's not enough, Harry, I want it red.'

The flame turned a bit more red. Harry noticed he was breathing through his mouth, and his heart was beating faster.

'All right, now yellow.'

Harry concentrated hard, and the flame turned slowly from red back to orange, and from orange even more slowly to yellow.

'That's enough for today,' said Ginny, eyeing Harry's exhausted state. The flame was orange again.

'You're right,' said Hermione. '_Evanesco._' The candle and flame vanished.

'So if I spend fifteen minutes on it every day, I can turn the flame any colour I want by Christmas?'

'Oh, you will be able to do much more than that. You'll be able to have the flame leave the candle, and turn the single flame into any shape of fire you want, how large you want. And you'll be able to do it without a wand, if you continue after Christmas.'

'COOL!' exclaimed Ron.

'Without wand?' asked Harry. 'How's that possible?'

'It's all written in here,' Hermione said. She held up the book. 'A wand is just to help you channel your magic, but it really is your magic, Harry. You can Apparate without a wand, can't you? Animagi can turn into animals without a wand, too.'

'Perhaps we should teach Harry how to turn into an animal!' Ginny said.

'Hey, if Harry's going to become an Animagus, so am I!' said Ron.

'I'll do some research,' said Hermione. 'Perhaps we can ask Remus how the rest of the Marauders became Animagi.'

'You're forgetting someone,' said Harry, amusedly.

'Who?'

'A successor,' said Harry cryptically, chuckling at the fact that he realized something Hermione didn't. 'Dumbledore's.'

'Oh, right! McGonagall can turn into a cat. How did I forget?'

Harry spent the rest of the session revising the Shield Charm. The goal was to expand the range of protection to include someone else. By the end of the session, Harry was able to protect both himself and Ginny from the various hexes and curses Ron and Hermione sent at them.

When the hour was over, Ron rolled his eyes repeatedly and mimed talking. Harry understood he was going to tell Hermione about Harry's vision.

Ginny followed Harry to his room. She started kissing him, but he held his head back.

'I need to tell you something,' he said, wondering what the best way was to put it into words. 'Ron is telling Hermione the same thing now. I think you'd want me to tell you.'

'Then tell me,' said Ginny patiently.

'I ... Did I say anything funny after I came back out of Azkaban?'

'In your sleep, you mean? Or after you woke? You mumbled something about not being afraid. "I'm not afraid of you, Tom!" something like that. When you woke up, you asked me to go back to Hogwarts.'

'It's difficult to tell.'

'So you don't want to tell me?' she asked patiently.

'I ... I don't know. I think I'm better off without you knowing, but I want you to tell me it's all right,' Harry said, hoping he was making sense.

'It's all right,' she said quickly. 'If you think you're better off if I don't know, then by all means don't tell me.'

'Don't you ... don't you want to know?'

'You've made me pretty curious, but if you're better of with me being curious, than satisfied, then I'll just have to make a sacrifice. I trust your judgement.

'Look, I can tell from the look you're giving me now, that whatever it is, it's made you scared. You want me to tell you that you shouldn't be. I can comfort you without knowing what it is that made you scared, because I know that together we can face _anything_.'

This was one of the best cheer-up speeches Harry had ever heard. He hugged Ginny.

'I love you, Ginny.'

'I know. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?' she asked, sensing the conversation was not quite over.

'Yes. I ... umh ... I wanted to ask you to become less involved.'

'Are you trying to break up with me again? You're sounding thick.'

'Good lord, no. I don't want to break up with you, and if I try to do it, you can slap me in the face.'

'But you want me to become _less involved_,' Ginny said, enunciating the last two words as if they weren't English.

'Not with me. I was talking about ... the mission.'

'If you're asking me to stay behind while you three go out destroying Horcruxes -'

'No, not _stay behind_. It's just. Ron and Hermione and me will be facing terrible dangers. I want you to stand behind us, rather than beside us.'

'I don't understand.'

'I don't want to _exclude_ you. I just don't want you to be as involved in the action as I am going to be.'

'How do I know you're not being thick?' Ginny asked

'I'd feel a lot better if I knew I didn't have to worry about you.'

She looked at him, and he back at her. 'I'll do what helps you most. If it helps you to know I'm one step behind you, I will stay one step behind you.'

'I want you to stay at school, most of the time,' Harry corrected. By the glare Ginny shot at him he knew he was in trouble.

Ginny looked outraged. 'I'm not staying behind, if that's what you're thinking! Because that's not going to help you! You're thick if you think otherwise.'

'That's not what I was thinking,' Harry quickly clarified. 'Let me put it this way: I don't want you to abandon school as we are. Mondays you've got lessons, for example. We don't. I don't want you to miss them because you want to accompany us. I don't want you to stop doing your homework because we're going out. Does that make any sense?'

'Fair enough,' she said. 'I'll come with you as long as things don't clash with school or school work. Is that what you mean?'

'Exactly.'

'But don't think about not telling where you're going, or _forgetting_ to let me know when you're going out or something. I still want to be kept posted on what's going on,' Ginny threatened. She did not need to add, 'Or else.'

'Of course. I'll share everything with you. Don't worry about that.'

'All right. It's a deal, then. Does this make you feel better?' she asked, hoping to end the conversation before Harry could ask her to stay behind more.

'You've just taken a huge, lead rucksack off my shoulders. Thanks.'

'Anything,' Ginny said, just before their lips met.

'We're late for dinner, guys,' Hermione's voice came from the door.

'Right, let's go,' said Ginny.

'Did you tell her?' hissed Ron in Harry's ear.

'No, he didn't,' answered Ginny. 'But it's all right.'

Within a matter of minutes, they were dining in Hogwarts' Great Hall.

'I can't believe it,' said Hermione. 'I've spoken to Neville, Luna, Dean and several other old members of the DA. All of them say they'll join it if it's restarted, but none of them want to do it themselves. Nobody wants to lead it.'

Harry looked at Ginny, and Ginny looked back at him. Harry knew they were thinking the same thing.

'Perhaps Ginny should lead it?' Harry asked.

'That's a good idea,' said Ron.

'Do you want to?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'I guess I could try,' she replied. 'But you talk to McGonagall for me.'

'What? Why me? Why do you have to talk to McGonagall?'

'Permission,' said Ginny. 'And she likes you better.'

In the end, Hermione agreed to talk to the headmistress.

* * *

Author's Notes: _The Sorting Hat's new song was rather difficult to write. I hope it's fluent and understandable. (Now I know why Jo went through the trouble of avoiding to write it three times!) You may recognize bits and pieces from other songs. I like the idea that the Hat tends to cycle some of its rhymes from time to time. (And, of course, it saved me some work!)_

_As for the incantation of the Blaster Curse, it's my own. It does look a lot like the spell in _cts_'s '_Reign O'er Me_' that does the exact same thing. His (or her?) incantation is '_Depulso_'. Before I had ever read _Reign O'er Me_, I came up with '_Tepulso_' as a combination of the Latin '_Te_' and '_Pulsare_'. Thus, '_Tepulso_' literally means, '_I hit you


	9. Chapter 9: Cup, Rat and Dragon

CHAPTER IX  
**Cup, Rat and Dragon**

The trip to the orphanage that weekend was unproductive. Harry had asked the man in charge about Mrs Cole, but she had retired. He had asked for records about Tom Riddle, but the man had replied that there were no records from before nineteen fifty-two because they had all been lost in a fire.

Ginny pointed out she did not put it past Voldemort to set fire to his orphanage some time after leaving it, to either take revenge, or to wipe out all tracks of the boy Tom Riddle, or both.

Harry couldn't help but notice how similar his childhood was to Voldemort's. They had both been orphans, both raised by foster parents who had no affection for them whatsoever. Both of them had first heard of Hogwarts when they had received the letter.

Voldemort had set fire to the house he'd known as a child, thought Harry. It seemed almost justifiable. Harry thought he might be capable of setting fire to the Dursleys' house.

'You wouldn't, Harry,' said Hermione, who seemed to have read Harry's mind. 'You wouldn't be able to set fire to your aunt and uncle's house, even though they'd deserve it. You wouldn't even let me do it if I offered to.'

'How can you be sure?' asked Harry.

'I've known you for six years now. You're a very compassionate person. Sometimes you pity someone when they clearly don't deserve it. I admire that in you.'

Harry didn't say a thing. 'I know that from your point of view, what Voldemort did seems justifiable,' continued Hermione. 'But you wouldn't even be able to set fire to Snape's house if you thought he wouldn't be able to save himself.'

Harry considered. It was true. If he had to set fire to Snape's house, he'd make sure Snape knew what he was doing or else wasn't at home at the time.

'I nearly lost it when I discovered what they used to do to you when we came to get you. If you hadn't stopped me, I'd've -' Ron stopped as Ginny interrupted.

'What did you discover?' Ginny asked.

'Harry's old bedroom,' said Ron. 'A ruddy broom cupboard under the stairs.'

Ginny was outraged. Ron continued his rant. 'About an arm long in width and just long enough to lie in straight. You couldn't stand in there, either.'

'You're not serious!' Ginny exclaimed.

'That's not the worst part,' Hermione said darkly. 'Two things made the door extraordinary. One was a narrow mesh to let air through, which could be closed. The other was a lock which could only be used from the outside.'

'It really wasn't that bad,' said Harry defensively. 'I mean, you get used to it, you make yourself comfortable. It was all right, really.'

'IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER!' Ron bellowed. 'You must have felt king of the world when you got your cousin's spare room - where you could stand, where you had a bed for the first time.'

'I didn't, actually,' said Harry truthfully. 'I was pretty upset because I didn't get my letter.'

'_They traded your letter from Hogwarts for a new bedroom?_' Ron asked in exasperation.

'No, they took away the letter without saying anything. They made me move upstairs because they realized it was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs.'

'Because they thought they were being watched!' yelled Hermione. 'Harry, I don't understand how you can defend them. Honestly, if it were me, I'd -'

'Put the Cruciatus Curse on them?'

'Or another Unforgivable,' she said darkly.

'You're overreacting, all of you. They've kept me alive, haven't they? I should be grateful for that.'

'They should never have locked you up!' Ron argued in exasperation.

'Hark who's talking,' said Harry, growing a little annoyed. 'You've kept Pigwidgeon locked up in his cage during the entire summer!'

'YOU ARE NOT AN ANIMAL, HARRY!' bellowed Ron.

'Harry, nothing - _nothing_ - gives _anyone_ the right to lock someone up in a cupboard where they can't stand, or see, or stretch their legs, back and neck at the same time.' Hermione said, with the air of someone explaining to a toddler that two and two equals four.

'I can't believe you never told me, Harry,' Ginny said. 'Or anyone else, for that matter. This is horrible.'

'I can imagine why I didn't say, though. If Hagrid found out, he'd've killed them, and I don't think he'd be the only one who would have.'

'Harry's got a point,' Ron said. 'If mum finds out, she'll turn them into toads, no doubt about that.'

'I'll second that,' said Ginny. 'She'd lose it.'

'All the more reason to keep it secret,' Harry said.

'HARRY, STOP DEFENDING THEM!' Hermione bellowed, at last. 'They're worse than Umbridge, who had you _carve into your own hand "I will not tell lies."_ when you were telling the truth!'

'What?' Ginny asked. 'You never told me that either, Harry!' Harry showed her the scar that Umbridge had left on his right hand.

'Why did you defend her during that interview?' Ginny asked. 'You know what kind of a horrible person she is. Why did you let her stay in office? You should have had her sent to Azkaban for sending the Dementors after you!'

'Hermione made sure she got what was coming to her,' Harry said. 'I figured she deserved a fresh start with a clean slate.'

'So you forgave her, even though she was the utmost hag towards you?' Ginny asked.

'I didn't forgive her, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt. There is no doubt anymore because of the Third War-time Decree. Next time I give an interview, I'll say she's the worst person the Ministry could possibly have chosen for the job.'

None of them said anything for a while. 'She's going to work against you now,' said Hermione eventually. 'You're too late. She's got the power to declare you an outlaw, and she'll use it to force you to help them.'

'She won't force me to do anything. Listen, I'm too busy with Voldemort to be concerned with anyone else. Once I'm through with him, I'll make sure Umbridge will face the full wrath of Harry James Potter.'

'Let's go back home,' said Ron. They had been talking for some twenty minutes now, after leaving the orphanage. They didn't know where they were walking to.

They Apparated back to the headquarters. 'Let's have another training session,' said Harry eagerly. He wanted to try to control the fire again.

'Not until tonight,' said Hermione strictly. 'Perhaps we should continue with those murder records?'

'I really don't feel that motivated just now,' Harry replied.

'Let's visit Hagrid's,' Ron suggested.

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'I haven't seen him in a long time. He wasn't even at the meeting a few days ago.'

So they went through the Cabinet and down the grounds towards Hagrid's cabin. They knocked on the door, and a reluctant Hagrid let them in.

'Yeh're not supposed ter be wanderin' the grounds unescorted. Especially yeh, Harry.'

'I appreciate your concern for my safety, Hagrid,' said Harry. 'And I would like to express my confidence in the safety of the castle grounds, which you might question.' He didn't normally speak like that, but it came out that way, and Harry liked how it sounded.

Harry could distinguish a grin from Hagrid's bushy and tangled beard. 'What did yeh come here fer?'

'Just visiting,' said Ron. 'We haven't seen you in a while.'

Harry decided to ask the question he'd been meaning to ask Mrs Cole. 'Hagrid, what do you remember of Tom Riddle?'

'Tom Riddle, yeh say? Not tha' much, ter be honest. He was two years older 'n me, Slytherin. Prefect an' Head Boy. He wasn' ever very kind ter me. He always ... sort o' ... sneered at me, yeh know? It made me feel ... less worthy. Why d'yeh want ter know, anyway?'

'Don't you know?' Harry asked. 'Tom Riddle was the one who framed you for opening the Chamber of Secrets. He changed his name after he left school, and now hardly any dare say it anymore.'

'Yeh don' mean - You-Know-Who?' Harry nodded. 'My gawd. Yeh don' say. Dumbledore always said he was on'y a few years older 'n me, but I never really knew who he was.'

They spent the rest of their visit listening to Hagrid's recollection of the schoolboy Voldemort.

Once back in the bedroom next to Harry's, Harry was practicing Fire Control again. He could now change the flame any color he wanted. Hermione thought this was a great achievement after only a few days (the book said it would take two weeks).

Harry was now trying to make the flame taller, then shorter, then taller again. It was a lot harder and even more exhausting than color change.

'Right, that's enough for today,' Hermione said, witnessing Harry fall to his knees out of exhaustion. She Vanished the candle and the flame on top of it with her wand.

'I did a bit of research on Animagi,' she continued. 'It seems hard to me.'

'How hard?' Harry asked. 'Harder than Fire Control?'

'Perhaps not, but it will also take a lot of practice. And I think it's stupid to try it without guidance. It can go horribly wrong, you know.'

'You're guidance,' said Ron.

'Nothing can go wrong with us if you're standing by,' said Ginny.

'That's another thing. I don't think you should all try at once. I think we should concentrate on Harry first. When he manages it, we can move on to the next person.'

Ron and Ginny started protesting. Hermione would not be swayed. 'I'm not going to risk it! If the three of you turn partly into animals and can't turn back all at the same time, I won't know what to do! Besides, I bet it will be a lot easier to learn if someone is instructing you who can actually do it.'

'All right. Harry will learn first. But don't forget about me or Ron - or yourself,' said Ginny.

'So what do I start with?' Harry asked.

'Not today,' Hermione replied. 'I've still got to find a good guide. Perhaps there's something useful in Dumbledore's library?'

'All right, tomorrow then. So what will I do today?'

'More Shield Charm,' she replied. 'Last time you were able to include another person in your shield. Now I want you to learn to put the shield on another object or person, without including yourself.'

Harry spent the hour trying to shield Ginny from Hermione's curses while Ron's were supposed to hit him. In the end, he succeeded and sent Hermione's Hair Growth Curse at Ron, who kept giving Harry Jelly Legs.

Harry couldn't sleep that evening. He felt a he needed a good, exhausting Quidditch practice to allow him to fall asleep. Every time he tried to close his eyes, something crept into his vision.

It was a flame. It was dancing to Harry's will, but he couldn't stop it.

Harry sat up and conjured a candle out of thin air. It spontaneously caught fire. '_Ignimeo!_'

Harry was controlling the flame now. It was his. He made it taller, then thinner. He tried to make it curl into a spiral, and it worked. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy.

He concentrated harder and had the flame split up in two, causing a 'Y'-formed shape, which grew steadily more into a 'V', and into a 'U'.

He was positively exhausted now. The two flames were curling around each other. He really enjoyed controlling the fire.

He felt himself falling asleep. One gentle wave of his wand caused the candle and flames to disappear, and he fell back onto his bed, snoring loudly.

The first few weeks of term crept by. Lessons were getting harder. They were now being asked to conjure larger and more complicated things, like cats for example, during Transfiguration. They were learning new charms almost weekly. The potions became more difficult and complex, and the herbs they were to take care of were becoming downright violent.

And yet, perhaps it was because McGonagall had arranged for it, or perhaps it just seemed so, or perhaps it was just the way it was without reason, but Harry could have sworn he had had more homework to do one year ago.

Ginny had conducted a few DA sessions now, and Harry had attended the first one. Harry thought she was a worthy successor, even though so far she only revised what Harry had taught them two years ago. She saw through Harry's attempt to gain attention from her by producing a faulty Patronus. Ironically, he was not able to reproduce the formless mist whenever she was near.

Harry's private training sessions were getting on really well too, according to Hermione. Harry was now able to keep the flame burning, even if Hermione pulled away the candle from under it. Hermione said this was a huge accomplishment, as the book said it would take at least two months to do. Harry decided not to mention that he had been practicing a second time every evening before he went to sleep.

Their weekend trips had so far been unproductive. They had visited Mrs Cole, but she was suffering from amnesia and was difficult to talk to. They had virtually combed Little Hangleton. They had found the Gaunts' house, as well as what the villagers still called 'the Riddle House' where Voldemort's father and grandparents had lived. He had even managed to find the spots where four people had been killed using the Dark Magic Detector from Fred and George. They had visited the graveyard where Voldemort's father lay. Harry had been there before. He had seen Voldemort return last time he was there.

The murder records Tonks had fetched for Harry took an awfully long time to sort. In the end, they managed to divide the two boxes into two piles. Ron had pointed out a very suspicious murder of Mrs H. Smith by her house-elf, but Harry had reminded him that Hepzibah Smith had been the owner of two Founder's objects: a locket and a cup.

It was the morning of the first Saturday in October. Harry lay in his bed in Grimmauld Place. He knew he would soon wake up, but he didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed. He stretched his legs and inhaled deeply. From the flowery scent that he knew and liked so much, he deduced that Ginny must be near.

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm watching you sleep,' said Ginny's voice, very close to his own head.

'You enjoying yourself?'

'Not as much as I'd like to be,' she said and started kissing him on the nose.

Harry opened his eyes. Ginny was suppressing a laugh.

'Wake up, sleepy-head!'

'When did you get here?' he asked.

'About ten minutes ago. I couldn't sleep. Ron and Hermione are making too much noise.'

She turned him onto his back, sat on his belly and pinned his arms on the pillow above his head. She started kissing him, and he kissed her back.

'You can wake me up like this any day,' said Harry when Ginny finally got off him and looked at his right arm. The wounds were gone, and there were no scars.

They went down together to have breakfast. Usually they went to Hogwarts' Great Hall, but today they felt like breakfast at home.

'Where are we going to today?' Ginny asked.

'Hepzibah Smith's place,' answered Harry, after making sure no one could overhear them. 'Ron found the address two days ago. It's a place where he might have felt ... you know ... powerful.'

Ginny nodded. 'Let's go, then,' she said when Harry had finished the last bit of breakfast.

'Ron and Hermione are still upstairs,' said Harry. 'Shouldn't we go and get them?'

'They don't want to be disturbed,' said Ginny simply. 'You trust me, don't you? It'll be just the two of us today.'

'All right then,' said Harry. 'If you say so.'

She grabbed his hand and he Disapparated, and she with him.

They appeared one hundred yards or so away from a large mansion. It was clearly abandoned because several windows had been broken, and the brown paint was being eroded.

'This isn't right,' said Harry. 'Someone else is here.' He did not know what made him say it, but he knew it was true. There was another wizard. Not in the house, but near it.

He threw the Invisibility Cloak around himself and Ginny and went searching for whoever it was. It took pretty long to find, but once Harry found the only living creature in the vicinity, he was sure it was what he was looking for: the rat had a silver paw.

Harry had a sudden idea.

'Stay under the Cloak. I will let you know when you can come for me,' he whispered as softly as he could into Ginny's ear.

He took off the Cloak, but left it on Ginny. He walked to the rat and sat down next to it as if he hadn't seen it. The rat squeaked and started running away.

'If I wanted to harm you, I'd have done it already,' Harry said loudly. 'Come back, or you'll never hear what I've got to say.'

'What do you want?' he heard Wormtail's voice echo from behind a tree.

'I don't want,' said Harry cryptically. 'I do, without wanting.'

'What is it you've got to say?'

'I can't tell you that, Peter, unless you face me like a man - not the rat, not the coward, nor the Death Eater that you are.'

'How do I know you won't try to hurt me?'

'I'd have done it already, don't you think?' Harry responded angrily.

Peter Pettigrew came out from behind the tree. 'Wand away!' he said.

'Very well. _Expelliarmus!_' The curse hit Wormtail, and his wand flew from his hands. Harry summoned it with a charm. 'There you go,' he said. 'You're welcome.'

Wormtail looked furious. 'Give it back,' he said without spirit, knowing he'd lost it already.

'Eventually,' Harry replied, twirling Wormtail's wand with his fingers. 'But not now. Sit down.' He concentrated hard on the comfortable chintz chairs Dumbledore always conjured and did the same, twice. However, his chairs were not nearly as well upholstered as Dumbledore's used to be. He sat on one.

When Wormtail remained hesitant, Harry said, 'Relax, Peter. I'm on the good side, right? That means you can trust me. There's nothing you can lose by sitting down that you haven't lost already.' Trembling, Wormtail sat.

'What do you want?' he asked again, eyeing his wand that Harry was still twirling in his fingers. Harry stopped twirling it when an unbidden image of sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle twirling _his_ wand in the Chamber of Secrets came to mind.

'I told you, I don't want,' Harry replied again, both wands still. 'I do, without wanting.'

'Why are you _here_?' Wormtail asked. Harry caught and noted the stress on the last word.

He'd been expecting this. Wormtail was here to guard the Horcrux or to report any activity, at least. He wanted to figure out whether Harry knew about them or not. Harry decided to act as if he wasn't here for the Horcrux. In case Wormtail reported his visit, Voldemort would be under the impression that Harry knew nothing about the trinkets.

'Here? Of all places, _here_?' Harry said, mocking the stress. 'I was tracking you, Wormtail. And now I am wondering why you are _here_. I can only imagine it is because your master sent you. I'm beginning to think there is something special about _this place_.'

Wormtail tried to pull attention away from Harry's train of thought. 'How could you have tracked me?'

Harry lowered his voice and made it sound disappointing. 'You've used too much magic, Peter.'

'No, I haven't! None at all, in fact!'

'Not with your wand, Peter,' improvised Harry. 'You can't control your emotions as you should.'

Wormtail looked furious again. 'And why did you track _me_?'

'Oh, I imagined you'd like to have a chat with your old friend's son. Was I wrong?'

'Yes, you were! You have nothing to offer me -'

'I do,' interrupted Harry. 'I can offer you a way out.'

'A way out of what, exactly?' the Death Eater asked, but he knew the answer already.

'Your situation,' said Harry calmly.

'And what makes you think I want out?' His voice could not better have conveyed that he really did want out.

'Common sense,' replied Harry. 'What makes you want to stay in?'

Wormtail pondered for a second. 'He's the most powerful wizard alive.'

'Of course,' said Harry. 'You'd rather be the devil's right hand than in his path. I understand. That's why you're so valuable to me. I intend to use his own right hand to strangle himself with!'

'I'll never help you! You can't reward me as he can -'

'Reward you? I won't have you cut off your own arm in order to give me a new body, Peter,' Harry said, once again interrupting. He liked the way Wormtail let him interrupt.

'He gave me a new one, look!' He showed his silver right hand.

'He didn't give you a new arm because he wanted to reward you, Peter. He gave you a new arm because you're useless to him without a hand to carry your wand! He was not doing you a favor; he was doing himself one.'

'You underestimate the gratitude of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter.'

'I underestimate nothing,' said Harry forcefully. 'Voldemort is as ruthless as he is vengeful. He does not forgive. No gift he can give you can match what I have to offer.'

'And what is that, precisely?'

'Redemption,' said Harry. 'Friendship. Forgiveness. Self-respect. All are things you have missed for the last sixteen years.'

'I have missed nothing! I do not need to redeem myself! I have friends! Forgiveness is useless!'

'You're wrong. Redemption will be your only way out of Azkaban once Voldemort is defeated. You do not have friends. The Death Eaters think you're no better than a rat, which you aren't, and Voldemort has no affection for anyone, let alone you. My forgiveness would free you from your conscience.'

Pettigrew pondered. Harry knew his own words had impact on the man - he could see it in his eyes.

'The Dark Lord will keep me safe!'

'Only until he sends you into battle,' Harry responded dully. 'You will be punished if you back out, and you will be killed or captured if you fight.'

'The Dark Lord is going to win this war!'

'I must admit that that chance does exist. But if he does, and you helped me in my vain attempt to defeat him, he will not have to know where your loyalties lay. I'm offering you a way out, no matter _how this war ends_.'

Harry saw Wormtail think. He was considering it. Harry figured Voldemort would want Wormtail to spy on the Order if he got the chance.

'I saved your life, Peter,' continued Harry. 'I saved your life when all evidence said quite plainly that you didn't deserve it. If you do not act upon this offer, it will haunt you for the rest of your life.'

Wormtail was considering this and Harry knew what was going on in his mind. On the one hand, he wanted all his options covered. In the event that Harry won, Wormtail wanted to be free. However, if the Dark Lord was to find out he was secretly loyal to Harry Potter, well, perhaps death would be preferable.

'Did you know my mother, Wormtail?' Harry continued. 'I mean, did you know her well? Was she scary when she was angry? I can imagine she used to be. How would she feel about you now?' Wormtail swallowed. 'What would my father and Sirius do if they saw you? Or rather, what wouldn't they do? Because they're waiting ...' Harry let the last statement hang.

'For what?' Wormtail asked in a small voice.

'You,' said Harry, again silent for a few seconds after saying it. 'Do not be fooled, Wormtail. Life is but one event. Death is the rest. They are waiting for you in the afterlife. What are you going to do when the inevitable comes to pass? Because every life, Peter, comes to an end. There are lots of unhappy people waiting for you there. Mum. Dad. Sirius. They're angry with you for what you did to them - to me and to Cedric and thirteen other innocent people that were the price of your neck. You have a terrible debt to pay, Wormtail. Better start now.'

'All right,' Wormtail said after a short pause. 'What do you want me to do?'

'An Unbreakable Vow,' Harry said, trying to catch Ginny's attention without Wormtail noticing.

'When? Where?' Wormtail asked.

'Right here, right now.'

'There is no bonder!' Wormtail exclaimed.

'The bonder will be the ground, the nature, the sky, the _transparent air_,' said Harry, hoping Ginny would catch the hint.

Wormtail smiled. 'All right then.' He was obviously under the impression that he was going to fool Harry.

Harry felt a wand prod in his hand. He did not see where it came from, so he assumed Ginny had got it.

Harry held Wormtail's silver hand as if to shake it. He felt Ginny's wand prod him in the hand again. Right.

'Will you, Peter Pettigrew, obey any command I give you from this moment on until the permanent fall of Lord Voldemort?'

Wormtail looked into Harry's eyes. 'I will,' he said. Harry saw nothing, but he felt a sharp warmth slithering over his skin. Wormtail didn't notice it, probably because he didn't feel heat with the silver hand.

Harry pulled back his hand, and smiled. 'That's it,' he said. 'It's done.'

Wormtail pulled back his hand. 'You look so much like your father, Harry.'

'I wouldn't know.' Harry gave Wormtail a meaningful, accusing look.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled. 'I didn't want to tell him; he made me. He said he'd - he'd -'

'I want you to tell him about our little meeting here,' Harry interrupted. 'I want you to tell him all about it, in detail - the truth.'

'Won't he ... won't I ...'

'Be punished? I doubt it very much. I think Voldemort will be grateful that one of his Death Eaters is fraternizing with Harry Potter.'

Harry stood, Vanished the two chairs and gave Wormtail back his wand. He held out his arm under the pretense of stretching. He felt Ginny's hand in his own, and he knew that he wouldn't see it if he looked.

'Go now, Peter. I will find you when I need you.' Harry Disapparated, and the invisible Ginny with him. He appeared behind the mansion.

Ginny took off the Invisibility Cloak and started laughing.

'Well, that's one very successful meeting with a Death Eater,' said Harry, suppressing a laugh.

'D'you think you've turned him, though?'

'I don't care if I've turned him or not. If he decides to spy for us, he'll be able to redeem himself. If he doesn't, the Vow will kill him. It's a win-win situation for us, really. I suppose it was a real Vow?'

'I'm quite sure it is. My wand started vibrating and something warm shot out of it.'

'The best part is that Voldemort'll think it's fake,' said Harry with a wide grin. 'And he'll think I know nothing about the Horcruxes.'

Ginny continued laughing.

'Come on; let's find ourselves a Horcrux.'

They entered the house through the back door. The used the Dark Magic Detector to find any unusual concentration of Dark Magic. The entire mansion seemed clean until they entered a room in the basement.

Judging by the weight of the door, this room was probably used for storage of valuable goods. It looked normal, but the Detector glowed yellowy orange all along a wall.

'You think this is it?'

'Yes,' said Harry. The words didn't quite feel like they were his alone, but he was sure they spoke the truth. 'I don't think this wall wants payment to let us through,' he said. 'And I don't think it wants a password either.'

Ginny stared at the wall. It looked like solid brick.

'I think it's the same principle as the barrier at platform nine and three quarters. Voldemort would have liked the idea when he first saw it, just as I did.'

'Then why is it Dark Magic?'

'I don't think it will let more than one person through.'

'So I'll have to stay behind?'

'No. You're underage. Voldemort wouldn't have expected underage wizards and witches to find this place. Your weight won't register. Though passing through the wall would probably do something to you. Make you ill or something. Make you forget why you are here.'

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly. 'There is no wall,' Harry said. 'There ... is ... no ... wall ... It just looks like that.' He stepped into the wall, and Ginny followed him.

He came out on the other side into an enormous cave. He was standing in one end, and a fire was burning at least two miles down the path. The delay of the echo of his breathing told Harry the ceiling was at least one hundred feet above him. Water was flowing near him; the gentle rustle was ominously magnified.

Ginny appeared out of the wall behind him. She gasped at the vastness of the place.

Her gasp caught Harry's attention. 'Hello Ginny. What are you doing here?'

Ginny's expression immediately changed from astonishment to concern. 'Harry? Are you alright?'

'Oh, I'm fine - just fine. What am I doing here? Where is here?'

'Harry, listen to me. You have to trust me, alright? We're after a Horcrux. This place is doing magic to your mind. You must trust me.'

Harry's expression changed from interest to shock to disbelief. 'How do you know about the Horcruxes? Why isn't this place doing magic with your mind? How do I know you're the real Ginny?'

'Well, obviously I'd've Bat-Bogeyed the hell out of you,' said Ginny, hoping her faulty logic would work on Harry. Before Harry could work it out, she continued, 'I think I'm not affected because I'm underage, which means you have to trust me.'

'Okay,' Harry said simply, not caring to work out the conundrum she provided him with. 'Let's get ourselves a Horcrux.'

'Is it down there?' she asked as she pointed to the other end of the cave where the fire had stopped burning.

'I'm quite sure it is,' said Harry, flinging an arm around her and pulling her close. 'We'll get it, don't worry. Off we set on our first real date.' They moved along the path towards dangers unknown.

The flapping of thousands of hairy wings and the squeaks told Harry and Ginny there were bats in the cave, hundreds of them, thousands.

Harry noticed Ginny look up. 'What are they doing here?' she asked.

'I imagine they will attack anyone who leaves with the Horcrux,' said Harry.

'If you say we'll be all right, I'll believe you.'

'I'm more concerned about which things are guarding the Horcrux down there, to be honest,' said Harry, 'and the number of things.'

They were moving slowly, but steadily down the path. They noticed that the further they went, the wider the cave became and the higher the ceiling.

Halfway down, fire burst out again at the end, and Harry realized what creature was waiting for them.

'There's a dragon out there,' said Harry. They saw the outline of a dragon become larger, and larger, and larger.

They came to a halt about two hundred yards in front of it. I was the biggest creature Harry had ever seen. It was the size of a small mountain. The Dursleys' house could have fitted several times in the dragon's head alone. It was tethered to the floor by a massive chain around its neck.

'That's a Mexican Massive,' Ginny said. 'They're supposed to be extinct.'

Harry figured she knew this from Charlie. 'Why is it so big?'

It took a while for Ginny to find her voice. 'They don't stop growing. They just ... eat and grow. This one must be over six thousand years old'

'This is so like Voldemort,' Harry said. Ginny let out a laugh that was mostly breath.

'Harry, this is just like the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament! That's your dragon, and instead of a golden egg, you must find the Horcrux!'

'No, the First Task was different. I was up against a dragon that was only eight times my height, not eighty. There were wizards around that would take care if the situation got out of hand; my Firebolt was within Summoning distance, and I knew where the egg was!'

From Harry's point of view, and it would probably have been the same for anyone standing in his shoes, the First Task seemed like a piece of cake.

'But you're a much more powerful wizard now.'

'I don't know where I should be looking for the Horcrux.' Ginny didn't say anything. 'Why don't you try to summon it?' Harry asked.

Ginny hesitated. 'What? Why? Okay, _Accio Horcrux!_'

The dragon roared in rage and shot fire at them. Harry cast a Blasting Charm that prevented the fire from coming too close to the two of them.

'That's odd,' Harry said. 'It almost seems the dragon is somehow connected to the Horcrux. _Accio Horcrux!_'

The dragon roared in rage again. It tugged at the chain that was holding them back, and sent a sea of fire at Harry and Ginny, which they only narrowly avoided.

Harry realized exactly where the Horcrux was. _No, no, no, no. This can't be right! It can't be!_

'It's in his stomach,' he told Ginny, who yelped. 'And I'm going in to get it.'

'No, you're not!'

'Yes, I am. I need to get that Horcrux, and a dragon will not stop me.'

'There must be another way, Harry!'

'Yes, I imagine there is. The one Voldemort probably planned. Kill the dragon.'

'Why don't we do that?'

'Because, knowing Voldemort, he'll have some magical way of being notified as soon as his dragon dies. If I kill the dragon, he'll be waiting outside the mansion for me. I want to get the Horcrux and leave the dragon alive.'

Ginny looked positively horrified. However, she seemed to accept that there was nothing she could do to change Harry's mind. 'How will I know if you're all right, when you're in there?' she asked in a barely audible voice.

Harry pulled out the Dark Magic Detector and caused it to levitate with a Hover Charm. 'If I die or pass out in there, the charm will lift causing the ball to fall. If that happens, I want you to get help. Do you understand? Don't try to save me; go get help instead.'

She nodded furiously. Harry thought he saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

'D'you know any good throw up curses?' Harry asked her. She shook her head.

'No, but I do know this,' she said, pointing her wand at Harry's head. '_Caput Bubelis!_'

Harry breathed fresh air, and he realized Ginny had just put the Bubble Head Charm on him. 'Thanks!' he said. 'Right. I'll need a broomstick.' He concentrated hard on his Firebolt and conjured an exact duplicate. Though the product wasn't as varnished as the one he used to ride, he figured it would do the job. 'And perhaps a sword ...' He conjured one of those, too.

He kissed Ginny on the mouth and gave her a few words of comfort. 'Death itself will not stop me seeing you again, Ginny. I promise.' And he kicked off into the air.

The dragon was delighted when the fly that was Harry came zooming towards him, just asking to be swatted. Harry dodged a large ocean of fire that was sent at him using the Shield Charm, though it did get pretty hot.

He circled around the dragon, infuriating it. It tried again and again to bite Harry, but he was too good a flier. Harry dodged blisteringly hot fireballs, long and poisonous fangs, and the massive strong boa constrictor-like tail.

At one point, the dragon bit at Harry again, who flew away just in time. However, its snout got very close to Harry, and he lost no time in thinking what to do.

He took careful aim up the dragon's nostril. '_Calienta!_'

The dragon snapped in rage, and did exactly what Harry wanted it to do. It closed its entire mouth around Harry.

Harry was on the creature's tongue: a single, vast muscle. He ditched the broomstick, and tried to go forwards to the back of the tongue, so the dragon would be forced to swallow.

The dragon, however, had other plans for Harry. The tongue moved and pushed Harry below a long line of chewing teeth.

Harry plunged the sword into the muscle on which he was standing. The dragon's beak opened wide, and a deafening roar came from the very place Harry was trying to get to.

It was hard because the tongue was quite slippery and didn't stay still, but Harry managed to make his way to the beginning of it.

The dragon swallowed. Harry was joined by several hundred pints of thick, viscous saliva as he slid down the beast's esophagus. It reminded him of the tunnel he had slid down to enter the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry fell into an organic swimming pool. There was no oxygen in it, but he could breathe because of the Bubble Head Charm Ginny had put on him. Even through the Charm, the stench of the slime reached his nostrils. It was worse than essence of Mundungus Fletcher.

The slime he was swimming in was thick, even thicker than the dragon's saliva. Every part of Harry's skin that was directly exposed to it, started to burn.

Harry soon wished he hadn't cast the Light Charm. It illuminated thousands of tiny little white maggots, wriggling, trying to get hold of a part of Harry's body and clothes. They were taking little bites of him, and they were hungry.

'_Accio Horcrux!_'

Something sped to Harry's hand. He couldn't make out what it was, but it was not soft. Trusting it was what he was looking for, he said '_Tepulso!_', giving an almighty swing with his wand, which was slowed down because of the slime's thickness.

He felt the dragon's stomach contract, he felt himself being thrust up through the pipe he'd come down through. He felt himself leaving the dragon's mouth, and fall, hard, onto the ground. The dragon had vomited Harry out.

'Harry! Harry!' Ginny was running towards him. 'Are you all right? My god, you smell!'

Harry stood, slipped and fell down again. 'I'm all right. We've got to get out of here; the dragon's pissed.'

She helped him up, and they started running away. The dragon was indeed livid. It sent an ocean of fire at them, and although Ginny's Shield Charm prevented them from being cindered, they were both burned badly.

Once they were out of the dragon's reach, they heard echoing screeches and squeaks. They heard the flapping of hundreds of wings, growing louder and louder.

Soon, the air was covered with bats. They were all keen to scratch the two human beings to death, or to eat just a little bit of their skin.

Covering their faces, Harry and Ginny ran for it. Soon, the cloud of bats became unbearable. Harry heard Ginny start to use magic, but her spells were no use.

'Light one!' Harry called, whose stench seemed to attract even more bats. 'Put one on fire!'

Ginny didn't seem to find this an odd instruction. She pointed her wand away, and yelled, '_Incendio!_' The spell hit a bat, who burst into flames.

'Harry aimed at the temporary light source. '_Ignimeo!_' He channeled the fire into a dome around himself and Ginny. The bats were being kept at bay. 'Run!' he yelled and they did, the dome of fire following.

After only a few steps, Harry was becoming exhausted. He tried to keep running, but he lost his breath; and a stitch was stabbing him in the ribs like a sword.

Ginny noticed Harry's drop in pace. 'Come on,' she said. 'We've got to keep going.' She kept encouraging him for a long time, and it helped. However, soon Harry wasn't able to walk anymore.

Ginny supported him, and he kept the dome of fire roaring above and beside them. They arrived at the wall, and she let Harry stand on his own legs again. He fell to the ground immediately.

The dome was still in place, and Ginny pulled Harry through the wall. Harry let go of the fire, as he was in the basement of Hepzibah Smith's mansion where the bats couldn't follow him.

He was lying on the floor, and Ginny bent over him. Her entire body was covered in small scratches and bites. She seemed to know he was about to lose consciousness because she said, 'Just a little longer, Harry. You need to get me back to the headquarters.'

She held Harry's hand tightly, and he filled every inch of his body with the desire to occupy and fill a spot in his own house. He turned; for a brief second, he felt as if everything was being pressed against him. He knew it had worked before he opened his eyes for the last time in a few days.

'Hide the Horcrux,' he said into her beautiful, though mangled face. 'Put it where I put the locket, in my room cupboard.' His voice was croaky and dry, not his.

He closed his eyes and felt her lips press against his. 'I'll get you to the hospital wing,' she whispered. 'Madam Pomfrey will patch us both up.'

And Harry knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

CHAPTER X  
**Betrayal**

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. He had a vague memory of waking up earlier, a number of times. He wasn't sure whether those memories were authentic or just dreams, as one of them featured Romilda Vane.

He turned around and tried to continue sleeping.

'Are you awake?' Ginny's voice came somewhere to his right.

Harry had to consider this question. 'Yes,' was he answered. He turned around to face Ginny and felt his eyelids droop again. She was lying in a bed as well.

'What day is it?' he mumbled.

'It's Thursday, but you weren't asleep all the time. You've woken up a couple of times.'

'But did I say anything sensible?'

'Not really - just disconnected words. At one point, you might have started in Parselmouth.'

'Where is it?' he asked. Ginny immediately knew what he meant.

'I gave it to Hermione just before Mom found us. She, uhm, nearly lost it when she saw the two of us. You were covered in that horrible stench, and both of us had been attacked by thousands of bats.'

'Did you see what it was?'

'I didn't really have a good look at it. Right after I threw it to Hermione, Mom started asking questions. I said I wouldn't answer them unless you were awake.'

Harry imagined the rage Mrs Weasley would have been in when Ginny refused to answer her questions. He privately thought that he would rather have another go at the dragon, than face Mrs Weasley.

'She started blackmailing with all sorts of horrible stuff. Said she'd throw me out of the house, said she'd never let me see you again, said she'd snap my wand in two. I told her she was to do whatever she thought was necessary, but I wouldn't answer her questions unless you were awake.'

'I'm sorry I had to put you through that alone,' Harry apologized.

'It doesn't matter. In the end, Hermione was able to put a Sleeping Charm on me before Mom got out of hand.'

'How did you figure out if it worked? I mean, if you were asleep ...'

'I spoke to her in the morning. They said they'd come and visit later today.'

'So how are we? I mean, are we all right? There isn't anything wrong with us, is there?'

'Well, I don't think so. Whatever you did in that dragon's stomach, it gave you some burns. And when you got out, the dragon breathed fire on us, it burned. But Madam Pomfrey healed us okay, though I think she did recognize what kind of creature made those burns.'

'She's not stupid,' said Harry. 'Did she tell anyone?'

'I asked her not to. Anyway, the bats were nasty. Good thing you were able to repel them with your fire, or I don't think we'd have been able to leave that place. Something in their poison didn't allow the wounds to heal. Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to do for the longest time.'

'So how did we heal?'

'Madam Pomfrey contacted St Mungo's, and they knew what to do. They fixed dad up after the whole snake episode, didn't they? I bet it's the same thing.'

'Yeah,' said Harry pensively, 'wounds that won't heal, a very Voldemort thing to do.'

The door opened, and Ron and Hermione came through it. Hermione leapt forward to hug Harry. Ron patted Harry on the shoulder.

'Where is it?' Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione didn't need to think about what Harry meant either. 'It's in your bedroom cupboard, next to the locket and the ring,' Hermione answered.

'Ring?' Harry asked, puzzled. There was no ring when he'd last seen the place.

'Yeah, you had left without us, so I thought I might make a little visit to Aberforth Dumbledore. He said he'd never seen it before, and gave it to me straight away,' said Ron.

Harry nodded. 'How is Mrs Weasley?'

The three of them sighed. 'Not good,' Hermione concluded glumly.

'Why?'

'Well, she uhm ... she's banned us from your house until we answer some questions,' Ron answered.

Harry chuckled. 'Well, you'd better let her know I've woken up, then.'

They all looked at Ron. 'Not me! I wanna hear Harry's story, too!'

'All right. Kreacher.'

A loud _crack_ filled the room. Kreacher, the house-elf, appeared between Harry's and Ginny's beds.

'What does my master wants?' he asked in a creaking voice, bowing low. He added, 'The filthy half-blood that he is.'

'Kreacher, I want you to tell Molly Weasley that I'm awake in the Hospital wing. After that, you will continue to work in the kitchens with the other house-elves. Do you understand?'

The creature bowed low, and then vanished with another loud _crack_.

'So you don't know what happened?'

'No, Ginny wouldn't tell us,' Hermione said.

'Like you would have believed me if I did!'

'All right. Ginny can tell you, and I'll interrupt if I think she's exaggerating a little.'

Ginny started telling the story. She told them about the mansion, about the room in the basement, about the wall. She told them about the cave, and what was waiting for them at the end of it.

'... about as big as a large village,' she said.

At this point, both Ron and Hermione looked to Harry, hoping he would contradict her.

Harry nodded. 'About as big as Hogwarts castle, yeah. She's not lying.'

Hermione's face was turning white, her eyes growing full of fear. Ron, on the other hand, was turning green, and had to Conjure a chair to sit down on.

Ginny continued to talk about the dragon, how they had figured out where the Horcrux was, and how Harry had decided to go and get it. (At this point, Hermione declared she was going to be sick.) Ginny told how Harry had managed to get inside the dragon's mouth. She told how the dragon threw up, and how she had found Harry in the middle of the vomit. (Hermione was sick indeed.)

Ginny continued about the bat attack and about Harry's dome of fire. How she had pulled him through the wall, and how he had Disapparated them both back to Grimmauld Place.

At this point, Mrs Weasley entered the Hospital Wing as quietly as possible, clearly hoping to eavesdrop. Harry was the only one to notice.

'You'll have more success using Fred and George's Extendable Ears.'

Ginny, Hermione and Ron were puzzled at this statement. They didn't know to whom it was meant. Only when Mrs Weasley answered, did their puzzlement turn into shock.

'No, I won't,' Mrs Weasley said. 'They've bewitched them not to function when you're involved in the conversation I'm trying to overhear. Something to do with your very generous _financial backing_, I assume.'

Harry chuckled. 'That's very kind of them,' he said.

'So,' Mrs Weasley turned to Ginny. 'Are you going to tell me what you were up to?'

'No, she's not,' replied Harry, looking straight into the eye of the fierce woman.

'NO?'

'No. Not a soul is going to tell you, until our work is done, or I am dead.'

Mrs Weasley was clearly fighting the urge to explode at Harry. 'First Azkaban! Now this! WHY NOT?'

'Obviously, you realize that Ginny and I have been in considerable danger.' Sparks flew from Mrs Weasley's nose. 'That danger is a fraction, _nothing_, compared to the danger we'd be in if our secrecy was revealed. I know your dearest wish is to keep us alive and well. In the interest of our safety, I suggest that you trust us.'

Mrs Weasley was still torn between emotions. On the one hand, she still wanted to explode. On the other, she wanted to keep them safe.

'All right. You won't tell me. Fine. You are staying at Hogwarts from now on, Harry. And you three with him.'

'You're not Harry's mother, Mom!' Ginny exclaimed.

'WHO ELSE HAS HE GOT!' Mrs Weasley roared.

The meaning of these words dawned on Harry after their volume had abated. He felt tears grow in his eyes.

'No one,' he said quietly. 'Everyone who's ever tried to be a parent to me has died. Please don't be next.'

Mrs Weasley covered her face with her hands and started sobbing loudly. Hermione placed her arm around the older woman to comfort her.

'You can't keep Harry at Hogwarts; he's too busy with the Order!' Ron pointed out.

Mrs Weasley's hands left her face, which was covered in tears. 'All right,' she said between sobs. 'The three of you. _You_'re staying.'

'What?' yelled Ginny. 'You can't ban us from _Harry's_ house!'

'Yes, she can,' said Harry softly. 'I asked her to live in it, and that makes it _her_ house, too. She can ban anyone she likes as long as I want to keep her there, which I do.'

Mrs Weasley was touched by the unexpected backup from Harry.

'However,' Harry continued. 'Mrs Weasley is wrong in thinking she can stop me doing what I've got to do. I am going to do it with or without your help, Mrs Weasley. And I am afraid you will not be successful in holding my friends back.'

Mrs Weasley didn't say anything. Harry continued. 'I have offered them, many times, the option to turn back. I assure you, I am not forcing them to come with me.'

'We're with Harry,' Hermione said forcefully. Ron and Ginny nodded.

'They are not your _babies_ anymore, Mrs Weasley. They have made their own choices and making your own choices is what makes you human. They have become the adults you've raised them to be. Will you deny who they are?'

Mrs Weasley looked a bit angrier after this. She still didn't say a thing, however. Harry continued again. 'I will say one more thing. The doubt and mistrust you would spread by holding my friends back would spawn discord and even enmity. You would be _playing into Voldemort's hands_. We can only counter him with loyalty, friendship and comradery, and most of all, _trust_.'

Mrs Weasley considered for a second. Eventually, she found her words. 'I want to help you, Harry!'

'I know you do! By all means, understand that! I know you want to help me, and I appreciate that. You are helping me by living in my house and being the most dependable woman I know when I need it. You _are_ helping me by allowing me to get to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible when I need it. You are _not_ helping me by trying to find out what I'm up to, or -' he chuckled as he said this, '- or by banning my friends from my own house.'

Mrs Weasley was finally turned. 'All right then. Very well. What can I do to help you more?'

'I can't think of anything just now. I am not dissatisfied by the amount of work you are already doing. You are making a great sacrifice, and I appreciate that. I'll let you know if there's anything else you can do to help.'

She nodded.

'By the way, something happened on our journey we _can_ discuss with you, Mrs Weasley. We ran into Scabbers.'

Ginny told the story again, just how it had happened, without as much as hinting at the reason why either of them were there. Hermione was awed by the brilliance of their plan, and Ron was having trouble stifling his laugh. Mrs Weasley didn't seem that impressed.

'So ... what? Wormtail is now going to spy for us?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, well, he'd better,' replied Harry. 'If he likes to live, he will, and I know he does.'

'But he doesn't know the Vow was real,' Ron said.

'Well, Wormtail might think the Vow is real, but Voldemort definitely won't. Actually, I don't think Wormtail thinks the Vow is real; he was all happy when he thought there wasn't going to be a bonder. He was glad that I thought it was real.'

'So he might choose not to do what you say,' said Hermione. 'Because he doesn't know it would kill him.'

'I don't know,' said Mrs Weasley, 'The Vow will be activated when the person gets near to breaking it, not right after having broken it. He might feel a sudden urge to do whatever it is Harry tells him to do. Only if he ignores that urge, can he refuse to obey Harry.'

'I need to find him, though. If I wait on the spot where I met him, Voldemort will think there was another reason why I was there, where I was. I told Wormtail - and he'll have told Voldemort - that I tracked him down because I wanted to talk to him. Voldemort is going to station Wormtail somewhere else, to test me. I will need to find him. And there's a good chance there'll be a trap waiting for me.'

They were silent for a while. Mrs Weasley stared into Harry's eyes with a look of mingled grief and fear. Harry could tell she was thinking hard.

'Out!' yelled Madam Pomfrey from the door to her office. You've had nearly half an hour! They need sleep and rest! Out!'

The guests left - shooed out by the matron. Madam Pomfrey started feeding two people Harry hadn't noticed before. They were also lying in beds.

'Are they -?'

'Neville's parents? Yeah.' Ginny answered before Harry finished his question. 'St Mungo's wouldn't have them anymore, and no one is in his grandmother's home to take care of them.'

It was a sad fate, Harry thought, to have vegetable parents in the Hospital Wing where anyone could see. Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Madam Pomfrey for caring for them and to McGonagall for taking them in.

'Isn't there a DA meeting tonight?' Harry asked the girl lying to his right.

'Yes. Hermione's taking over. She did on Monday.'

'So that's where they're going?'

'Not yet. Meeting isn't for another two hours. I bet they're snogging each other's brains out again. Why?'

'Oh, Ron didn't seem reluctant to go.'

'And Hermione did?'

'I didn't really catch her expression,' Harry admitted.

'I bet they're snogging,' Ginny concluded.

Harry grinned. 'I wish we could snog.' The distance between their two beds, no more than three feet, seemed an unbridgeable abyss.

'So much for subtlety,' chuckled Ginny. 'Me, too.'

'Subtlety has never been my strongest point.'

'I second that.'

With a last look into that cheerful face with bright, brown eyes, Harry fell asleep.

---

Harry was dismissed from the Hospital Wing on Monday morning. Ginny had left two days earlier, and Harry had to endure forty-eight hours of Ginnylessness, though she did come frequently to visit.

Harry went down to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall to have breakfast. He was hoping to meet Ron, Hermione or Ginny there, but he didn't. Instead, he sat alone and ate.

A number of heavily giggling girls sat down opposite him. One of them was a black-haired sixth-year by the name of Romilda Vane.

'Hi, Harry,' she said. The others giggled.

'Hello, Romilda.' Harry thought it common courtesy not to immediately stand up and leave, though he had no use for Romilda Vane and her friends' company.

Harry promised himself not to take another bite or sip. Romilda was known to try and feed Harry love potions.

'So how's life?' Harry asked politely to the girls in general. They blushed.

'It's all right,' said Romilda Vane. 'We've just started Human Transfiguration with Longbottom. I can finally turn my hair blonde!' She held a lock of her own, black hair in front of her eyes, looking at it dismissively.

'You shouldn't,' said Harry. He wasn't trying to be nice, but it happened anyway. 'This black makes your eyes stand out.'

Romilda Vane blushed deeply, causing her blue eyes to stand out even more.

'Oi, Harry!' Ron's voice came from close by. 'What are you eating with _them_ for?'

Ron eyed Romilda Vane angrily. He'd once eaten a love potion-spiked Chocolate Cauldron by mistake that had been sent to Harry by her.

'We just came from the Hospital Wing,' Hermione explained. 'But she said you'd gone already.' Hermione looked at the bunch of girls opposite Harry. Her voice suddenly became urgent. 'You haven't eaten anything they've offered you, have you?'

Romilda Vane looked indignant. 'Of course, I haven't,' said Harry quickly. 'I haven't forgotten what happened to Ron on his birthday.'

'I had nothing to do with that!' Romilda said even more indignantly than she looked. Hermione smiled sarcastically at her.

'Come on, let's go, Harry,' said Ron urgently. Harry stood up and made to leave. Romilda Vane beamed at him.

'You've got to watch out for that Vane,' said Hermione, once the group of giggling girls was out of earshot. 'She's still serious about forcing you to drink a love potion.'

'Not Fred and George's?' Ron asked.

'No, they've bewitched their stuff so it won't work on them or Harry,' said Hermione as though she wished they hadn't. 'But I wouldn't put it past Vane to brew some of her own.'

'I don't think her first priority is feeding me that potion,' said Harry. 'More like eliminating my girlfriend.' He had never spoken about Ginny as _his girlfriend_ to anyone else but Ginny before. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

'Let's go to Hagrid's,' Harry said, anxious to steer the conversation into another direction. 'I don't feel much like traveling today.'

They made their way down the vegetable patch towards Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid opened the door to let in Ron, then Hermione, then -

'Harry?'

'Yes, Hagrid?'

'Why aren' yeh at the meetin'?'

'Meeting? What meeting?'

'Fer the Order, o'course!'

Harry's look of nonplus changed rapidly into anger. 'Someone's called a meeting without me? WHO?'

'I don' know, Harry. I thought yeh'd called it.'

Harry pondered for a fraction of a second. 'All right, thanks for telling me this, Hagrid. I need to go now.' Harry stormed away towards the Vanishing Cabinet.

'Wait,' said Ron, as Harry was about to go through the Cabinet. 'Don't you need your Invisibility Cloak?'

'Got it with me,' replied Harry. 'You two just stay out of sight.'

They nodded and followed after Harry.

He flung his Invisibility Cloak over himself and entered the kitchen through the door that was still left ajar. He stood in a corner, unnoticed.

The meeting hadn't started yet. People were muttering amongst themselves. No one had noticed him enter, except Mad-Eye Moody with his magical eye.

Harry held his index finger to his lips, and Moody nodded.

Mrs Weasley cleared her throat, attracting the attention of the gathered members. 'Erhm, good morning, everyone. I have called this meeting today.'

'Where's Potter?' growled Moody. 'I can't see him here.' People looked around, and noticed Harry wasn't there.

'Harry's not invited,' said Mrs Weasley coldly. 'He's not invited because I wish to discuss him with the rest of you.'

There was a loud murmur of disagreement. Someone yelled, 'This is treason!'

Mrs Weasley continued. 'I'm not here to question his leadership. He's proven himself to be discreet and more than worthy to succeed Dumbledore.' A loud murmur of agreement followed this statement. Two people yelled, 'Hear, hear! I am here to question Harry Potter's sanity regarding his own safety.'

The atmosphere changed. Several people looked puzzled.

Mrs Weasley continued again. 'In the summer, before his appointment as Head of the Order, Harry Potter made a visit to Azkaban. It nearly killed him. Recently, he made another trip accompanied by my daughter. It also nearly killed him. On both occasions, he refused to tell what it was he was doing.'

'What are you saying, Molly?' asked a tall wizard with long, brown hair.

'I believe Harry Potter does not take his own safety seriously. He is getting himself in too much unnecessary danger. He's biting off more than he can chew!'

'Molly, you'll be hard pressed indeed to find something Harry can't chew,' said Lupin confidently.

'You're so _naive_, Remus. You saw the state Harry was in after Azkaban. You can't tell me that he dealt with that fine!'

'I believe the trip was productive,' said Lupin simply.

'And you won't say what it is he was doing? Before, of course, he lost consciousness?'

'He asked us not to tell,' said Tonks. 'So to say is treason. Privately, I can assure you it won't make you any wiser than you are already.'

'The purpose of this meeting wasn't to establish what he's been doing,' said Mrs Weasley, 'or how well it's going. It's to make sure he's safe from now on! Last Saturday, he arrived back in this house, together with my daughter, heavily wounded! The wounds would not heal! I am sure I am not the only one who sees the importance of our leader remaining intact.'

There was a murmur, and it was difficult to decide if it was agreement or disagreement. 'What do you propose, Molly?' asked Mr Weasley.

'I think that at least one of us should be with him at all times, wherever he goes.'

'Harry'd curse anyone who tried to follow him,' laughed Bill. 'And I don't want to be on the receiving end, I'll tell you that.'

'If Potter doesn't want to be followed, he won't be followed,' said Moody. 'By anyone.'

'I'm afraid we're at a loss to help keep Harry safe as long as we don't know what he's up to,' said Lupin.

'We could find out,' Mrs Weasley said.

'You're going to force Harry to tell you? Good luck!' Tonks said. 'Count me out.'

'And me,' several people cried.

'There are other ways of finding something out than by forcing people to tell you. We could trade something off, for example.'

'What on Earth d'you think could motivate him?' the tall wizard with brown hair asked. 'He's a Buddha - completely unconnected and unattached.'

'There is one thing he is attached to,' said Mrs Weasley softly. 'Ginny.'

'NO!' cried Tonks, Lupin, Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Charlie in unison.

'You ambitious, evil woman!' shrieked Tonks. 'You gargoyle! Harry Potter has suffered enough in his life without anyone taking away the only bit of love he's able to hold on to! If you threaten to take away Ginny from him, I will make sure you never leave St Mungo's, Molly Prewett!' She drew her wand, and nobody stopped her. Mrs Weasley stepped backwards.

Mr Weasley stepped in front of his wife, blocking her from Tonks' wand's aim. 'What I am sure my wife is trying to say,' he said, 'is not to threaten Harry Potter into cooperation, but to find effective ways of persuasion.'

'COERCIVE PERSUASION!' roared Tonks, magically smashing glasses in the cupboards.

Harry thought this was getting a bit out of hand. He stepped towards Tonks, careful not to touch anyone else and whispered in her ear.

'Calm down. I'm right here under the Invisibility Cloak. Don't tell anyone.'

Tonks dropped her wand and bent down to pick it up. Nobody was taken aback by the Auror's clumsiness. Mrs Weasley took advantage of her foe's faltering.

'Of course, you're right. I did not know what I was thinking, saying it. I'm sorry. But - surely you want to know what he's up to, in order to help him better?'

'Of course, I do,' said Tonks, getting up. 'But I can help him without knowing what he's doing. He's not too shy to ask for help.' She glanced around as if hoping to catch his eye.

'I think you've put your finger on the problem,' said Mrs Weasley. 'I think he's either too shy or too proud to admit he needs help when he does.'

'That's not entirely true,' said Mr Weasley. 'He asked us how to get into Azkaban. We offered to help him, and he accepted.'

'He accepted your help because he knew what was coming. Last Saturday, I am sure, he had no idea what was coming, and I am sure he would have appreciated all the help we could have given him.'

There was a silence. Some people seemed to agree, and others didn't. Mrs Weasley continued. 'I don't know what he's playing at. He's not going to ask for our help because he feels he will have to tell us what it is he's doing! We can only abridge this stalemate by finding out what he is doing!'

Several more people seemed to agree. 'How are we supposed to find out?' someone asked.

Mrs Weasley considered. 'His friends will never betray him. But ... his own thoughts might.'

Nearly everyone looked puzzled. 'What're you thinking about, Molly?' growled Moody.

'If we could persuade him to learn Occlumency, he might not be able to hold back the information from whoever's teaching him. We could ... you know ...'

'Trick him?' Tonks asked in outrage.

Harry thought this was going too far. He pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and cleared his throat. People gasped and several jumped. Mrs Weasley backed away into a corner.

'Enough. I'd like to say a thing or two. First of all, I am shocked at how many people turned up for this meeting that I wasn't invited to. Considering that most of you were lured in here under the pretense that I had called it and would attend, the blame lies almost entirely with Mrs Weasley.' Harry turned to face her. She was huddled in a corner. 'I must say I am shocked at your lack of loyalty.'

Mrs Weasley mumbled something that sounded oddly like 'Mimblewimble'

'Secondly,' Harry continued. 'I have said it many times, and this time I have _almost_ lost my temper. You will know when the job is done, or when I am dead. If I need help, I will ask for it. That ought to be enough for all of you!'

He paused to draw breath. 'As for me not knowing what lies ahead, that is true. I do not know exactly what lies ahead. However, Dumbledore has left me with a good impression of what I might expect.' Harry smiled rather ruefully at himself when he next said. 'I must say, after what I did last Saturday, I feel pretty damn confident.

'It was a close escape, I admit that. I daresay I will have many more. I might even snuff it. I know you wish to help me, but your current behavior does not aid me.

'I shall present you with a choice. If you choose for me to stop leaving this mansion every now and then, I'll assume you're telling me not to try and kill Voldemort. In which case, you will be fighting a losing battle until you die - and die you shall!

'I will not allow gray areas. The other option is to trust me. Blindly, without question. In this case, there is a chance that war will end before it consumes us. I thought the answer was obvious? Was I wrong?'

There was a loud murmur of disagreement. Many people shouted, 'No!' Nearly everyone shook their heads.

'And yet,' continued Harry. 'I was told today that you have convened - in my absence - to question my _sanity_, to conspire to trick me! I know better than anyone here, the dangers of life ... to those who are about to be killed ... but moreover to those who are about to witness it. Have I been known to act rashly in the past, in the face of such dangers?'

There was a silence. Hardly anyone was looking at him. Most were looking at their feet.

'Mrs Weasley. You have _betrayed_ me.' She shrank into the corner of the room, shaking her head vigorously. 'I know better than anyone alive - better than you - the sacrifice you are making. I have made it. I saw your - any true mother's - boggart two years ago. Your husband, five of your six sons are in the Order. Your only daughter is in love with the Chosen One. You fear that some will not survive this war. You rightfully fear it, but you do more than that. This fear is blinding you. How will you eradicate that fear if you dare not face it? It will, eventually, come to visit you in the dark cave in which you cower. You have the courage to do what is right!'

Mrs Weasley was in tears already, but that didn't make Harry stop. 'The only way you can spare thousands of people the agony that you have faced before - are afraid to face now - is to hope. We will all suffer in this war. Will you put an end to it?'

Mrs Weasley was dabbing her tears with a handkerchief. She nodded slowly.

'So what else is on the agenda?' Harry asked, anxious to change the atmosphere.

He received very recent intelligence of a raid by a delegation of Death Eaters on a wizarding mansion the next day. He started making plans to ambush the Death Eaters, to take as many as possible captive, and to rescue whoever was living in the house.

A surprisingly large number of people volunteered to set the trap. Something, Harry thought, was for the best.

---

The ambush was a complete success. The family that lived in the house - a mother and a boy - was moved to the headquarters and was bunking in the attic.

Harry hadn't met them yet. He was in class at the time it happened. However, he was going to meet them in the evening.

Five Death Eaters had been captured. Among them - to Harry's delighted amazement - was Wormtail. Harry had the four others sent to the Ministry, but Peter Pettigrew was to be sent to the headquarters.

'So,' said Harry to announce his arrival in the room where Wormtail was held. Ron was with Harry, and Damian Wulfshed was keeping an eye on Wormtail.

'Hello, Harry,' said Wormtail nervously. 'Ron.'

'Scabbers,' said Ron, inclining his head with a look of disgust.

'Hullo, Peter. How are you?'

'I ... uhm ... I got hit by a Stinging Hex rather badly sent by one of your lot.'

'You didn't run away after that happened?' Harry asked incredulously.

'I tried to, but he caught me,' he nudged his head towards Wulfshed.

'Caught 'im like a rat in a trap,' said Damian Wulfshed in a satisfied manner.

'You're extremely lucky, Peter. If I hadn't given specific instructions for you to be sent here, you'd be in Azkaban right now, awaiting trial.'

Wormtail shook uncontrollably. 'Why did you do that then?' he asked softly, though urgently and uncomfortably.

'I don't want my only spy to be in Azkaban,' Harry said simply. 'So … after our little meeting a week and a half ago, what did Voldemort do?'

'I ... I went to report to him, as you told me to. He was surprised that you were there. He wasn't as happy as you said he'd be. He ... he ...' Wormtail shuddered.

'He tortured you?' Wormtail nodded to affirm that he had. 'Why?' Harry asked.

'Because ... because I should have handed you over to him the instant I got my wand back. Anyway, he was pleased to hear I'd made a Vow with you. He said I should do as you say, I should meet you.'

'Do you know what it was you were guarding?' Harry asked.

'No.'

'Damn,' said Harry, more to Ron than to Wormtail, but loud enough for Wormtail to hear. 'There must be something there, but I can't _find_ it. If only Dumbledore was here ...'

'I don't think it was important,' said Wormtail. 'Or he'd have someone ... smarter ... guard it. You know ... not ...'

'The likes of you?' Ron filled in. Wormtail nodded.

'Did he station you somewhere else?' Harry asked.

Wormtail shook his head. 'This was the first thing I was commissioned to do.'

'Did he put someone else where we met?'

Wormtail nodded. 'Yes, several Death Eaters. They are supposed to capture you if you should return to that spot.'

'Right,' said Harry. 'So I won't do that. Does anyone else you know have a similar task of guarding something like you did?'

'Not that I know of, but that doesn't mean it's not so. The Dark Lord operates in utmost secrecy, Harry.'

Harry spent half an hour listening to what Wormtail had to say. From the conversation, Harry gathered that Voldemort was indeed convinced Wormtail was on his side. He also gathered that Wormtail wanted to be on both sides, to make sure he was on the winning side. Ron lost no time in pointing out that such behavior was 'Slytherin'.

'Right,' said Harry. 'You will return to Voldemort immediately, and you may tell him of our entire meeting, and of the failed attack, and everything that happened to you then. You will come back here when Voldemort sends you, in which case you will not leave this room until I tell you to. You will go into this room immediately after notifying Mrs Weasley. Do you understand?'

Wormtail nodded and Disapparated.

'So you think he's turned, then?'

'I doubt it,' said Harry. 'I think he's just in to get out of Azkaban in the unlikely event that Voldemort should be defeated. Thank you, Damian,' he added to the wizard that was leaving the room, giving Harry a nod as he did so.

Harry and Ron made their way to Harry's bedroom.

'So d'you think the Sorting Hat's been wrong about Pettigrew?' Ron asked.

'Well, the Sorting Hat says it's never wrong, so if you trust that, it's true. I don't know. I don't think he should have been in Gryffindor. Slytherins are brave, the portrait of Phineas Nigellus told me. But they will always want to save their own necks. Sounds more like cowardice than bravery to me. But anyway, which category do you think do you think Pettigrew falls under? Brave to save another neck, or brave to save his own?'

'Brave to save his own, sure. But maybe that's not why the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor. Maybe it put him in Gryffindor, so he could learn from his friends.'

'Friends ... or heroes?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, idols more like,' agreed Ron. 'But perhaps they were supposed to have an influence on Pettigrew. You know ... bring out the Gryffindor in him ... What do you think?'

'I think you're philosophizing,' said Harry, grinning.

They entered the room. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione on Harry's bed. Both were blushing heavily.

As soon as Ron entered the room, Ginny leapt up and slapped Ron in the face as hard as she could. Harry was at a loss for what to say.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand tightly and pulled him out of the room. 'Ron's in for it.' she whispered in his ear.

'YOU NEGLIGENT PRICK!' sounded from the room, though muffled as Ginny was quick enough to close the door.

'Why?' Harry asked. 'What happened?'

Ginny looked uncomfortable. In fact, Harry wasn't used to Ginny not being able to say something directly to his face. 'I ... I don't ... I'm not the person to tell you. Hermione is. She'll tell you when she's ready.'

'YOU SAID YOU'D CAST THE BLOODY CHARM!' echoed from the room.

'Stop making me curious!'

Ginny suddenly became very stern. 'Don't ask Hermione before she's ready to tell you, though. I want you to promise me that, Harry.'

Harry looked into her eyes. 'All right. I promise.'

'And ... uhm ... if I were you, I'd stay out of mum's way for a week or six or seven.'

'All right,' said Harry. They were making their way up to the attic where the fugitives were bunked. 'Is it that bad?'

'Oh, well, to Ron it probably won't be,' she said doggedly. 'But I assure you every woman in this house will be livid when they hear - even Phlegm!'

Harry grinned. 'Stop making me curious.'

'Sorry,' she mumbled. 'Stop asking questions I can only answer half of.'

Harry knocked on the door to the attic. There was no response. He opened the door wide and followed Ginny through.

'Would you mind knocking?' asked a woman's voice from around a corner. It sounded vaguely familiar.

'I'm sorry. I knocked, but there was no answer.'

'Potter?' asked a man's voice. Harry had no trouble recognizing it.

'Malfoy?'

'What are you doing here?' Malfoy asked, coming around the corner, followed by his mother.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Harry asked. This was wrong. This was very wrong. Draco Malfoy was living in his house.

'Weasley. I didn't know you lived here. I might have reconsidered my options if I knew.' His voice was still drawling, and he was smirking in the manner Harry knew so well. He was evidently trying to radiate his superiority as he always did. 'I thought you were going back to Hogwarts, Potter.'

'I am,' said Harry. 'But I sleep in this house.'

Malfoy looked puzzled. 'How are you commuting?'

Harry thought this was too good an opportunity to taunt. 'You know the Vanishing Cabinet Montague disappeared in, in fifth year? Well, it's one of a pair. The other one was in Borgin and Burkes. I mended them, and now there's some sort of connection.'

Malfoy howled with rage. 'You didn't mend them! I did! It was my work! I did it! All alone! Without any help!'

Harry's lips curled. 'Well then, I'm using your hard work to get to Hogwarts and back every morning and evening.'

'How did you find out?' he asked slowly.

'I heard one of the Death Eaters that was found at your house say,' Harry said truthfully. It had, of course, been Malfoy who had told Dumbledore just as he was about to kill him, which he never did. Harry was under the Invisibility Cloak at the time.

Malfoy didn't catch the contradiction in this statement. None of the Death Eaters that were caught in his house had been present at the scene of Dumbledore's murder. 'But why are you sleeping here, Potter?'

'This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,' Harry said calmly. 'My presence is wanted.'

Malfoy's lips curled. 'Not anymore. This is my house, and the Order needs me more. I'm going to ask them to throw you out.' He grinned.

Ginny giggled.

'How can this house be yours?' Harry asked. 'And how is it that the Order needs you?'

'Manners, Potter. After the death of Sirius Black, this house and everything that belongs to it, would pass to the oldest male in the Black line, which is me. This is my house. You are guests in it.' Ginny continued to giggle harder. 'Secondly, without the information I can offer the Order, they are clueless.'

Harry and Ginny started to laugh. Malfoy didn't like it much. 'Shut it, half-blood and blood-traitor! Neither of you have any wizarding pride. Neither of you deserve to be in my house.'

'Newsflash, Malfoy,' Harry interrupted, still laughing. 'House is mine. Sirius Black left it to me. As for your request for my expulsion from it, the Order has denied it.'

Malfoy's cheeks turned pink. 'It is not yours to say what the Order has decided to do!'

Ginny laughed harder. 'It is, Malfoy,' Harry said, 'as they've elected me to be the leader.'

Malfoy was positively blushing. 'You filthy half-blood, you arrogant son of a mudblood -'

'Oi!' Ginny interrupted. Malfoy was silent. 'You're here because Harry is allowing you to be here. Even though you've tried to put an Unforgivable Curse on him, and even though your father tried to kill me on two separate occasions, he's letting you live in his house! You might want to show some manners to your kind and forgiving host, Draco!'

'I'm here because he needs me here!' Malfoy snapped.

'No, Malfoy,' said Harry. 'I have plenty of spies. You're here because your life is in terrible danger everywhere else.'

Malfoy glared. 'Why?' Harry continued. 'Why does Voldemort want you dead?'

'DO NOT SAY THE DARK LORD'S NAME!' Narcissa snarled.

'Why not?' asked Harry calmly. 'It's not even his real name.'

'How dare you, how dare your half-blood tongue utter his great and noble name -'

'Noble?' Harry interrupted. 'I am afraid you are a little deceived. Voldemort tried to murder a defenseless one-year-old some sixteen years ago. Remember? If that's noble, than I'm a kneazle.'

He stared into Narcissa's face. She looked furious.

'Refusing to say Voldemort's name spawns and contributes to the idea that he is some sort of deity. He isn't. He is a human being. He has a name. It is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is also known as Voldemort. I see no sane reason not to say it.'

The two Malfoys looked furious.

'So,' Harry continued. 'Why does he want you dead?'

'Why should I tell _you_?' Malfoy asked.

'Because you know what will happen if you don't,' Harry said, pointing his thumb towards the door.

Malfoy started talking in a resigned voice. He explained how he hadn't managed to kill Dumbledore, how he had been assigned a new mission, and how he had failed to kill two Muggles, as well.

Malfoy told Harry all he wanted to know. Malfoy didn't sneer once.

'What's up with Granger?' Malfoy asked slyly when the interrogation was over. 'It's her voice I'm hearing, isn't it?'

'None of your business, Draco,' said Ginny as she held the door open for Harry. Malfoy smirked.

Ginny was holding Harry's hand as they went down. She steered him to Ginny and Hermione's bedroom. No one was in there; Ron and Hermione were probably still in Harry's room.

Ginny pushed Harry onto her bed and crept on top of him. 'Why is it that you're so attractive when you're in danger?'

'Me?'

'Yes, you!' she said admiringly. 'You and no other! It's radiating off you! It's this ... power. When I woke up in the Chamber of Secrets, it was all around you. I could only stop myself because I was too ashamed of myself. And in the First Task, oh my, you were fourteen, and you conquered a dragon! In the Ministry, when you stepped in front of me because that Death Eater wanted to torture me, I felt I could hug you and never let go. And just two weeks ago, when you fell out of the dragon's mouth, I felt I could make love to you right there on the spot.'

Harry smiled into those bright, brown eyes. 'Are you sure you're all right, Ginny? No one wants to make love to someone who's covered in vomit.'

Ginny laughed. 'I'm sure. I do. I want to be your girl whether you're covered in vomit or there's a three hundred foot, livid dragon behind you. I want to make love to you whether you're being attacked by bats or lying beneath me now.'

Harry considered the implications of these words. He didn't know what to say. He privately felt Ginny was too young to be having sex, even if it was with him. The same was true for Harry himself.

'Do you want to give yourself to me, Harry Potter?' Ginny asked.

'Not today,' said Harry, witnessing the disappointment in her brown eyes and hating himself for it. 'We're not ready.'

She shook her head. 'I'm ready. I know I am. I know you're the one for me. I can't possibly love anyone else the way I love you.'

'But that doesn't make me ready. What if I get you pregnant?' She blushed heavily at this. 'We can wait. You don't need to prove to me that you love me, Ginny. I know that. I trust you.'

'Why aren't you ready?' Ginny asked disappointedly.

'You're too young. I'm too young. We can't - what if your mother walked in on us? What if Ron walked in? Or any of your brothers?' Harry suddenly realized he had chosen a girl with six brothers that were older and stronger than him.

'I do hope my brothers don't intimidate you.'

'Come off it, Ginny. What if I get you pregnant?'

'I would be honored to carry your child, Harry. I wouldn't mind the least.'

'You will be a terrific mother one day,' Harry reassured her. 'But not yet.'

'Okay,' said Ginny, disappointedly, though with terrible admiration. 'I understand.'

She lay down beside Harry, and he started tickling her.

'Harry, stop it!' There was a clear note of pleasure in her voice, so Harry continued tickling her.

'Harry! NO! Harry - Harry, stop it! Stop It! Harry, please!' The look on her face told Harry she wanted only for Harry _not_ to stop.

'HARRY! Stop it! I mean it! Ha - Stop! Harry! HARRY! Please - PLEASE stop!'

The door slammed open, and Harry immediately felt someone tugging the scruff of his neck - hard. He was thrown on his back onto the floor.

'RON! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? _RON, DON'T YOU -_'

Ron, his face burning with fury, took a leap, and his right foot made contact with the bottom of Harry's chin. Harry felt his head jerk backwards and hit the floor. He felt his jaw break in several places, and a few teeth flew from his mouth.

Ginny's tirade at Ron became meaningless to Harry. Ron had just kicked him, and his jaw was in terrible pain. He tried to get up, but every pulse of his heart made his jaw scream in pain. He needed Madam Pomfrey.

Harry got up and started walking towards the Cabinet, leaving a furious Ginny and Ron behind. Every step he took, he realized as gravity pulled his jaw down, exactly how heavy it was.

Blood issued from his mouth, but he did not have the power to close it.

He entered the Cabinet and nearly fell out on the other end. He held his hand to his mouth, to stop the blood flow, but soon his hand was covered in red.

By the time he reached the Hospital Wing, his entire arm was covered in blood.

Madam Pomfrey lost no time in asking questions. She pointed her wand at Harry's mouth, and Harry felt the bones mend, and the blood stop flowing. She flicked her wand again, and Harry's missing teeth reappeared with a small _pop_.

Harry chewed air for a second to determine if everything was all right again.

'What have you been doing?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

'Someone kicked me,' Harry answered. 'He was pretty angry.' Madam Pomfrey shook her head dismissively and walked away to her office.

Harry looked around. He saw the Longbottoms in their beds, staring at the ceiling. There was someone else in the room. She was scrubbing the floor.

'Romilda?'

'Yes, I'm in detention,' she said, as she stood up and walked towards Harry. 'Who kicked you?'

'Ron Weasley.'

'The guy who's supposed to be your friend?'

'He _is_ my friend,' Harry said coolly. He never really realized exactly how beautiful Romilda Vane was.

She was coming closer to Harry. 'Your mouth looks okay now.' And she made contact with it.

They were kissing. She was a beautiful woman, Harry thought - definitely worthy of kissing.

The door opened to reveal Ginny. She looked at the kissing couple for a second, and then drew her own wand, livid.

Harry went for his. Ginny was going to curse Romilda, and he needed to protect her.

Ginny shot a Disarmament Spell at Harry. Harry waved his wand. What was the incantation for Deflection again?

The spell hit him, and his wand flew from his hand. The next thing he knew was a red beam of light hit him in the chest.


	11. Chapter 11: Letters

CHAPTER XI  
**Letters**

Harry coughed. He was lying down on a couch. He blinked and recognized the room he was in immediately as Slughorn's office.

'All right, m'boy?'

Harry looked around. Slughorn had just Rennervated him by the looks of it. Ginny was standing by him, too.

'Did I just kiss Romilda Vane?'

Ginny nodded.

Harry looked back to Slughorn. 'Eugh. How did you know I had drunk love potion?'

'Just things,' Ginny said. 'A Ginny-hunch, really. You've been acting strange for over a week now. Hermione told me you were having breakfast with Vane and her friends the morning you left the Hospital Wing. You didn't tell me you loved me as well when I told you. And I thought I was imagining it, but I noticed your eyes dart in another direction every time you looked at me. Also, you weren't able to deflect my _Expelliarmus_ - that confirmed everything I had been suspecting.'

Harry sat up. 'How did you find me?'

'I followed your trail of blood. That kick of Ron's was really nasty.'

'What did you do to Vane?'

'I had her eyes sprout tentacles. Madam Pomfrey will probably be able to undo it with a simple _Finite Incantatem_, but first she needs to get a clear aim. And that might take quite a while if the tentacles want to grab her wand.'

Slughorn chuckled.

'Thanks,' Harry muttered. 'You too, Professor. Thank you.'

'It's nothing, m'boy. I'm glad to help.'

'I'm sorry, Ginny.'

'For what?' she asked.

'For kissing another lady. For getting fed love potion by that hag.'

'It's all right, Harry.' She smiled and came to sit beside him. 'Did you figure out what you might have eaten that could have contained love potion?'

Harry shrugged. 'Perhaps I drank something when I was still in the Hospital Wing?'

'If that's the case, I'm going to give Madam Pomfrey an earful about Hospital security! That might as well have been poison!'

'I'm sorry, Ginny. I love _you_.'

'Forget about it, Harry. I know you do. But now you have to tell me if she's a better kisser than I am.'

Slughorn chuckled again.

'I don't know,' said Harry. 'Kissing her was like ... kissing a stranger … like kissing a girl. I mean, you're glad you're kissing a girl, but you wish it could be someone else. But you, when I kiss you, I can feel it in my toes. It warms up every part of my body. It's like ... I will never have to feel cold again.

'I'm feeling cold now,' Harry said mischievously. Neither Harry nor Ginny heard Slughorn chuckle again.

They kissed and, indeed, every particle in Harry's body warmed up as if a Phoenix's song was resonating in the room.

Slughorn coughed. Harry and Ginny looked at him.

'Oh, don't mind me!' he said. 'I do not wish to hinder young frivolity,' he added with an adoring smile.

'Professor Slughorn,' Harry said as Ginny was kissing the side of his face. 'How come there aren't any more Slug Club parties?'

Slughorn turned red a bit and muttered something about 'not enough time.'

'Oh,' said Harry carefully. Something - perhaps Ginny's presence - was guiding him like he felt guided by the Felix Felicis last time he wanted something from Slughorn. 'I thought it might be because you felt afraid of me.'

'Afraid of you? Surely not.'

'Well, perhaps I chose the wrong phrasing. I just figured that you didn't want me to ask about the Horcruxes again.'

Slughorn didn't like the direction in which the conversation was going.

'I didn't - I told you I know nothing about Horcruxes!'

Harry stared into the man's eyes. 'You already gave me the memory, Professor.'

'I - I did?'

Harry nodded. 'After Aragog's burial.'

Slughorn drew a chair to sit on, and he started rubbing his head.

'You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself, Professor,' said Ginny, finally able to focus on something other than kissing Harry's neck. 'Many people have been tricked by Lord Voldemort, and many more are about to be. You showed real bravery in giving Harry the memory, and the road to redemption lies before your feet. You have nothing to be ashamed of.'

'I ... I gave him ... the information that made him immortal! I told him how he couldn't be killed. It is because of _me_ that this war is raging! People are dying because of _me_!'

'Professor, that is enough,' said Harry, trying to sound strict. 'He would have found out another way. You were simply the easiest. It is not your fault he wanted to become immortal.'

Slughorn started sobbing. 'It _is_ my fault that he _is_ immortal.'

'Professor, are you willing to help undo the Horcruxes, so I can kill him? I have accepted it as my mission to destroy him, and once the Horcruxes are gone, he can be killed, right?'

Slughorn nodded. 'But my dear boy, you have no idea how well the Horcruxes are protected!'

This was an odd statement. Harry definitely didn't expect that. It sounded almost as if -

'Regulus Black,' Harry said. 'He came to you for help, didn't he?'

Slughorn looked incredulously into Harry's eyes. He nodded slowly.

'This makes sense,' Harry continued. 'I thought Regulus wouldn't have been able to get to the island in the cave alone. Someone had to be with him, at least up until the boat!'

'You went in the cave?' asked Slughorn. 'You figured out where it was, what was in it, and how to get it, all by yourself?'

'Dumbledore helped me. That's where we went the day he died.'

Slughorn fell off his chair. 'My boy, I have thoroughly underestimated you. You are truly the Chosen One.'

'He is,' agreed Ginny.

'Professor Horace Slughorn, are you willing to help me destroy the Horcruxes?'

Slughorn took a deep breath. He was stuttering. 'I w-will do wh-what I can to aid you in your q-q-quest, Chosen One.'

Harry nodded. 'Thank you.'

'We've got four Horcuxes already,' Ginny explained. 'Two are already destroyed. We can't figure out how to destroy the other two.'

Slughorn looked at Ginny. 'He's not taking you with him?'

'I would have her stay behind,' said Harry calmly.

'But I won't leave him,' completed Ginny, a look of mock disgust on her face.

'Hold on to him, Ginny,' said Slughorn. 'Don't you let him go. So you want me to destroy the other two?'

'Yes, if you're willing,' said Harry, 'since I have no clue.'

'I'll need to see them,' he said, 'and even then I don't promise anything.'

Harry looked at Ginny. 'I'll get them,' she said.

Harry looked admiringly at the lovely redhead as she left the office. Only when she'd left did he notice Slughorn was looking at him admiringly.

'You two remind me a lot of your mother and father, Harry. You look a lot like him, and she's got her personality, no doubt about that.'

Harry smiled. 'Tell me. I don't know too much about my own parents.'

Slughorn seemed to like to tell stories. 'Well James was very much taken with Lily, like many students at the time. The thing that made James special was that all the girls fancied him. You're not the first one of your line to be fed love potion, Harry.' He chuckled and then continued. 'James didn't want anyone but Lily Evans; she didn't know it, but she wanted him, too.

'Anyway, Lily only realized that when James started dating someone else. Someone Lily knew by name, but didn't often talk with - Teriana Bellons. Lily became jealous!

'She started going out with James's arch enemy, -'

'SNAPE?'

Slughorn nodded. 'Severus Snape. She figured that nothing could make James more jealous than her dating his arch enemy.' He chuckled again. 'It worked.

'Severus Snape was over the moon, of course. I believe he always nursed a soft spot for Lily, and now he was actually going out with her!

'Teriana felt it was coming, and thought it was for the best when James broke up with her. She was really happy for Lily. Severus, however, was heartbroken. She'd left him for the one person he hated most.'

'Snape loved my mum?'

'Yes. Well, up until the sixth year, Severus couldn't stand Lily, but then she started helping him out at potions. And you know how one thing can lead to another. I think Lily thought of Severus as a friend, but Severus definitely fancied her.'

Harry couldn't believe this news. Snape had loved his mum. 'No wonder he hated me so much; I was the son of the wrong man, in his eyes!'

Slughorn nodded. 'This is getting a little too psychological to me.'

Harry noticed Ginny was curled up beside him on the couch.

'Weren't you going to get the Horcruxes we already have?'

'I'm back already.' She held up a bag.

'Let's see,' said Slughorn.

Ginny removed them one by one from the bag and put them onto Slughorn's desk.

'This ring we know least about,' she explained. Dumbledore found it and destroyed it immediately. We don't know how, but he did say it was heavily protected.

'I have some bad memories with this Diary. I used to write to it as if it were my own. It made me open the Chamber of Secrets in my first year.'

'No!' exclaimed Slughorn.

'It was protected least of all, though,' said Harry.

'Yeah, Harry, you _only_ had to kill a Basilisk and use the fang that stabbed you when you slayed it to make a hole in the book. Not to mention all this after you were able to gain entry to the Chamber of Secrets, a place that only one person alive other than you has been able to find. Stop being modest, for crying out loud!' Harry grinned, and Slughorn chuckled.

'How did you get it?' Harry asked. 'I mean, last time I saw it, I gave it to Lucius Malfoy, wrapped in the sock that set Dobby free.'

'Ron got it. When he heard about the attack on the Malfoy mansion, he went to get it in the night.'

'I ought to thank him,' said Harry.

'This locket,' Ginny continued, but Slughorn cut across her. 'I've seen it before. Regulus came out of the boat to me with it in his hands.'

'Correct,' said Ginny. 'Harry had to go to Azkaban to retrieve it because Mundungus Fletcher had stolen it from the House of Black.

'This cup we also haven't been able to figure out how to destroy.'

Slughorn looked at it. 'Where did you find it?'

'Inside the stomach of a Mexican Massive,' said Ginny simply. 'Harry went to get it.' She looked at him in admiration, but also in disapproval

Slughorn sat back down; his face was getting white. 'You killed a Mexican Massive Dragon?' he whispered.

'Not exactly,' said Harry. 'It's still alive.'

Slughorn became, if possible, even whiter. He took the locket and started fidgeting with it. 'I think the trick is to open it,' he said, 'but I can't figure out how.'

'Harry,' said Ginny, with the air of having another Ginny-hunch. 'How did you get into the Chamber of Secrets?'

'I asked the tap to open up, in parseltongue. Why?'

'Because maybe that's what you have to do to open the locket. Try it.'

Slughorn handed the locket over to Harry.

Harry concentrated hard, and said, quite clearly 'Open.' Only, he heard a hiss escape his mouth.

The locket squeaked and wriggled. Some smoke started coming out of it. It slowly opened. There was a very fancy piece of parchment inside. It was thicker, and it seemed to have been made of another material than ordinary parchment. Tiny rubies encrusted a rectangle around a piece of text.

_EPISTULAM DECLARATIO DIGNITATIS CUI HANC INVENIT_

_  
_

_To: Whoever finds this message._

_  
_

_You have broken through my defenses and destroyed the Horcrux, congratulations. I thought it was nearly impossible._

_  
_

_From the fact that you wished to destroy this Horcrux, I gather that you wish to kill me, too. I look forward to our meeting as you have proven you are worthy. I always admire those with courage enough to fight me willingly. I always look forward to a good duel._

_  
_

_The point of this message is to invite you to a duel. Yes, that is a challenge. If you send me an owl telling me you found this message, I will know you are worthy._

_  
_

_Good luck,_

_Lord Voldemort_

That was an odd thing for Voldemort to write. Slughorn read the note.

'So this means the Horcrux is destroyed, then?' Ginny asked.

'I dunno. You haven't got the Detector with you, have you?'

'I have,' said Ginny, holding it out. Harry held it close to the locket. It didn't do anything.

'Odd,' said Slughorn. 'I wonder what Tom meant to achieve, writing this.'

Harry wondered. 'It doesn't make any sense,' he said slowly. 'He never expected anyone to even find out about the Horcruxes. Why would he write a message to them?'

'A challenge? It would have made more sense if he put extra protection inside the locket!' Slughorn exclaimed.

Ginny and Slughorn looked puzzled. 'There is something odd going on here,' Ginny said. 'Get rid of the paper, Harry. Burn it.'

'What? Why?'

'Voldemort obviously wanted you to have it, so I think you shouldn't. Burn it!'

Harry trusted this as another Ginny-hunch. He pointed his wand at the piece of parchment. '_Incendio_.'

Nothing happened. The little roll didn't burst into flames. Slughorn looked at it.

'Brilliant,' said Harry. He admired Voldemort's genius despite himself. 'Absolutely brilliant.'

Ginny looked at him questioningly. 'Don't you understand?' Harry asked. 'I can't help but have respect for my enemy. The locket was never a Horcrux. It was just to protect the real Horcrux inside - this scroll. Whoever would find the locket would naturally think that is the Horcrux and once they open it, think it would be destroyed. The real Horcrux might be disregarded, but it can't be destroyed. It has to be something valuable. Something someone wouldn't want to destroy, but without making it seem suspicious. A challenge. A declaration of worthiness by Voldemort himself. Many people would be reluctant indeed to let go of this!'

Understanding dawned on the faces of Slughorn and Ginny. 'So how do we destroy it?' Ginny asked.

Slughorn tried his own brand of magic, but nothing seemed to work. He sighed. 'There is a potion. I read about it when I was studying in Bruges. It hasn't got a name, but it is supposed to _destroy_ a soul, as opposed to let it pass on to the afterworld. It is considered even darker magic than Horcruxes.'

'D'you think it could work?'

Slughorn nodded. 'I think it's your best shot. Avada Kedavra would let the bit of soul pass on - not to the afterworld, but back into You-Know-Who's body.'

'Avada Kedavra would destroy the Horcrux?' Harry asked, thinking it unlikely there would be such an easy solution.

Slughorn nodded again. 'Yes, but the piece of soul would go back to his body. I imagine You-Know-Who would feel it if his soul was suddenly twice as big as the day before. Not to mention he could then split it again.'

'I prefer destroying his soul,' Harry said bitterly. 'So can you brew that potion?'

'No, I'm afraid not. I don't know the recipe. And I'm certain I won't be able to find it in the Hogwarts library, nor my own library, for that matter.'

'You will be able to find it, won't you?'

'I could do some research, if you like, but I'm not promising anything. I'm not even certain it isn't just my memory playing tricks on me.'

'I would like you to do research.'

'Well then, I will keep you posted of progress. Mind you, it will probably take a long time. I have several contacts in Knockturn Alley, but the last thing I want is for You-Know-Who to find out what I'm doing or that I'm allied to you.'

Harry nodded. 'I understand. Can I be assured this meeting will stay secret forever?' Harry asked as he made to leave.

'Certainly you can if I can be assured of the same.'

Harry nodded and left the office, Ginny following him.

'Erhm. D'you think it's wise to trust him?'

'Regulus did,' Harry said.

'And look where it got him,' Ginny said. 'He's dead.'

Harry nodded. 'I wonder what the reason was that Voldemort wanted him dead. If he knew Regulus had stolen the Horcrux, he would have searched the House of Black. If he knew he was going to try and steal it, he'd have ordered him killed. That must be it. Voldemort must have known Regulus was going to try and steal it, but he can't ever have known he had succeeded.'

Harry and Ginny held hands as they walked back down to the Cabinet. Ginny said something about wiping out the trail of blood.

They had entered Harry's room when they noticed a note lying on top of the desk. Judging by the less-than-tidy scrawl, it was Ron's.

_Dear Harry,_

_  
_

_I'm writing this to say goodbye. I've had a big row with Hermione, and I took everything out on you because I thought you were hurting my sister. I'm sorry for that._

_  
_

_Neither of you have done anything to deserve to be stuck with me. I will relieve you of that burden._

_  
_

_I thank you for the friendship you have given me, even though I didn't deserve it._

_  
_

_Ronald_

'Oh, no,' whispered Ginny, who was peering over Harry's shoulder. 'The prick. I've got to go to Hermione.' She kissed Harry on the cheek and left.

Harry considered the note. What was Ron thinking?

Harry grabbed a scroll of parchment and wrote.

_Dear Percy,_

_  
_

_Is Ron bunking with you? He's being thick, and I need to find him._

_  
_

_Apologies for the directness; I am out of inspiration for anything senseless but pleasant to write._

_  
_

_I hope you are well,_

_  
_

_Harry_

He tied the scroll to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. He watched the bird turn small, smaller until the speck vanished.

Harry remembered his first meeting with Ron. It was little more than six years ago on the Hogwarts Express. Ron came from a wizarding family, and Harry was extremely grateful for that. He had had loads of questions to ask.

Harry remembered the first test of that newly created friendship. Draco Malfoy had entered the compartment and offered Harry his friendship, instead of Ron's. Harry had chosen Ron, even though his trousers were a few inches too short for him, and even though Harry knew Ron didn't have a lot of money.

Harry felt an odd rush of adoration towards Ron's idea to leave behind a note. Even though Ron was being incredibly thick, it gave Harry an odd sense of gratitude. This was a message that intended to comfort Harry should certain events take place.

If Ron had died, Harry would have appreciated a letter from him greatly to comfort him.

Harry's mind turned towards himself. Any day now could be his last. He could imagine his friends appreciating any letters he left behind to be read in the event of his death.

He grabbed a scroll of parchment and started writing as if the quill was deciding what to write, having wanted to write it for a very long time.

_Dear Ron,_

_  
_

_If you are reading this, that means that I am dead, or as good as, and that you're not._

_  
_

_I think you should know when this was written. I am writing this just after I received a message from you saying you'd had a row with Hermione and didn't consider yourself to be worthy of our friendship. The message said you were leaving._

_  
_

_Let yourself forget that. I know that when you read this, we've made up for that, and many disagreements in my future. I can be sure of that because I know that our friendship is strong and will prevail, like it did, time and again, in the past._

_  
_

_You kicked me hard in the face today; sorry for reminding you. I know you won't accept my 'it's all right, mate', no matter how many times I give it to you. Put in writing, it might mean more. I forgive you for that. Bear in mind that I have lost my temper with you, too, in the past._

_  
_

_I haven't told you, and perhaps I never will. If this is the last chance for me to convey a message, it would be sinful to let it die with me. I have felt as you are feeling when I'm writing this. Many times. I have felt unworthy of your friendship, your goodness, your company._

_  
_

_Ron, you are my brother. You're not just my best friend; you're my family. You're my brother, and you know exactly what I mean by that because you feel the same way._

_  
_

_Listen to Hermione. She makes sense, and you need that._

_  
_

_Do not let your mourning blind you,_

_Harry._

He paused to look at what he had written. It looked nice. He pointed his wand at it and caused it to fold itself and slide into an envelope labeled, 'In the event of Harry Potter's death, to Ronald Bilius Weasley.'

Harry continued with a letter to Hermione as he felt she deserved one, too.

_Dear Hermione,_

_  
_

_If you are reading this, that means that I am dead, and you are alive. Please don't cry._

_  
_

_Like with Ron's letter, it I think I should tell you the time when this was written. I am writing this (having finished Ron's letter) after I received a message from him telling me that you two had a row, he felt unworthy of our friendship, and he was leaving._

_  
_

_I also told Ron in his letter that I think you two will be able to overcome any difference because the love that binds you is so strong. Love is powerful and abiding and will guide you through whichever tunnel you must wander._

_  
_

_I have never told you this because Ron warned me not to. He reckoned you'd break my ribs in a tight hug or burst into tears. Hermione, you are my sister. You are not just one of my best friends; you are my family. When I was with you and Ron, I felt something that I never had never known at the Dursleys - home._

_  
_

_At the point of writing this, you haven't told me what the row with Ron was about. I don't know for sure, but if I'm wrong, feel free to ignore the following paragraph._

_  
_

_You are going to be a mother if you're not already by the time you read this letter. I know you, and you are frightened at the prospect. Don't be. I'm confident you're going to be a wonderful mum. Please provide your child with a world of love that was denied me._

_  
_

_You are the voice of reason. Every time I feel like doing something rash, (and you know me) it is your voice that sounds in my head and brings me to reason ... or tries to._

_  
_

_Listen to Ron. He doesn't make any sense sometimes, but that's what you need._

_  
_

_Be brave,_

_Harry._

He stopped again. He was very pleased with this, too. He placed it in an envelope and labeled it with a slightly different label.

Now comes the hard part, he thought.

He dipped his quill in his ink jar and started writing.

_Dear Ginny,_

__

_If you are reading this, that means that I am dead, or as good as dead. I'd ask you not to cry, but I'm afraid that's water over the dam._

_  
_

_I want you to know how exceedingly difficult it is for me to write this. I can't bear the thought of leaving you alone forever any more than I can bear the thought of me being without you forever._

_  
_

_I have said it few times in the past, and I will say it few times in the future. Writing it down will make it eternal. I love you. That is not the youthful I-love-you-I-love-you-too kind of rubbish. You are the one for me. I know it._

_  
_

_You gave me someone else's life. I am not Harry Potter when I'm with you. I am happy beyond anything. You make me feel so happy it seems as though it ought to be illegal. When I'm with you, it seems life wants to reward me._

_  
_

_I don't know if it's your shampoo, or not, but you always smell like roses to me. I can tell by the scent of the air whether you're there or not. Amortentia smells like you._

_  
_

_When Sirius died, and I inherited his house, I promised myself never to set foot in it again. Surely, the place could only remind me of Sirius and deepen my grief? The same was true for Dumbledore and the stuff he left to me. I leave all my possessions to you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. You gave me more than all other human beings alive put together. You would do me a disservice not to become the next owner of my property. I trust you have the sense not to discard it._

_  
_

_You have the power to bend me to your will. One subtle smile, and my heart melts like snow on a sunny day. One careful stroke of your hand, and I yearn for more. If it came to pass that I destroyed the Dark Lord, all credit should go to you. It is your power that defeated him in the end, only channeled through one very fortunate boy: me._

_  
_

_I don't know how long I have been able to refuse you. At the time of writing this I am a virgin, but I may soon cave in to temptation. You seem intent to get me laid. I already said you have the power to bend me to your will, like no Imperius Curse can - like no one can._

_  
_

_If it did not come to pass that I defeated the Dark Lord, know this. He is immortal because of the blood that flows through his veins. Even if we managed to destroy all stray pieces of his scattered soul, no force can kill him, but the magic that flows through his veins._

_  
_

_It is my blood that can destroy him. If it is gone, he is truly immortal._

_  
_

_By the time you read this, you might be expecting my child. I don't know whether I will cave in to temptation soon or not. I don't know how long it is going to take for me to die, or if I will die at all. I do not know whether I got you pregnant either. Perhaps you have already given birth. I suppose it sounds like I'm rambling, but there is a reason I mention this._

_  
_

_My offspring has the blood that can destroy the Dark Lord as well. _He_ knows it, and so must you. You have the power to destroy him; never forget that. You must channel it through our child in the end if I am dead. I can only hope you will find the courage to._

_  
_

_Don't hold back. You are more powerful than the Dark Lord - I should know. I'd rather face him twice than make you angry - or sad, for that matter._

_  
_

_Goodbye,_

_Harry._

A single tear trickled its way down Harry's cheek as he realized exactly how much these three people meant to him.

As soon as Harry finished the letter to Ginny, he put Ron's letter into his cupboard, along with the Horcruxes Ginny had taken out. Hermione had placed a Fidelius Charm on the cupboard, so no one could find it unless Hermione told them where to look.

The letters to Hermione and Ginny he would deliver now.

He walked slowly to their bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw Hermione sitting on her bed, sobbing heavily. Her hands were pressed against her eyes, and she was leaning against Ginny.

Harry wasn't sure whether or not to enter, but Ginny noticed him. She waved her hand for him to enter and sit on Hermione's other side.

As Harry sat down next to Hermione, Ginny noticed the tear that had leaked from his eye.

'Harry, what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' said Harry. His voice was a lot steadier than he expected it to be. 'I've just been writing a few letters, that's all.' He handed the two girls their letters.

Ginny started opening hers. 'No, don't open it! It's a goodbye letter. You shouldn't open it when I'm still alive.'

Ginny looked at Harry and understood.

'Harry, I can't accept this,' Hermione wailed. 'You're not supposed to think that way.'

'Hermione, I would feel a lot better knowing you had those letters. They mean a lot to me.'

Hermione didn't protest, but pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. Ginny joined in.

'You must promise me you won't open them if I'm still alive,' said Harry.

'All right,' said Ginny, refusing to draw back from the hug.

'If you say so,' said Hermione, also refusing to withdraw.

'We'll get Ron back as soon as we find out where he is. Whatever the row was about, Hermione, I'm sure you'll be able to sort things out.'

'What if we don't? What if - What will happen with - ?'

She pulled Harry into a tighter hug.

'Ron's being thick, Hermione,' said Ginny. 'Of course he doesn't want to abandon you. He just thought that was what you wanted him to do. Thick.'

'I hope you're right,' she mumbled as more tears flowed down her face. 'I hope you're right. I haven't got the strength to face it alone.'

'You're not alone, Hermione,' Harry said. 'Whatever it is, we're with you. _We're_ not going to abandon you, even if Ron manages to. The rest of the Weasleys aren't going to let you stand on your own. And I'm quite sure your parents will be glad to help you. You're not alone.'

Harry felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs. He didn't have the heart to break from the hug in order to breathe.

---

The next morning, Harry received a message from Percy. Hedwig was carrying it.

_Dear Harry,_

_  
_

_Ron is indeed bunking at my apartment. I've never seen him so depressed. Please come by to talk to him as soon as possible. (I haven't told him you're coming, in case he decides to leave again.)_

_  
_

_My address is, in case you don't know, Diagon Alley 51, apartment 206. I will probably be out for work, but you're welcome to come in._

_  
_

_Best Wishes,_

_Percy Weasley_

Harry announced that he was going to get Ron. Hermione and Ginny looked up.

'What if he doesn't want to come?' Hermione asked.

'Then I'll bring him in by force,' Harry replied.

'Someone needs to go with you,' said Mrs Weasley. 'We can't have the head of the Order wandering around on his own.'

'I'll go,' said Bill, 'if that's all right with Harry.'

Harry had Bill put on his Invisibility Cloak as they Apparated in front of Percy's apartment.

Harry knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, footsteps sounded from the other side, and it opened.

'Oh, it's you.' He tried to close the door again, but Harry put his foot in it. Ron abandoned the attempt to close the door and went back to the bed that Percy must have conjured in the lounge. Harry held open the door long enough, he thought, for Bill to enter.

'You don't seem surprised to see me,' said Harry, seating himself in a comfortable armchair next to Ron's bed.

'I saw Hedwig yesterday evening. Percy insisted it wasn't your owl,' Ron said in the gloomiest of voices. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, ignoring Harry.

'I daresay you know why I'm here?'

'Not really,' Ron mumbled. 'I wish you would go.'

'Why?

'I don't want you to waste your time on me. Gits are not worth that.'

'You're not a git, Ron,' said Harry.

'Yes, I am. I kicked you in the face yesterday. What kind of friend does that?'

'Any brother should have done that, Ron, if he thought I was hurting his sister.'

'Yeah, but _I'm_ the only one thick enough not to trust my best mate.'

Harry saw a chair moving back of its own accord in the kitchen. He also saw a newspaper open up and levitate in mid-air, above the same chair. Ron didn't notice.

'You made a mistake. I forgive you. That's what friends do. Come back with me, and we can forget that little incident.'

'You're too important, Harry. You can't afford mistakes being made around you. Everything depends on your mission, and I don't want to be the one to screw things up. You're better off without me.'

'Don't be thick, Ron.'

'I'm not being thick. And it's not like Hermione wants me anywhere close, anyway.'

'You've had a row, I know. Hermione cried all night after Ginny told her you had left. She wants you back.'

'So she can kill me. And if she doesn't, Mom will or Ginny or Fleur or Tonks, when she next stops by.'

The suspicions in Harry's head grew more pronounced. 'You made a mistake. I know. Hermione needs you. She says she can't face it alone. She wants you to come back!'

'Whatever,' said Ron, turning his back to Harry.

This irritated Harry. 'Ron, you're coming with me whether or not you like it. I promised Hermione I would make sure you came with me, so that's what I'm doing. Now stand up like a man, or I'll stand you up by magic.' Harry drew his wand.

Ron threw his away. 'I'm not going to defend myself, Harry. I don't want to hurt you again. If you get me back to your house, I'll just leave again.'

'Well see about that when the times comes. For now, stand up.' Ron didn't move. Harry jerked his wand, and thought _Levicorpus!_ Ron hung by his ankles above his own bed. _Liberacorpus!_ Ron fell back down in a heap, but didn't move.

'I'm not worth the trouble, Harry. You know you could better spend your time on the Horcruxes.' Harry heard Bill choke on his own saliva.

Harry wondered if he could have the _Levicorpus_ spell suspend Ron by the shoulders, rather than by the ankles. He concentrated carefully on that image. _Levicorpus!_ Indeed, Ron was hanging by his shoulders above the bed. '_Evanesco._' The bed vanished. _Liberacorpus!_ Ron fell onto his feet. He managed to keep standing.

'Let's go,' Harry said to Ron, and loudly enough for Bill to understand.

'No,' said Ron, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry looked disappointedly. 'You leave me no choice. _Stupefy!_'

'What on Earth are you doing?' called a voice from nowhere.

'Get Ron's wand; we're going back to Grimmauld Place.'

Bill shot Harry a disgusted look that Harry didn't see. (He was invisible, after all.) Harry quickly scribbled a quick note of thanks to Percy.

'Ron!' Mrs Weasley's shout came from the kitchen as Harry appeared in the hall. 'What's happened to him?'

'I _Stupefied_ him,' said Harry. 'He didn't want to come.'

'Did he put up a fight?' Ginny asked.

'Not really,' said Bill, folding up the Invisibility Cloak and handing it to Harry. 'He didn't do anything at all.'

'Bill, could I speak to you in private, _now_?' Harry asked.

'Sure.'

They walked into the neighboring room.

'Did you hear Ron mention something you haven't heard before?'

Bill pondered for a second. 'Horcruxes? But I've heard of those before, though - not in plural, however.'

Harry nodded, his stomach plummeting. 'Where did you hear of them?' asked Harry.

'This tomb somewhere in Cairo ... it had some funny inscriptions on the walls.'

'You know what they do?'

Bill nodded. 'I wish I didn't,' he said with a wry smile.

'I don't want you to repeat that information to another soul. Do you understand?'

Bill looked at him. 'You can modify my memory, if you like, if it's that important.'

'I - what?'

Bill called for his wife, who came into the room. She asked what she had been called in for.

'I've agreed to let Harry modify my memory. After the charm is done, I want you to remind me to read the article.' Fleur agreed without even asking why his memory was being modified. She did cast Harry a suspicious look.

Harry whipped out his wand. It was, of course, a very easy thing to do, and it was only made easier by Bill agreeing to it. '_Obliviate!_' Bill's eyes became dilated.

'Hello, Harry.'

'My dear Beel, you must read ze article in ze newspaper!'


	12. Chapter 12: Fiery Spirits

CHAPTER XII  
**Fiery Spirits**

After they had come back, Ron had been hauled up to Ginny and Hermione's room. Mrs Weasley was baking cookies, for lack of other things to do.

Harry picked up the _Daily Prophet_ from the kitchen table and read the title of the article.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC APPREHENDS THREE DEATH EATERS_

'THREE?' he exclaimed. 'But we sent four down to the Ministry! Just lost one, did they?'

Mrs Weasley smiled ruefully. 'It seems our new Second Minister has seen fit to release her cousin and clear him of all charges.'

'Umbridge released a Death Eater? How can she?'

'She's been empowered to overrule everything, dear,' said Mrs Weasley sadly. 'She can release anyone she wants.'

Harry stormed up the stairs. His feet were taking him to Ginny's bedroom, and he was shocked to find Ron and Hermione in there. They were both crying.

'Err, have either of you seen Ginny?'

'She went to look for you in your room,' said Hermione, taking out her wand and flicking it. Harry was forced outside, and the door slammed shut, locked.

Harry continued to walk to his own bedroom. Halfway there, he encountered something he didn't expect. Malfoy was in an argument with Ginny.

'None of your business, Malfoy!'

Malfoy smirked. 'I ought to thank whoever did it to him. He must have had some sense. I bet it was a pure-blood.'

'As a matter of fact, it was, Malfoy. Not that it matters. And I wish you would cut out with your _pureness_ shite. It doesn't matter what ancestry someone has!'

'It matters, Weasley,' Malfoy sneered, 'in a way that you wouldn't understand.'

'I think I understand perfectly. Hermione Granger beat you in every exam you ever sat!'

Malfoy's cheeks flushed. 'No mudblood can score high in by any _decent_ standards. You know that.'

'Would you cut out that pure-blood rubbish already?'

'Or what, Weasley?'

Ginny drew her wand. Malfoy whipped out his own. Harry slowly took out his wand and pointed it at the back of Malfoy's head.

'You think you can curse me?' Malfoy sneered. 'The Dark Lord has taught me magic beyond your wildest dreams, Weasley.'

'Harry will throw you out of the house.'

'Hiding behind Potter now, are we?' Malfoy sneered. 'Though I must admit, the half-blood got the better out of me last time we dueled. I didn't know he was capable of such Dark Magic. He might have some wizarding pride after all.'

'Dumbledore wanted you to lay off the pure-blood superiority rubbish, Malfoy,' Harry said. Malfoy, startled, turned around to find Harry's wand point between his eyes.

Harry saw Malfoy slowly, but carefully, point his wand at Harry. Harry flicked his wand, and Malfoy's went spinning to the ground. Ginny picked it up.

'And look where it got him,' said Malfoy, deciding to ignore the loss of his wand.

'Actually,' said Harry. 'It got _you_ safe. You and your mother are only here because it was Dumbledore's last wish before he died. You know that.'

Malfoy blushed hard. Harry knew Malfoy recognized the truth of his statement. It was what Dumbledore had offered him before he died. Harry waited as the brief silence continued.

'I'm with Ginny on this one. The only way you're going to live is if you stay in this house long enough for me to get my act together. If you offend any of my friends, you might find _one_ of those requirements ... waver. If you really are a Slytherin, I suggest you be polite to your hosts.'

Malfoy flushed. 'So you think you are the Chosen One, do you?' he asked with a sneer.

'I choose to interpret the prophecy that way,' said Harry calmly.

'Prophecy?'

'The prophecy that your father and eleven other Death Eaters didn't manage to get out of six underage teenagers, Malfoy!' snarled Ginny. 'You might remember ... it got him in prison.' She smiled with satisfaction.

'You think you're going to kill the Dark Lord?' Malfoy asked with a laugh in his voice. 'You'll try in vain. He cannot be killed. He is immortal.'

'There was a beginning to his life,' said Harry, 'and there will be an end whether or not I am that one with the fortune to bring it to him.'

'He is the most powerful wizard. You stand no chance against him. He fears nothing -'

'He fears death,' interrupted Harry, 'and he fears that I bring it. He is terrified of me.'

Malfoy smiled sarcastically.

'Why are you out of the attic, Malfoy?' asked Harry, poking his wand between his ribs as he made to go.

'Shower,' he said. 'I'm still allowed to have showers, aren't I?'

'Why take your wand with you? You could have left it in your room. I can't see why you would have needed it.'

'I take my wand with me wherever I go,' said Malfoy, as if daring Harry to disagree with him.

'Not from now on, Malfoy,' said Harry, waving his hand so Ginny would give Malfoy his wand back. 'If you choose to leave your room, you will leave your wand behind. Do you understand?'

'Or what?'

'Or I will snap it in two.' Harry left, Ginny clinging to his hand.

She dragged him to his own bedroom. They sat down on the bed.

'Are you going to tell me what is going on between Ron and Hermione?' Harry asked.

'I - she - she didn't tell you?'

'No. She hasn't exactly had time ... you know. Perhaps she expects you to have already told me.'

'I - well, even so. I don't think I'm the one to tell you. I'd love to tell you, but she really is the one that has to do it. I can tell her that you want to know, but I'm afraid you'll stay ignorant until she tells you … or Ron does.'

'Ron knows?'

'Oh yes, he knows. He'd better. But if I know how boys work, though, he'd die sooner than confide in you.'

'Is it something he ought to be terribly ashamed of? Because that, I think, is the only reason he wouldn't want to trust me with something that he did or that happened to him.'

'Well - yes.'

'And when your mother finds out, he will be sorry indeed?'

'Yes.'

'And in nine months, you'll be an auntie?'

'I - well - yes. How did you find out?'

'Guessed,' said Harry. 'Ginny-hunch, really. But I haven't figured out yet why Ron is so ashamed.'

'Well, that is because - you see, they never intended for Hermione to get pregnant. There is this contraceptive charm, you see. You cast it on your ... _bits_, and your lady won't get pregnant.' Ginny blushed heavily as she said it. She was obviously uncomfortable with the awkwardness.

'And Ron wasn't able to do it?'

'Worse. Fred and George had told him about it. They made him, you know, scared. He was under the impression that if he did it wrong, he'd ... well ... you're a guy, you can imagine.' Harry cringed as Ginny said it. 'He backed out at the last moment and lied to Hermione about it.'

'What a prick!' exclaimed Harry.

'Yeah, well. Then he left her.'

'I don't believe it! And now they've made up!'

'I don't think Hermione will forgive him in a hurry, Harry. She might just consider not telling mum that he lied about the charm. But that's the furthest she'd go.'

'Your mum will pretty much lose it when she finds out.'

Ginny nodded menacingly. 'Which means that we own Ron.'

Harry grinned mischievously. 'I like it when you're being mean,' he said, leaning sideways to kiss her. 'It brings out a very ... Ginnyish ... fire.'

Ginny smiled widely. It was burning in her deep, brown eyes.

'Just promise me one thing,' she said, able to break away from a long kiss.

'Anything,' said Harry, eyes still closed. His lips were intent to follow Ginny's.

'Don't ever lie to me about that charm.' She was so serious it was almost funny.

'I don't even know what charm it is! I have no idea where Ron got it from, or why Hermione didn't cast it, for that matter.'

'I thought you knew,' said Ginny. 'This is so awkward.' The both of them were indeed blushing scarlet.

'We'll just work with potions. I bet there's a nice one in the Prince's copy.'

'You're going to feed me something you made following Snape's instructions?'

Harry grinned. 'If you're willing.'

'I'd rather do without,' she said seductively, leaning in for another kiss.

'No,' said Harry, clearly and forcefully enough to discourage Ginny. 'Listen, safe sex or no sex.'

'Does this mean you're going to if you think it is safe?' Ginny asked hopefully.

'Well, yes ... I suppose. But don't you try and trick me, though!' His seriousness was masked by a series of kisses from Ginny.

'I wonder what we are going to do, though,' said Ginny, again managing to unstick herself from Harry. 'We need to find out about contraception.'

'You could ask your mum?'

Ginny let out a laugh. 'No, she thinks we're too young to be having sex. But she'd kill to have a grandchild on another account.'

'What, she wants you to be pregnant without having had sex?'

'Not exactly, she wants me to bear your child without having been pregnant at all. And she wants to be the one to raise it.'

Harry let out a laugh. 'So you don't trust any advice she'd give you?'

'Not really. But you could ask my dad?'

'Yeah, that wouldn't be an awkward conversation at all,' Harry said sarcastically. '_Excuse me, I know you're my girlfriend's father, but I was wondering if there are any ways I could make love to her without knocking her up?_'

Ginny laughed. 'Bad idea.'

'This would be the kind of thing I would ask Sirius,' said Harry with a sigh.

'You could ask Lupin,' said Ginny fairly.

'I don't know,' Harry said. Lupin didn't seem like the kind of person Harry would like to know he was having sex with Ginny.

'You're scared,' said Ginny accusingly. 'Harry Potter. Scared! I never thought I'd live to see this! You don't want to ask him because you're scared!'

'You're not going to be able to taunt me into asking him, Ginny,' Harry said, wiping the smirk off her face. 'Though I must admit, a very discreet move.'

'Woman's subtlety. Why are you scared of asking him?'

'I just don't want him to know too much about my private life. It feels uncomfortable. Listen, you're a woman. You lot are much more mature with regards to private lives. Why don't you ask Tonks. I think she'd be willing to provide us with some useful information. That is, of course, if you're not scared.'

'As a matter of fact, Harry Potter, I'm not. I will ask her! And I will prove myself to be braver than you!'

'I always knew you were braver than me,' said Harry. 'You don't need to prove that. This isn't a contest.'

Ginny kissed him on the lips and pulled him onto the bed for a very long snog session.

---

Hermione's wrath was noticeable throughout the next two months. Ron could be seen groveling on all fours in every room Hermione happened to be in, unless in Hogwarts. Often, he could be seen rubbing Hermione's feet, giving her a shoulder massage or doing homework research for her. (She wouldn't let him write any essays.)

It was a fate not eased by Harry and Ginny. The two blackmailed Ron with telling his mother about his mistake, in order to have him do any chores they didn't like.

When Fred and George next stopped by - a week before Christmas - they tried to make Ron do all sorts of stuff as well. They only stopped when Harry reminded them - in front of Ron - that they had no clue exactly what Ron had done (apart from getting Hermione pregnant).

This was Ron's price to pay in order to keep Mrs Weasley happy. The couple had come down to breakfast the following day at Grimmauld Place and told Mrs Weasley that they were going to have a baby.

To say she was pleased was an understatement. She was beyond delighted. She pulled Ron and Hermione into a hug that took half an hour and started decorating the nursing room the very same day.

As for the discovery concerning the locket Horcrux, Harry and Ginny filled the other two in. Hermione, like Harry, couldn't help but admire Voldemort's cleverness.

Harry's private training sessions were getting on well. Hermione declared that Harry had fully mastered Fire Control using a wand, and that he now should progress to non-wand Fire Control. As for the Animagus lessons, Harry was not making as much progress. He had been induced into a trance by Hermione, the first day she had been able to put her hands on a useful Animagus guide from Dumbledore's library. During that trance, Harry had seen the animal he would turn into. He had been flying over mountains, every now and then disappearing in a blast of fire. Harry knew he would turn into a phoenix.

But he couldn't yet fully turn into one. Hermione kept saying it took even adult wizards years to turn, and that Harry's success was expected to be delayed by the fact that he turned into a very powerful creature, as well. Harry knew what he had to do, but it didn't work. He had to concentrate with all his might on the phoenix he wanted to turn in to, as if he were to conjure one. Then he had to fill every particle of his body with the desire to become that phoenix. Then he had to forget that he was human and attempt to fly away.

Harry couldn't get more of his body than a leg to turn into that of a phoenix - a feat that, according to Hermione, should have taken a lot longer.

During these lessons, Harry was often distracted by the peculiar idea that someone was watching him. He mentioned the sensation to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, but all were unable to find a pair of eyes lurking in dark corners or behind a door.

Harry was not the only one who had been busy. Umbridge was able to pass another decree.

_WAR-TIME DECREE NUMBER FOUR_

_Henceforth, all individuals found to be out of their houses any later than eight o' clock in the evening and earlier than six o' clock in the morning will be arrested._

_The above is in accordance with War-Time Decree Number Four._

_Signed,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge,_

_Second Minister for Magic_

'I don't believe it!' Hermione had squealed as soon as she had read it. 'She's imposed a curfew on us!'

'Don't fuss,' Harry had said. 'The hours aren't unreasonable.'

'But it's not like any Death Eaters will let themselves get caught after hours,' Lupin had said. 'Umbridge will only put innocent people in prison.'

'Mr Weasley,' Harry had said.

'Mhm.'

'Could you drop a hint to the_ Daily Prophet_ that I'm doing my Christmas shopping today in Diagon Alley?'

'Sure thing, but you're not going alone.'

'Of course, I'm not. I couldn't go alone if I wanted to.'

Sure enough, an article had appeared in the_ Daily Prophet_ less than twenty-four hours later.

_INTERVIEW WITH HARRY POTTER IN DIAGON ALLEY_

_Reporter: Why are you in Diagon Alley?_

_Harry Potter: I'm doing my Christmas shopping. But surely, you could have guessed that._

_Reporter: Is it safe?_

_Harry Potter: Few places are safe these days. If (censored) wants to take over Diagon Alley, I'm quite sure he'll be able to, although I am doing everything in my power to stop him._

_Reporter: What is it that you're doing?_

_Harry Potter: I'm afraid I can't tell you, but it's more than the Ministry of Magic, in any case._

_Reporter: What is it the Ministry is doing?_

_Harry Potter: They're letting (censored) take over. They've decided to work against me, rather than him. Umbridge is a criminal and not adept at co-leading the Ministry in these days. I suggest Rufus Scrimgeour find another candidate._

_Reporter: Umbridge is a criminal?_

_Harry Potter: She sent two Dementors after an underage wizard and his Muggle cousin two and a half years ago. She attempted to put the Cruciatus Curse on that same underage wizard later that year. And only two months ago, she released a Death Eater from custody, after declaring that her cousin had no dealings with (censored) whatsoever. Dolores Jane Umbridge deserves Azkaban just as much as any Death Eater does._

_Reporter: Why do you keep saying the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

p alignjustify _Harry Potter: It is He-Who-Must-Be-Named. He has a name. It's (censored). He doesn't want it to be said, but I wonder why most of us follow his wishes? I wonder why he changed his name in the first place, if he doesn't want it pronounced?_

_Reporter: He changed his name?_

_Harry Potter: Lord (censored) was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Riddle after his Muggle father, Marvolo after his mother's father._

_Reporter: Can he be stopped?_

_Harry Potter: Anyone can be stopped. (Censored) can be stopped, and I can be stopped. And for his sake, the latter had better be true._

Not two days later - the day before Christmas Eve - another article had appeared.

_WAR-TIME DECREE FIVE AND SIX_

_No person can be convicted for a crime that was committed longer than two years before the trial takes place._

_Criticism of any Ministry Authority is henceforth illegal._

_The above are respectively in accordance with War-Time Decrees Five and Six._

_Signed,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge,_

_Second Minister for Magic_

Harry decided to discuss the Ministry's behavior at the next Order meeting, the second of January. (The meeting had been postponed a single day.)

For now, he was preoccupied by what Hermione had pointed out was the very suspicious death of a Dorvinus Rodwin. According to Hermione, (and Hagrid, whom Harry asked a few days later,) Hippogriffs don't attack their masters if they have lived with them for a long time.

'They won' attack yeh, no matter how much yeh insul' them. They'll know yeh don' mean it,' Hagrid had said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny did some research on Dorvinus Rodwin, and they came up with some very interesting results indeed. Rodwin seemed to have owned five houses, and in all of them, he raised Hippogriffs. He was a wealthy man as he once made a very generous contribution to St Mungo's.

Harry had asked Mr Weasley for records of magical activity in the vicinity of those five houses. There was one positive result. Harry believed it was a Death Eater stationed there to watch over the house.

'What are we going to do with the Death Eater?' Ron asked as Harry mentioned his plans to visit the place.

'I dunno. Stupefy him and modify his memory once we're done. But first we need to find him, though. I bet that will be pretty hard.'

In the end, they decided to send Ron and Hermione under the Invisibility Cloak to take care of whoever was guarding the place.

After a while, Hermione Apparated in front of Harry and Ginny. 'We've got him,' she said. 'Come with me'

Harry and Ginny both held her hands, and she Apparated them to the spot where a Death Eater lay. Harry recognized him immediately. It was the blond Death Eater who had entered Hogwarts six months ago.

They were in a forest, by a fire the Death Eater had probably made himself, judging by the multi-colored sparks coming from it.

'Ron stunned him,' said Hermione. 'Right in the back, wordlessly.'

Harry gave Ron an approving look. 'So where's the house?'

'Down the hill,' said Ron, and he led the way.

Hermione put a tricky little charm on the Dark Magic Detector to zoom towards the spot where it ignited brightest. All they had to do was follow the flying ball.

It stopped in the middle of a library.

'What do we do now?' Ron asked.

'Hermione, undo the spell on the Detector. We'll have to move it past every book, and find the one that is most magical.'

'_Finite Volari!_' Hermione said, and Harry caught the glass ball.

'Look for odd books.'

The four of them walked past shelves, Harry with the Detector.

'Harry?' Ron's voice came from behind him. 'Perhaps you should take a look at this.'

Harry walked over to Ron, and he noticed the Detector started glowing more. He saw the book Ron was pointing at. It was entitled _The Odd Book on the Shelf_.

Harry held the Detector close to it, and it glowed brightly orange. 'It's the one,' he said.

'Shall I pull it back?' asked Ron. His hand went for it, without Harry's approval.

'No!'

But Ron's hand already made contact with the book. He jerked it back immediately, yelping.

'Aw! I've burned my hand!' It was turning red quickly.

'Let Ginny do it,' Harry said. 'She won't register.'

Ginny walked forwards, cast a disappointed look at Ron and pulled back the book. The room started spinning. Everything became a blur.

It started slowing down. It stopped spinning. They were in the same library.

Hermione was looking at Ron's hand. 'Where are we now?' Ron asked. 'This is the same place!'

'No, it isn't,' said Harry. 'The entire library is somewhere else.'

'How do you know?' Hermione asked.

'We left the door open.' It was closed.

Ginny walked towards the door and opened it. They all walked through it.

They were standing at the bottom of a tall and steep staircase. There were no walls around them, no ceiling above them. Only the marble staircase in front of them, stretching too high to see where it ended.

Ron started climbing the stairs jovially. The others followed, but soon their moods were different. After only a few steps, they were tired. When they looked back, they saw the door to the library behind them, but surely not as far as they had climbed already.

After what seemed like hours of climbing, gallons of lactic acids in their legs, Ron came to an abrupt halt.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'There's uhm ... a section of the stairs missing.'

Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked up to Ron, and they saw what he saw. A number of steps, twenty or so, were missing. It might be all right to jump down, but it was too high and far to jump up.

'We'll just Conjure broomsticks. Why I haven't thought of it before!' Hermione flicked her wand, but nothing happened.

'Anti-Conjuring Jinx,' Harry said. 'You won't be able to conjure the missing steps, either.'

Hermione tried anyway, and, as Harry predicted, nothing happened.

'We could go back and get a ladder,' Ron said.

'No, that would be too easy,' said Harry, looking down and seeing no bottom. 'Voldemort will have sealed the exit so you can't leave without the Horcrux.'

'You could fly us there, Harry,' said Ginny.

'No, that won't work. Harry's not yet an Animagus,' Hermione said.

'He could try,' said Ron.

Harry closed his eyes. He concentrated with all his might on a phoenix. Every particle in his body yearned to become that magical bird. He flapped his wings.

He looked into the eyes of his friends - disappointment.

'It's no good,' said Harry, using his wand to turn his right leg back into that of a human. 'I can't do more than just the leg.'

'Perhaps,' said Ginny, 'you need some pressure. You always do well under pressure.' Harry looked at her with bewilderment. 'All right. Do it again. Concentrate hard. And I'll make sure there's pressure.'

Wary of Ginny's idea of pressure, Harry closed his eyes again. He concentrated on a phoenix, a great, red swan, with scarlet and gold plumage, a wide wingspan. His toes wanted to become that bird. His feet and legs yearned for it. His stomach, his chest, his arms, his hands, his head, his face - all ardently desired to become that red and gold bird.

Suddenly he heard voices. 'Ginny! What are you doing?'

'Aaaaah.' Ginny had leapt off the stairs.

Harry didn't think about it. He had to save Ginny. He jumped off, too. He dived towards her. She was falling, but he was coming closer.

In her fall, she looked up, and her face filled with a smile.

Harry flew just above her, and she grabbed hold of Harry's feet. Harry beat his wings. He realized just how light she was. Only a few beats brought her back to the stairs, level with Ron and Hermione. He put Ginny on the stairs and sat on her shoulder.

'Don't ever do that again!' Ron yelled.

'I knew he could do it,' she said, patting Harry.

Harry bit her in the cheek.

'Aw! Well, I can't say I didn't deserve that, but why did you have to do it so hard?'

Harry started licking the tiny wound he made as if to say 'I'm sorry.' The wound healed slowly.

'Harry, this is ... really ... you are ... really ...' said Hermione.

'Terrific!' said Ron.

'So, can you carry us up?' Ginny asked. Harry stared at her, and tried to put a 'not you' into his own, golden eyes.

He flapped his wings, and rose a few inches above Ginny's shoulder. Ron and Hermione grabbed a foot. Ginny held Hermione's other hand.

Harry beat his wings, hard. Not only did he carry them over the gap, but up the rest of the stairs. It ended in front of a door.

Harry put down the three people on the stairs and landed on it himself. He concentrated on being human again and took a step.

He looked at his own hands. They were still wings. He looked expectantly at Hermione.

'Can't change back into a human, Harry?' Ron asked. Harry tried again, but he couldn't.

'Harry, are you stuck?' Hermione asked. The phoenix nodded.

'Do you think he needs some more pressure?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'Of course not,' and she whipped out her wand and tapped the bird. Harry was back.

'Thanks,' he said.

'No problem. Let's go in,' whispered Hermione. Harry noticed how steady her voice was, considering how scared she ought to be.

Harry turned the handle and entered. The room beyond was round, and as big as Dumbledore's - excuse me - McGonagall's office. Torches, five or six, were burning and lit the room. In the middle, levitating at shoulder level, was a gold and white quill.

Two fires of torches switched places. They made a loud whooshing noise as they flew through the air, at great speed.

'What the ... ?'

'Heliopaths,' said Ron. 'I thought they didn't exist.'

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. 'Me, too.'

'Is anyone going to tell me what they are?'

'They are mythical creatures that ... well ... they are spirits of fire - pure magic, channeled in flames. No magic works on them.'

'Great,' said Harry. 'That means that Voldemort definitely made this place. I mean, only he can use things people don't think exist, so no one knows what to do when they face it.'

'What do you think they do?' Ginny asked.

'I bet they attack you if you try to get that quill,' said Harry. He took a small step forwards. Immediately, four or five balls of fire left their torches and started circling around the quill. Only when Harry stepped backwards did they return to their torches.

'What are we going to do?' Hermione asked.

'No magic works on them, you say?' Harry asked as Hermione shook her head. 'So why are they here?'

'Because Voldemort made them,' she answered,'only he controls them.'

'And how are they destroyed?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' Hermione responded meekly. 'I don't know. They're not supposed to exist.'

'How are they made?' Harry asked. Maybe he would be able to undo the steps that brought the Heliopaths into being in the first place.

'Uhm, you ignite a bit of your own blood during some sort of ritual,' she answered, trying to remember the details. 'Why?'

'D'you think _Ignimeo_ would work?' Harry asked hopefully.

'You can try, but I doubt it.'

Harry pointed his wand at the torch furthest away from him. '_Ignimeo!_' He was controlling the fire. He made it go out ... no he didn't. The fire was burning on as if nothing was affecting it. Nothing _was_ affecting it.

The four of them tried a series of spells. _Evanesco, Aguamenti, Protego, Stupefy, Impedimenta, Tepulso, Finite Incantatem ... _Nothing worked.

'I can't take this any longer!' yelled Ginny, whose patience was always the first to run thin.

What happened next happened so fast that Harry didn't have time to stop it. Ginny had covered her hands and her face with her cloak. She ran forwards - the Heliopaths left their torches - and she grabbed the quill. The Heliopaths made to attack her, but she ran down the stairs.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran after her, Harry in the lead. He ran as hard as he could, in the direction of the balls of fire that were hunting Ginny down.

Ginny was running for her life. She leapt from step to step, skipping five or so each time. She arrived at the gap. She took a jump.

The Heliopaths made contact with her in the middle of her jump. She didn't land well and fell. She kept falling. She didn't stop. The stairs were endless. Her body rolled and bounced while the Heliopaths were burning her.

Harry jumped over the gap, and landed correctly. He had to help her. Those Heliopaths would kill her - if the fall did not.

Ginny fell to the ground and into the room that was the library. The Heliopaths vanished, revealing Ginny's body. Most of her clothes were burned away, by the time Harry arrived. Her skin was green and cracked - parched. It was hot. Her hair had burnt away, also.

'The Heliopaths left because she fainted,' Harry told Ron, who had just come down. 'We need to get her to St Mungo's as soon as possible.'

As soon as Hermione had entered the library, Ron pulled back the book, thoroughly burning his hand. 'It's all right,' he said. 'Need to get Ginny to the hospital.'

The room started to spin, and after what seemed an eternity, came to a halt.

To his utmost annoyance, Harry had to carry Ginny outside in order to Apparate. Ron and Hermione followed him without saying a word.


	13. Chapter 13: Woes, Whisky and a Hangover

CHAPTER XIII  
**Woes, Whisky and a Hangover**

The three of them - Harry carrying Ginny - appeared in the Emergency Apparition room. Harry's eyes fell on the quill that Ginny was still holding tightly. He took it out of her hands as a Healer came to inspect her and took her away.

Ginny was put in an Emergency ward. In her room, several Healers came to help her. They were performing spells on her skin or inspecting a portion of it. Other Healers were trying to pour a potion into her mouth. From the outside, it wasn't hard to see they were utterly nonplussed.

_She's not dead_, Harry kept saying to himself, _they wouldn't be working on her if she was_.

'Harry?' Ron had asked him something.

'Sorry?'

'I think I'd better get mum.'

Harry considered. 'No, let Hermione go. You need to have your hand looked at.'

'It's all right.'

'It's not all right, Ron!' Hermione said. 'It's starting to get black. I'll go get your mum. You go downstairs and have a Healer look at it.'

Harry gave Hermione the quill before she Disapparated. Ron sat back down.

'Ron, dammit! Don't tell me it's all right! Have it looked at, _now_.' Ron looked a little taken aback at first, but then he decided not to argue with Harry. He left Harry alone.

_I'm losing Ginny,_ Harry thought._ She's going to die!_

'... Harry, dear?'

Harry looked up into the worried face of Mrs Weasley.

'Are you all right, Harry?'

Harry buried his face into his hands again. Before he knew it, he was being hugged tightly.

'It's all my fault,' Harry mumbled. 'I let her come with me.'

'Don't be silly, Harry,' said Bill, whose scars were unusually white. 'She wouldn't have let you go without her.'

'It's all right, Harry. We don't blame you,' whispered Mrs Weasley.

A healer came out of the room. Harry, Mrs Weasley, Fleur and Hermione looked at him expectantly.

'Well,' he started awkwardly. 'She's not yet dead. However, her skin has been burnt in a way we've never encountered before. If nothing happens soon, I'm afraid we are powerless to stop her from dying.'

'There must be something you can do,' said Hermione.

'There is,' said the Healer, more awkwardly still. 'We can remove her skin.'

He waited for any kind of reply, but nothing came. Everyone remained silent in horror.

'It is a painful process, I'm afraid. And still, chances of survival are slim.'

'Do it,' said Harry, 'if it's the only way.'

The Healer looked at Mrs Weasley, who he assumed must be the girl's mother. She nodded.

'In that case, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

'LEAVE?' Harry asked, unable to control his temper.

'That is exactly why,' said the Healer in a sad voice, pointing at Harry. 'We cannot have any interruptions. It is a long and painful process. We will contact you when it is done.' The Healer walked back into the room.

'Come on, Harry,' said Ron, who had apparently heard the conversation. 'They know what they're doing.'

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of unimportant events. The Apparition back to Grimmauld Place, the tasteless meal Mrs Weasley cooked, hours of solitude sitting on his own bed.

'Harry?' Ron was standing in the doorway, an expression of pity on his face.

'Out,' Harry said softly and yet very clearly.

'I just -'

_WHAM._ The door slammed just in his face.

Harry heard his footsteps wane.

_Ginny is dying,_ he thought. _And it's my fault._ Harry looked at the quill in his hands. It bore the Ravenclaw mark. _All for a freaking feather,_ Harry thought.

_Chances of survival are slim._ Harry felt his eyes water, but he did not care. Tears were flowing as he remembered the beautiful, red-haired woman he would never see again.

_No. I will see her again. She's going to make it._

_  
_

_Chances of survival are slim ... _He started sobbing into his pillow.

'Harry.' Bill entered the room, looking straight at Harry.

'What,' Harry snapped, unafraid to show his tears.

'I've got something for you. I intended to give it to you as a Christmas present, but I guess you need it now more than tomorrow.' He handed Harry a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

'Bill, you're not going to get me drunk if that's what you're thinking.'

'Actually, I was hoping I would. You're miserable, Harry. Don't deny that. I don't want you to be.'

'Liquor won't make me happy,' said Harry a little too forcefully. 'My girlfriend - your sister - may not survive the night. Nothing can make me happy.'

'No, I guess nothing will. But this will take your mind off things. In any case, it'll make you feel less miserable. Come on, Harry. I want you to do one favor for me. Drink this.' He conjured a small glass, no thicker than Harry's thumb, and poured the amber liquid into it.

Harry took it and drained it in one go. His throat was on fire. It burned, and Harry coughed. The burning sensation was something he'd never had before, and yet it was pleasant. Harry felt his mood lighten. Bright, happier thoughts entered his mind.

'Thanks, Bill,' said Harry. 'That really helps!'

'Yeah, I thought it might.'

Harry handed Bill the glass again to have him refill it.

'Maybe you shouldn't drain it in one go, Harry. This stuff is pretty strong.'

'Take one yourself, Bill,' said Harry, taking a sip. His throat and lungs were on fire; he knew it and he liked it. With every sip, a larger part of his body ignited. It was a pleasantly warm feeling.

Someone knocked on the door. 'Come in,' said Harry.

It was Ron. He looked at the bottle of Firewhisky. 'Hermione sent me to check on you.'

'I'm fine,' said Harry. 'Have a whisky.'

Ron took a small glass Bill conjured and took a small sip. He coughed for a few minutes.

'That stuff is GOOD!' he yelled.

'Yeah,' said Harry, draining the rest of his glass and handing it to Bill again for a refill. 'It's all right.' He started smiling stupidly as he felt his ears ignite.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. He had never noticed it before. It was made of wood. At least, he thought it was made of wood. Harry doubted it could catch fire like his body was with every sip of the tasteful liquid.

'Hey, why is there a party going on without us?' asked Fred, or George, or both. Both had freckles. Their eyes were fixed on the bottle of Firewhisky.

'Come in and have a glass ... or goblet ... you'll like it,' Harry said.

One on the twins chuckled at Harry's state. Harry decided not to - no, to ignore it, and he took another swig of whisky. If he moved his head fast, he could feel his brains swimming.

'Harry, perhaps you should slow down a little,' said Bill. 'This stuff is pretty strong, you know.'

'Nonsense, Bill,' said Harry. He took the bottle and swallowed a mouthful directly from it. Fred and George jeered.

'Ron, I've always wondered why you've got freckles. I always considered you my best mate, you know. But I've never noticed you had red hair.'

Ron laughed shyly, but the twins roared.

'As for you two, Gred and Forge, or whatever your names are, I think you two are a bit funny. You know, fun-ny.' Harry pointed at them, but wasn't able to keep his hand steady. It sank to the floor. At least, it would have done if it didn't float on his lap.

'What about me?' Bill asked interestedly, trying to stifle a laugh.

'I dunno,' said Harry. 'You always got scarred when that werewolf attacked you, but now I think you're better. It's a pretty damn good gift you got me, though.'

Harry picked up the bottle of Firewhisky and started drinking directly from it.

'All right!' roared Fred or George.

'Ad fundum!' yelled Ron, or whatever his name was.

'Harry, stop it!'

H arry put down the bottle and looked to where the voice had come from. It was the door, probably. But there was someone standing in it. 'Your name! Isn't it Hermione? How on Earth can you stand spelling it at the top of every essay?'

'I think you've had quite enough now, Harry!' she said fiercely.

'Nonsense,' said Fred or George.

'Harry, come on finish the bottle,' said the other, laughing.

'What's your name again?' Harry asked.

'It's Fred. Don't listen to Hermione. She's a girl.'

'She's got curly hair,' Harry contested.

'Don't pay attention to her, that's my job,' said Ron. 'Pay attention to finishing that bottle!'

'Maybe Hermione's right,' said Bill. 'Maybe you have had enough.'

Harry turned to look at Bill. 'There's something on your head.' He pointed to it, and then scratched his own.

Bill tried to wipe whatever it was away.

'MADE YOU LOOK!' Everyone rolled in laughter.

Harry took the bottle of Firewhisky and, after a few deep breaths, started drinking from it, intending to finish it.

Suddenly he felt it being pulled away from his mouth.

'Hey, what the?' he spluttered between his coughs.

'Don't do that!' yelled that freckled boy … no, not _him_, the other one, Ron.

'Everybody, out!' said a man's voice.

'Come on, let us have a bit of fun!' yelled George.

'OUT NOW!' bellowed the man.

Everyone stood and went. Harry tried to stand up, too, but he fell immediately.

'You're my friend's father, aren't you?'

'No, I'm your father's friend.'

'You know that's what I meant!' Harry tried to stand again, but he fell, again. 'You're not too good at being angry.' He snickered.

'Harry, I know how you feel. But listen to me, no matter _how_ you feel, liquor is not the way out. Do you understand?'

'You talk funny.'

The man stifled a laugh that Harry might have imagined completely.

'What's your name again? Reaper?'

'Remus.'

'Right. Can't I have another sip?' He grabbed the bottle, but missed. The man named Remus picked it up and put it somewhere out of sight.

'You're not drinking anything anymore today, Harry.'

'I guess I have had a little too ... too ... many.'

'Much?'

'That's it, thanks. I feel like dancing.'

'Dancing? I didn't know you liked dancing.'

'No, on second thought I don't really. So how's your moon?'

'It's fine. On your feet, Harry.'

He offered Harry a hand. Harry tried to grab it, but missed. He felt a hand grab his upper arm, and lift him to his feet.

'Everything looks so small from up here.'

'Can you stand on your own?' Lupin let go of his arm, and Harry stood. He was rocking slightly and soon grabbed Lupin's shoulder for support.

'I don't feel too well,' said Harry.

'It's time to go to the toilet, young man.'

Harry let go of Lupin's shoulder and walked towards the door. Unfortunately, he walked right into the wall beside it and fell to the floor again.

Lupin helped him to his feet once again. Supporting Harry, he made his way towards the toilet. Someone was watching them.

'Curly hairs! What's your name again?'

'It's Hermione.'

'I'm sorry. It's so hard to rember - rembember.'

Lupin steered him to the toilet. As soon as Harry was crouching before it, he was sick. Lupin rubbed his back.

'Here, drink this,' Lupin offered, and Harry drained the goblet.

'Eugh, what's that?'

'Water.'

Harry threw up again. And again. Everytime Lupin had Harry drink some water, his stomach spit it out.

'Why on Earth are the walls switching places?'

'They aren't, Harry.'

'They're coming closer, Lupin!'

'I don't think they are. Don't worry.'

'They're coming after me! You must understand!'

'Not if I can help it. You're quite safe.'

'He's going to kill me if I don't do things right! I need to destroy them! But I can't figure out how!'

'Destroy what, exactly?'

'The Horcruxes, of course! I need to destroy them before he kills me!'

'Harry, calm down.' Lupin had brought Harry back to his bed.

'I can't calm down! He's going to come after _meee_! He wants me dead. He's wanted me dead since before I was born.'

'Harry. Calm down. He's not going to do anything today. Go to sleep. I'll stay with you.' He tucked Harry into his own bed (his clothes still on).

'Promise me you won't leave.'

'I'll stay here all night. I promise.'

Harry felt sleep overtake him. His eyelids were drooping. 'Thank you, Remus,' he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

---

Harry woke up with one of the worst headaches he'd ever had. The only time he'd come close to something this painful was when he stood up and bumped into the bottom of an open window.

Harry groaned.

'Are you awake, Harry?' It was Lupin's voice.

'No,' he replied. Lupin chuckled.

'How is your first hangover?'

'Not fun.'

Lupin chuckled again. 'I daresay you will take caution in future concerning liquor?'

'I'll never drink again.'

Lupin, still chuckling, said, 'You remind me of James and Sirius, sometimes.'

'Did you stay here all night?'

'Yes.'

'Thanks,' Harry mumbled, more into his pillow than to Lupin.

'No problem.'

'Did I make any sense?'

'You were mostly gibbering, but at one point you said something that scared the hell out of me.'

'Wha'as that?'

'You said you had to destroy Horcruxes.'

Harry turned to look at Lupin. He was sitting in a comfortable stuffed chair, which, Harry thought, he probably Conjured himself.

'The secret is out then,' said Harry, shaking himself out of his sleep. 'All it took was a bottle of Firewhisky.'

'That's not funny,' said Lupin. 'Be serious. How on Earth did you find out what Horcruxes are?'

'Dumbledore. How did you find out?'

'I came across the term once and did some research. Why did Dumbledore tell you about Horcruxes?'

Harry sighed. 'Because that's how Voldemort managed to stay alive when his curse backfired sixteen years ago.'

Harry watched Lupin's face grow white. 'That's where you were going to, wasn't it? You were trying to get the Horcrux.'

'Ginny sacrificed herself so we could get it.' Talking about Ginny was painful - more painful than his head.

Lupin was now positively white. He was looking down at his own shoes.

'Get Hermione and Ron for me.'

Lupin left and came back with Harry's two friends.

'Harry, are you all right?' Hermione asked.

'Not really. Hermione, is it?' he added jokingly. It earned him a small slap on the arm, which hurt a lot more than he expected. 'Doesn't anyone know anything that'll make the headache go away?'

'Even if I did know one, I wouldn't use it on you,' said Hermione sternly, unable to hide the fact that she definitely did know one.

'Why not?' asked Harry in mock outrage, knowing full well the way Hermione's mind worked.

'Because if she does, you won't know what not to do next time,' said Lupin.

'I'm not going to ad fundum another bottle of whisky, if that's what you're thinking,' he said, rubbing his head. Ron laughed heartily.

'Why did I just get these two people?' Remus asked.

'Hermione, because she's Secret Keeper of the cupboard. Ron because he's, well, involved, too.'

Harry got out of bed to close the curtains. It was a bit too bright for him outside. Meanwhile, Hermione told Lupin where the cupboard was, and Ron fetched the Horcruxes.

Harry explained all of it. Lupin needed to sit down as he accepted everything.

'Why on Earth are you telling me all this?' he asked as Harry had finished explaining.

'It seemed to me like you were curious,' said Harry apologetically. 'And we need to find out how to destroy three of them.'

'You've kept it secret up till now?'

'Yeah. Bill was on a trail, but he had me modify his memory.'

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth. From her gaze, Harry could tell she just thought of something big - something seriously bad.

'The Death Eater,' she said, 'that was guarding the Rodwin Manor ... we left him there.'

Shock instantly covered the faces of Harry, Ron and Lupin. Voldemort, the fool that he wasn't, realized that Harry knew about the Horcruxes.

Harry swore so loudly it woke everyone in the house. Not to mention, it worsened his headache.

'Calm down, Harry. It might not be as bad as you think.'

'We need to get Ginny out of St Mungo's as soon as possible. If Voldemort finds out what she's in there for, she'll be gone already.'

'I'll go tell mum and dad,' Ron said, and he rushed off.

'Ginny will be all right, Harry,' said Hermione.

'If she lives,' said Harry bitterly.

Lupin bit his lip.

'And the sixth Horcrux ... no way I'm going to get my hands on that now.'

'The Order will help,' said Lupin, 'if you will let them.'

'This is Voldemort's soul we're talking about! It's the last thing that can guard him against the thing that he fears most. He won't let it go lightly!'

'We'll find a way, Harry,' said Hermione. 'Don't worry about that now.'

'You're right. We will find a way. We'll trick the bastard.'

Mr and Mrs Weasley entered the room.

'What makes you think she's in danger?' Mrs Weasley asked, skipping the usual preamble.

'We've made a critical mistake, and the secrecy of our plan towards Voldemort has been lost. If Voldemort makes the link - and there is evidence that Ginny was there - he will stop at no ends to get her.'

Mrs Weasley bit her lip. Harry walked over to the empty portrait in the hall.

'Phineas Nigellus! PHINEAS, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!'

An old man appeared lazily in the portrait.

'Yes?'

'You will tell the headmistress I need to speak with her at once. I would like her to come to my house.'

'I am not your _pet_, Potter, and neither is she.'

'AND I'LL BLAST YOU OUT OF YOUR PORTRAIT IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY!'

Phineas Nigellus hurried to tell McGonagall.

Harry started feeling dizzy and sat down abruptly.

'Are you all right, Harry?' Lupin asked.

'I'm - I'm fine, just a little dizzy.'

'You need to eat something.'

'No, if I eat, I'll just end up throwing up again. I've had enough of that yesterday.'

'You can't come with us to get Ginny like this, Harry,' Mr Weasley stated.

'I'm not feeling that bad.'

McGonagall came out of the cupboard and had a hurried conversation with Harry. She agreed to allow Ginny Weasley a bed in her Hospital Wing, and she volunteered to accompany those who went to fetch her.

When the ten of them - Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin and McGonagall - arrived at St Mungo's, they were informed of a very odd situation. Apparently, several Healers were trying to stop a number of people who were trying to 'take her home'. The odd thing was - they were after Ginny.

Harry decided to meet these people head-on. Only when he came close to the ward where she was held, did he realize they weren't Death Eaters. He could make out a squat figure reasoning with a Healer.

Harry turned to McGonagall.

'She had better not see you. Disapparate, or put on the Invisibility Cloak. Or turn into a cat.'

She opted for the last option.

Harry walked up to the Healer who was arguing with none other than Dolores Umbridge.

'We can't take her?' he asked, hoping he was interrupting Umbridge.

'No, I'm afraid not. Her condition is critical indeed. If she is moved, she may die!'

These words had effect on Harry, but he did not falter. 'I am afraid to inform you that she is in terrible danger from none other than Voldemort as we speak, along with every other patient you hold here! The smartest thing you could do is to move Ginevra Weasley to a safer, more secure place.'

'Yes, listen to Potter!' said Umbridge, apparently not taken aback by the support from the last person she would expect it from. 'Now, the Ministry has several safehouses where we can assure both her safety and her health.'

'Exactly why is Miss Weasley in danger?' the Healer asked.

'I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to share this information with present company. I can assure you, though, that I am _not_ underestimating matters.'

'Might I remind you, Mr Potter -'

'Potter? _Harry Potter?_' The Healer's eyes flicked upwards to notice Harry's scar. 'It is an honor to meet you, sir.'

'_Might I remind you_,' Umbridge continued. 'That under the terms of War-Time Decree Number Seven, any individual -'

'I don't give a damn about your decrees, Umbridge. Now, if you won't shut up, I will lock your tongue to the top of your mouth.'

'Is that a _threat_, Mister Potter?' she asked, trying to sound intimidating by adding more breath and less sound to her words.

'Pardon me, if you don't feel threatened.'

'There is _no_ need for any violence to break out,' the Healer said quickly, correctly interpreting the tension between Harry and his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

'I quite agree. Enough blood has been spilt in this war because people weren't acknowledging the return of a certain dark wizard.'

Umbridge blushed slightly. 'I would like to stress my legitimate claim on Miss Ginevra Weasley.' She held up a piece of paper, and Harry could make out the 'WAR-TIME DECREE' written at the top.

'_Incendio._' Harry caused the piece of paper to ignite. 'I told you, I don't give a damn about your decrees, Umbridge!'

'I am afraid it does not matter whether or not you care about the new rules I have seen fit to impose. _They are the law_. If you choose not to respect them, you are a criminal.'

'And yet, since the laws of the Ministry pre-date the post of Second Minister, there are no laws stating in specific terms that it is illegal to curse the Second Minister for Magic. So - _langlock!_'

Umbridge's tongue was glued to the top of her mouth. She screamed a muffled scream, and several Aurors came to help her. It was one of the Prince's curses, and only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Snape knew the counter-curse. None of the Aurors were able to undo the damage.

Harry continued to talk with the Healer. 'So I assume I can take her?'

The Healer protested. 'I would be very reluctant to let you. As I said, she is not in any condition to be moved!'

'My dear Healer, I do not like the idea any more than you do! The fact is, however, that if she stays here long enough, Voldemort will come after her. We must act quickly with the time that we have!'

'But you don't know - you're not qualified!'

'But you're coming with us, of course!' Harry exclaimed.

'What? Me? Now, wait just one second! I have a duty here! I have a life, for crying out loud!'

'You forfeited your life when you refused this toad,' Harry said, tilting his head in the direction of the woman who was stuggling with her tongue. 'You've said "no" to a Ministry official. She'll have you in Azkaban for this! Your only way out is with me, and if you should choose that road, you might as well do what is right. Ginny is in more danger every moment we argue!'

'Potter! Will you tell us what the bloody counter-curse is!' roared an Auror known as Dawlish.

'_Counter_-curse seems to come in handy, now, does it? Though I remember a teacher of mine told me it was the same as a _curse_ - only to give it a more acceptable name.'

Umbridge flushed pink. Dawlish drew his wand.

'If you curse me, your life is forfeit, and her tongue stuck for the rest of her life. Consider your options. Either you _persuade_ me to tell you the counter-curse, or you attempt to force it out of me and earn yourself a lifetime in Azkaban. Your choice, but I assure you, if I find myself cursed at your hands, the entire wizarding world will not like what you have done.'

Harry turned back to the Healer. 'Get the girl.' He shuffled away reluctantly.

'Now, what can you offer me if I undo your tongue?' Harry asked Umbridge, who was unable to speak. She mumbled loudly.

'Sorry? Didn't catch that.'

She mumbled more loudly still.

'But of course, you cannot speak. How _inconvenient_. I guess a shake or a nod with the head will have to do, won't it?'

She shot Harry the look of deepest disgust he could muster.

'You should be glad I won't have you carve into your hand "I must not look like a _toad_."'

'THAT IS ENOUGH!' roared Dawlish, and Harry suddenly realized a striking similarity to Uncle Vernon. 'TELL US WHAT THE RUDDY COUNTER-CURSE IS!'

'Are you trying to _intimidate_ me? I do not like being intimidated. You are not even scary enough to do it.'

Harry saw Dawlish's hand move towards his wand.

'Make no mistake, Dawlish. Dumbledore has had to curse you in the past, and I do intend to uphold his tradition.'

'_Petrificus Totalus!_' yelled Dawlish, at the same time as Harry thought _Protego!_ Dawlish's curse hit its caster in the face, and he fell to the floor, limbs snapped together.

'Fool,' mumbled Harry. 'Now you've lost all hope of getting your tongue unlocked, Umbridge. The only person that knows the counter-curse - the person that invented the curse in the first place - is a Death Eater. I leave it to you to figure out which one.'

The Healer had appeared with Ginny in his arms. Her skin was very red.

'We're Apparating,' said Harry, holding out his hand to touch the Healer, to guide him. He turned on the spot, and found himself in front of his own house.

Several _pops_ behind him told him that his company had followed him.

'Bill, would you do the honors?'

Bill went to fetch a piece of paper that mentioned exactly where to find the headquarters. McGonagall, the Secret Keeper, could not be revealed to be what she was - not to the Healer, nor to the other members of the Order.

They entered and moved straight on to the Vanishing Cabinet that led to Hogwarts. The Healer carried Ginny all the way to the Hospital wing where he put her down on to a bed. He started doing several tests on her.

'She'll be all right,' he murmured conclusively. 'Err.' He rounded on Harry. 'The Second Minister _will_ be able to unlock her tongue, won't she?'

Harry laughed. 'Oh, she probably will. It's not a complicated curse. The counter-curse is "langlibber" if you should see it again in your career. For now, let's discuss your situation.'

'My situation?'

'Yes, you can start with giving me your name. I assume you know mine already.'

'Artorius Crammend, and I believe the Ministry is declaring me an outlaw as we speak.'

'We'll take care of that,' said Harry. 'Do you have a family?'

'A wife.'

'You must fetch her. You may live in my house for as long as you are fugitive. I owe you that much. You must fetch her now. I am sure Mrs Weasley will be happy to receive you and guide you to your new home.' Mrs Weasley nodded.

'But what will I do? I don't think I can stay in your house forever!' he protested.

'We'll find an answer to that when the time comes. I doubt the Ministry would be smart enough to notice your non-absence from St Mungo's, anyway, so I guess you can continue working there.'

They all went back to the headquarters, leaving Ginny in the care of Madam Pomfrey. As soon as Harry went through the Cabinet, he made to go to bed.

'Harry, where are you going?' asked Lupin.

'Bed,' said Harry. 'I don't feel too well.'

'No, you're not,' said Mrs Weasley. 'You're going to eat something.' She shooed Harry downstairs and into the kitchen. Fred was scrubbing the floor.

'Fred, what - ?'

Fred looked at him angrily.

'It's his punishment, dear,' said Mrs Weasley, who put sausages in the frying pan.

'What for?'

'For feeding you Firewhisky.'

Harry looked nonplussed. 'That doesn't make sense. He didn't _force_ me to drink. I drank it out of my own free will.'

'You underestimate the power of peer pressure, Harry,' said Lupin calmly.

'Oh, come on! Harry's smart enough not to listen to me and George! He never got off better by doing that!'

'He _was_ drunk, Fred,' said Lupin, still calmly. 'You and your three brothers nearly killed him.'

'No. _I_ nearly killed me,' protested Harry. 'They've got nothing to do with it.'

'Stop trying to get them out of trouble, Harry, dear. And eat your food,' said Mrs Weasley.

Bill walked into the kitchen.

'Ah! Bill! I've got the perfect punishment for you, too! You can clean the entire second floor,' Mrs Weasley said with a malicious smile.

'You're kidding, right?' said Bill.

'No,' replied Mrs Weasley. 'You're cleaning the entire second floor for letting Harry drink directly from a large bottle of Firewhisky.'

'I'm _twenty_-six, mum. Not six. You can't make me do housework.'

'Watch me,' said Mrs Weasley fiercely. 'And, by the way, Fleur agrees. You're cleaning the entire second floor without magic. Your wife will be supervising you.'

Bill looked outraged. Harry shot him a look of regret.

'There's no need for that look, Harry,' said Lupin. 'You're going to be punished, too.'

Harry shot him a look of disbelief. 'I'm of age.'

'Your age didn't stop you from drinking nearly an entire bottle of whisky on your own,' said Mrs Weasley brusquely.

Harry wanted to comment that neither Mrs Weasley nor Lupin were his parents, but he thought it would be too harsh to say. Instead, he said, 'So what? I can drink if I want to.'

'If your health is our responsibility, then so is your punishment,' said Mrs Weasley.

'I've never acted like your parent or guardian to you before, Harry,' Lupin added, 'because I've never felt you needed one - until yesterday evening.'

Harry considered. 'You're right. I thank you for last night. What is it you want me to do?'

'Well, Fred is doing the ground floor, George the first, Bill the second and Ron the third.'

'I'm doing what?' asked Ron, who had just come in.

'You're cleaning the entire third floor - without magic as a punishment for what you did to Harry.'

'For what you let Harry do to himself,' corrected Harry.

'You must be joking! I'm of age! I can't be punished!'

'_You nearly killed Harry, Ron!_' said Lupin. 'Only Hermione did the right thing. You should be glad your punishment isn't corporal or permanent.'

Ron seemed to think better than to argue. Harry thought that Ron knew arguing would only get his punishment doubled. 'What's Harry doing?' he asked.

'That's really amicable, Ron. Drag your mate down with you,' said Bill, throwing a disgusted look at Harry.

'Well, there is the attic,' said Mrs Weasley. 'No one's cleaning that.'

'The attic isn't nearly big enough,' said Fred. To Harry's astonishment, Mrs Weasley agreed. Harry sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted to do was to clean the Malfoys' room.

'Perhaps I should find something in Hogwarts he can do,' said Lupin.

'Can't the punishment be postponed?' Harry asked. 'Until I feel a bit better?' As he said it, he stomach churned.

'It's your own fault you're feeling the way you are, Harry,' said Mrs Weasley.

'Technically, that's my fault,' said Bill, 'as I gave the Firewhisky to him and asked him to drink the first glass.'

'There's a difference between a bottle and a glass, Bill,' said Harry. 'I'm glad you gave me the glass, but I'm not glad I took the bottle.'

'Harry, do you want some more sausages?'

'No, I don't. I think I'm going to be sick.'

Lupin followed him to the toilet where Harry got rid of everything he ate less than fifteen minutes earlier. Lupin offered Harry some strong coffee, which, thankfully stayed in.

Lupin led Harry's way through the Cabinet and into Hogwarts. He had told Mrs Weasley that he would ask Filch if there was anything Harry could do.

In the empty classroom, however, Lupin stood still. There was a look of worry on his face. 'Harry, I can't punish you.'

'You don't have to. Just ask someone else to do it for you,' Harry reasoned logically.

'I can't do that either, Harry.' Lupin's hand found the back of his neck.

'Why not?' Harry asked.

'You're supposed to resent being punished.'

'No. I made a mistake. Now I've got to get punished. It's not that I'm happy about the punishment. It's just ... you think it's necessary, so I won't make a fuss about doing it.'

'That's just it, Harry! You're making it harder for me to be strict by not making a fuss.'

'Don't be like that. You're taking over for my late parents. I should be glad I have someone left to do that for me. Don't feel guilty about doing what should have been their job. They'd thank you for it.'

Lupin laughed humourlessly. 'I know for a fact that James wouldn't have wanted you punished. He would have thought that trying to finish a bottle of Firewhisky on your own was something to be honored for.'

'And what about my mother?'

'Lily would have thought the hangover would be enough of an incentive not to do something like that again. I do not think your parents would have punished you. Nor would Sirius; he would have shared James's opinion.'

'But you're _not_ my parents. You're Remus Lupin.'

'And I question if I am right to punish you,' he reasoned.

'If you see fit to punish me, then do so. Don't question yourself. My parents and Sirius would have trusted you, even if they wouldn't have agreed with you.'

'I'm not sure if I do see fit to punish you. I'm afraid I let myself be bullied by Molly. Punishments are for people who don't know they've been wrong. And I am already sure you will exercise caution next time.'

'Of course I will. I was ... you know ... feeling bad. I was blaming myself for what happened to Ginny. The first glass of whisky seemed to take my mind off things.'

'Harry, I'm not going to punish you. I'm not going to do it.'

'Don't try to bail me out.'

'I'm not bailing you out! I'm refusing point-blank to punish you. I can't do it. I - I just feel it's wrong. You're going through enough already, being the only one who can defeat Voldemort and all that. I don't want you to resent me.'

'Resent you? I couldn't possibly resent you. You're - you're like my uncle - or perhaps an older friend. You're the only one that reminds me of my parents - and Sirius.'

Lupin smiled softly. 'So are you. You are like your appearance - a handsome blend of both your parents.'

Harry grinned. 'So are you going to punish me, or not?'

'No. You can arrange your own punishment if you like. Just don't come back through this Cabinet before evening, all right?'

'Sure.'

Lupin started walking back towards the Cabinet, but he stopped in front of it.

'There's something else I was asked to discuss with you,' he said. Harry saw his face grow progressively redder.

'Which is?'

'Erhm, Ginny. This is, if she gets better ... which I'm sure she will.'

'You told me at Bill and Fleur's wedding that love is my greatest power. She wields it well. I am an Animagus because of her, after only two months of training.'

Lupin raised his eyebrows. 'You're an Animagus? After _two months_?'

'Why would I lie?' Harry asked. He closed his eyes and concentrated on saving Ginny, who had jumped off the stairs. He flew onto Lupin's shoulder and enjoyed the look of stunned disbelief on his face. He saw his gold and red body reflected in the wide eyes of his former professor.

He flew back to where he was standing and after a while of concentration, turned back into a man. 'Ginny's doing,' he said simply, checking whether all of his body turned back.

'I'm not going to ask you to break up with her, so don't worry. It's - It's Tonks. Ginny asked her about something ... well ...'

Harry understood. He blushed scarlet. Ginny had asked Tonks about -

'Contraception.' Lupin stated.

'What about it?' Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

'Nobody ever gave you the Talk, did they?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, but I don't think that's necessary.'

'Nothing is more humiliating than not knowing what to do when you're about to have sex. Except maybe being wrongly informed about certain matters.'

Harry stared blankly. Lupin was going to give him the Talk. _Lupin was going to give him the Talk!_

---

Lupin walked towards the Cabinet.

'I'm glad I had that conversation,' said Harry. He hadn't expected to learn that much, but apparently, there were a lot of things about female anatomy he had been woefully ignorant about. For example, how -_ don't think about that!_

He had taught him all the relevant charms he knew - quite a lot more than Harry had expected, as most of them had nothing to do with contraception. He also informed him that Tonks was preparing some 'general purpose' Contraceptive Potion, which he was welcome to use.

'I'm glad we talked, too,' said Lupin, drawing a deep breath. 'If you have any questions, Harry, please don't be afraid to ask. No question that needs to be asked is a stupid question.' Harry nodded. 'Remember: don't come back before evening.' Harry nodded again, and Lupin stepped into the Cabinet, closing its door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14: Gifts

CHAPTER XIV  
**Gifts**

Harry decided to ask Madam Pomfrey if she needed any help. This way, he could make himself useful and be with Ginny at the same time.

'Yes, Mr Potter. As a matter of fact, I have several other matters that require my attention, and you are the perfect person to help me out. You are a friend to Neville Longbottom, are you not?'

'Err, yes.'

'Perfect. Are you aware of the condition of his parents.' It was not a question. It was a statement of fact. 'They need to be fed. If you feel like making yourself useful for a change, I suggest you do that.'

'Do what?'

'Feed the Longbottoms.' She handed him a jar that was full of some greenish, yoghurt-like near-liquid. She proceeded to show him exactly how to spoon-feed the non-responsive patients of her ward. Suddenly, as if only just realizing she was turning over the care of a patient to another person - a teenager no less - she looked reluctant. 'I can trust you with this, can't I?'

'Yeah,' he said with defiance. 'They deserve care just like everyone else does. They're heroes, really. I will treat them with the respect they deserve.'

She still looked a bit reluctant. 'I'm not going to be doing anything I shouldn't,' said Harry, wondering what Madam Pomfrey was thinking about.

'Very well,' she replied. 'Good luck.' With that, she retreated into her office. Harry walked through the curtains that circled Ginny's bed to face her.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes from watering at the thought of just how much pain Ginny must be in. A blanket covered everything up to her neck. Harry thought, in a very un-hormonal way, that she probably wasn't wearing anything underneath. Harry cringed at the mental sight of her naked and mutilated body. Several tears fell from his eyes, and he did not attribute them to the lasting effects of his own previously drunken state.

Harry walked over to the Longbottoms' bed and started with the task Madam Pomfrey had set him.

Harry had nearly finished when he was interrupted.

'Harry, are you there?' It was Hermione's voice.

'Yeah. Excellent,' said Harry. 'You're exactly the person I need.'

'I've come to get you.'

'I need to finish this first,' he insisted.

'It's pretty urgent.'

'I can't leave this job half-done! It'll be finished sooner if you help.'

'All right. What do you want me to do?'

'It's just feeding the Longbottoms. Will you help me?'

'I guess.'

Hermione helped Harry empty the jar of gooey-looking food.

'Oh, my! I nearly forgot!' she exclaimed when they were done. 'They're coming to get you! I have to get you out of here!'

'Slow down. Who's coming to get me?'

'Aurors! From the Ministry! Umbridge issued a warrant for your arrest. They're coming to get you now! You have to get out of here!'

'Wait a second. How did you find out?'

'McGonagall sent Phineas Nigellus to tell us. She's holding them off right now, but I don't think she'll be able to give us any more time. You have to go now!'

'No,' said Harry. 'I'm not leaving Ginny until they are gone. What if they, when they can't find me, take Ginny instead? No, I'm staying here.'

'Harry, they're going to arrest you! They'll sell you to Voldemort!'

'BETTER ME THAN HER!' Harry bellowed.

'Harry, although that's very brave of you, you need to think straight for a moment now. We can't afford to lose you!'

'AND I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE HER! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF IT WAS RON?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'All right. We're staying,' she said. 'Do you have the Invisibility Cloak?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'I carry it with me wherever I go.' He pulled out the silvery garment.

Voices grew louder, and Harry flung the Cloak over himself and Hermione.

'He's not in the castle, sir. He must have known we were coming for him,' said a voice Harry didn't know.

'That doesn't matter. We'll set a trap for him when he comes back,' said Scrimgeour.

The Hospital Wing doors opened, and Harry could hear the footsteps of five different people. People were looking around.

Someone pulled back the curtains around Ginny's bed. 'No,' he said disappointedly when he didn't see what he was looking for, which Harry supposed was him.

'What on Earth are you doing?' Madam Pomfrey asked. 'You will leave my patients _alone_, thank you very much!'

'Excuse me,' said Scrimgeour. 'I was merely wondering whether I could know the name of the charming girl in that bed.' Harry felt a surge of hatred towards that man.

'Ginny Weasley, _not_ that it is any of your business! Out!'

'I beg your pardon, but I have a warrant to receive this girl.' He produced a scroll of paper.

_Incendio!_ Harry thought. The scroll caught fire, and it didn't go out, though several people tried to do so by magic. Harry's Fire Control skills could keep nearly any fire going.

The scroll fell down to the floor in ashes.

'POTTER!' roared Dawlish. 'He's here! I know it! He must be wearing an Invisibility Cloak! _Accio Invisibility Cloak!_'

Harry was caught off guard. He felt the Cloak slip. '_Protego!_' he yelled. The Summoning Charm had been nullified, but the damage couldn't be undone. Harry and Hermione had been revealed.

'Good afternoon, Dawlish. Rufus. Gawain Robards, we've not met. Cornelius. Shacklebolt. And Percy. It is a pleasure.'

Dawlish pointed his wand at Harry, but Scrimgeour placed his hand on his arm to tell him he had the situation under control.

'Ah, Harry. You are here,' said Scrimgeour. 'I am glad we could meet again.'

'I wonder why that is,' said Harry in the most indifferent tone he could muster.

'Err, complications. You see, the Second Minister has issued a warrant for your arrest.'

'That doesn't surprise me. I was never under the impression she liked me. She was one of the very annoying people who thought I was a potentially violent, lying attention-seeker.' He cast quick look at Percy and Fudge to see them flush.

'Well no. To say she liked you would be a lie.'

'So are you going to - err - "bring me in"?' He cast a look at Fudge, who got slightly redder, no doubt remembering the fiasco last time he tried to bring someone in from Hogwarts.

'Why, of course not, dear boy. I may have appointed her to Second Minister, but that does not mean her decisions cannot be overruled by mine.'

'Ah, I see. So this is the Ministry's new plan to stuff Harry Potter and use him as a mascot? Umbridge arrests Harry Potter. Scrimgeour offers him a way out, in return for cooperation. I must say, I deemed you cleverer than to attempt good-guy, bad-guy on me ...'

'Well - yes. That is the general plan,' the Minister admitted.

'So what if I refuse?'

'Why surely you would not be that foolish? Unless you would like to make a little trip to Azkaban, I suggest you come quietly.'

'Oh, I could break out, of course. But that would be such a waste of time, don't you agree?'

'You may be nicknamed the Chosen One, but you cannot break out from Azkaban!' Gawain Robards yelled.

'Sirius Black did. What makes you think my godfather withheld that information from me? Hell, I am the only one alive who knows how Bartemius Crouch, Junior escaped from the island. No, I am fairly confident your prison cannot best me if you should send me there. But therein lies my doubt! I do not think you wish to send me to prison. If word got out that the Ministry put the only one who could possibly defeat Voldemort behind bars, then I am afraid your days as Minister would be numbered.'

'Word does not need to get out!' Scrimgeour snapped.

'Ah, but there is a snag in your train of thought, Rufus. You see, you've already informed the headmistress of your arrival.'

'We can arrest her, too!' barked Fudge.

'I am afraid you cannot. Hogwarts has ways of assuring the current, rightful, headmistress's or headmaster's safety. How on Earth did you think Dumbledore got the better of you, Dawlish, Shacklebolt and Umbridge when you tried to arrest him? No, I am afraid you cannot arrest Professor McGonagall on castle grounds.'

Harry took advantage of the silence his supposed arrestors offered. He whispered to Hermione, 'Put the Cloak on.' Harry saw her pick it up from the ground. Only one pair of eyes was following her – Percy's.

'Then how do you explain how he got murdered at the end of last term?' Dawlish asked.

'Very good, Dawlish!' said Fudge.

'Snape was a member of staff, unfortunately,' said Harry calmly. He heard the whoosh that let him know Hermione had disappeared. No one but Percy noticed. He continued talking. 'And it's no secret that no magic can block the Avada Kedavra.'

'Let's not forget what we are here for,' said Scrimgeour.

'What is that?'

'We are here to bring you in.'

'Not by force, I hope.' Harry also hoped Hermione had the sense to move behind the Ministry officials.

'No, by persuasion. I have a legitimate claim to Miss Ginevra Weasley. I believe she is the charming girl lying next to you.'

Harry tried hard not to betray his feelings towards her. He hoped they would not see through it.

'I promised Ron I would let no harm befall her.' It had the right effect. Scrimgeour bent towards Percy for explanation, and Percy whispered something in his ear.

'Then I am sure you will see the need to come with us,' said Scrimgeour slyly, 'if you do not wish to break the promise to my assistant's brother.'

'That makes it sound as if you would be responsible for any harm that could befall her,' said Harry, more slyly still.

'Of course not,' said Percy. 'My sister is in danger, and I want to make sure she's safe!'

'In danger from what, exactly?' Harry asked, testing if Percy knew. '_Him?_' He nodded his head towards Scrimgeour.

'Don't play the fool with us, Potter. I saw you take her from St Mungo's this morning!'

'I believe her to be in danger, of course. But I'm quite sure you don't have a clue. And it's no secret that to you I'm an attention-seeking liar, so why would you believe me?'

'We wish to interrogate her,' said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Oh, I see. You wish to ask _her_ questions to see why _I_ think _she's_ in danger.'

'Enough,' said Gawain Robards. 'We do not have to justify why we wish to take the girl. So we'll just take her ... unless Potter wishes to comply.' Robards moved towards Ginny's bed.

Harry conjured a ring of fire around it. 'Let me make one thing plain, Gawain. You touch her, you die. Do you understand?'

'We are not asking you to break your promise, Harry!' said Scrimgeour quickly. Harry let the ring of fire grow small, but he did not let it die out.

'Then I am sure you have no further business here,' Harry said. He was the only one to notice a tabby cat enter the Wing.

Scrimgeour seemed to have lost his patience. 'Let me remind you, Harry. It is quite within our power to bring you in by force.'

'I am afraid you are - yet again - mistaken. It is merely within your power to attempt to bring me in by force. You are nowhere near powerful enough to subdue me.'

'Do not jest, Potter!' barked Fudge. 'You are seventeen! You are outnumbered five to one!'

'What if I told you that it was _you_ who was outnumbered by two to one?'

'Never before has your bluff been more apparent, Potter,' said Gawain Robards. 'You cannot seriously expect to defend yourself!'

'Of course not, Gawain. Only if you are foolish enough to force me to! But if you do, please imprint in your memory - because it will be your last memory before you passed out - that you battled Harry Potter.'

'Enough of this!' shouted Scrimgeour. '_Take him!_'

It was over in less than two seconds. Harry deflected three curses with one single spell. Two of them hit Scrimgeour in the chest. Hermione (who was invisible) and Percy had stunned Gawain Robards, and McGonagall (transformed back into a human being), Kingsley Shacklebolt and Madam Pomfrey had cast their curses on Fudge. Harry stunned Kingsley Shacklebolt to have a conversation with Percy - and to assure that the situation not appear too suspicious.

'Percy. That was brave of you. It seems the Gryffindor in you is finally surfacing.'

Percy looked at Harry. 'I'm sorry for what I put you through, Harry.'

'The time for apology is long over. Now is the time for acceptance thereof. I do. Do you wish to join the Order of the Phoenix as a spy? In a position high up in the Ministry, of course. You could prove useful.'

Percy seemed flattered. Much like, Harry imagined, he would be if he was offered a promotion. 'Yes. I do. I want to do the right thing, and after what I have witnessed today, I have come to doubt my own authorities.' He looked at Scrimgeour with disgust. 'So how do I join? Is there an oath?'

'We trust in people's words,' said McGonagall. 'There is no oath. If you should stop by the Hog's Head, I am sure Aberforth will be able to introduce you to the location of the headquarters. I shall inform him of our new recruit.'

'All right. Should I quit my job?'

'Good lord, no,' said Harry. 'We need you as a spy.'

'All right then.'

Harry considered Percy for a minute and apologized, 'Unfortunately, for you to keep your cover, you need to be stunned.'

'I understand.'

Harry stunned him, and he fell to the ground. Hermione removed the Invisibility Cloak.

'Why did you stun Kingsley, too?'

'I didn't want to risk losing his cover in front of Percy,' said Harry. 'Just to be sure, you know. So what are we going to do with them?'

'We need to get them back to the Ministry,' Hermione said.

'Aren't we going to modify their memories? Now they know you're involved, Professor.'

'_Minerva_, and I don't care. They will not be able to get into Hogwarts if I do not let them.'

'All right. Why don't you Floo them to where they belong?'

McGonagall nodded and, with a wave of her wand, caused all the limp bodies to Levitate and follow her out.

Madam Pomfrey started inspecting Ginny.

Harry turned to his best female friend and stated seriously, 'Hermione, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I've never found a good time to say it.'

'What's that?'

'It's to do with you being pregnant. I'm quite sure Ginny already told you; I just want to make sure you know we share the same opinion.'

'Well?'

Hermione,' Harry said, and sighed. 'No matter what happens to Ron, I don't care if you have a big row, or if he's captured by the enemy - well, I do care, but that's not the point. The point is that I don't want you to feel _alone_ in raising this child of yours. If due to unforeseen circumstances, Ron cannot be the father he should be, there's not a chance in hell Ginny and I would let you do this by yourself. I just want you to know that.'

'Oh, Harry.' Hermione pulled him in a very tight hug.

'Potter, what's this?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry and Hermione came over to see as Madam Pomfrey pointed out three palm-sized spots on Ginny's neck. They weren't red, as every other part of her skin, but white. They were clearly spots of healthy skin.

'I don't know,' said Harry. 'I haven't seen those before.'

'I have. They were there when I got here, but they weren't that big. They were about the size of a Galleon.'

'Growing spots of healthy skin! That's good, right?'

'I don't know,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'I need to know what caused the skin to spontaneously start healing.'

Hermione let out a high-pitched yelp and put her hand to her mouth. 'Harry - you didn't - you didn't _cry_, did you?'

'Cry? Why on Earth is that relevant?'

'Just answer the question!'

'Well, yes. As a matter of fact, I did cry. So what? That's nothing to be ashamed of!'

Hermione rubbed her thumb against Harry's cheekbone, and then against a bit of Ginny's (red) skin. A streak started to become lighter, and finally became as white as the three spots of healed skin.

'Phoenix tears!' cried Hermione. 'Healing power!'

'There is just one flaw in your reasoning, Miss Granger. _He_ is not a phoenix.'

'How can my tears have healing power? I'm not even in my Animagus form!'

'Your Animagus form is a _phoenix_? _You are an Animagus?_' asked the matron.

'Apparently, Harry, you're inheriting some of the phoenix' powers in your human form! Cry some more, and see!' Hermione excitedly urged.

Harry looked at her incredulously, 'I can't cry on command!'

'All right then. I'll help you.' She drew her wand and pointed it beneath Harry's nose. '_Incendio!_'

'Ahh!' His nose hair was on fire. Because of the pain so close to his lachrymal glands, moisture fell from his eyes. Hermione directed the tears onto Ginny's face with her wand.

'Don't ever do that again!' yelled Harry, once the tear-flow had stopped. He looked down at Ginny and saw that her face was white, no longer red. 'I didn't -'

'You did,' said Hermione, beaming. Ginny's face wasn't the only thing that was getting white. Slowly, the rest of her head took on a white tinge. As time passed, it looked steadily healthier and healthier. Hair on her head started to grow slowly.

Hermione hugged Harry. 'You've healed her!'

Ginny yawned, and opened her eyes. 'Good morning, everyone!'

'Ginny!' Harry bent down and kissed her. 'You're all right, thank Merlin!'

'Have you been crying?' she asked, concerned about her boyfriend.

'Only because Hermione set my nose hair on fire.'

'Oh, you were crying before that! You just told me!' Hermione said, bending down to hug Ginny.

'D'you mind - err - giving me some clothes?' Ginny asked shyly. Hermione conjured a set of pajamas around Ginny. Ginny rubbed her hand over her nearly bald head. 'You don't happen to know any good hair-growth spells, do you?' Hermione performed a tricky little charm to cause shoulder-length hair to fall out of Ginny's head.

'So, what happened? Is everyone all right?' she asked as she climbed out of bed.

'Yes,' said Harry. 'You had the worst ordeal. You fell down the stairs with the Heliopaths attacking you. We thought you might die.'

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. She lowered her voice. 'Did we get it?'

'Yes, but I still can't figure out how to destroy it.'

'Ginny,' said Hermione.

'Yes?'

'Don't you ever risk your life like that again, you hear me?'

'Sorry.'

'Sorry is not enough! Harry nearly killed himself out of grief!'

Tears appeared in Ginny's eyes, and Harry didn't know if she thought it was stupid or romantic. 'Did you?'

He looked at her sheepishly and admitted, 'Well, I was drunk.'

'Now why did I have to miss that? I was really looking forward to getting you drunk,' she said with a devilish grin.

'Well, you're here for the hangover.'

'That part isn't nearly as funny,' she said. 'I want Drunk Harry.' Ginny pouted.

'I think I can get us another bottle,' said Harry.

'That really isn't funny, Harry. You nearly killed yourself,' chided Hermione.

'Yeah, I'm glad you put a stop to it in the end. But it was fun while it lasted,' said Harry. Ginny giggled. Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey. 'So can we take her home?'

Madam Pomfrey checked her over one last time before declaring she was perfectly healthy. Harry might have imagined it, but he suspected Madam Pomfrey was simply reluctant to let her patients go.

Back in Grimmauld Place, everyone was pleasantly, utterly surprised to hear that Ginny had made a full recovery. They had expected it to take several weeks for her to be the girl she once was - if at all.

No one was more shocked by her speedy recovery than Healer Crammend. At first he hadn't believed it, and Harry had sent him to ask Madam Pomfrey for verification.

When Harry and Ginny entered his room (Ron and Hermione were hogging Ginny and Hermione's), his eyes fell on something he hadn't noticed that morning. It was a pile of presents.

'You haven't unpacked them yet?' Ginny asked.

'Hangover, remember? I didn't even notice them until now.'

'How can you wake up and not notice a pile of presents beside your bed?' she asked. 'You don't care much for presents, do you?'

'Not really, no.'

'Why is that? Every teenager's dream is to have a bigger pile of presents than anyone they know.'

'I guess I'm just not like ordinary teenagers,' replied Harry. _Got that right._

'Why not?'

_Here we go._ 'I guess I prefer spending time with people than with what they give you.'

Ginny looked skeptical. 'That's not the real reason,' she said. 'Don't you want to tell me?'

'No,' said Harry, hoping Ginny would accept his answer.

She didn't. 'Tell me.'

'No.'

'Come on, tell me. It can't be that bad,' she urged.

'NO, DAMMIT!'

Ginny didn't accept that answer either. 'Mhm. Angry Harry.' She bent down and kissed Harry - who was sitting on his bed - on the lips, taking him by surprise. 'I'm your girlfriend, Harry. I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're going to have to share some things with me. You see, I love you, and you are not going to ban me from certain areas of your heart. So tell me.'

This wasn't how Harry had expected Ginny to react to his sudden outburst nor how he wanted Ginny to react. Any other girl would have been frightened and would have backed away. But Ginny didn't.

Harry had thought he would take the secret to his grave. But Ginny - there was something about her - she could open Harry's heart up as if it was a box. After all, she had just done something to merit the knowledge.

'I'd like to know,' Ginny pushed.

'No, you don't,' said Harry immediately. 'You don't want to know. You want to stay ignorant. Because I know I do.' Harry felt tears form inside his eyes.

He stood up and bent down to fetch his trunk from beneath his bed. 'I haven't been able to face it since I found out,' Harry said. 'It was the last present Si--' He felt his voice falter. '- Sirius gave to me. Please don't think too badly of me once you find out the truth.' He unpacked his trunk and put the old socks, too tight underwear and holey T-shirts on the bed. In the trunk, he left a broken mirror.

Harry felt Ginny's hand rub him over his back. _She's good at this._ 'Sirius gave it to me nearly two years ago. He told me it was a way of letting him know Snape was giving me a bad time during my Occlumency lessons. It was wrapped up, and I didn't see exactly what it was. At that moment -' His voice faltered again. 'At that moment, I promised myself never to use it. I could only lure Sirius out of the safety of Grimmauld Place using that thing.' He handed Ginny the note that was in the wrappings.

_This is a two-way mirror; I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror, and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

_  
_

_Sirius._

p alignjustify Ginny didn't seem to understand the problem. Harry elaborated. 'At the end of the same year, Voldemort gave me a vision, and I believed Sirius was captured. I used Umbridge's fireplace to contact him at Grimmauld Place, but Kreacher answered instead. He lied. He said Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries while he was simply upstairs, tending Buckbeak. You know what happened next.' Harry had gone to the Department of Mysteries and fallen right in the trap. In the battle that saved Harry and his friends, Sirius was killed.

Ginny lifted Harry's arm around her own neck, and continued rubbing his back. 'I opened the package the day before we left Hogwarts the same year. I had forgotten it to that point. I did not sleep for an entire week. Dumbledore had made my guilt ebb away a bit, but this ... this canceled everything out.'

Harry's eyes were streaming with tears. 'You asked me why I don't like to open presents. Well, here is the answer. Every time I do, and every time I grow weary, I might just fail to banish his voice from my head, sounding as clear as it ever did. "You killed me, Harry. You killed me. Why didn't you open the mirror? I gave it to you if you needed to talk to me! Why did you kill me? I can't believe you killed me. You killed me!"'

Ginny's eyes were streaming with tears, too. 'The worst part,' Harry continued, 'the reason why I haven't been able to face it all for a year and a half - the reason why I didn't want to tell you at first - is that it is all true. I killed my godfather. It's my fault.'

Harry used magic to repair the mirror and packed his trunk again. Ginny still didn't say a word. Harry slid his trunk beneath the bed. He turned off the lights with his wand and crept under his blanket (forgetting to put on pajamas), and turned away from Ginny. Harry could feel and hear Ginny lie down beside him and draw the blanket over her, too. Harry didn't mind.

'Ginny?'

'Mhm?'

'Next time I say I don't want to tell you something, will you respect my wish?'

Harry expected Ginny to consider the answer, but he was wrong. It came immediately. 'No. You're not going to block me out of your heart, Harry. You're not going to be able to do that by going to bed without saying as much as goodnight, and not by not facing me. You're not going to be able to do that by refusing to tell me something. I know it's hard for you, but I choose to accept the challenge. So I don't care if you get angry with me or start throwing things at me. I'll just know that it's working.'

Harry couldn't imagine a single person who he would rather have open his heart for him than Ginny Weasley.

'Gin?'

'Gin_ny_. Yes?'

'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Harry.' Harry felt her arms wrap around his chest and pull his body close to hers. After all that had happened to him, Harry couldn't help feeling lucky, for the first time in his life - extremely lucky to have Ginny.

---

Harry woke up feeling a lot better than he had when he fell asleep. He opened his eyes and inhaled loudly and deeply. Behind him, Ginny was already awake. She pulled him closer to her.

Harry turned around to face her, and she snuggled even closer still.

'Ginny?' Harry took her silence to be a positive answer. 'I feel better now.'

Ginny responded by finding Harry's hair and slowly moving her hand down his forehead. Two of her fingertips found Harry's eyelids. They pulled them down.

'Stay.' Harry obliged and kept his eyes shut.

'I wish we could stay here for ever, just like this,' said Harry snuggling his girlfriend, who snuggled back.

'I wish you would shut up and not ruin a perfect moment.'

'We have to get up at one point, Ginny. If Ron finds us like this, he'd probably -'

'Ron wouldn't do a thing, Harry, seeing as I'm here to protect you.'

'All right, Ron might be afraid of you. But Fred and George -'

'They'd castrate you.'

'Precisely. Don't you feel my privates aren't safe?'

Ginny's hands found Harry's privates, and he winced.

'You mean, _my_ privates aren't safe,' said Ginny devilishly. 'Who would you use them on, if not me?'

'You know, that Parvati girl in my class, she's pretty nice,' said Harry cheekily. Ginny pinched a bit and Harry let out a gasp, more out of fright than pain.

Ginny kissed him on his open mouth. 'Mine,' she said, and let go. 'But I guess you do have a point ...' She got out of bed as Harry groaned.

'Do you want me to start opening your presents?' she teased.

'I want you to come back to bed. It's so cold with you gone.'

'Shush.' She started opening presents, and Harry fell back to sleep, his arms longing to hold Ginny.

Harry felt something collide with his face and opened his eyes. 'Massage Oil? Who gave me that?'

'Tonks,' said Ginny.

'I wonder what for?' Harry asked teasingly. Ginny slapped Harry's arm playfully. Harry looked over the edge of the bed and asked, 'Have you opened all the presents yet?'

'Yes,' said Ginny as she pulled the blanket off Harry.

Harry sighed. 'Why on Earth did you do it, Ginny?'

Ginny did not need to inquire what the hell he was talking about. 'Because it was the only way to get the Horcrux. You know that.' She climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Harry.

'But why did _you_ do it? You nearly got killed.'

'No one else did, and someone had to.'

'Do you know what you did to me?'

'I nearly got you killed, and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?'

'No.'

'No?' Ginny asked.

'Not unless you promise me something.'

'What's that?'

'I don't want you to come with us to search for the last Horcrux.'

'Denied. I guess I'll just have to live in sin.' She planted a kiss on Harry's nose.

'I'm not going to break up with you, Ginny. If I was trying to do that, you can ready the rug.'

'The rug?'

'On which I would be crawling back to you, begging you to take me back.'

Ginny laughed. 'Got that right.'

'But you're not coming to get the last Horcrux.'

Ginny snorted. Harry continued. 'I have a valid reason for that now,' he said. 'Do you want to hear?'

'No reason is valid. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not.'

'I need to be able to concentrate. And I can't do that if I have to worry about you all the time.'

'You won't have to worry, Harry.'

'No. You only nearly got killed twice on our last trip,' said Harry sarcastically. 'Listen. Do you think I like that memory? I held you in my arms. You were green, and your skin was burned and cracked. You'd just fallen down the largest staircase in the world. Do you think I like to think about that?'

'Of course you don't.'

'And every time I face danger, and I know you're there, do you think I will be able to banish that thought from my head? Of course I won't. I won't be able to think straight and that's the last thing I need, especially when trying to break Voldemort's defenses.'

Ginny remained silent.

'Do you want to help me?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then promise me you won't come.'

'I can't do that, Harry. You know that.'

'Please, do it for me.'

'I can't.'

'You're asking me to sign your death warrant.'

'You're asking me the same thing,' said Ginny. 'How do you think I would spend my time without you? If you got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you, do you think I could ever forgive myself for caving in to you?'

Harry realized he was fighting a lost battle. Ginny wasn't someone who could be persuaded if she had already formed her opinion. But Harry was just as stubborn. He wasn't going to give in to Ginny now, no matter how hard she tried. He would not let her come to harm.

'You're the protector of our entire world, Harry. But I'm yours.'

Harry grinned despite himself and kissed her.

'Oi! Watch where you keep your hand, mate!'

Harry looked over to the door. 'Ron, it's on her waist.'

Ron didn't seem to think that was an appropriate position for Harry's hand to be.

'Don't tell me you weren't planning a little _exploration_!' Ron argued.

'It's absolutely none of your business where Harry keeps his hands, Ron! And it's not like _your_ hands never did any exploration of Hermione's body!'

'That's different!'

'How is that different, Ron?' Harry asked, amused despite himself.

'You're my best mate! You're my sister!'

'I never asked you to barge in on our privacy, Ron,' said Harry.

'How is that different?' Ginny asked in outrage. '_You're_ my brother, and Hermione's _my_ best friend! I don't stop her from grabbing your ass every meal time!'

Ron grew steadily redder. 'Don't think I don't know what you've been doing to my baby sister, Harry. I know for a fact that she didn't return to her room last night.'

'WHAT?' Ginny asked acidly. 'Did you think we chickened out of contraception and lied about it?'

'Ron, how do you know Ginny didn't return to her room? Either you've been spying on us - in which case you'll know we weren't doing what you're thinking of, or you were in her room with Hermione. Now, I wonder where your hands were yesterday evening? If you can tell me they were on her waist, then I'll excuse you.'

Ron blushed scarlet. 'This is not about me! This is about the two of you acting like a bunch of - like two - like -'

'Like Ron and Hermione?' Harry asked Ginny, loudly enough for Ron to hear. Ginny nodded. Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red.

'No,' said Ginny. 'More like Ron and Lavender.' Harry snorted.

'WILL YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS?'

'Why, Ron?'

'What I do with Hermione and what I did with Lavender are none of your business! So I'll thank you to leave them out of this!'

'What? What you're doing is okay, but it's not all right for me to have my hand on your sister's waist?' Harry was amazed at how Ron could not see how evidently wrong he was.

'Yeah, that's pretty much it! She's my sister, and if you touch her anywhere you shouldn't -'

'IF YOU THREATEN TO HURT MY BOYFRIEND, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER KNOCK ANYONE UP AGAIN, WHETHER INTENTIONALLY OR NOT!' Ginny bellowed as Ron cowered.

Fred and George came to see what all the fuss was about. Ron thought he'd be able to sway them to his side, but as soon as Ginny started showering hexes on Ron, they didn't seem so convinced.

After the confrontation was, at least temporarily diffused, they walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Harry amazed everyone by eating three times as much as he normally did (Mrs Weasley didn't object - she thought Harry looked a bit skinny anyway). Harry mentioned it was because he didn't have a thing to eat the day before.

Oddly, the only one who was eating more than Harry was Hermione. Apart from her hunger, which wasn't easily lessened, she seemed to be getting the oddest of cravings. Mrs Weasley didn't mind conjuring a bottle of radishes for her - she was only too happy that she was going to be a grandmother.

'Where's Ron?' Hermione asked.

'He's vomiting slugs again,' said Ginny, still angry. 'Serves him right. Hermione, you really need to put a leash on him. He doesn't know his place in my relationship with Harry.'

'He's got a place?' Harry asked.

'No, that's the point.' Several people laughed.

'I can have him rub your feet for you,' said Hermione apologetically. Fred and George were suddenly paying a lot more attention. They had not been able to find out why Harry, Hermione and Ginny were able to bully him into doing things he obviously didn't want to do. Not that the twins had not tried to find out, of course.

'I don't want _him_ to rub my feet, I want Harry to do that,' Ginny said.

'Oh, very subtle, Ginny,' chuckled Bill. Harry moved his foot and found Ginny's. A slight blush on her face told him she liked it.

'I don't know what I can do to stop him bugging you,' said Hermione, 'other than keeping him busy.'

'Well, you'd better do something,' said Harry. 'He's getting really annoying.'

'He said it was okay for him to get you pregnant, but it wasn't okay for Harry to have his hand on my hip. Where's the logic in that?'

'He said that?' Hermione asked.

'Not in so many words,' said Harry, 'but in essence, yeah.'

'That moron,' said Hermione. 'Honestly.'

'Why are you still dating the hypocrite?' Ginny asked. 'He doesn't deserve you.'

Hermione blushed slightly. 'Well, he got me pregnant, and I think our child deserves its mother to have a healthy relationship with its father. Besides, I like him.'

'It's an _it_, is it?' Fred asked.

'I can only find out if it's a boy or a girl after four months, so that would be another month and a half for me. Whatever the gender, though, it won't be called Fred … or Georgina.' Everyone laughed but Fred and George.

'So what are you sinking of?' Fleur asked in her horrible French accent.

'I don't know yet, don't you think it's a little too early for that? I'm only two and a half months along.'

'It's never too early, dear,' said Mrs Weasley, tipping three more fried sausages onto Hermione's plate. 'You'll wish you'd started collecting names sooner when the time comes.'

'Well, I like Stanley, Vincent, for a boy ... for a girl ... Rose. But, of course, Ron will have his say.'

'What? You're going to let Won-Won have a say in this? You think he deserves that?'

'It _is_ his child, too, Ginny.'

'He doesn't have to give birth to it. Or carry it for nine months. No, he gets to have a few minutes of sex while you get stuck with the consequences.'

'That's an interesting vision of life,' commented Harry. 'You're not telling me you wish you were a boy?'

'I dunno, actually. Being a girl has its advantages, too.'

'Which are?'

'You can't know them,' said Ginny, succeeding in making Harry curious. 'Those are only for our lot to know. Besides, it's not like you would understand them anyway.'

Harry decided not to press the matter. Instead, he continued rubbing Ginny's feet under the table.

Hermione slammed her knife down on the table. Her face was very white. 'I think I'm going to be sick,' she said in a low-pitched voice. Ginny hurried to help her to the toilet.

Something echoed through the house. It made all the breakfasters laugh. 'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, RON!'

* * *

Author's Notes: _Well this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. I really like writing dialogue and this chapter is full of it.  
I especially like the trauma Harry has when it concerns presents. The idea popped into my mind the first time I read Order of the Phoenix (day of release, of course). I thought something along the lines of, 'boy, Harry's never going to open another present in his life again, is he?' Needless to say, I was disappointed when I read about Harry's birthday in Half-Blood Prince. I guess that's why I needed to write it so badly._


	15. Chapter 15: Duel

CHAPTER XV  
**Duel**

Hermione, according to Mrs Weasley, was suffering from morning sickness. Harry asked Healer Crammend who answered that it wasn't uncommon to be sick in the morning if you're pregnant.

'Nothing to worry about,' he told Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. 'In fact, if it didn't happen, I'd start worrying.'

The healer left the library. Harry was snuggling with Ginny, and Hermione was reading a book with her feet up. (Ron was reluctantly rubbing her feet.)

'You really pregnant, Granger?' a drawling voice asked, coming from the doorway.

'Out, Malfoy!' yelled Ginny.

'The Healer told me. So who's the father? Is it Potter or Weasley?'

'Get out or cursed, Malfoy. Your choice, but I promise you won't like the results,' Harry said.

Malfoy sneered. His eyes fell on Ron, who was massaging Herminoe's feet with a surly look. Suddenly he understood. Harry saw the largest smirk he had ever seen spread on his face. 'He forgot the Charm didn't he? Ha! Oh, mother will love this!'

'Hey, Malfoy!' said Harry with a sudden inspiration. 'First year at Hogwarts, the day after I got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you told me something, remember?'

'I couldn't care less, Potter.'

'You challenged me to a duel, but you never showed up. (Chickened out, I expect.) Does that challenge still stand?'

Ron started grinning. 'Is that a challenge?' Malfoy drawled. 'You're no match for me. The Dark Lord himself taught me magic that is over your hat, Potter.'

'Then you won't be afraid of dueling Harry, will you?' Ginny asked.

'Of course not. Right here?'

They went down a floor to enter the spare bedroom they trained Harry in. Harry again had the curious sensation that he was being watched.

'Let's set up some rules first, Malfoy,' said Harry.

'Scared?'

Harry ignored this comment. 'No Unforgivables. When the other cries "I yield", stop. All right?'

'Fair enough.'

Harry turned to his friends. 'If things get out of hand, stop it.' They nodded. Harry turned back towards Malfoy.

Harry bowed slightly, realizing just how much he loathed the boy in front of him. Malfoy merely inclined his head.

'_Sectumsempra!_' cried Malfoy, but he had to duck to avoid his own curse as Harry's Shield Charm sent it right back at him.

'_Tepulso!_' Malfoy dodged Harry's curse. Harry felt anger flow through him. This boy had tried to get him expelled. He was also responsible for the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Loathing flowed through his veins. Now was the time to get back at him. _Now_ was the time to wipe that smirk off his face for good. Now he had to prove he was better than this slime, this filth. _Malfoy betrayed him._

Pain seared through Harry's scar as it burned white-hot. Harry felt himself ignore it - he was too livid with this _Death Eater_. Malfoy shot a curse at him, but a lazy flick of his wand caused it to make a hole in the ceiling, instead.

Harry felt his mouth open, though he tried to keep it closed. 'You cannot hide, Draco. Lord Voldemort will always get to those who betray him.' His voice was dry. Though his own, he couldn't remember thinking the words before he said them.

_Expelliarmus_, he felt himself think, without wanting to disarm Malfoy. Malfoy was hit by the curse, and he flew into the wall behind him, devoid of a wand.

Harry laughed. 'You will pay dearly for your betrayal, Draco. Your family will know the wrath of Lord Voldemort, and you will live the rest of your silly life in pain! _Crucio!_' Harry enjoyed watching Malfoy writhe on the ground, whimpering.

'I yield! I yield!' Malfoy cried, but Harry had no intention of lifting the curse.

'You signed on for a life-time commitment when you entered my service, Draco. If you wish to leave, your life will be ended. Before it does, you will - _pay!_' The curse intensified, and Malfoy was positively screaming. Harry enjoyed seeing Malfoy wriggle on the floor, being tortured.

Someone was preparing to hit him with a Disarmament Spell. Harry flicked his wand and deflected Ron's curse. 'Weasley - Potter's ever so faithful side-kick. Granger, I see you are pregnant; your mind is an open book. Your son or daughter will enter my service when the time is ripe if he or she knows what's best.' Hermione's face filled with delicious fear, and Ron's with anger.

Suddenly, Harry felt something press to his lips. It was warm, and soft, and delicious. Harry felt a tongue extending into his mouth and meeting his own. Ginny was kissing him. Ginny wasn't afraid of whoever was possessing Harry. She loved him.

Harry could feel Voldemort howling in agony miles away. He suddenly realized how much his scar was hurting him.

Harry fell to the floor. He blinked, and his eyelids moved. Whoever had entered his mind was gone now. Harry looked into Ginny's concerned, brown eyes.

'He's all right now,' she said. Malfoy ran from the room. Ginny helped Harry back onto his feet.

'What happened, Harry?' a worried Hermione asked.

'I dunno - did I just - torture Malfoy?'

Ron nodded.

'No, you didn't,' said Ginny. 'Voldemort did, only he was doing it through you.' Harry felt cold, but at least the pain in his scar was reduced to a prickle.

'Why now, though?' Ron asked. 'I mean, your scar hasn't hurt since the Ministry, has it?'

Harry shook his head. 'He just wanted to get back at Malfoy. But now he knows.' He looked at Hermione's belly. 'He knows you're pregnant, and -' he looked at Ginny. '- that I love you.'

'Your eyes were red,' said Ginny. 'Not ... green, like now. They were flaming red.'

'I need to sit down,' he said. Ginny helped him to his bedroom, and Hermione and Ron followed.

When he sat down on his bed, his scar was still prickling. 'He's still watching,' he said, rubbing it.

Ginny did not hesitate; somehow she knew what to do. She grabbed Harry by the back of his head and kissed him passionately on the lips.

'Must you do that?' Ron asked in disgust. Hermione slapped him.

'It worked, didn't it?' Ginny asked Harry. He felt his scar, it wasn't hurting anymore.

'Yeah,' he said. 'He's closed the connection.'

Ron blushed. 'How on Earth does that work?'

'Simple,' said Ginny. 'Voldemort can't stand love. It's what's kept him out of Harry's mind up till now.'

'How did you know that?' Harry asked.

'Hunch,' she replied simply.

'So why was Voldemort was able to enter Harry's mind just now?' Hermione asked.

'They shared a common emotion,' Ginny explained. 'One that Voldemort knows well. Hate. Harry hates Malfoy. Voldemort hates Malfoy. Voldemort entered Harry's mind because there was an emotion he was familiar with, and he was able to sustain it.'

'That makes sense,' said Harry. 'He's going to attack the Ministry.'

'What?' Ron asked.

'I'm sure of it. It was on his mind. He's got the best diversion planned. He's going to take over the Ministry. I could tell.'

Hermione forgot to blink. 'Does he know you know?'

'I doubt it. I think he was preoccupied with Malfoy ... and you guys ...'

'What are we going to do?' Ron asked.

'I'm going to tell the members of the Order at the meeting on the second. I - right now I just want to be alone for a while ... if you understand ...'

Ron and Hermione left, but Ginny stayed behind. 'What's wrong, Harry?'

'I just want to be alone for a while. I hope you understand.'

'Of course I do, but I'm not leaving you.'

Harry groaned sarcastically, but Ginny could tell he liked her presence. She climbed onto the bed and hugged him from behind. 'What's bothering you?' she asked.

'You kissed me. You knew Voldemort was controlling me, and yet you kissed me. Why?'

'I know what it's like to be possessed, Harry. You're doing things, but you're trying not to. The only way Voldemort could stay in your mind was to focus it on your hatred for Malfoy or keep it blank. I sort of ... acted out of intuition, really. I made sure your mind wasn't blank nor focused on Malfoy. It worked, didn't it?'

'So you just kissed me to occupy my mind?'

'I kissed you because I knew I needed to tell you I loved you, without sounding blatant.'

'I love you too, Ginny. And no matter what I say, I will never mind if you're being discreet.' Harry sighed.

'What else is wrong?'

'Voldemort knows about us now,' he said. 'It's no longer a secret.'

'So?'

'So! That puts you in more danger than me!'

'How do you figure that one out?' Ginny asked in confusion.

'Because the easiest way to get to me is through you!'

'Point taken. So?'

'I don't want you to be in danger!' Harry exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Harry, we've been through this before. I won't let you shunt me aside.'

'I want you to reconsider. Up till now you were never target number one. Doesn't that scare you?'

'Nothing scares me, Harry,' said Ginny earnestly, 'as long as I am by your side.' She tightened the hug.

Harry groaned appreciatively. 'And why is that?'

Ginny considered for a second. 'That would be because power radiates off you when you're in danger. If it were light, you'd shadow the sun. It's that strong. Whenever I notice it, I feel safe - at home. I can't explain.'

'That's still no reason to be reckless.'

'_Reckless?_ My very brave deeds were of absolute and indisputable necessity, Harry Potter!'

'Brave, yes. Useful, yes. Clever, no. You didn't even tell us what you were going to do.'

'What, you think you would have let me if I had announced what I was going to do? Of course, not. I know you better than that.'

'Of course I wouldn't, and with good reason! You nearly got yourself killed! Twice!'

'No, I didn't. You're overreacting. I knew you could change into a phoenix when I jumped off the stairs, and I only got myself slightly injured grabbing the quill.'

'The Healers expected you not to make it! "Slightly injured", you call that?'

Ginny blushed. Harry couldn't see her face because it was behind his head, but he could feel it. 'It's not like _you_'ve never been mortally injured before.'

'But that was to _save_ someone, not for the sake of playing the bloody hero!'

'Like _you_ don't like playing the hero! Harry, you've been hanging around Ron too much lately. You're becoming a hypocrite!'

'Look, this conversation can only end in us having a fight and breaking up or something awful.'

'Yes, I agree. I don't think either of us want that.'

'So let's put feelings aside, shall we? We shouldn't get emotional about this. We're discussing for the greater good.'

'Agreed. Feelings aside.'

'You're a burden,' Harry said directly.

'I disagree,' she replied, shocked.

'Be honest with me now ... would you know?' Harry asked reasonably.

Ginny pondered. 'No, I guess I wouldn't.'

'And how would you respond if you knew you weren't a burden, but I thought you were?'

Ginny pondered again. 'The same, but that doesn't mean anything.'

'You know you're not a burden because you don't realize that when you're unconscious. We forgot about the Death Eater because of you, and now Voldemort knows what we're after.'

'You blaming that on me?' Ginny asked, failing to keep her emotions at bay.

Harry blushed. 'It's because of you we were being so stupid.' Ginny rolled her eyes. Again, Harry didn't see it because Ginny was behind him, but he could tell, somehow. 'So. I've given my reasons, and now I must give you the verdict.'

'What? You're not letting me even _try_ to sway your mind?'

'Ginny, you're not coming with us.'

'That's not your call, Harry,' said Ginny patiently, 'if you won't listen to me.'

'Ginny, nearly everything in our relationship is your call because I'm too damn weak to stand up to you! _That_ is why I won't listen to you. If I do, I will end up changing my mind. Usually, I don't mind because your opinion means a lot to me. Now, I do because I know you're wrong. If you want, I can talk to Ron and Hermione about this. You can talk to them first, but you can't persuade them as easily as me. They don't melt down when you smile at them.'

Despite herself, Ginny grinned. (Harry melted.) 'So you're just going to exclude me from your life? What if this puts our relationship at risk?'

'Ginny, I cannot exclude you from my life because you are my life. Destroying Voldemort is just something I have to do before I die.'

'Something you don't want me to be part of?'

'Of course not! Are you still wondering why I nearly drank a whole bottle of Firewhisky by myself? You mean too much to me. If you die, I'll have nothing to fight for anymore. I'll have nothing to live for.'

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off. 'Drop it now. Please, just talk to Ron and Hermione instead. Hell, talk to everyone else instead. Please, I can't resist you.'

'All right,' she said. 'I'll have everyone else force you to let me come.'

Harry grinned. 'Thank you.' He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, turning his back into a spiral doing it.

'Do I really make you melt when I smile?' she asked.

Harry turned around and sat with one leg on the bed, to face her. 'Totally - even if it's not at me. You make me feel like an ice cube among glowing embers. When you touch me ... my skin is on fire. When you kiss me, you remind me of all the happiness in the world that I'm fighting for.'

'Hmm,' said Ginny. 'I wonder what this does ...' She grabbed Harry's elbow and pulled him forward, so that he lay on his belly. She put Harry's arm under her knee and started tickling his armpit.

Harry wasn't a ticklish person, but he couldn't stand this. His reflex was to put his arm to his side, but Ginny wouldn't let it. 'Stop it!' he yelled.

She stopped. 'Well, what does that make you do?' she asked, hiding a very large grin.

'It makes me yearn for revenge,' he answered with an evil glint in his eyes as he wriggled himself free. Ginny, contrary to Harry, was very ticklish.

'Oh, no you don't!'

'Come on, don't fool yourself, you know you like it,' said Harry, advancing.

'No, I don't. I can't say I do,' she said, recoiling.

'Do you hate it?'

'I don't _hate_ it, but - yeah - well, yes I do!'

'No, you don't. Don't lie to me. You like it.' Ginny was against the wall now.

'No! I hate being tickled. The part that I like is that it's you.' This made Harry stop and stare.

'I wasn't expecting that. Is it true?'

'Of course, it's true. If Phlegm tickled me, I'd curse off her hair.'

Harry laughed. 'I like it when you're standing up for yourself - or threatening to.'

Ginny moved forwards on her knees. 'Is that because you don't?'

Harry nodded, advancing, too. 'I have other things on my mind.'

'Like standing up for the rest of the world?' Ginny repeated in a falsely bored tone.

'Something like that, yeah.' They kissed.

'Harry,' Ginny said as she broke the kiss. 'Make love to me.'

Harry stared at her. 'Are you sure? Are you ready? Do you think we're ready?'

'Yes, to both. Harry, I love you. Make no mistake. I love you, and every morning I remind myself that I am in love with Harry Potter. And -' her voice faltered, '- I know that you are going to face Voldemort. And the possibility you might not make it is very real. How can someone live like that? Only you know.'

Harry nodded. He did know, unfortunately. Ginny continued, her voice betraying only the tiniest hints of unsteadiness. 'And every time I remind myself that, I promise that I want to love you the best I can. I want to be as happy as it is possible to be, under the circumstances. The only way I can face this daily fear, is by telling myself that _if_ you die, I will have thoroughly enjoyed being with you for the little time we had.'

Harry considered the words. They made sense. 'I am not in lust, Harry Potter. I am in love. I want to love you fully - in any way possible, and in as many ways as possible. That includes physically. I love you, Harry.'

'But I don't want to push you. If you don't feel you're ready, by all means, don't feel intimidated by me. I don't want to force you.'

'I love you, too, Ginny. Let's prove it.'

Ginny threw herself forward and met Harry's lips. She started unbuckling his belt, and his hands were looking for the buttons on her shirt. They found them, but then - Harry held back.

'What's wrong?' Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her. 'Contraception,' he said. 'Didn't Tonks brew a potion?'

'Yes, she did. She also talked to me and Hermione about it. There is also a charm, to be performed by the man, but she said it was complicated and painful if done wrong. And she added that it wasn't wise to trust boys with that.'

'What did that earn her?'

'Hermione threw something at her. Anyhow, she made us a cauldronful of Contraception Potion and taught us how to do it ourselves.'

'Why don't you get some?' Ginny smiled and crushed her lips to Harry's and then left the room in a hurry.

She was gone. Harry could hear her hurry down the corridor. He wondered if he should do anything in her absence.

He hadn't made a decision yet when she was back already. She closed the door with a snap, pointed her wand at the handle and murmured, '_Nolintrari!_'

'That's an odd Locking Charm. I've never heard it before.'

'Well, we don't want to be interrupted, do we?' She hopped onto the bed.

'No, Miss, no we don't.' They crushed their lips together and sent their hands roaming the other's body.

---

A few minutes of passion later, a sweaty Ginny could be found lying on the bed, her head resting on Harry's bare chest. Her moist hair was everywhere. Both were out of their breath, looking at the ceiling.

'That was ... bloody awesome ... Harry,' she panted.

'Yeah ... I think so, too. Remind me ... to do that more often.'

'Sure thing,' she replied.

'You know, your mum is going to call us soon for dinner.' Harry's hand snaked its way into Ginny's hair, and he started stroking it lovingly.

'Let her call. She's not going to ruin a perfect moment.' Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest.

'What if she comes to get us?'

'I'll tell her you're ill, and that I just don't want to leave you right now.'

'That would only make her more concerned.'

'So? She can't come in because I've locked the door,' Ginny reasoned.

'What if she Apparates?'

'She knows better than to Apparate into a room where she's not welcome.'

'I hope you're right,' said Harry, with a laugh. 'I shudder to think what your brothers would do to me if they find out.'

'They're not going to do anything because I won't let anything happen to you. I'm your protector, remember?'

Harry groaned appreciatively. The deepness of the groan caused his chest on which her head lay to vibrate.

---

Before Harry knew it - time was passing so quickly these days - he was in the kitchen with nearly everyone from the Order of the Phoenix. It was meeting day.

Harry had had several meetings before, and to say he was a bit nervous now would be a lie. He wasn't the least bit anxious.

At first, he went through everyone's separate missions like he always did. Only when the last person had finished, did he talk about what was bothering him.

'For quite a long time now, I've kept secrets from you. I did that in order to make sure rumors of my doings would not reach Voldemort.' Harry sighed. 'They did. My secrecy is lost. Voldemort is a fool indeed if he does not realize what I'm up to. So I might as well tell you lot, too, since things are about to become a hundred times more difficult. Who is familiar with the term Horcrux?'

Only two people said something: Lupin and McGonagall. 'Care for a brief explanation?' Harry asked.

McGonagall spoke, though she looked as if she would rather not. 'A Horcrux is an item into which a dark witch or wizard has concealed a piece of his or her soul, in order to evade corporal death. I never thought You-Know-Who could - why didn't Dumbledore tell us?'

'Dumbledore only found out what I'm about to tell you some eight months ago.'

'Nonsense!' cried McGonagall. 'The Diary! The Diary that opened the Chamber of Secrets! You're not going to tell me he ignored that!'

'He suspected, and shrewdly supposed, but he did not know for sure. I had destroyed the Diary before he could inspect it. For all he knew, it might have been exactly what it claimed to be - a memory.

'Tom Riddle's Diary was indeed a Horcrux. Dumbledore believed Voldemort made six, in total. Five are in my possession, three of which I have not been able to destroy. Once all the Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort can be killed.'

'So he would protect them with his life?' Hestia Jones asked.

'Indeed. I consider myself very lucky indeed to have collected five already. Though I do admit they were collected in Voldemort's ignorance. Now, that is not the case. He knows what I am up to, and he will guard the last Horcrux, even if it is a snake, with more than I have encountered so far.'

'Which is a lot,' Ginny added.

'We'll help you get it,' said Morona Whitmore. There was a rather loud murmur of agreement and appreciation.

'I do not doubt you will,' said Harry. 'For now, I need to find out where it is, and what it is. And how to destroy it if it isn't the snake. Bill, didn't you say you had read something about Horcruxes in a tomb in Egypt?'

'Not that I can remember,' he replied, rubbing his head. Harry cursed himself for modifying his memory that day.

'Bill, I want you to find out about this supposed tomb. Ask your Curse Breaker friends. I need all the possible information I can get.'

Bill agreed. 'There is something else,' Harry said. 'Voldemort is planning to attack the Ministry.' An awkward silence followed this statement.

'How do you know?' Percy Weasley asked.

'Recently, Voldemort entered my mind - and I his. I could tell he was planning to overthrow the Ministry, and he's got a huge diversion planned.'

'You-Know-Who entered your mind?' Damian Wulfshed asked.

Harry responded by tapping his scar. 'I am fairly certain he believes we do not know this. When the attack is imminent, my Patronus will contact you all, and you will know what to do, I believe?'

'We're going to aid the Ministry,' Bill asked, 'after they tried to arrest you?'

'Yes. The Ministry, although they are negligent in fighting Voldemort, is doing a lot to sustain the Wizarding community. No, we cannot lose the Ministry, even if they are not on our side. So does everybody understand?'

Everyone murmured inaudibly. 'Great,' said Harry. 'Meeting adjourned.' Nearly everyone left.

A few days later, a rather funny article appeared in the _Evening Prophet_.

_HARRY POTTER DECLARED OUTLAW_

_  
_

_In a surprising move this afternoon, the Second Minister for Magic announced that henceforth, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is an outlaw. Upon arrest, Harry Potter is to be sent to Azkaban prison awaiting trial for 'betrayal'._

_  
_

_'The boy is an arrogant child,' declared Second Minister Umbridge. 'Up to this point, he has done all that he can to use his fame to destabilize the Ministry of Magic. Time and again has he refused to cooperate for a greater good. It is time the boy is put where he belongs.'_

_  
_

_Any individual who has information that can lead to the arrest of Harry Potter will be handed the sum of two hundred galleons. Rumors that this prize is to be accompanied with an Order of Merlin, Third Class, are yet to be quashed._

_  
_

_The current whereabouts of Harry Potter are unknown, although many people speculate he is still simply at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is certain that the outlaw is not residing in his parent's home in Godric's Hollow because it is uninhabitable. The building was destroyed sixteen years ago in the battle that gave the Boy Who Lived his name and scar._

Harry had read enough. So the Ministry turned against him. _Big deal,_ he heard himself think, _not like it hasn't happened before. You can cope with a lot more that this._


	16. Chapter 16: Proposal

CHAPTER XVI  
**Proposal**

After the incriminating article had appeared in _The__Prophet_, Harry met with Professor Slughorn. The Potions professor clarified his opinion and declared that the Ministry was the true traitor, not Harry. He had found the recipe for the Horcrux potion, but some ingredients were hard to come by.

Wormtail had dropped by headquarters as well. He lacked the details, but he did confirm Harry's suspicion that Voldemort was going to attack the Ministry. And Voldemort had a big diversion planned to draw out the bulk of the Ministry's forces.

Right now, Harry was looking for his friends. He wanted to play Gobstones, or Exploding Snap, or whatever. He just wanted to play a game he hadn't played in a long time, even if it was getting thrashed by Ron at chess.

Harry met Hermione on the way to her room.

'Harry! Exactly the person I wanted to talk to.'

'It's about Ginny, right?'

'Yes,' said Hermione.

'So she talked to you about not coming with us to get the last Horcrux, did she?'

'Well, yes. She did. Quite frankly, I share your opinion.'

'You do?' Harry asked.

'Yes. She wasn't happy about it, and I'm going to bet she'll find other people to persuade you.'

'What does Ron think?'

'The same,' said Ron, coming around a corner.

'That's good,' said Harry appreciatively. 'I mean - bad for her, but good for us.'

'You haven't noticed her being ... sad lately, have you?' Hermione asked.

'Sad? No. That would be weird. She's always happy around me.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positively. Why?' Harry asked.

'Well, it's just ... last night I walked in on her and she was ... well, not sobbing, but close. I heard her say something about getting hopes up before she knew I was there. Usually we talk things over, but this time she refused. That's what's bothering me so much. I thought it might have something to do with you.'

'With me? Surely not. As far as I've noticed, she's been a lot happier since -' He broke off. 'Nevermind.'

'Since what?' Hermione asked. Ron seemed to miss the awkwardness of the situation.

'Nevermind,' said Harry again.

'Honestly, Harry you can tell me.'

'It's none of your business!' Harry nearly shouted.

'Harry, I know you two haven't had sex yet, so what can possibly be too embarrassing to tell us?'

'I - what makes you think we didn't go there yet?' Harry asked.

'The cauldron of Contraception Potion Tonks gave me and Ginny. There wasn't anything missing. If you had had sex, Ginny would have taken a pint of it,' replied Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'She didn't?'

'No. Like I told you, I didn't notice anything missing. You're not saying you did -?'

'How did you notice? You're not checking up on us, are you?' inquired Harry in his best McGonagall tone.

'Of course not - I just happened to notice when -' She blushed.

'Are you absolutely sure?'

Hermione nodded. 'You're not saying you did have sex?'

It was Harry's turn to nod. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. 'Did you forget?'

'No,' replied Harry. 'She must have lied to me.'

'Oi!' yelled Ron. 'If I find out you got my sister pregnant, _boy_, you will -'

Harry didn't understand it. A sudden anger flushed through his veins. He didn't pay attention to Ron. Harry felt his hand ball into a fist and with all the strength he had collide with the side of Ron's face. Ron fell to the ground, and his girlfriend shrieked in fright.

'Don't call me _boy_!'

'What on Earth did you do that for, Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry didn't answer her. As quickly as the anger inside him had waxed, so quickly did it wane. He looked at his friend, who was about to have a black eye, and felt immediately sorry.

But he did not have time to apologize. He wanted to talk to Ginny. Now.

Before he realized it, he had entered his own room. Ginny was lying on his bed, clearly waiting for him to arrive, reading a magazine. Harry locked the door behind him and cast a Silence Charm.

Ginny seemed to sense something was wrong. 'Spill it.'

Harry decided not to lie. 'I just had a talk with dear Hermione. She seems to think you've been sad lately. Is she right?'

'Oh, _that_. That doesn't mean anything; I was just in a bad mood.'

'Why was that?'

She shrugged. 'No particular reason.'

Harry looked skeptical. 'Why did you lie to me?'

'Lie to you?' she said smoothly, but betrayed a hint of irritation.

'About the Contraception Potion. You told me you went to get some.'

Ginny blushed. 'Who says I didn't get some?'

'Hermione did,' answered Harry. 'What _did_ you get?'

She sighed. 'I got a chocolate frog instead.'

'Why? Do you want to get pregnant?'

'I didn't _lie_ to you,' she responded, avoiding the question entirely.

'You purposefully left me with the impression that you'd taken the potion. That is as good as lying,' Harry said.

'All right then. Sorry.'

'"Sorry" doesn't solve things. Why did you do that? It doesn't make sense.'

Ginny sighed again. 'You don't want to know.'

'Try me.'

'Never mind.'

'Can _I_ ever get away with that?' Harry asked. _Could he ever?_

She sighed again. 'I'm not getting out of this one, am I? I guess not. It's difficult to explain. I guess that ... that I'm feeling ... I am jealous of Hermione _because_ she's pregnant.'

This was the last thing Harry expected. 'You want to carry Ron's child?'

'Not _Ron's_! Yours! I want to carry your child, Harry.' Unconsciously, her hand moved over her abdomen.

'Why? You're sixteen!'

'I know perfectly well how old I am, thank you. Remember when I told you about being reminded that you're the Chosen One every day? How did I say I cope with that?' she asked.

'You said it was the knowledge that you loved me fully during the little time that we had together,' Harry replied tonelessly. If the conversation was going to where he thought it was going, there was no point in arguing with Ginny. Not that there ever was.

'Exactly. That is true, only I omitted the real reason. The only way I can cope with the thought of you dying is to know that I have a part of you left to love - a child to fill the hole in my heart that losing you would leave - someone I can love just as much that loves me back the way you do.'

Harry thought of these words and immediately started blinking back the tears that were forming behind his eyelids. He was not going to cry now, not in front of Ginny.

She was right. The only way she could overcome her grief was to have someone to live for, to take his place. His son or daughter was the only thing that could possibly rescue her from eternal grief if Harry should die.

Ginny was almost crying. In any case, she didn't meet Harry's eyes. Harry stepped forward and grabbed her hand. 'I understand,' he said slowly.

If he should die - and it was a very real possibility, unfortunately - he didn't want to condemn Ginny to sorrow for the rest of her life. Ginny wasn't going to be able to find another man. She could never feel happy with anyone else. However, if Harry was to give her a son or daughter, she would have something to live for. Someone to cherish and care for. She would be a mother, and therein find the happiness she deserved. She might be sixteen, but she was more mature than her years. That's what tends to happen if you're the girlfriend of the man who carries the weight of the world.

'Ginny,' Harry said. 'Why did you try to fool me?'

'Because you wouldn't have agreed, of course.'

Harry pondered for a second. 'You were jumping to conclusions.'

Her almost-teary eyes met Harry's. 'You're not -?'

'Let's talk it over. Suppose you get pregnant. What's going to happen to me? You've got six brothers that are older and stronger than me, plus your Dad. And your mother, who's capable of keeping all seven of them in line and is quite scary herself. Then there's all the other people we know.'

'You're not afraid, are you?'

'Afraid? I'd rather be tortured by Voldemort's followers than be forced to be the twins' new volunteer tester.'

'If they think they can lay their hands on the father of my child, then they will all be able to spell "Bat-Bogey" in sixty different languages. They're all afraid of me as much as you are afraid of them, except for Mum. But Mum and Dad will be the first ones to understand.'

'You think?' Harry asked skeptically.

'Once I tell them that it was me who insisted we have sex, and you kept trying to persuade me not to, sure. They like to believe you're this little saint who would do nothing wrong. And once they see that I'm not repulsed by the idea of being a mum, they're going to accept it. They know how much we love each other, and they know you will be a great father.'

'All right. Suppose you get pregnant, and suppose my gonads don't end up in a locked box. What will you do at Hogwarts?'

'Quit,' she said simply. 'A child is more important than education, I think. And as I can't take a baby to class, I can't have both.'

Harry nodded. 'And it's not like you have to worry about getting a job.'

Ginny frowned. 'Why's that?'

'If I'm not there to work for money, I'm leaving everything I own to you.' He smiled. 'You're not going to have to work if you don't want to. I'm insanely rich, remember?'

'What? Are you serious? Are you sure?' She flung her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

'Of course I'm serious. It's in the letter I gave you some time ago. You're the reason I want to live. I know that nothing can cancel your grief if I should die. But I figured that my possessions should lighten the burden just a tiny bit. Although, I must admit, a son or a daughter would come very close.'

She kissed him again on the lips.

'Let's not get sidetracked here,' said Harry, breaking away. 'You must know that if you're pregnant when I die, you will be carrying the second Chosen One.'

She frowned again.

'It's to do with my blood,' said Harry. 'Only my blood can kill Voldemort. I can kill Voldemort as well as any of my offspring. If I die, and Voldemort is still alive, my son or daughter might still be able to kill him. You need to understand that.'

'I do,' said Ginny. 'I guess I can't escape being close to the Chosen One, can I?' she joked.

'So what happens if I get you pregnant, and I don't die, but kill Voldemort instead?' he asked.

'Then we're going to have to start a family, aren't we?' Ginny asked seductively.

'I guess we are,' replied Harry. 'So you'll want to marry me then?'

'Well, that's a bit sudden. Okay.'

Harry laughed. 'Is that what you call a proposal?'

Ginny shook her head. 'It's the answer. The man is the one who has to propose. You know that.'

'Ugh. Why is it that we always get the hard jobs?'

Ginny slapped him softly on the face. 'Ever heard of a little thing called "labour"? It's an extremely painful and long process that brought you onto this Earth, Mr Potter.'

Harry grinned at his own daring when he said what he said next. 'And look at everything I have to do: find and destroy the Horcruxes, kill Voldemort, save the entire world, propose to you ... I told you - I get all the hard stuff.'

Ginny slapped him playfully across the face again. 'Since it's too much of a burden for you, Mr Potter, I will do it for you. Will you marry me, Harry Potter?'

Harry grinned. 'What if I say "no"?'

Ginny grinned back. 'I don't care. You're marrying me. Period.'

'All right then. I'll marry you. But just because you proposed, doesn't mean I'll go into labour for you.'

Ginny pecked his cheek. 'You can save the world for me.'

Harry groaned. 'Must you remind me?'

Suddenly, Ginny let out a giggle. Harry looked at her in astonishment. 'I'm Harry Potter's fiancée! I'd never believe you if you told me when I was eleven that I was going to marry Harry Potter!'

Harry smiled. 'Somehow I would have believed you at any age if you told me that the man standing beside my bride as we take our vows would be called Harry Potter. Ironic, isn't it?'

That remark earned Harry a third playful slap in the face. Suddenly, Harry was business-like again. 'So why were you unhappy when Hermione walked in on you?'

'Oh,' she said. 'Pregnancy test. Negative. I'd been getting my hopes up, you know. I was so sure I was pregnant.' She smiled wryly.

'I'm sorry. Well, no. I'm not. You lied to me. If you were pregnant, it would have been my fault. At least now I will know it isn't true.'

'I'm not _forcing_ you to shag me, Harry.'

'Yes, you are, Ginny. I don't have a choice. Not that I want one, anyway.' Ginny grinned. 'So what are we going to tell Hermione and Ron about the Contraception Potion?'

'We'll tell them I used a Refilling Charm.'

'Ron would fall for that, but would Hermione? I mean, she's ... Hermione.'

'If she doesn't fall for it, I'll say I expected her to check up on us, the pervert.'

Harry chuckled. 'I love you.'

'You'd better,' said Ginny. 'We're engaged, you see.'

'So what am I going to do once you announce you're pregnant?' Harry asked.

'Kill Voldemort. What were you planning on doing?' she asked in return.

'I meant about your brothers, and how they won't like the fact that someone knocked up their baby sister.'

'They wouldn't mind so much if they know we got engaged first.'

'Yes, they will. You underestimate them. They are very protective of you,' Harry said. Fear was evident in his voice.

'I won't let them hurt you, Harry.'

'But if you're pregnant, you might have other things on your mind. Like, uhm, being pregnant.'

'I'm sorry my brothers intimidate you.' She tried to tease him out of his worried state.

'But what are we going to do about it?'

'How's this? If one of my brothers hurts you, I will curse him so thoroughly he won't know his own name for the next twenty years of his life. Satisfied?'

Harry grunted. Within minutes, the two of them were once again engaged in passion.

---

'Mum, I have an announcement to make,' Ginny said two mornings later at the breakfast table. 'Harry and I are getting married.'

After a short, awkward silence, Mrs Weasley shrieked with joy and pulled Harry and Ginny into a bone-crushing hug worthy of Hagrid. 'My youngest baby ...' she sniffed. 'Getting married already ... Oh, I'm so happy for you ...'

After what seemed an eternity, a teary eyed Mrs Weasley withdrew and continued frying eggs. Fleur wanted to see the ring Harry had bought Ginny the day before (without being recognized by anyone from the Ministry, of course).

Ron, whose eye was indeed black, spoke to Harry for the first time since he had been hit. 'When are you marrying?'

'After the War,' Harry replied.

'But,' Mrs Weasley said, 'the War might go on for ages!'

'I don't intend it to,' said Harry. 'And a wedding is a great prospect to look forward to once it's over ... and a great way to start off a new era.'

'So you did it to have something to fight Voldemort for?' Ron asked.

'And to get her under the sheets,' Tonks muttered, just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

'No, I did -' Harry began, but he was cut off by Hermione.

'You didn't do this because she's pregnant, did you?'

'Hermione,' said Harry. 'Of course, she's not pregnant -'

'Not yet' muttered Tonks.

'Back off, _Nymphadora_!' yelled Ginny. 'Before I find a box full of multi-coloured werewolf cubs beneath your bed!' It was the first time Harry had seen Tonks blush. Apparently, the red tint on her cheeks could change colors, also.

'Listen,' said Harry. 'I promised Ginny I would marry her because I love her. People do it all the time. Why is that difficult to understand? At least my future mother-in-law seems to.'

'Of course, I understand, Harry, dear,' she said quickly. 'But you can't pretend we should have been expecting this. You _are_ still very young.'

'So what? We should call the engagement off?' Ginny asked, as if daring her mother to agree.

'Of course not! You two are seemply meant for each uzzer,' said Fleur with an adoring smile.

'Of course, we don't want you to call the engagement off,' said Ron. 'We're just surprised, that's all.'

'Pleasantly surprised at that,' said Hermione, finally pulling Ginny and Harry into a hug. 'Was it romantic? The proposal?'

'Not really,' answered Harry. 'She said she would marry me whether or not I wanted to, and I said I was okay with that.' Everyone chuckled. 'But I can replay it in my head,' continued Harry, 'over, and over, and over.'

---

Harry was playing chess with Ginny later that evening in Ron's room. Hermione was busy anointing Ron's black eye with a salve Healer Crammend had recommended.

'Uhm, sorry about that, Ron,' said Harry. 'I didn't apologize up till now.'

'It's all right,' said Ron. 'I was being a prick. I should know that you're not stupid enough to get my sister pregnant.'

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. 'I didn't punch you because you were being a prick. I -'

'What?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know why I did that.'

'You can tell us, Harry,' said Hermione tentatively.

'I told you. I don't know what made me do it. It was as if a bomb of anger exploded in me. And everything was sucked out the instant I punched you. I don't know what triggered it.'

'Yeah, yeah,' said Ron disbelievingly.

'Perhaps,' said Hermione, 'it was the use of the word "boy"?'

The bomb of anger exploded in Harry again, only now he had nobody to punch, no place to vent his anger.

_CRRACKK._ The table on which Harry and Ginny had been playing chess snapped cleanly in two.

'I guess,' said Harry, whose anger had abated. He left for his own room.

He was sitting on his bed, not facing the door. He was trying hard to concentrate on nothing when the door opened softly. Harry knew it was Ginny.

Harry still tried hard to concentrate on nothing, in an attempt to understand why the word "boy" caused him to get angry.

Ginny's hand made loving contact with his cheek. 'Go away,' Harry said. 'Please. I need to be alone right now.'

'No,' said Ginny softly, and yet she commanded more force than was wise to oppose.

'Ginny -'

'Harry, if I leave you alone, what will you do?'

'I'll figure out what the problem is and never think of it again.'

'That's exactly what I'm afraid of. And next time someone calls you "boy", you'll punch him in the face again.'

'So?'

'So, there is an alternative. I help you figure out what it is, you confide in me, and next time someone calls you "boy", you'll only find it amusing.'

Harry looked at her. She was sitting on the floor in front of him. 'Are you sure this is how it works?'

'Positive,' said Ginny. 'So exactly what triggers this "anger bomb"?'

'I don't know. I thought it was the word "boy", but you just used it twice and nothing happened.'

'Maybe it's the way Ron used it, and when Hermione said it, it only reminded you of the way Ron said it.'

_If I find out you got my sister pregnant,_ boy, _you will -_ The door slammed shut with a loud _BANG_.

Ginny looked at Harry. 'Well?' she inquired.

'He used it in a threat - to degrade me.'

Ginny nodded. 'Can you remember any other instant when you were threatened and degraded to "boy"?' She knew what was coming.

The window glass cracked. 'Yes,' said Harry. 'Uncle Vernon.' The glass shattered.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hands. 'Tell me about him.'

Harry told about every instance he could remember of his uncle being awful to him. He started with his earliest memories and proceeded chronologically, although he frequently jumped back to something he had forgotten. It seemed to go on and on. By the end of it, Ginny was in tears, but Harry wasn't. The only sign he exhibited of nearly breaking down was a slightly quavering voice.

When he finally finished, Ginny pulled him into a motherly hug and started rocking him like a baby. 'It's not your fault,' she whispered in his ear. 'None of it is your fault.'

After what seemed like an eternity, the hug was broken. Ginny seemed to realize it was very late, and she made to go to bed.

'Wait,' said Harry. 'Don't leave now. I need you.' She turned around, and took pity on her fiancé. A single tear was making its way down his cheek.

She walked towards him, sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed the tear off his cheek with her thumb. 'You need to sleep, Harry,' she said.

'I know,' said Harry. 'Stay with me. Please.'

She could not resist those pained, emerald eyes. She obliged.

---

'Harry!' It was morning already. Harry expected to find Ginny lying next to him, but instead he found a note where she had lain.

_I didn't want to wake you up - you looked so peaceful. I've got Charms in the morning, so I had to get up. See you at lunch._

__

_ Love_

_  
_

_Ginny._

It took Harry a couple of minutes to realize he was woken by a voice. 'Percy?'

'Bad news, Harry,' said the senior undersecretary. 'Wake up.'

'I'll be down in five minutes,' Harry said. He got dressed as quickly as he could and then headed downstairs. Percy was talking to Mrs Weasley.

'Harry!' Percy said when Harry entered the kitchen.

'Bad news?' Harry asked.

Percy nodded. 'Umbridge is trying to dismantle the Fidelius Charm.'

'What? How can she do that? What makes her think I'm not at Hogwarts?'

'I don't know. I think she was tipped off, but I'm not sure.'

Harry buried his ears in the palm of his hands. Tipped off? By whom? 'How can she dismantle it? I thought it was meant to keep you safe?'

'It is. There is a counter-spell, but it needs to be performed on the site,' Percy explained.

'So ... if she comes here, she can expose this place?' Percy nodded. 'So how will she know where to look? No one but the Secret Keeper can utter the location.'

Percy nodded again. 'No,' said Harry slowly. 'She doesn't. She can't know who it is! There are only two people who do!'

'We can make educated guesses. There is a list of people known to be close to you.'

'Who's on it?' Harry asked. Percy handed him a piece of parchment.

_Hermione Granger  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Neville Longbottom  
Remus Lupin  
Luna Lovegood  
Minerva McGonagall  
Alastor Moody  
Harry Potter  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur Weasley  
Charles Weasley  
Fleur Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Ginevra Weasley  
Molly Weasley  
Ronald Weasley  
William Weasley_

'Going through every person on the list would take ages,' Harry said.

'All these people are declared criminals as of War-Time Decree Number Eight,' he said with a sigh. 'Each will be brought in for questioning.

'Well, we're not going to let anyone on this list get captured then,' said Harry.

Percy smiled wryly. 'There's something Umbridge doesn't understand - yet. You see, at the Ministry of Magic every spell that is performed is registered, including the Fidelius Charm.'

Harry blinked. 'But they can't detect the perpetrator, can they?'

'No. But don't forget how the Fidelius Charm is performed. One person does the magic; the other accepts the burden of Secret Keeper.'

Harry blinked again. 'So you're saying Umbridge has a list of Secret Keepers?'

'Not yet,' responded Percy. 'But she will probably soon find out it exists.'

'Hang on,' said Harry. 'Then what was Sirius Black convicted for?'

'He was convicted for killing thirteen Muggles and a wizard. Nobody noticed that it was actually Peter Pettigrew who had been your parents' Secret Keeper. That little piece of evidence was only discovered after Black's death.'

'How is all this registered? How is magic detected?' Harry asked.

'I haven't seen it, but it's an enchanted quill that detects resonances of magic from the air.'

'A lot like a seismograph?'

'A _what_?' Percy asked, a bit of his father's fondness for Muggle artifacts surfacing in him.

'Never mind. It's something Muggles use to get a bit of a warning before an earthquake happens, but it's not that efficient,' Harry explained.

'Rrright.'

'Percy - I want you to find out who tipped off Umbridge that we're using the Fidelius Charm.' Percy nodded. 'And we've got to find a way to destroy those papers. Perhaps even the quill.'

'What?' Percy asked. 'You can't destroy the quill! What if some criminal decides to put the Fidelius on himself?'

'The quill is harmless to us as long as we are not criminals! But we are. If we can steal the quill, that's fine. If we can't, we'll have to destroy it.'

---

The next few weeks transpired without any bad news. Ron's black eye had turned all colors of the rainbow, and he had forgiven Harry for giving it to him in the first place.

Harry's training sessions were continuing regularly. Harry joked with Hermione that he had learned more useful things from her than from six and a half years at Hogwarts. She wasn't that pleased.

Harry was practicing the Animation Charm. It would cause objects nearby to come to life and aid him in battle. He was getting fairly good at it.

Hermione, Harry noticed, was putting on weight. This comment earned him a painful slap on the arm as soon as he confided it to Ginny.

Hermione had gone to St Mungo's a few days back and returned with the news that she was carrying a girl, and a perfectly healthy one at that. Mrs Weasley had been thrilled with the news that there would be another Weasley girl. Hermione was forced to break her heart and remind her that she and Ron weren't married yet - she would be a Granger girl.

Harry had devised a way to get hold of the last Horcrux, wherever it was and whatever it was, but he was sure no one would agree to it. He thought there was one thing that could motivate Voldemort to give it to the Order - himself. Harry was quite confident Voldemort would trade his Horcrux to finally get his hands on Harry. Harry intended to try to find another way than this one, but if nothing else worked ...

'Harry!' Harry was walking towards Charms class alongside Ron and Hermione when McGonagall called him. She was running towards him. He had never seen McGonagall run.

'Yes?' he said.

'Giants ... they're on the move.'

'Where to?' he asked, alarmed.

'Here.'

Harry paused for a second. 'How many?'

'Thirty.'

Harry looked at the lifeless wall. Something wasn't right. Thirty giants coming toward Hogwarts, that wasn't what - unless it -

'Don't alert the Ministry of the giants. Sacrifice the castle. Voldemort is going to take over the Ministry today. We need to thwart his main goal.'

McGonagall didn't quite agree. 'What is going to happen to the school?'

'Perhaps the giants will destroy it, perhaps they won't. Perhaps we will be able to stop them before they do. We've got to stop Voldemort from attacking the Ministry first.'

'What's to happen with the students? We can't sacrifice their lives!'

'There's a statue of a one-eyed witch on the first floor,' Harry said. 'Tap the hump and say "Dissendium" to reveal an underground passageway to Honeydukes. At the end of the passage, you'll be able to portkey the students out. Send them home or to a safe-house - or even Grimmauld Place, for that matter.'

McGonagall seemed hesitant. 'Look,' said Harry. He knew McGonagall didn't want to sacrifice the school. 'You can either sacrifice this place today or in a couple of weeks. Voldemort is going to attack the Ministry and if the bulk of our forces are holding off the giants, he'll be able to take it. If he does, it'll only be a matter of time before he launches another assault on Hogwarts. If he doesn't, we might be able to fight off the giants after all.'

McGonagall bit her lip. 'Make sure the students are safe,' Harry said. '_Expecto Patronum!_' A brilliant silver stag flew from his wand so fast it disappeared into the wall almost immediately. It was going to warn all the other members of the Order of the Phoenix that the attack was imminent.

'Good luck,' McGonagall and Harry whispered in unison as they headed off in different directions.

When Harry arrived at the Vanishing Cabinet in the abandoned classroom, well aware that Ron and Hermione were following him, he could hear McGonagall's magically magnified voice echo:

'ALL STUDENTS TO HEAD TO GREAT HALL AT ONCE. I REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS TO HEAD TO GREAT HALL AT ONCE.'

* * *

Author's Notes: _Oof, there was chapter sixteen. Harry and Ginny are now engaged. Writing that little bit made me chuckle.  
The line:  
"So you'll want to marry me then?"  
- "Well that's a bit sudden, but all right."  
"Is that what you call a proposal?"  
Is from the Movie Braveheart. It fit, so I used it._


	17. Chapter 17: the Snake and the Toad

CHAPTER XVII  
**The Snake and the Toad**

Just after stumbling out of the Cabinet in Grimmauld Place, Harry was accosted by Mrs Weasley.

'Harry! I saw your Patronus! What does that mean?'

It took a while for Harry to realize who was asking what from him. 'The attack on the Ministry is imminent.'

'Are you sure?' she asked. _I wouldn't say so if I wasn't_, he thought.

'Yes. We must warn and aid the Ministry of Magic now.'

'Me too?'

Harry considered this for a second. 'No. You must stay here. I expect Ginny will come bursting out of the cabinet any second now. She's going to follow me. I need you to stop her. Can you do that for me?'

'I - of course. She's not going to battle just yet! She's not of age!'

'Great,' said Harry. He concentrated on the visitor's Apparition checkpoint of the Ministry of Magic and then forced his body into the compressing void that lead there. Ron and Hermione soon followed.

The Ministry was as could be expected on a normal day. Witches and wizards were hustling and bustling in and out of the elevator and to and from the checkpoints or Floo grates. Several paper airplanes were flying around. Inter-departmental memos, they were called.

Harry looked around in the Atrium, taking in - but not paying attention to - the renovated fountain. It seemed there were a few more golden statues, but that wasn't relevant for now. What was relevant were the guards. There had to be someone with the responsibility to guard the entrances.

His attention fell on a young Auror, obviously set to stand guard by the Apparition checkpoint. He was looking at Harry with wide eyes. His partner, (Harry berated himself for not noticing immediately he had one) to Harry's astonishment, was none other than Stan Shunpike.

'B - b - but you're Harry Potter!' the young Auror spluttered.

'Well observed,' Harry commented dully, unconsciously flattening the fringe on his forehead to cover his scar.

'Bu - b - but we're supposed to arrest you!'

'That's what the other Aurors tried to do, too,' Harry said in what he hoped was an exasperated tone. 'Apparently the news that I've been exonerated didn't get through quickly enough.'

'You've been exo--' Harry nodded quickly. He was, of course, lying.

'But I don't have time for general chit-chat,' he said. 'What're you supposed to do when a dozen Death Eaters Apparate here?'

'Err, raise the alarm. Why?'

'Go do that now 'cause it's about to happen.'

'Really? How can you be sure?' He asked, skeptical of the new arrival.

'I'm sure. Now _go_.' The young Auror shuffled away. 'Stan, don't go with him.'

'Hello, Harry. Whatcha need me for?'

'Bring us to the Minister's office. And hurry.'

'Sure fing, Harry. Just follow me.' And they did.

'I didn't know you were an Auror.'

'Sure am. I'm only the conductor of the Knight Bus at night, I am.' Thinking on it, Harry decided it made sense. The Ministry had put him in prison one year ago. At the time, it seemed a harsh punishment for a mere conductor, but if an Auror was discovered talking about the Death Eaters' plans in a pub, he would be treated as a spy. This added to the stupidity of Scrimgeour, Harry felt. Only he and his predecessor could claim to be winning the war while, in truth, were only losing their Aurors to Azkaban.

They went into the elevator, but instead of pushing buttons to make it go up or down, Stan put his hand on the side wall of the box. It melted away and rendered a suite, remarkably like Dumbledore's - err - McGonagall's office at Hogwarts.

'Yes, Shunpike?' Rufus Scrimgeour asked, sitting behind his desk, reading a report on giant activity in Scotland. He didn't even lift his eyes off the six-page report.

'Someone to see you, mister.' Scrimgeour looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

'Harry! Come in, come in. Have a seat. What can I do for you?' He threw the report away into a corner of the room.

'Dispense with the pleasantries, Scrimgeour,' Harry said. 'I haven't changed my mind about being your poster boy. I'm here to warn you.'

'Warn me?' Scrimgeour asked. He looked taken aback.

'Yes. Death Eaters are about to attack this building. Raise the alarm. Set up sentries. Set a trap!'

'Hold on, Potter. What makes you think we're going to be attacked? Why are you warning us?'

'We can discuss the trustworthiness of my sources at a later time. Now, we must organize the defense!' As if called for, the alarm started wailing. It reminded Harry of the fire drill in his old school.

The look on Scrimgeour's face changed from skepticism to fear. 'Relax,' Harry said. 'I told the other guard Auror to raise the alarm. We're not under attack yet.'

Scrimgeour took several deep breaths. 'What makes you so sure they are going to attack?'

'Voldemort is trying to divert our attention,' Harry replied, 'by sending an army of giants to Hogwarts. The castle is being evacuated.'

'WHAT? Giants going to Hogwarts? Then the attack must be there! We must send Aurors and drive them away!'

Harry vigorously shook his head. 'That is exactly what Voldemort intends you to do. He wants you to send the bulk of your forces there so when he attacks here, this place will be empty. He wants to take over the Ministry. The attack on Hogwarts is simply a diversion. He's going to strike this place!'

The Minister put his forehead in his left hand. 'How can I know for sure you aren't hoaxing me?'

'You don't still think I'm an attention-seeking liar, do you? I've never lied in my life unless I had a good reason to. I am wanted by your people. I am risking my life here to give you this knowledge because I see the bigger picture! Broaden your mind! What good reason could I possibly have to lie?'

Scrimgeour looked Harry in the eyes suspiciously. A mutual understanding passed between them. They weren't friends - definitely not - but they did agree on some sort of truce. 'When?' Scrimgeour asked.

Harry pondered this for a second. 'As soon as Voldemort realizes you sent the bulk of your forces to meet the giants, he'll attack here.'

'What do you propose we do?'

'Send everyone to the giants, and send them back as soon as the Death Eaters start arriving. They're banking on nearly every Ministry employee being away to fight the giants. They will not be able to win their battle if that is not the case.'

'And sacrifice Hogwarts castle?' Scrimgeour asked heatedly.

'Yes!' said Harry. 'The castle is being evacuated. Whether or not you are able to save the structure, the school is lost already. Voldemort can gain less from a ruined castle than from an intact Ministry.'

'How would you organize this? How could you get everyone back at the right time?'

'Remove the anti-Apparition wards. If they can Apparate, they will be able to make it in time,' replied Harry.

'Remove the anti-Apparition wards! You will make the take over child's play for the Death Eaters if they can just pop in whenever it suits them, wherever it suits them! Preposterous!'

'Hardly. Voldemort doesn't know you will have removed the wards, so he will use other methods to get here. And when everybody gets back, just reinstall the wards to prevent Death Eaters from escaping. Simple.'

It seemed that Scrimgeour was considering Harry's advice as if determined to find a flaw. He didn't find one because he said, 'The alarm will have gathered everyone in the Atrium. You speak to them and tell them what to do. I will arrange the wards.'

'All right,' said Harry, and he turned around and strode towards the Atrium.

'Harry?' Scrimgeour called after him.

Harry turned around to face him. 'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

Harry smiled. They had reached a mutual understanding, if not the beginnings of a reluctant friendship. 'You're welcome.'

A few minutes later, Harry was back in the Atrium, giving a speech at the top of his magically amplified voice. 'All right, everybody, listen up!' he boomed. 'I've just spoken with Minister Scrimgeour, and for the first time in a long time, we agree on something.'

Nearly all unknown faces looked at him in disgust as if daring him to tell them to do something, so they could ignore the order. Harry noticed Umbridge was not among them. She was probably working on the wards together with Scrimgeour. 'I _have_ spoken with the Minister, and we do agree! I am in charge of the defense of this Ministry. If you value your job, if not your life, you had best listen to me! The plan is rather complicated, so listen well because if you don't, you will end up dead!'

This seemed to catch the attention of the Ministry workers. 'In a few minutes, the anti-Apparition wards in this Atrium will be removed! At this point, you will all Apparate to the village of Hogsmeade. There you will encounter giants! You are expected to fight the giants! Try aiming at their eyes; Conjunctivitis Curses will work best. After thirty minutes, you will hear Phoenix Song! That will be the sign for you to come back here! You have fifteen minutes to Apparate because after that the wards well be set up again, and you will splinch yourself! There will be no one to heal you because they will be engaged in battle! You will meet Death Eaters here! Any questions?'

'Where are you getting Phoenix Song from?' a wizard in the back yelled.

'Why, from a phoenix, of course!' Harry boomed back in response.

The elevator door opened and revealed Rufus Scrimgeour. 'The wards are down,' he said.

'All right, everybody!' Harry boomed again. 'To Hogsmeade!'

A massive roar of popping sounds filled the Atrium as everyone left for Hogsmeade. Harry Disapparated as soon as he saw everyone else had left. He Apparated into the Hog's Head so no one would see him transform into a phoenix. Like expected, the dodgy pub was empty. (Aberforth, the bartender, had Apparated to a different spot.)

Harry forced his body to become that of a Phoenix and flew out of the window. The Order and the Ministry were heading towards the gang of giants that were approaching the village. Harry resisted the urge to sing, to encourage the wizards.

He flew level to the giants' eyes with elegant strokes and dives, surfing on the wind currents. He only had to flap his wings once or twice. Flying really was wonderful.

Soon, he was in close proximity of the first giant. It was mesmerized by Harry, but it did not realize the phoenix had malicious intentions. What could a phoenix do to a giant? An image came to his head of how Fawkes had helped Harry against the Basilisk in his second year. _The eyes. Peck at the eyes._

Harry rose high and then dove. The giant's gaze followed him hungrily. Before the giant could defend himself, Harry's beak disappeared into its lidded left eye. The giant let out a mighty howl of rage and tried to swat Harry with his man-sized hand, but the bird was too quick. It had already left off, and the giant hand collided painfully with its owner's punctured and bleeding eye.

The now one-eyed giant no longer let Harry come near. Whenever he did, the giant would try and swat the red and gold bird. The other giants quickly followed his example. Harry decided not to risk it.

However, when the wizards started casting spells at the giants, the colossal creatures got distracted. Harry seized the opportunities to peck at some more giant eyes. It positively enraged the giants.

After about half an hour, Harry decided it was time for everyone to head back to the Ministry. He started singing a beautiful tune. It was piercing, calming, and emboldening. He made sure every wizard heard the song.

When Harry felt that fifteen minutes had passed, he stopped singing, transformed back into a human and Apparated to the Ministry while he was falling through the air.

The battle was in full progress. The few Ministry officials were vastly outnumbered by the Death Eaters, but that was soon to change. Hundreds of _pops_ and _cracks_ announced the return of those who went to fight the giants. The Death Eaters were overwhelmed.

Harry had already lost track of Ron and Hermione, so he could only hope they were all right. He was flinging hexes and curses at every Death Eater that was close to him. Many of them were caught by surprise.

Soon he was engaged in a one on one duel with MacNair, Buckb-- Witherwings's would-be executor. Harry was casting spells so fast, MacNair barely had time to send one back - he was constantly deflecting Harry's.

'_Incarcerous!_' Ropes appeared out of nowhere.

'_Diffindo!_' MacNair cried. The ropes fell to the ground, in pieces.

'_Reparo!_' Harry repaired the ropes. '_Animate!_' The ropes sprang to life, trying fervently to bind the Death Eater's limbs tightly. MacNair tried to Vanish them, but Harry wouldn't let him. He sent jinx after jinx, hex after hex and curse after curse. While MacNair was deflecting Harry's curses, the ropes managed to bind his hands. One quick _Expelliarmus_ hit its mark and sent the evil-doer flying backwards. Harry Vanished his wand. 'Amateur,' he muttered before he went on to the next Death Eater.

Twenty minutes into the battle, Voldemort arrived. Harry couldn't see him, but the excruciating pain in his scar told him enough. Every few seconds, his scar would burn white-hot, and Harry knew Voldemort had shot the Killing Curse at someone.

Harry made his way to the pale, red-eyed, slit-nosed Dark wizard. He passed by the renovated Fountain of Magical Brethren, and a smile crossed his face. He waved his wand, and the statues sprang to life, ready to help him in his fight against Voldemort.

'Good afternoon, Tom!' Harry called to him as he walked steadily towards his foe, shooting hexes and curses at a rapid pace. 'You should have informed me of your presence! I would have arranged better seating arrangements!'

'Potter!' screamed Voldemort, now shooting his own wide range of curses back at Harry, who dodged, deflected and shielded himself. 'For the last time have you interfered with my plans! I will kill you now!'

He shot a Killing Curse, but Harry was ready for it. Playing Seeker for six - well, four and a half - years pays off. His reflexes were better than ever. He rolled to the side and shot an _Impedimenta_ at Voldemort while doing it. In the corner of his vision, he could see Ron writhing on the ground, clearly under the Cruciatus Curse.

Suddenly, though Harry hardly noticed, an aura of golden light erupted around him. Blinding, and yet mild, it illuminated the man within. His clothes and hair turned white, and they ruffled as if a breeze was constantly blowing by. Though Harry didn't know what this presence was, he sensed the goodness it radiated.

He cast a Bone Breaking Curse at Voldemort, and he was awed by the force of his own spell. What usually was a thin beam of pink light was now a thick, massive beam of dense blood-red light. The momentum of the spell caused Harry's wand hand to kick back.

Voldemort had to conjure a powerful shield to block the curse. Then he sent something spherical, orange and fiery red towards Harry. It was rather large, like a burning ball. Burning?

It was a fireball. Harry held out his left hand, palm facing the flying ball of fire and willed the fire to bend to his will. It was his!

The ball stopped in mid-air and then split in several other spheres. Harry sent them all to attack Voldemort. Though the self-titled Lord tried to extinguish it, Harry kept it going. They resembled five or six flying octopuses, trying to grab the unnamed wizard with their fiery tentacles. Voldemort only managed to extinguish the fire when it came very close to his body, but the octopuses would always sprout new tentacles.

Harry, meanwhile, was getting exhausted. It was taxing to keep the fire going, and even more so to shoot one or two hexes at Voldemort every few seconds. He deflected them easily, though.

At one point, Voldemort shot a Killing Curse at Harry, who was too exhausted to move. Instead, he conjured a Shield. Though rather larger and stronger than normal, the Shield let the fatal beam of green light pass as if it was just that - light. Neither spells functioned differently because of the other. The green curse was heading towards Harry at a great speed.

The golden house-elf Harry had Animated jumped in front of it and caught it whole. It shattered to pieces, leaving nothing of the curse.

The distraction had caused Harry to forget about the fire he needed to maintain, and Voldemort took advantage of it - he managed to extinguish the fire.

Though Harry was beyond exhausted and in no state to continue the duel, Voldemort did not concentrate on him. He looked around and saw he was losing a battle. The Death Eaters were outnumbered five to one now. There was no way they could possibly win.

'RETREAT!' called Voldemort's magically amplified voice. 'DEATH EATERS RETREAT!' Voldemort shot two more Killing Curses: one that hit Rufus Scrimgeour between the shoulderblades, and one at Harry. The latter scattered another golden statue - the centaur - when it jumped in front of him.

Voldemort put his hand inside his robes, and he was gone without a sound, though his contour blurred a little. Harry looked around and saw many Death Eaters do the same: they put their hands in their robes, and vanished in a blur.

'_ACCIO PORTKEYS!_' Harry shouted. The portkeys - a skull amulet for everyone - were ripped off the necks of their carriers and sped towards Harry, who Vanished the lot. The remaining Death Eaters were trapped - the anti-Apparition wards had been set up again, so they couldn't Disapparate. Harry's aura disappeared, and his clothes and hair turned back to their original color.

When the Death Eaters that had not been able to escape had been forced to surrender, Harry was caught by surprise. Someone shot a Disarmament Jinx at him from behind. His wand flew from his hand.

'_Hem, hem._ Mr Potter. I must have known you were behind this all. We are finally able to arrest you. _Stupefy._'

---

_HARRY POTTER INDEED THE CHOSEN ONE_

__

_ 'Harry Potter is indeed, as many people speculated, "the Chosen One". Not in the sense that many people believed, but he is indeed responsible for the end of all the violence,' says Ms Dolores J. Umbridge, Second Minister for Magic. He has not purposefully done anything to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by force, but his mere existence has proven very useful indeed._

_  
_

_'The past year has been marked by violence and death. The organization that calls itself the Death Eaters is nothing but a political activist group. They have been aggressive and, in many cases, downright violent because they do not agree with the way things are being done here at the Ministry. Although we might not want to admit it, we may have much to learn from these people._

_  
_

_'They are very intelligent, and it is unwise to counter them with brute force - like Potter attempted. Instead, there is more to gain by negotiation and peaceful diplomacy. These people are political idealists. They have much to gain and to live for. I am confident our diplomacy will result in a mutually beneficial ceasefire, if not peace or active cooperation._

_  
_

_'In order to establish a bridge of understanding between our organizations, we must exhibit amicability and eagerness to cooperate. It is in this manner that Mr Potter's arrest has aided us greatly._

_  
_

_'You see, Harry Potter has many enemies. He is not only wanted by the Ministry of Magic, but also by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. His extradition has resulted in a meeting for representatives of both parties._

_  
_

_'If the following treaty does indeed result in a truce of any kind, then Mr Potter may indeed be deemed the Chosen One, responsible for re-establishment of the economic prosperity the Wizarding community has enjoyed for fourteen years after You-Know-Who's disappearance. Mr Potter is now in custody of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'_

_  
_

_The Ministry of Magic further comments that Potter's sacrifice is not a great loss to the Wizarding World. According to many officials, including former Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge, 'Harry Potter has done nothing but wreak havoc in the most original ways.'_


	18. Chapter 18: Captivity

CHAPTER XVIII  
**Captivity**

'ALL STUDENTS TO HEAD TO GREAT HALL AT ONCE. I REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS TO HEAD TO GREAT HALL AT ONCE.'

As soon as Ginny heard that message, she wondered where Harry was. She had a hunch, and it said that he was going to the Ministry - without her.

Ignoring the protests of the headmistress, Ginny went to Grimmauld Place as soon as she could. She was about to step into the fireplace to Floo into the Ministry when Mrs Weasley stopped her. ('You are not going to the Ministry!')

_Stupid, sodding, bloody prat-hero, Harry! Boy, you're going to get it when you come back! _She knew Harry had kept her mother behind to stop _her_ from going.

After more than an hour of pouting, sulking and waiting, Ginny let out a gasp as she heard a voice inside her head, as if the toad was standing right behind her.

'Hem, hem._ Mr Potter. I must have known you were behind all this. We are finally able to arrest you. _Stupefy.'

'Mum, I need to go to the Ministry right now!' Ginny exclaimed immediately.

'Nonsense, Ginny. You're staying right here until they come back.'

'Harry needs me! What if he gets hurt?'

'He's perfectly capable of handling himself, Ginny. You know that.' She did know that. She was talking about the person who had slain a full-grown Basilisk at the age of twelve and who had managed to get out of a Death Eater infested graveyard while dueling with Voldemort. Yes, if any one person could get out of tight spots, it was Harry. But then, what was it that she just heard?

She sighed and was comforted by the thought that if Harry _did_ manage to get into something he couldn't get out of, Ron and Hermione were there to save his butt.

How very wrong she was.

By sunset, all the members of the Order returned to the Headquarters to hold a meeting. Ginny, sitting on the steps of the stairs, watched as member after member ambled through the front door, each and every one of them wearing a somber expression.

At last, at long last, Ron and Hermione walked through the door. Hermione was in tears, leaning on Ron for support. Ron's eyes were red, making Ginny believe he had shed tears, too. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

No. No. This couldn't be happening. The prophecy said that Voldemort had to be the one that killed Harry. He couldn't just leave her. He had to be alive. He couldn't be -

'He's alive, Ginny,' Ron said, catching the horrified expression on her face. When her expression changed into puzzlement, Ron caught that, too. 'He actually dueled with Voldemort, and _He_ ended up retreating. Harry got through the entire battle pretty much unscathed. It was pretty amazing.'

'It was,' Hermione agreed. 'This aura of gold light surrounded Harry. It would even deflect minor curses. Every time he cast a spell, it would become very bright. I think Voldemort is actually afraid of Harry now ... like he was of Dumbledore.'

'Afraid or not, Voldemort retreated because his army of Death Eaters was losing. Harry had the entire Ministry of Magic and Order of the Phoenix wait for them to arrive. It was a bloody massacre. They expected most of the Ministry workers to be battling the giants.'

'So ... why isn't Harry here?' Ginny asked. She looked hopefully at the door, as if expecting him to stroll in.

'Umbridge,' breathed Hermione through her sobs. Ginny noticed Mrs Weasley listening in on the conversation.

'What about her?' Ginny asked, unable to control her temper.

'After the battle was over,' Ron said, wiping 'a fly' out of his eye, 'Umbridge caught Harry by surprise, and Stupefied him. He was arrested. He's now in Ministry custody, to be charged with the murder of Rufus Scrimgeour.'

'WHAT?' yelled Mrs Weasley and Ginny in unison. 'He didn't -'

'No,' sobbed Hermione. 'V-Voldemort shot a Killing Curse at Scrimgeour. Umbridge bent things her way to make it look like it was Harry who planned the attack, making him responsible for the death of the Prime Minister.'

'The _hag_!' yelled Ginny. 'When I get my hands on that foul woman, I'll -'

'It was because of Harry that the Ministry was able to capture at least fifty Death Eaters who surrendered,' Bill said, interrupting his sister on purpose. 'He realized they were using Portkeys and summoned all of them before they could all escape.'

Mrs Weasley cursed Umbridge. It was the first time Ginny had ever witnessed her mother swear that badly.

'Where is he now?' Ginny asked.

'Ministry Detainment,' replied Ron. 'Stupefied, until the trial.' The bitterness of his voice was perceptible.

'Then perhaps Percy will be able to get him out,' said Ginny hopefully.

'If he does,' said Mrs Weasley, 'I'll forgive him for everything he put us through.'

'Don't get your hopes up, sis,' said Bill. 'Even Percy's power is limited. And Ministry Detainment is pretty serious. It'll be a tough job getting him out.'

After one of the longest uncomfortable silences Ginny had ever had, they entered the kitchen for the Order meeting. Mrs Weasley didn't even try to shoo Ginny out. She was too preoccupied with Harry's capture.

She turned to Ron before he entered the kitchen. 'Why didn't you save him?'

'I'm sorry, Ginny. He was instantly surrounded by Umbridge's band of Aurors. I'm no match for them.'

'Don't tell me you didn't even try!'

'I got his wand,' Ron said, holding it up. 'It fell onto the ground, and I summoned it.'

'YOU GOT HIS WAND?'

'Calm down, Ginny,' said Mrs Weasley, pushing Ginny between the shoulder blades and into the kitchen.

The meeting was - in Ginny's opinion - useless. They talked a bit about the attack that was thwarted by the Order. They were talking about the casualties when Ginny picked up two names she knew. Furthermore, they talked about the giant attack on Hogwarts. Most of the giants were scared off by the brief counter-attack. The ones that persisted were eventually driven away by Hogwarts's own rather amazing self-defense system, but not before considerable damage had been done to the castle. The giants were bound to return, but they formed a plan to empower the wards around Hogwarts to keep the giants out for good.

They made no plan to rescue Harry from the clutches of Umbridge, considering that Harry was due to be moved to Azkaban right away. If this was going to be the case, they would intercept Harry while he was being transferred.

That was the only thing the Order was able to decide. They were too sad about Harry's capture and too angry with Umbridge to be able to agree on other matters as well.

Ginny wasn't able to sleep that evening. Whenever she tried to cover herself with her blanket, the mental image of Harry lying unconscious in a cell entered her mind, and Umbridge's voice stated matter-of-factly that Harry was responsible for all the day's casualties.

She left her bed again and started pacing in the room. Hermione would have objected to this, if she hadn't been too busy 'comforting' Ron in his room. Ginny decided to hop down to the kitchen and get herself a mug of hot chocolate.

She entered the kitchen and found someone was already there. Her mother was sitting at the far end of the table, a small glass and a half-full bottle of Firewhisky in front of her. She stared straight ahead, unaware that Ginny had just entered the room.

'Mum?' said Ginny tentatively. She did not respond, but Ginny saw her shoulders rise and fall slowly. She was still breathing.

Ginny lidded the bottle of whisky. She figured her mother had drunk enough. Finally, Mrs Weasley's eyes turned to Ginny, but she didn't say anything, nor did she betray a hint of recognition.

Ginny put the bottle in one of the cupboards - she was too tired to make out if it was the right one - and grabbed her mother's arm. She wouldn't move.

'Come on. You have to get some sleep.' She still wouldn't move.

Ginny nearly lost her temper. She pulled out her wand and Levitated her mother out of the kitchen. She still looked at Ginny as if she didn't recognize her. Ginny Levitated her up to a spare bedroom and onto a free bed, unable to recall ever finding out which room her parents used. Her mother didn't protest, but simply stared at the ceiling above her.

Ginny went back to bed. She had forgotten all about hot chocolate. When she fell onto her bed, sleep overtook her immediately.

_She woke up and blinked a couple of times. She was lying on the floor, and in front of her, Voldemort sat in a chair, pointing his wand at her. It made her think he had just Rennervated her._

_  
_

_'Hello, Tom,' said Ginny. 'Tell me, how did I get so fortunate as to see you again?I thought you ran away with your tail between your legs?'_

_  
_

_'Charming, charming. The entire Wizarding world will know that Harry Potter was humourous to the last.'_

_  
_

_'Reality is neither humorous nor dull,' Ginny said. 'It is my interpretation of the way you left the battle that makes me - and possibly many others, too - laugh. Great, all-powerful, omniscient Mr Must-Not-Nam, thwarted pretty badly.'_

_  
_

_Voldemort's face contorted with anger._

_  
_

_Ginny continued. 'If you're so great, how come you're a coward? You left your friends - your family - out there in battle and now a lot of them have been incapacitated. What an heir of Slytherin you are ...'_

_  
_

_Ginny was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. It was pain beyond anything. Every particle of her body erupted in flames ... Her guts were slowly being cut out ..._

_  
_

_It stopped as suddenly as it had come. 'Insolent brat!' spat Voldemort. 'I am the most powerful wizard of all time! Only I am worthy to carry Salazar Slytherin's blood in my veins.'_

_  
_

_'Cut the crap, Tom. You're a cowardly half-blood.'_

_  
_

_Ginny was hit by another Cruciatus Curse. It was worse than before. Her bones wanted to turn into lava._

_  
_

_'Perhaps you want some more of that, Harry?' Voldemort asked, once the curse was lifted again._

_  
_

_'Of course not, Tom. It hurts. But torturing me won't take the truth out of what I say. You're a coward, like all Slytherins. You're brave as long as your own life isn't in danger. That's called cowardice.'_

_  
_

_'There is a large overlap between bravery and stupidity,' Voldemort spat._

_  
_

_'Then tell me, Tom. If you knew it was the only way to save your own neck, would you beg for it? Would you fall to your knees and beg for mercy if I held the power to kill you in an instant?'_

_  
_

_Voldemort's red snake eyes flashed with fury. 'This hypothesis is completely irrelevant because I will never let such a situation come to pass!'_

_  
_

_'I'm not much of a Legilimens, Tom,' said Ginny. 'But I can tell what the answer is.' She chuckled and was hit by another Cruciatus Curse for it._

_  
_

_'There is nothing wrong with fear of death, Harry,' hissed Voldemort. 'If you had more of it, perhaps you would not find yourself at the mercy of Lord Voldemort!'_

_  
_

_'Death is not something to fear, Tom.'_

_  
_

_'Nothing is worse than death! And you sound like the mudblood-loving fool Dumbledore for suggesting it.'_

_  
_

_'You are as ignorant as ever, Tom. Your fear of death is your greatest weakness. It is why the Order of the Phoenix will win in the end.'_

_  
_

_'Your overconfidence in your pathetic Order is your weakness, Harry.'_

_  
_

_Ginny shook her head. 'I'm afraid you do not understand, Tom. No one in the Order is afraid to give their life for the cause or - though I hate to admit it - to save me. How many of your followers would willingly give their life so you could live?'_

_  
_

_'My followers will die if I tell them to!'_

_  
_

_'No, Tom. You forget about free will. How many Death Eaters would jump in the way of a Killing Curse that headed your way?'_

_  
_

_Ginny was hit by yet another Cruciatus Curse. 'I made myself clear the first time. I will not let such a situation come to pass!'_

_  
_

_'And I told you that I'm a weak Legilimens. But I can tell the answer anyway. No one would jump in the way of a Killing Curse that headed your way. Therein lies the difference between our organizations.'_

_  
_

_'What is your point, Potter?'_

_  
_

_'Your Death Eaters stick to you because they fear you. They're afraid that you will kill them, or that you will kill their families, or that you will destroy all that they love. None of them love you. That's the reason why you were abandoned for thirteen years after one fateful Halloween night._

_  
_

_'On the other hand, the Order of the Phoenix sticks together out of love. They love their lives and they are willing to make sacrifices for it. My friends love me, and, no matter what, they would not abandon me for thirteen years.'_

_  
_

_Voldemort's wand hand twitched. Ginny continued. 'Are you envious, Tom?'_

_  
_

_'That name means nothing to me,' hissed Voldemort, managing to force a subject change._

_  
_

_'How else should I address you? You're not the lord of anything but your own delusions which I do not share, so "Lord Voldemort" is out, along with "Dark Lord". I'm not your servant so "master" is out. So it's either "Tom" or "Mr Riddle". I figured we've had so many run-ins with each other that we are on first-name terms. Though I must admit I am quite taken with Mr Must-Not-Name.'_

_  
_

_Voldemort shot another Cruciatus Curse at Ginny, and she screamed._

Her own scream woke her. Hermione was sitting on her bed next to Ginny's and looking at her. Mr Weasley was standing in the doorway.

'Ginny?' Hermione asked tentatively when she was awake. 'Are you all right?'

'I am,' she sobbed. 'But Harry isn't. Voldemort has got Harry. He's torturing him now.'

'You were dreaming, Ginny,' said Mr Weasley. 'Harry is in Ministry detainment. How would You-Know-Who have got him out of there?'

Ginny allowed herself to be comforted by her best friend and her father. There was no way Voldemort could have gotten Harry out of Ministry detainment. The idea was preposterous. Although in the clutches of the Ministry of Magic and Umbridge, Harry was quite safe.

How very wrong she was again.

A ghastly-eyed Mrs Weasley brought breakfast up to the girls' room the next morning, feeling that neither would want to leave the room. She brought Hermione a rather larger breakfast because she now ate with an insatiable zeal that made the rest of the Weasleys look like easily saturated kids.

Hermione was reading the newspaper as she stuffed her mouth full of scrambled eggs and bread. Suddenly she yelped and dug her nails into her cheeks.

Ginny took _The Prophet_. It didn't take her long to find what Hermione had been reading, and she read the horrors of the newspaper article, _Harry Potter Indeed the Chosen One_. Ginny's eyes started to water when she looked back at Hermione. _No, no, no!_ 'That dream was true, then. Voldemort was torturing Harry.'

Hermione got up to hug Ginny and rub her back. She stopped when she noticed Ginny was shouting again.

_'Do you like that, Harry?'_

_  
_

_'Not really, Tom. But if I have to be honest with you, your Cruciatus Curses used to be more painful. It might just be me, though.'_

_  
_

_'How can you be sure if you don't try some more?'_

_  
_

_'If you insist.' Ginny was hit by another Cruciatus Curse._

_  
_

_'Well?' Voldemort asked._

_  
_

_'You're getting better at it.'_

_  
_

_'Do you like that, Harry?'_

_  
_

_'No, not really.'_

_  
_

_'Would you like me to do it again?'_

_  
_

_'No, not really. But I can see you're going to, anyway.'_

_  
_

_'Not if you ask me.'_

_  
_

_'Ask you what?' Ginny asked._

_  
_

_'For liberation.'_

_  
_

_'I'm not afraid to die, Tom. That doesn't mean I want to.'_

_  
_

_'I will not kill you before you ask to die. _Crucio.

_  
_

_When the curse was lifted, Ginny looked back into those red slit eyes. 'Good luck.'_

_  
_

_'Tell me, Harry. Who is the Secret Keeper of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix? If you tell, you will not suffer so much.'_

_  
_

_Crap, Ginny thought. He's going to do Legilimency. I don't know how to block my mind._

'Don't hesitate, Harry. Clear your mind of thought and doubt. Let your emotions rule,' Ginny thought.

_Clear my mind, she thought. How? I'm going to betray everyone!_

_  
_

_'I'm not interested in the redhead, Harry. Show me what I want to know.'_

'Try not to think about anything, Harry,' Ginny thought.

_Right. Clear my mind of thoughts. But I can't think that, so how do I do it?_

'Don't think!' Ginny repeated.

_Suddenly, it worked. Ginny was not having any thoughts at all. She was only concentrating on her fury with Voldemort._

_  
_

_'Remarkable,' said Voldemort. 'Your mind is sealed shut. You will have to tell me how you managed that in such a short space of time.'_

_  
_

_'That's a secret,' said Ginny._

_  
_

_'Not for much longer,' replied Voldemort. 'Legilimens!'_

_  
_

_The spell had no effect. Ginny was only concentrating on Voldemort and his hatred for the man - the creature in front of him. Ginny managed to throw off the spell completely._

_  
_

_'If you will not open your mind willingly, I will break it.'_

_  
_

_'You must do as you wish, Tom,' said Ginny. 'But you must remember that it is not your skill that conquered me.'_

_  
_

_'That does not matter. _Crucio.

Ginny was screaming in bed again when she woke up. Hermione had bound her hands so she wouldn't hurt herself. 'Harry ...' she moaned.

'What's with Harry?' Ron asked, standing in the doorway with fearful eyes.

'Is he being tortured again?' Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded silently.

'Was it the same dream?'

'No, different one. He's going to break his mind,' Ginny said, unable to keep her voice under control. 'I'm going to be sick.'

Hermione hurried to loosen the magical bonds that kept Ginny from thrashing about, and told Ron to take her to the toilet.

'What? Why me?'

'Ronald! This is not the time to row! She is your sister, and I need to research something. If it's too much to handle, get your mother!'

Ron blushed as Hermione dashed off to the Hogwarts library, or perhaps Dumbledore's library.

'Are you all right in there, Gin?' Ron called a few minutes later. He refused to enter the bathroom with her - not that she objected too much. Her mum or Hermione always did make her feel better when she was ill, but somehow she didn't think Ron would have that ability, too. Harry did, though.

_Harry._ Ginny vomited again.

'Ginny?' Ron called again. 'I'm getting mum.' And he rushed off to fetch his mother.

---

Bill came home one day not long after the battle at the Ministry. He brought news from one of his curse-breaker friends. He had found the tomb. Too bad Harry wasn't there - he'd know what to do.

'Shouldn't we wait for Harry?' Hermione asked tentatively, when Ginny insisted they go as soon as possible.

'We don't know how long he's going to be stuck there,' Ron said sadly, 'or if he'll ever get out.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Ron,' Ginny scolded. 'Of course he's getting out. You know Harry. He can get out of anything. We're going to visit this tomb and have some good news ready for Harry when he comes back.'

Hermione looked skeptical at this, but she didn't argue the point.

Bill arranged a Portkey that was not, according to him, illegal, but simply 'undocumented'. The next day, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Bill were transported to Egypt, five minutes' walk from the tomb in question.

Ginny didn't bother to adjust her clothing to the weather. They would be gone as soon as possible, and she wasn't there to enjoy herself. She just wanted to find out more about Horcruxes.

She followed Bill into the tomb. He instructed her not to wander too far off the path because there were roads that still had some 'pretty nasty curses' waiting to be triggered by the next unwanted intruder.

In one of the ante-rooms to burial place of Tseth-Itun - Ginny couldn't figure out if he had been a god, priest or a pharaoh - they found the inscription they were searching for. Bill cast a Temporary Translation-Glamor Charm on the hieroglyphs.

_... And so Tuthmoteb was out to destroy my soul. The only way to keep it safe was to separate it from my body. I had to create a device in which to keep it safe that I could hide from his prying hands for all eternity._

_  
_

_I cast my soul into the wand of Amon-Ra, king of the sun and its heating beams of light. And so I created the Horcrux._

_  
_

_Pain. Pain beyond anything. Pain beyond pain. My body was in pain, my conscience was in pain, my mind was in pain as my soul bled for hours upon hours ..._

_  
_

_  
_'That's it?' Ginny asked when she finished reading. Bill nodded. 'Let's go then,' she said.

'But this is all so _interesting!_' Hermione complained. A Basiliskic glare from Ron effectively silenced her. They grabbed the Portkey and landed in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place.

Immediately, Ginny was hit by another vision of Harry being tortured.

---

Ginny's condition didn't improve much over the following week. She kept throwing up everything she ate. She didn't sleep much, afraid to get another nightmare. According to her mother, she had a bad fever and was to be kept in bed at all times.

None of Mrs Weasley's potions worked. She had six sons, all of whom used to get ill regularly. She knew all the cures for sickness, but none seemed to work.

She didn't even consider bringing her to St Mungo's. With all the fuss they made last time, she would probably be arrested and get the same treatment as Harry did, the poor boy.

And these visions of Harry being tortured by Voldemort's followers weren't well-boding at all. She had had enough nightmares when she was eleven, and twelve even, dreaming constantly about that wicked Diary. She shouldn't have to witness her boyfriend - her fiancé - being tortured for answers and for fun. Ginny might even get better if it wasn't for Harry's supposedly similar condition.

A week and two days after the battle at the Ministry, Hermione found the answer. She slammed a heavy book on the bedside table next to Ginny.

'What's that?' a calm Ginny asked in a hoarse voice. She was lying in bed, ill. She was certain Harry was asleep for the moment, but the Dementor that was guarding Harry's cell was giving him bad nightmares.

'_Theory of Souls_. Guess who wrote it?'

'Who?' Ginny croaked.

'Merlin. I can't believe this is only the sixth edition.'

'What does it say?' Ron asked. He was sent by his mother to bring Ginny some food.

'I think it explains the visions Ginny has been having.'

'How so?' Ron asked.

'Ginny, you're seeing everything through Harry's eyes, aren't you? You hear everything he hears, you think it's you who says things through his mouth, and all that, right?'

Ginny nodded silently. 'Well,' Hermione said, 'that makes it certain. You've soulbonded.'

'Soulwhatted?' Ron asked.

'Soulbonding. It's not very common, but it does happen. When a witch and wizard love each other as intensely as you and Harry do, their souls connect.'

'My soul is ... connected to Harry's?' Ginny asked.

'According to Merlin, yes. Soulbonding is divided into three stages. The first one - when the soulmates connect - is marked by the fervent _need_ to touch each other. When you and Harry were separated, did you feel lonely? Homesick? Perhaps even physically sick?'

Ginny nodded. 'Yes - to all three. At Hogwarts ... it was ... painful ... to go to class ... without him ... And it is ... nice ... to be around him. Nicer than it was ... with Michael or Dean ... I can't explain ...'

'And when he touches you?'

'Bliss,' mumbled Ginny. 'Absolute felicity. Tingling ... all over my body like ... phoenix song in my skin ... and bones ...'

'And when you make love?' Hermione asked interestedly. Ron looked appalled at the fact that Hermione would even consider giving such ideas to his sister.

A grin spread across Ginny's sleep-deprived face. 'Wouldn't you like to find out?'

'What's the second stage?' Ron asked, desperate to change the subject before it got out of hand.

'Empathy,' replied Hermione simply.

Ron blinked. 'So you're saying Ginny can feel what Harry's feeling?'

'Yes, and vice versa.'

'Not ... all the time,' said Ginny's hoarse voice. 'Sometimes ... I get flashes ... sometimes accompanied ... with visions. Not whenever I want to.'

'The empathic connection can be weakened and distorted as the two souls are further separated or their communication inhibited by magical protection, such as those at Hogwarts and probably that which Voldemort set up around his headquarters.'

'So - wait. D'you think, maybe, Ginny could find out where Harry is?' Ron asked. The Order's scouts were unable to find him.

'I don't know about that, but I understand the way you're thinking. If the connection depends on the location of the two souls, you might well use one to find the other. They are, after all, meant to be together.'

Ginny chuckled. 'Mum ... is going to kill you ... if you try to get me ... out of bed ... like this.'

'Hang on,' said Ron. 'Then what's up with Harry's connection with Voldemort? They're not soulbonded, are they?'

'No. This book explains Harry's connection to Voldemort as well. It's only happened a few times in history. It's called soulmarking.'

'Soulmarking? Never heard of it. What does it do?'

'It's remarkably similar to soulbonding. Where soulbonding can occur when an act of love is committed, soulmarking occurs when an act of hatred is committed. Any Killing Curse would suffice, but the person on the receiving end of one usually dies.'

'Except Harry,' said Ginny.

'So how did all those other nutters get soulmarked?'

'There are other ways to soulmark someone, besides Avada Kedavra. Anyway, unlike soulbonding, soulmarking leaves behind a mark. This mark can be any shape and any color, but is usually located on the skin. Like a birthmark. Or an oddly shaped mole. Or -'

'A lightning-shaped scar on the forehead?'

'Exactly. A bit of the soulmarker is transplanted to the soulmarkee. That explains why Harry speaks Parseltongue. Both souls become empathic to the other, though not with the potential of soulbonding.'

'Why is it called soulmarking?'

'Because the soulmarker and markee engage in a blood feud until one kills the other. When that happens, the survivor consumes the power of the defeated.'

'And become ... immortal,' Ginny said.

'In Voldemort's case, yes. But Harry's going to win, of course.'

'So what's the third stage in soulbonding?'

'It's ridiculous. It's never going to happen.'

'What?' Ginny insisted.

'Well, in order for the two souls to merge, one of you has to kill the other. That way your souls will become one in either yours or Harry's body.'

'You're right. That is ridiculous,' Ron said.

'Merlin says it hasn't happened in fourteen billion years, but when two souls join, they will have the power to destroy and reconstruct the world.'

'Creepy,' said Ginny.

'That is absolutely ridiculous,' Ron said.

_Ginny woke up as Bellatrix Lestrange entered the dank room, walking towards her cell._

_  
_

_'Good morning,' Ginny croaked. Her throat hurt as it made the rasping sound. 'I almost ... thought you were ... going to miss ... our daily appointment.'_

_  
_

_'Good morning to you, too, Great Harry. Did you sleep well?'_

_  
_

_'Not really ... Your nightshift ... has given me ... nightmares ... throughout the entire night.'_

_  
_

_'Yes, I've been told they have a knack for that. So are you ready for your next dose of persuasion?'_

_  
_

_'Not really ... But if you must ...'_

_  
_

_'Oh, it is not that I must - it is that I may.'_

_  
_

_'Then go ahead ... and persuade me ... even if it makes you ... less human ...'_

_  
_

_'It is in human nature to enjoy the enemy's suffering, Great Harry. Observe: _Crucio!

_  
_

_Ginny rolled over, screaming, while Bellatrix laughed evilly._

_  
_

_'It is a flaw ... in humanity ... that some people enjoy ... inflicting pain ...'_

_  
_

_'Then how does one become ... more human?'_

_  
_

_Ginny coughed for a while, but then replied, 'Compassion.'_

---

And so the visions continued for two weeks. Ginny was getting steadily sicker, despite anything Healer Crammend did.

The Order's scouts, under supervision of McGonagall herself, were unable to locate Harry's prison. The Ministry, of course, did not make any effort to save him, nor - though Ginny really didn't expect any of them to help - any of the Death Eaters.

She was beginning to believe the horrible thought that Harry was going to die there. She was feeling his heartbeat get weaker by the day, his drawing breath become more and more painful ... And they weren't feeding him as much as he needed ...

---

Wormtail was sent to Harry's cell to have his fun. Apparently, according to the Dark Lord, 'having fun' meant something different for Bellatrix, Alecto and Amycus than it did for him, but Wormtail wasn't clever enough to figure out what that entailed. He was supposed to torture Harry now, but he knew he couldn't. Harry was James's son - Lily's son. Why did he ever join the Death Eaters? He never wanted this!

'Peter,' Harry's voice rasped. Wormtail snapped his attention to the detainee lying in his cell, horribly deprived of all biological necessities. Even Wormtail knew that his mind was about to break. And the Dark Lord wanted _him_ to break it. 'Pe'er,' Harry rasped again. 'When my mind is broken ... get me back to Gi ... Ginny. Get me back to Ginny.'

The very thought of smuggling Harry out of there made him shiver. The Dark Lord would find out. He would torture him. He would kill him. He would die. He was not brave enough to face death. He wasn't like James, or Sirius or Remus. He was a coward. He wasn't brave like his friends had been, like Harry was.

Harry rasped again. 'You'll find your courage.'

Trembling, Wormtail raised his wand at Harry, preparing to do what he was told to do. He was going to do what he had _chosen_ to do all those years ago. He was becoming the very man he feared most. '_Crucio._' Harry's body writhed and twitched on the ground until he lay still. His mind was broken and, as a consequence, his body unresponsive.

Footsteps announced the arrival of someone the Dark Lord has sent to check up on his progress. 'Not crying, are we?' sneered the icy voice of Severus Snape. 'What a pathetic Death Eater you are, Wormtail. You cannot even torture a prisoner properly.'

'I'm not a Slytherin!' Wormtail retorted. 'I don't want to be a Slytherin ...'

Snape chuckled evilly. 'Don't worry. You are hardly a wizard.'

Anger flashed over Wormtail's face, and he suddenly knew what to do. Harry wanted to get back to his girlfriend, and there was a way to get him there, without implicating _himself_. '_Imperio!_' Wormtail shouted, his wand pointing at Snape. Snape stood still for a moment or two, and Wormtail actually feared he could throw off the curse. But then Snape moved - he waved his wand and the bars of Harry's cell vanished. Another wave caused Harry's shackles to remove themselves. Snape picked up Harry's limp form and carried him out of the headquarters.

When Snape had left, Wormtail knew he'd made a mistake. The Dark Lord would find out it had been him who had cast the Imperius Curse. The Dark Lord would kill him for it. It was the stupidest mistake he had made in his life, and he would pay for it with exactly that - his life.

But then, Harry's last words echoed in his mind, and he changed his mind.

He'd never made a better choice in his life. He had found his courage at last.

---

Ginny woke up the following morning to feel perfectly content.

'What are you so happy about?' Hermione asked grumpily.

'Harry's out,' Ginny replied. 'I know it. He escaped.'

'Ginny, are you feeling all right?'

'I'm fine, Hermione. That means Harry is, too. Would you get me out of these restraints? I want to go prepare his welcome home feast.'

'Of course,' Hermione said as she waved her wand at Ginny's limbs and freed them. 'But, are you sure you're all right?'

'Well, I've been fitter. I'm sure Harry will need some time to recover, but my feeling happy is a good sign, right?'

Hermione did not seem so eager to believe that. 'What can you pick up from him?'

Ginny closed her eyes for a second. 'A heartbeat,' she said slowly. 'It's steady. He's not awake, but he's not asleep either. What does that mean? He's traveling - he's coming nearer. There is someone with him - a man.'

'Wow, you can get that from one deep breath? That's amazing. I wonder what that awake thing means - you don't think it's an enchanted sleep, do you? I really don't think you should get your hopes up.'

'No, it's very - how to say - indifferent.'

'_Indifferent?_'

br 

Ginny nodded. The doorbell rang. 'That's Harry!' Ginny exclaimed, and she hopped out of bed and raced down the stairs.

After a minute's fumbling with the locks on the doors, Harry was thrown into her arms. She hugged him tightly, but he didn't hug back, not the least bit. Harry was looking straight ahead of him, a dazed expression in his eyes. Not painful, not happy - bored. He didn't realize where he was or who was hugging him. If it wasn't for Ginny, he would have fallen to the ground and not noticed.

The rest of the people who had come out to see who had rung the doorbell - namely Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Tonks - weren't looking at Harry the way Ginny was. They had their wands drawn on the man who accompanied him.

'Well, well, well, what a warm welcome back,' sneered the greasy-haired, hooked-nosed former Potions Professor. 'If anyone needs me, I will be in the kitchen.' He shot everyone glances to hint that he would be preparing poison for the next one to follow him in.

'I'll get Harry to his room and have him looked over by Artorius,' Ginny said, pulling out her wand in order to levitate Harry.

'I'll get Healer Crammend for you,' Ron said. 'You just get him to his room.'

'I'll get Minerva - she's probably overseeing the reparations at school,' Hermione said.

'I'll make sure Snape doesn't poison anything,' Molly said bitterly, as she stepped into the kitchen.

Once Ginny had levitated Harry onto his bed, Healer Crammend entered the room together with Ron. The former started doing his job.

'Can we do anything to help?' Ginny asked.

'Nah, but thanks. I can manage it by myself. I'll let you know if I need any help.'

After a few minutes of Healing, Healer Crammend stopped the process.

'Well?'

'Uhm, he's got a heartbeat, and he's breathing.'

'Okay,' said Ginny. 'That's good. Was there anything wrong with him?'

'Yes - a broken jaw, a couple of broken bones here and there. I mended those in a trice. Furthermore, he's got a few bruises, those will take a few days to heal, and quite a few cuts and abrasions. I healed them, too. He came out of captivity in pretty good shape. No major injuries.'

'But ... ?' Ginny continued, fearing the Healer was putting off saying something uncomfortable.

'He's not responding. His muscles don't even twitch when I prod them. That is uncommon behavior. Even an unconscious person's muscles twitch when you prod them. Harry's don't. I've only seen it before on two people: Frank and Alice Longbottom.'

'Neville's parents,' Ron mumbled. 'Tortured into insanity - you're not saying Harry was, too?'

Both Ginny and Healer Crammend nodded sadly in reply.

'When is he going to wake up?' Ginny asked, blinking back her tears.

'He is awake,' Ron commented. Harry's eyes were open; he was staring at the ceiling.

'Not that kind of awake, Ron!'

'I don't know,' said the Healer. 'The Longbottoms still haven't "woken up", yet, as far as I know, and there's a good chance they never will.'

'He's not going to stay like this forever?' Ron asked.

'It's possible.'

An eerie silence followed this statement. It was broken by the sound of clanking Cabinet doors - Hermione had arrived with McGonagall. Sure enough, seconds later, the two women stood in the doorway.

'Harry's a vegetable,' Ginny moaned, unable to keep her voice steady and her tears in.

That night, Ginny slept next to her unknowing fiancé.


	19. Chapter 19: A Trip Down Memory Lane

CHAPTER XIX  
**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

'I have a suggestion,' Snape declared, the following morning at breakfast, 'regarding Potter.'

'What?' Ron asked as Snape looked at him coldly.

'What is your suggestion?' Hermione corrected.

'It is sometimes used on people who have been turned insane by the Imperius Curse. I believe this may also work.'

'What?' Ron asked again, and Snape again sent a cold glare Ron's way.

'Soul Journey Potion.'

'But that's dangerous!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Correct,' said Snape, 'which is why it falls under strict Ministry guidelines. Not that your company is notorious for following them. I believe it may bring him back.'

'Why is that?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'When a person's mind is about to break, they will exhibit symptoms similar to those turned insane by the Imperius Curse - hallucinations, continued uttering of disjointed words. If one type of patient can be saved with a Soul Journey Potion, then surely so can the other?'

'The slim chance of success doesn't offset the danger!' Hermione protested. 'About twelve percent of the patients die!'

'It is your only hope,' Snape countered. 'And odds are with him as he is young. You can either attempt to bring him back, or do nothing and wish you had.'

'Do it,' said Ginny, determinedly. 'Harry would want us to try something - anything. Can you make the potion?'

'I can,' said Snape. 'But it takes some time.'

'Ginny,' Mrs Weasley interrupted, 'perhaps we should all have a say in this?'

'You can all have my say.'

'But it could kill him!'

'No, it won't,' Ginny insisted. 'Harry's strong. He'll pull through.'

'Molly,' Fleur said, 'Now eezn't ze time to leesten to your own eensteencts - but to zat of zose who know what 'Arry would want us to do.'

'HARRY WOULD NOT GAMBLE WITH HIS OWN LIFE!'

'Err, Mrs Weasley?' Hermione said tentatively, desperately trying not to make her angrier. 'Yes. He would.'

'I see I'm being outvoted. Go ahead then, and I guess you shouldn't feel guilty when you kill him! After all, his recent captivity logically implies free reign to all who wish to gamble with _his_ life!'

'Thanks, Mum,' said Ginny, and she kissed her mother swiftly on the cheek.

Five days later, Ron was holding up Harry's back in a sitting position, in order for him to drink the potion. Snape had made it, and Hermione was now administering it. Ginny was watching.

'There,' Hermione said. 'That's all of it.' Ron steadily lay Harry back down. Ginny made to sit down.

'You'll be sitting for a long time, Ginny,' said Hermione. 'Snape said the potion can take hours to do its job.'

'What am I supposed to do?'

'Let's play Exploding Poker.' Ron suggested. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

---

Harry was standing in the middle of the Great Lake at Hogwarts. He knew he had been standing there for quite a while now, but he had no memory of doing so. The bottoms of his shoes were making contact with the water, but weren't making any ripples.

'Magnificent, isn't it?' an icy voice asked behind Harry. Someone came to stand beside Harry to enjoy the view of the castle, contrasted against the snowy white peaks of the background.

'Yeah,' said Harry, looking around to see who came to stand beside him. What he saw made him jump.

'Hello, Harry,' said a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle. He seemed to be expecting Harry's reaction.

Harry tried to draw his wand, but he didn't have it. 'What are you doing here?' he shot back, recoiling.

'Irrelevant for now,' said Tom. 'What's important for now is who and where.'

'I already know who and where we are. What do you want?'

'You are wrong on both accounts,' said Tom. 'And "what"; is still irrelevant.'

Harry looked at the teenage Voldemort with suspicion. He was right to mistrust this person - he had once pulled Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets, not to mention framing Hagrid for opening it fifty years earlier.

'Wrong on three accounts,' said Tom in reply to Harry's thoughts. 'Aren't you curious why?'

'All right,' Harry said reluctantly. He was still wary of the man. 'Why don't you tell me who and where we are.'

'You're Harry Potter.'

'Very helpful, thanks.'

Tom's mouth curled into a smile. 'But I am not who you think I am, nor are we where you think we are.'

'You're not Tom Riddle?' As Tom slowly shook his head, Harry muttered, 'That's rich.'

'Hardly,' replied Tom.

'You're not in a hurry to tell me what I want to hear, are you?'

'No,' said Tom. 'I will tell you as much as I can, but only if you ask.'

'All right. If you're not Tom Riddle, who are you?'

'I am the embodiment of your life, the voice of your subconscious, and a by-product of a Soul Journey Potion.'

'And why -?'

'Am I assuming the appearance of sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle? Simple. You need to be reminded of your purpose in life.'

Harry looked blankly at Tom. 'Why should I trust you?'

'Good question. It's difficult to answer. I guess the easiest way to answer would be for me to say that Dumbledore would have trusted me.'

Harry laughed bitterly. 'That's cheap. Dumbledore trusted anyone.' Harry had to swallow his next few words to not say, 'and it killed him.'

Tom seemed to have heard this unspoken comment. 'Dumbledore was a _very_ old man, Harry. Of all people, he was ready to die.'

'You're avoiding the question.'

'True. Dumbledore was indeed a trusting man. My notion of his judgment is not nearly sufficient to gain your trust.

'I guess that you will have to trust me because mistrust will not get you anywhere.'

'That's comforting,' said Harry, slightly sarcastically.

'Let's try a different approach. Why _don't_ you trust me?'

'You're kidding, right? You're VOLDEMORT!'

'No, Harry,' said a woman's voice Harry didn't immediately recognize. He looked in the face of a red-haired woman with bright green, almond-shaped green eyes.

'Mum?'

'I am neither Voldemort nor Lily Potter,' said Sirius, 'nor Sirius Black. I am merely your guide.'

'Guide for what?'

'We have an appointment with the mess that is your mind, Harry,' said Tom Riddle again. 'Let us not test her patience.'

'My mind is fine, thank you.'

Tom chuckled. 'You will realize how wrong you are when you wake up.'

'Wake up?'

'You are asleep, Harry. This is a Soul Journey Potion-induced dream.'

It dawned on Harry. The world he was in wasn't real. It was his own mind. 'Nightmare,' he muttered.

'No, dream. I am not here to hurt you.'

'What are you here for, then?'

Tom smiled. 'I am here to guide you as you relive the most defining memories of your life.'

'Two questions.'

'Just two?' Tom asked politely.

'Why do I need to revisit my memories? And why do I need you to guide me?'

'What kind of answers do you expect?'

'Dunno. That's why I asked, I guess.'

'You need to visit your past in order to wake up from this dream. That's the way Soul Journeys work. When you have learned what you needed to learn, you will automatically wake up.'

'So what if I refuse? I won't wake up?'

'Yes, and that's why you need a guide.'

'So you're going to force me?'

'I am but your guide, Harry. I cannot force you to walk through a door that I am only empowered to hold open for you.'

'The sooner I cooperate, the sooner I'm out of here?'

Tom chuckled a bit. 'Yes. In essence, that is correct.'

'All right then. I'll take a look. What are you going to show me?'

'Who you are. I am going to show you which experiences compile Harry Potter as people who know him, know him - or at the very least, a summary of those experiences. Are you ready?'

'Sure. What are we seeing first?'

'Godric's Hollow.'

The environment changed. They were now standing in the house that Harry instantly recognized as the first he had ever lived in: his parents' home.

'What are we doing here?'

'Let's start with a couple of happy memories, shall we?'

'Harry!' a woman's voice called. This time Harry instantly recognized it as his mother's. 'Harry, where are you?' Lily Potter walked past, her dark red hair catching the light from the kitchen fire place.

The teenage Harry and Tom followed her into the lounge. Baby Harry was crawling towards his father, who was reading a newspaper in a squashy armchair.

'Hey, there, little one,' said James, folding _The Prophet_ and bending down to pick up his son. He started stroking his short black hair after he sat him down on his lap.

'There you are, Harry, you've found your dad.'

Harry made a delightful throaty sound as he tried to grab James's index finger. James kept pulling it out of Harry's reach every time he made a grab for it.

'Stop teasing him, James,' said Lily, who came to sit on James's other leg and started to snuggle.

'I'm not teasing him! I'm training his reflexes. He'll need better reflexes if he's to be a Quidditch player. Besides, he likes it.'

'No, he doesn't.' Lily started nibbling James's ear. Harry took advantage of the distraction and grabbed his father's finger.

'Hey, let go of my finger!' cried James, indignant at being outsmarted by a baby.

Lily was pleased. She let go of James's ear and kissed Harry on the forehead. 'My dear boy bested his father before he was one year old!'

'Bested his father, did he?' James asked. 'I did not know that was possible.'

'Of course, it's possible. If you're perfect, you're capable of producing a son that's better than you at Quidditch, right?'

James chuckled at the conundrum. 'He's your son, too,' he concluded.

'Which makes him even more perfect than you.'

'True,' James said, and he buried his face in her neck. In the end, all three of them fell asleep in the same squashy green armchair.

'I don't remember this,' the teenage Harry said to Tom Riddle.

'That doesn't matter,' he replied, 'because I do.'

'How can you remember things that happened to me?'

'Your subconscious mind is with you all the time, and it doesn't forget.'

'Creepy,' said Harry.

'Hardly,' said Tom. 'The reason you don't remember everything from your childhood is because it would be too much of a burden to bear.'

'How can this memory be a burden to me?'

'I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Don't worry about it, though. You probably can understand that at one point it would have been a burden, and you didn't remember it since. Let's move on to the next memory.'

The environment changed again, but they were still in Godric's Hollow. Several enchanted colorful bubbles were floating around just below the ceiling. Sounds were coming from the garden outside.

Harry and Tom went outside. On a table they found a birthday cake with twelve burning candles.

'Twelve?'

'One for each month,' replied Tom.

'This is my first birthday party? Cool,' Harry exclaimed as Tom nodded.

To his left, Harry saw something that gave his heart a jolt. It was his godfather, Sirius, playing catch with Lupin. The object they were throwing to each other - it had limbs - and it was laughing in delight.

'That's not me, is it?' Tom's eyes twinkled, and Harry noticed Lily hurrying to the scene.

'Sirius! Remus! Will you stop playing with my baby like a toy? He's not a Quaffle, you know!'

A slightly drunk Sirius pretended to drop Harry in response. Lily hit him in the face with a Bat-Bogey Hex. He fell to the ground, but Harry was kept in the air by a swish and flick from Lily's wand.

'You're supposed to be his godfather, Sirius! Real way to go, getting yourself wasted at your godson's first birthday party! How did I ever let James talk me into using you as godfather? You're too irresponsible to know when his birthday even is!'

Remus chuckled. 'Tough luck, Padfoot.'

'You're not much better,' Lily said, rounding on Remus. 'Don't you _dare_ draw your wand on an angry mother!' She gave him boils behind his ears. 'You're nearly as bad as he is! How on _Earth_ can you throw a baby around like that? A BABY!'

Remus started blushing. 'I'm sorry,' he faltered. 'Harry seemed to like it - and it was Sirius' idea.'

'If Sirius jumped off a cliff, would you follow him?'

'Erhm, I don't think so, James would beat me to it. Come to think of it, James would have beaten Sirius to it.'

'Ugh, it's a Muggle saying, Remus.'

'And what does it mean?'

'That you shouldn't cave in to peer pressure and ignore common sense! I always thought you had some, for crying out loud! Throwing a baby like he's a Quaffle!'

'So if I threw Harry off a cliff, would you follow him?'

'I - this isn't about whether I would follow him or not! This is about you being an irresponsible -'

'The man's got a point, Lily,' Sirius called from the ground unexpectedly.

'How on Earth does he have a point?' Lily asked, looking down at Sirius with great dislike.

'Well, you asked why you chose me as a godfather. I think I can answer.'

'What on Earth does that have to do with jumping off a cliff?'

'Because I would.'

That simple sentence took the very words from Lily's tongue. 'Really?' she whispered.

'You know how crazy I am - especially when it concerns Harry.'

'He'd jump off a cliff just to entertain Harry,' Remus added. Sirius nodded, agreeing - or maybe it was the liquor that did most of the agreeing - to Remus's statement. Lily removed the Bat-Bogey Hex.

'Lily,' Sirius continued, standing up. 'If I die saving Harry, then my life will not be wasted.

Lily pulled him into a hug in response. 'I'm glad I listen to James once in a while - but not too often.'

She stepped backwards. 'Sirius. Babies, especially mine, are not for throwing. Do you understand?'

'Certainly,' said Sirius, and he grabbed floating Harry by the leg and flung him hard at Remus.

'SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?'

'You just told me not to throw Harry.'

'AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU JUST DID?'

'Milking it for all I can,' he replied, with a devilish grin on his face, evidently containing laughter.

Lily turned to Remus, who bounced the fake baby on the floor. It squealed in delight. 'Oh, no, no, no, no. No, you didn't -'

'Yes, we did,' Remus said, barely able to contain his laughter.

'Come on, Lily,' said Sirius, laughing freely. 'You know I wouldn't abuse your child.'

'How come you didn't trust us?' Remus asked in mock indignation.

Lily was positively crimson. She left the laughing Marauders for James, who was probably holding the real, non-doll Harry.

'Time to leave this memory,' Tom told a grinning Harry, who reluctantly agreed.

It was night now. They were in what was unmistakably Privet Drive, outside number four. Baby Harry had just arrived in the arms of Hagrid, riding a flying motorbike. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were awaiting him.

'McGonagall was there, too?' Harry asked, realizing they had skipped the part where Harry's parents got killed.

Tom nodded in reply. 'She had been waiting - in cat form - for Dumbledore to arrive all day.'

They witnessed a whispered conversation between the wizard, the witch and the half-giant. At one point, Hagrid gave Harry what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. The three of them put Harry down on the porch before number four. Dumbledore produced a letter from his robes and put it inside the bundle of blankets in which Harry was wrapped. After three minutes of watching Harry sleep, they left. One click of Dumbledore's Put-Outer caused twelve orange lights to speed back to their bulbs.

Suddenly, it was morning. Harry and Tom were in the same spot. Baby Harry lay before the door to number four.

The door opened. An ear-piercing screech was followed by the sound of shattering glass milk bottles.

'What's the matter, Petunia, dear?' Uncle Vernon asked, coming to help his obviously distressed wife. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking at their nephew in utter horror.

'B-But - But what's a baby doing on our doorstep? Surely they don't expect us to raise it?' Vernon gasped.

'There's a letter,' Aunt Petunia whispered. She bent down and pulled it from Harry's grasp, careful not to touch him as if he was made of cow pat. She started reading and tears appeared in their eyes.

'What is it? What does it say?' Uncle Vernon inquired.

'L-Lily - she's dead. And James, too.'

'This isn't their kid, is it?' Uncle Vernon asked as he took a step back.

Aunt Petunia nodded. 'We'll have to take him in.'

'Take him - take him in?' Uncle Vernon spluttered. 'No way! To the orphanage with him! I'm not raising a kid like - like _that_!'

'We have to, Vernon,' Aunt Petunia said in a resigned voice. 'I'm all the family he's got now.'

'I'm not having anyone in the house who does - who can do - _you-know-what_!'

Baby Harry started crying at the raised voice. 'Shut that _thing_ up, will you?' Uncle Vernon added, eyeing the baby with great dislike.

'We have to take him in, Vernon. We can raise him to be afraid of it - so that he knows it's wrong. He'll be as good as normal.'

Uncle Vernon looked at his wife skeptically. Perhaps, it was the fact that he wasn't used to seeing his wife in tears - or even admitting she had a sister, for that matter - but he chose not to disagree with her. 'I'll let you decide, darling.' He pecked Aunt Petunia's cheek and went to fetch a broom to clean up the shattered glass.

Teenage Harry was looking at the scene with a pained expression in his eyes. Tom patted him warmly on the back.

The scene changed again. They were a few weeks later in time. They were in the kitchen and, by the smell of it, baby Harry had just pooed in his diapers.

'Oh, no! Not again!' roared Uncle Vernon, over the top of his newspaper. 'The _boy_ crapped again!'

'It's your turn, dear,' said Aunt Petunia, indifferent towards Harry. She was feeding dear Diddydumkins.

Uncle Vernon huffed as he folded up his newspaper. With a great stride, he walked over towards where Harry was crawling. He picked him up and walked hurriedly towards the toilet.

He ripped Harry's diaper off and threw it in the bin. He put Harry in the toilet bowl and started scrubbing his behind with the toilet brush. The hard, plastic hairs on the brush were mercilessly irritating the baby's behind, and the splashes of cold water on his legs and bottom were only adding to the screeches of agony Harry let out. They didn't stop when Uncle Vernon was finished scrubbing and flushed.

'You got potty-trained fairly quickly,' Tom said to Harry, along with a wry smile. Harry continued to stare in horror at his Uncle, who obviously didn't care that baby Harry was screaming.

'Next memory,' said Tom, obviously trying to distract Harry from a disturbing sight. They were now in the living room. Just below the window sill, four-year-old Dudley and Harry were fighting on the ground. Harry was lying on his back, and Dudley had his knees on Harry's bicepses. He was pinching and pulling at Harry's cheeks.

A black and brown vase that was resting on the window sill rose a few inches into the air. It moved slowly until it was directly above Dudley's unsuspecting head. It fell down and broke into several pieces as it collided with the back of Dudley's head. Dudley started screaming in pain, and Harry managed to escape him.

Aunt Petunia hurried into the room. Apparently, she could hear the difference between Harry's shouts and Dudley's shouts. 'What happened?' she asked.

'The vase fell on Dudley's head,' Harry said. His aunt ignored him.

'Because Harry threw it at me!' Dudley said, pointing at Harry. He then burst into tears.

It did not take Aunt Petunia long to respond. She grabbed Harry by the ear and pulled him towards the cupboard under the stairs. She threw him in. The loud _thump_ that meant that Harry had collided with the wall on the other side was promptly followed by a _slam_ and a _click_ that meant the cupboard door was slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. Harry started screaming his apologies to an uncaring Petunia.

Teenage Harry fumed in anger. 'How could she have done that to me? Didn't she see that Dudley was hurting me first?'

'Who ever said the Dursleys were fair?' Tom asked in a timid voice. _Who indeed?_

The memory changed again. They were in front of the same cupboard under the stairs, only now a would-be calm Uncle Vernon was conversing in strained voices with a ten-year-old Harry.

Teenage Harry realized that he remembered this happening. Uncle Vernon had only once come down to Harry's cupboard to talk to him. 'This was my last few minutes in that cupboard, wasn't it? This was when I got Dudley's second room.'

Tom nodded. 'Very kind of the Dursleys, actually.'

'WHAT?' Harry asked. 'They STOLE my letter from Hogwarts and gave me Dudley's second room to shut me up! How is that kind?'

'It isn't,' said Tom quickly. 'I'm just being sarcastic.' Harry rolled his eyes and looked away.

The next memory was when Harry first met Hagrid - in the hut-on-the-rock at the sea. Harry and Tom weren't paying attention as much to the conversation now-eleven-year-old Harry and Hagrid were having. Rather, Harry felt the emotions he remembered from this happy memory. He felt them - magnified. He was doubly aware of them. Hagrid was a very nice man.

When the Hagrid memory was over - when Harry was on the train back to the Dursleys after a day's shopping - the environment changed into that of a train compartment. Harry was sitting in a corner of an empty compartment aboard the Hogwarts express.

The compartment door slid open. 'Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full.' It was eleven-year-old Ron Weasley. He had a bit of dirt on his nose.

Harry and Tom witnessed interestedly as a new friendship was being made - a friendship that would outlast many trials and stand strong through many an ordeal.

They witnessed the first test of that newly found friendship. The compartment door slid open to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy offered Harry his friendship. He was richer and came from a more respectable family, but Harry chose Ron. Although Ron's pants didn't come down to his ankles, and although he had admitted that his family didn't have a lot of money, Harry chose him.

The environment changed again. They were now in one of the dungeon toilets of Hogwarts castle. On the floor lay a huge mountain troll. Harry and Ron had just knocked it out to save Hermione.

The teachers arrived. Hermione lied in order to get Harry and Ron out of trouble. From that point onwards, Hermione was their friend.

The environment changed again. It seemed Tom had skipped a large part of Harry's life. They were at Dumbledore's funeral. Harry was telling Ron and Hermione that he was not going back to Hogwarts. He was going to find and destroy the Horcruxes.

Ron and Hermione declared they would go with him. They had had a chance to turn back, but they stood resolutely behind Harry. They refused to go.

'One last memory with Ron and Hermione,' said Tom. They were suddenly in Grimmauld Place, in Harry's room. Harry was sitting behind a desk, writing something. _Letters._ Goodbye letters to the people who meant most to him. Harry recalled the emotion that flowed through his body when he wrote those goodbye messages.

In the next memory, Harry was thirteen. He was walking back to Hogwarts castle, coming from the Shrieking Shack. Beside him walked Sirius Black. He revealed himself to be Harry's godfather. He offered to look after Harry instead of the Dursleys.

Teenage Harry felt the surge of emotions he thought he would never feel again. They doubled as Sirius's head appeared in Gryffindor Common Room Fire, giving Harry advice.

Tom cycled quickly through various happy memories of Sirius before he went on to the next person: Ginny.

Harry was eleven, and he watched ten-year-old Ginny plead with her mum to go on the train with her brothers. Harry felt a surge of pity towards the girl. 'You're not old enough.' She was about to spend her last year before Hogwarts alone.

Harry was twelve, and he was in a chamber he had only once been in before: the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny lay before him, almost dead. Beside her lay the diary and in front of him stood sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle.

'You look just like him,' teenage Harry remarked to his guide, who chuckled.

'Indeed,' was his reply. 'Pretty poor guide I'd be if I didn't look like the people whose appearance I was trying to mimic, don't you think? But I thank you for the compliment.'

'But why aren't you Voldemort as he is now? I mean, red eyes, bald, slit nose ... you know. The git from my dreams, not - ' he nudged his head towards the diary Tom, who was conversing with twelve-year-old Harry Potter, ' - Ginny's.'

'Do you think I could get you to trust me if I looked like him? Come on,' Tom replied.

'But why do you need to look like him at all? I mean ... it would be a lot easier to gain my trust if you looked familiar.'

'I am neither Albus Dumbledore nor Sirius Black. I cannot take their place. I could fool you, but I choose not to. And you know why.'

'I do?' Harry asked.

'Yes, you do. You want me to assume Sirius's form because you want more than anything to speak to him again. Does that sound familiar? Heart's desire?'

'It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live,' Harry said, quoting Dumbledore.

'Precisely,' came Tom's reply. 'The comfort I could give you can only make things worse.'

They were several minutes later now. The basilisk was slain, and the diary was destroyed. Ginny was waking up.

'I'm certain,' said Tom, 'that this is one of the most defining moments in Ginny's life. If she were to have a Soul Journey, this memory would be in it.'

'Why is that?' Harry asked

'Are you daft, Harry? This is the moment she falls in love with you.'

'She already loved me. She had a crush on me ever since - '

'Exactly,' said Tom. 'She had a crush on you - a foolish, schoolgirl, I-love-you-I-love-you-too crush. But now, everything changes. She is saved from evil itself by her hero. Is that not romantic? From this point onward, Ginny is hopelessly, forever in love with you. She may deny her feelings in her future.'

'I guess it is kind of ... like a fairy tale,' Harry concluded.

'To say the least.'

Harry was at the Yule Ball in his fourth year. He was looking at Ginny, who was desperately trying to avoid Neville's toes. She did look like she was having a good time, though. Harry felt happy for her and just a teensy bit frustrated with Neville that he had been able to get a better date than him.

Tom pointed out that Harry's idea of 'better' was entirely subjective.

Sixteen-year-old Harry and Ron were in a deserted corridor in Hogwarts, heading back to Gryffindor Tower after Quidditch practice. They caught Ginny kissing Dean. Harry remembered vividly how he had wanted to slit Dean's throat at that time.

Harry was walking towards Gryffindor common room, cursing Snape. The git had given Harry a detention only so that he would miss Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. He entered the common room and was greeted by a roar of celebration. Ron was yelling something, but he wasn't paying attention to him. Ginny was running towards him, and she flung her arms around Harry's neck. Harry kissed her.

'Well, we don't need to see what happens next,' Tom chuckled, 'as you know that better than I do.' Harry gave him a weak smile.

The next memory was set in Ginny's bedroom in the Burrow, the night of the wedding. Harry was pouring his heart out to her. It was something he hadn't been able to do to anybody else because he didn't feel comfortable enough. Hermione did always try to understand Harry, but she never lost time to remind Harry of what he _should_ be feeling or taking a look at things from a book's perspective.

Ginny was the only one Harry could confide everything in. Ron and Hermione were there, but they were too ... they weren't Ginny. Only Ginny knew how to make him feel better.

'We're skipping a memory here,' Tom said. 'We'll come back to it later. For now, let's see some more break downs.'

They watched as Harry somewhat reluctantly told Ginny about Sirius's last gift to him: the Two-Way Mirror. Ginny did not falter as she took care of Harry the way only Ginny could.

They also watched a very similar memory in which Ginny had Harry tell him all about the Dursleys. Whenever someone brought up the topic, Harry would find some way to change the subject or leave the conversation. He never liked talking about the Dursleys, but somehow he couldn't refuse Ginny. She knew what was best for him. Only she could make taking care of Harry look easy.

'This is the last Ginny memory,' said Tom. 'After this, we will move on to Voldemort memories.' Harry nodded.

Harry had just come back from Azkaban. He was still unconscious. He was lying on the couch in the living room of the Burrow. Ginny was not letting anyone near him.

'Ginny, you need to eat something,' Mrs Weasley pleaded.

'Then bring it here,' she said, Harry's head on her lap.

'Ginny! Why won't you just come in the kitchen and dine with everyone else?'

'So you can inspect Harry while I'm not with him? I don't think so,' Ginny said, unafraid of her mother's rage.

'Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to hurt him!'

'I'll be the judge of that! If you are concerned about whether I eat enough, as you claim to be, and as I trust you to be, then you can bring my meal here. But I'm not leaving Harry! Period!'

'Ginny, dear, I know you mean well. But Harry needs to be taken care of ...'

'I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM!'

'DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, GINNY! YOU ARE JUST HIS GIRLFRIEND! HIS LIKING YOU HAS ONLY GOT TO DO WITH HORMONES IN HIS BODY! YOU ARE JUST A SILLY CRUSH! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM?'

Mrs Weasley instantly knew she had gone too far. She had only once before provoked Ginny like this, and that was when she had refused to let Ginny enter a tomb in Egypt, several years ago. That day she discovered why the twins feared her cursing abilities so.

Ginny blinked, eyes full of hatred. She started glowing a brilliant white. Harry's limp form started glowing also. The two people were emitting so much bright white light that the entire house was illuminated for several minutes.

Shielding her eyes from the bright luminescence, Mrs Weasley was magically evicted from the living room. She could no longer come through the door until Harry woke. An electric pulse shocked through her body whenever she tried to get near it.

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew what her mother said was rubbish. There was a lot more to her relationship with Harry. The light spectacle just then had proved it. She knew what was best for Harry, and she would spend the rest of her life taking care of him - whether he realized it to be what he needed or not.

Harry woke up from the Soul Journey and took an instant deep breath. He knew he had broken the magic of the potion. The Soul Journey was not over, but the dream had ended. Harry was awake.

* * *

Author's Notes: _This is without doubt my favorite chapter._


	20. Chapter 20: Family

CHAPTER XX  
**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

_Ginny._

Harry sat up and took several deep breaths. _That was one weird dream._ He had to get to Ginny. Where was Ginny? He didn't know where she was, but he knew that if he didn't see her soon, something terrible would happen. He had to get to Ginny. Now.

Harry did not recognize the room he was in, though it did seem familiar. Had he been here before? Where was Ginny?

Before he knew it, Harry's feet were taking him downstairs. The house seemed very familiar, and yet he was quire sure it wasn't his home and never would be. Where was Ginny?

Voices were coming from what he thought to be the kitchen. He made his way to it, and he picked up on one voice that he instantly knew - Ginny's voice. A smile tugged at his cheeks as he opened the kitchen door, certain that Ginny would be there.

The voices died down, and everyone was looking at him. But Harry had eyes only for one person, and she was already hugging him tightly. Harry hugged back. He had found Ginny. Harry did not know he had been holding his breath until he sighed. Ginny smelled so nice.

'Thank goodness, Harry. You're alright. I thought you might not wake,' Ginny whispered into his ear. For a time, neither broke the hug.

'Are you hungry, Harry? I bet you are. Who knows what those horrible people fed you.' Ginny's arms moved from Harry's back as she turned towards the kitchen table, but Harry held on. In fact, he reinforced his grip on her and whined softly.

Ginny smiled at Harry's behavior and slowly stepped towards the table. He followed her, arms locked around her. She sat down and he next to her, resting his head on her shoulder and all the while maintaining the firm hold on Ginny. She felt so nice and warm.

Though Harry couldn't see it that well, the other people sitting at the table were staring at him. It made him feel a little uneasy, and he pulled himself a bit closer to Ginny. She was putting jam on a piece of toast for him, but by the time she was done, Harry had fallen asleep. His head was resting loosely on Ginny's shoulder.

'Harry?' Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry jerked awake and spasmodically tightened his grip on Ginny. He inhaled deeply, and he knew from the scent that it was Ginny he was holding. He allowed his eyes to flutter open.

'Would you like to eat something?' Ginny asked. Her voice sounded so nice. Before he could answer, he felt something pressing against his lips. He allowed it entrance to his mouth and found it was a piece of toast with jam on it. He chewed slowly, thankful that Ginny was so near.

When Harry had finished the little mouthful, he allowed Ginny to push another tiny piece of toast and jam in. After a few of these, Harry fell asleep again on Ginny's shoulder.

'How are you, Harry?' someone asked. Harry was barely aware of it, but he knew it wasn't Ginny and didn't think it would matter if he didn't wake up to reply. Whoever it was would probably forget they asked the question anyway.

'Harry?' Ginny asked. Again, Harry jerked awake and convulsively tightened his hold on Ginny. Her scent told him it was definitely her. He whined softly.

Ginny smiled, and then looked over to someone who was sitting opposite her. Harry's vision was blurry, but he could make out the face of someone he obviously knew.

'How are you feeling, Harry?' she repeated. 'Are you okay?'

Harry considered the question for a few seconds and more importantly, how to answer it. He simply nodded, figuring that would do, and moved his head back to Ginny's shoulder. It was so soft and warm.

Harry gasped as he felt Ginny trying to free herself from his grip. He looked at her inquiringly and whined softly. Didn't she want him to be close to her?

'Need to clear the table,' she said, stroking Harry over the head with one free hand as the other was already carrying their plates. He loosened his grip.

'Lelp,' he muttered. He picked up a few things from the table and dumped them in the sink. Ginny giggled as she realized the bread tray was among them. She quickly retrieved it from the sink and put it in its proper place.

'Silly Harry,' she mumbled as she pecked him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen. Harry followed meekly.

Ginny led him into the room he had woken up in. Soon after they both sat down on the bed, a person came through the door. She was the girl - woman - pregnant woman, by the blurry looks of it - who had asked the question not too long ago.

'Ron's gone to get him,' she said. 'So, Harry, it's nice to have you back.'

Was he expected to answer again? But it wasn't a question. He chose to respond with a weak smile. His arms were wrapped around Ginny's waist again. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

'D'you ... You do remember us, don't you?' she persisted.

Harry jerked his head in such a way that meant neither yes nor no. 'Hyme ... Niobe?'

'Hermione,' she said. 'Close enough. What can you remember?'

Harry tensed and pulled Ginny closer. He shook his head as he answered, 'Hurt.' He put his legs onto the bed, knees tucked to his chest and rested his head on Ginny's lap.

Two people came in, judging by the number of audible footsteps. 'Snape wasn't there,' said a very familiar voice, 'so I got the Healer instead.'

Harry knew that voice. 'R - Ron?'

'That's right, mate. Well done.' Ron patted Harry on the shoulder.

'Harry, listen to me,' said another voice, this one less familiar. 'I would like to run a few tests on you to make sure you're okay. Is that all right?'

Harry didn't respond. The answer was no, but he wasn't supposed to say that. He didn't want to say yes, either, because that would inevitably end up in the man running tests on him. Harry pulled Ginny closer again and moaned softly in her lap.

'I don't think Harry's ready for tests yet,' said Ginny. 'What would you like to know?'

'Just make sure he's healthy,' the Healer replied. _Healer?_

'You checked him when he came in. He was fine then. Nothing's happened to him since. Besides, if something was wrong, I'd know.'

'How would you know?' the Healer inquired.

'Soulbond,' Hermione supplied.

'Soulbond? I've never had patients who've had that before. And yet, I'm not surprised to learn that Harry is one who's Bonded. I guess you'll be able to tell if something's wrong with him, then. So do you think there is?'

'No,' Ginny said. Harry exhaled the breath he had been holding. 'Well,' Ginny continued, paying little attention to Harry's intake of breath, 'his eyes. They ... hurt ... a bit.'

'It doesn't take a genius to figure out what that means,' said Ron. 'He doesn't have his glasses.'

'Correct,' the Healer chuckled. 'He'll need to see an optician. I'm afraid I'm not qualified to perform eye-healing.'

'When?' Ginny asked. 'Because I don't want to make him go now. He wants to sleep.'

'How long do you want him to have painful eyes?'

'Let's get it over with,' Harry mumbled, 'as soon as possible.'

'Okay,' Ginny said. 'There is an optician in Diagon Alley, right?'

'Several,' Harry said, still lying on the bed with his head on Ginny's lap.

'Alright, then. Let's go,' she said, standing up. Harry did not loosen his grip on Ginny's waist, and he was effectively dragged up by his own arms. It did not take him long to stand straight beside Ginny, arms still wrapped around her.

'Do you remember how to Apparate?' Ginny asked. Harry shook his head. 'That's alright. We'll Floo to the twins' place.'

'Wait, you can't go like this! Harry will be recognized!' She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry, who yelped, fell to the ground and grabbed Ginny's left leg while curling up in fetal position.

'DON'T EVER -' Ginny yelled, '- DRAW YOUR WAND ON HARRY WITHOUT PERMISSION!'

Hermione blushed scarlet and instantly apologized. Ginny bent to the ground to help Harry up, speaking soothing words into his ear. 'Sshhh, it's all right. She's not going to hurt you. She's going to ask before she draws that wand. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Hush. You're going to be alright.' Wiping a stray tear from Harry's cheek, after she had gotten him to stand again, Ginny turned on Hermione. 'I'm sorry I snapped at you. You scared me as well. You probably reminded Harry of something horrible.' Hermione apologized even more.

'It's alright, Hermione,' Ginny finally said, putting a stop to her continuous stream of apologies. 'What were you going to do with that wand?' She eyed it suspiciously.

'Glamour Charm,' she responded as if she was reciting a well-rehearsed answer to a teacher. 'To hide that scar of his and give him a different hair color. But if he doesn't want it ...'

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes with an expression that clearly told her, 'Whatever you think is best.'

'Alright,' Ginny said. 'Harry, she's _not_ going to hurt you. Okay? Will you let her put a Glamour Charm on you?'

Harry nodded without taking his green eyes off Ginny's face. Hermione cast the charm and soon he was blond and had no scar. Or so it appeared, anyway.

Ginny shepherded Harry through the Floo, into Fred and George's shop and out into Diagon Alley. The twins were astonished when Harry came out of the fireplace followed by Ginny. Fred and George didn't immediately recognize Harry, but after they looked him in the eyes, they did. They offered to manufacture glasses that would 'suit Harry perfectly', but Ginny refused, not trusting any products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Out on the street, nobody recognized Harry. Ginny was glad they didn't because she didn't know what he would do if he was suddenly surrounded by people demanding his autograph. Hermione knew some useful spells after all.

They walked for a few minutes as Harry tried to fall asleep on Ginny's shoulder as they walked. It made Ginny giggle. 'We'll be there soon. Don't worry. You'll be able to rest for a bit.' Harry murmured his thanks as they entered an optics shop.

'Good afternoon, gentleman and lady. What can I do for you?' the shopkeeper asked, beaming at the couple that had just entered. He was a short wizard with average length, wavy, brown hair.

'Hi,' Ginny responded. 'My boyfriend would like to get glasses.'

'Ah. Of course. Is this your first time, Mr ... ?'

'Calley,' Ginny said, supplying the man with the name of a Muggle they knew. 'His name is Jonathan Calley.'

'Excellent. Well, if this is your first time, Mr Calley, then I will introduce you to the protocol. You will put on these Auto-Adjust Lenses, and you will try to find the center of the spiral.' He conjured a piece of parchment with a symbol of some sorts on it. 'I will be able to determine what type of lenses you need, and you can choose which frame suits you best. Easy enough.'

He handed Harry a large pair of glasses with a thick red frame. Harry put it over his eyes and stared at the parchment, trying to find the center of the spiral. It was a bit blurry. And then it got sharper, but the center was still blurry. It got sharper and sharper, but every time the center was still blurry.

'Excellent,' whispered the shopkeeper before Harry's eyes started hurting. 'You can choose your frame while I set to work on the lenses.' He pointed towards a shelf with several frames for glasses. 'Are there any special powers you'd want them to have?'

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and put on that expression of 'whatever you think is best'. 'What kind of powers?' she asked, sitting down on the bench in front of the shelf.

'The usual, you know,' she shopkeeper replied. 'Night-Time Vision, Anti-Theft ... you know.'

'Night-Time Vision would be cool, I think.' She looked at Harry, but he was already asleep on her lap. She giggled softly and confirmed, 'Night-Time Vision will be all.'

She shopkeeper went back into his office, and Ginny looked at a few frames. 'Harry, what do you think about that one. It looks a lot like your old frame.' Harry didn't respond. He was soundly asleep. She stroked his blond hair a couple of times and eventually chose the frame that looked a lot like Harry's old frame.

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing back in Harry's room at Grimmauld Place. Hermione undid the Glamour Charms on Harry's hair and scar.

'I'm going to take a shower,' Ginny declared, trying to untangle herself from Harry's arms. But Harry wouldn't let her.

He followed her, arms still wrapped around her shoulders, right up to the bathroom door. 'Harry,' Ginny pleaded. 'Let go of me, please. I need to take a shower.' Harry tried to make clear that there was nowhere she was going to go where he couldn't follow. He didn't loosen his grip.

'Stop being silly, Harry. I'm not leaving you or anything. I just want to take a shower. I'll be back out in less than fifteen minutes. Now let go.'

Harry looked his best puppy dog look into those bright brown eyes and let go. 'Thanks,' Ginny said and pecked his cheek. The door closed between them, and the lock clicked.

Harry stood there. He didn't have a clue what he was going to do now. Most of all, he wanted to sleep, but he knew it was hopeless if Ginny wasn't near him. He decided to walk around a bit, to take his mind off the painful fifteen minutes of Ginnylessness. He walked down the stairs and strode out of the front door. He was out for a walk around the block.

He took a right at the first major crossway because he figured if he did that every time, he would end up in front of his house again. The last thing he wanted was to get lost. Poor Harry.

After four rights, Harry didn't remotely recognize the street he was on. He took another right, and another, but each alley and street was even less familiar than the last. Determined to get home soon, Harry kept walking on, even when it started raining. London was a big city.

Harry stumbled backwards after almost being hit by a pizza delivery guy on bike. He had been walking non-stop for at least twenty minutes now and had no idea which direction his home was. To his horror, the further he strayed, the less he recognized.

'Are you lost, sir?' a woman asked behind him. Harry turned around to see her. She was accompanied by a girl of about Harry's age, who he supposed was her daughter.

'Harry Potter?' the girl asked. Her hair was blond, but it didn't show because it was wet from the rain. 'Harry Potter! It is you! Remember me? Olivia Evans. We went to primary school together.'

Harry just stared at her. 'Lil - Lis - Liv -'

'Olivia. Don't you recognize me?'

Harry shook his head. 'Do you know where Ginny is? I'm trying to find her, but I'm lost. I can't find her. I need to find Ginny.' He looked around hopefully, as if to find her running to him.

'This is the boy that used to steal your lunch?' the mother asked her daughter.

'No, mum. I used to _share_ it with him. He never got much from those Dursleys.' She turned to Harry. 'You said you're lost?' Harry nodded slowly. 'That's alright, we'll help you find your way home. Do you know the address of the place you're staying in London?' Harry pressed his eyes closed. There is nothing more tantalizing than a fact that lingers just beyond the scope of memory. Slowly, Harry shook his head. 'The number?' Again, Harry shook his head.

'How did you get lost?' the woman asked.

'Ginny ... she wanted to have a shower so I ... I wasn't allowed ... I mean, she didn't want me in the bathroom ... so I went for a walk around the block. But the blocks change places.'

Olivia grinned a bit. 'They certainly do. How long have you been walking?'

Harry looked down at his left wrist, but his watch wasn't there. 'Long,' he said. 'About half an hour. I'm so sleepy. I want Ginny.' As if to enforce his point, Harry stamped his feet.

'Why don't you come with us, Harry,' said Olivia. 'We'll make a few phone calls, and this Ginny will come pick you up in no time.'

'Olivia,' her mother said in a hushed voice. 'Perhaps we should think things over before we invite a stranger into our home. We don't know what kind of person he is. Are you certain this is Harry Potter? He doesn't seem to remember you.'

'Positive,' Olivia replied. 'Do you see the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead? How many people happen to walk around with something like that? One in a million? He's Harry Potter, I'm sure he is.'

'But you haven't seen him in eight years! How do you know he hasn't changed? What makes you so sure he's not going to burglarize us?'

'Six, and look!' She pointed towards Harry who was shivering from the cold rain and breathing irregularly. He looked up hopefully when someone exited a nearby building and whined when he realized it wasn't Ginny. He moved towards the wall of the nearest structure and sat on the cold, wet floor below it. He covered his knees with his arms and started crying. 'Are you going to leave him here?' Olivia asked her mother furiously before she walked to where Harry was sitting and helped him up.

'Are you going to lead me to Ginny?' Harry's teary, green eyes filled with hope similar to that of a child that is told he going to the fair. 'Ginny is so nice to me. She'll - she'll take care of me.'

'Olivia,' the mother complained. 'We can't just pick up a disoriented seventeen year old boy! It's not our business.'

'It _is_ our business,' Olivia disagreed, 'because he's lost and he's my friend. It's called being kind to people. You're not going to leave him here in the rain, are you, Mum? How can you be so indifferent?'

Her mother opened her mouth to argue, but then, considering something else, she closed it again. After a few moments of indecision, she asked, 'What's wrong with him?'

'I don't know. He's not ... it seems as if he's not capable of grasping the full scope of his environment. It makes him ... childlike. Whoever this Ginny is, he needs her. She can't be his mother because she died in the car accident.'

Harry, puzzled at their lack of movement, chose that moment to ask a question. 'Aren't you going to bring me to Ginny?'

Mrs Evans, mollified by Harry's watery, green eyes, pursed her lips and allowed Harry to follow them home, clinging on to Olivia's hand as if his life depended on it.

---

After her shower, Ginny exited the bathroom and went to her own room to fetch some fresh clothes. Hermione was in there, writing a very long letter. 'Hey,' she said. 'Where's Harry?'

'Poor Harry,' Ginny replied. 'I broke his heart when I told him he couldn't take a shower with me. He needs me to be close to him, Hermione. He gets so scared and sad when I leave him; even if it's just for a little while. I wouldn't be surprised if he's in bed, crying his eyes out now.'

'Poor Harry,' Hermione agreed. 'I guess it's because he doesn't feel safe anymore. I'm thinking he ... I just ... I have a hunch they used creative methods to torture him.'

'What do you mean?' Ginny inquired.

'Well, I think they fed him visions - about us, I mean - to lull him into a false sense of security. You know, make him think he escaped and when he meets one of us ... you know. I imagine it would hurt more if your friend put the Cruciatus Curse on you. It would be a lot more effective to break his mind.'

'That makes sense,' said Ginny, 'although I'd rather not think about it all. But that doesn't explain why he trusts me.'

'Well, that's easy. You're Soulbonded. He can tell it's really you. He's absolutely certain it is not another vision to torture him with. He can tell through your bond.'

'And why does he need to sleep so much?' Ginny asked.

'Well, Merlin explains that as well in _Theory of Souls_. Sleep is the when the mind organizes itself, so to say. For us, we perceive loads of information during the day. In our sleep, we process it, and we organize it. That's why you get cranky and confused when you don't sleep enough. In Harry's case, his mind is a mess. Voldemort harvested it and left it to rot. The Soul Journey put some structure back into his mind, but he still needs to organize it and process everything he remembers. In due time, he will get his full memory back, and he will also be less dependent on you.'

'Poor Harry,' said Ginny again. 'Do you mind if he sleeps in my bed tonight? I don't think he's brave enough to sleep on his own.'

'Oh he's _brave_ enough,' said Hermione. 'You just have to ask him. He'll do anything for you. I'm just afraid he won't get any sleep if he's not with you. So by all means, go ahead. Harry doesn't snore as loudly as Ron does, does he?' Ginny shook her head, disgusted at the comparison between Harry and her brother. 'If you need some privacy, just tell me. I'll find another room to sleep in.'

Ginny thanked Hermione and declared that she was going to go find Harry. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't with Ron; he wasn't in the kitchen. He wasn't even in the house!

Panic overtook Ginny as she sprinted back up to her and Hermione's room. 'Harry's gone,' she panted. 'Not in the house.'

'What?' Hermione asked, abandoning her novel to Viktor. 'Not in the house?'

'No! What do we do? What do I do? He's gone! I've lost him!'

'Calm down, Ginny. We can't find him if you don't calm down. Take a deep breath. Concentrate on Harry. You can feel him. Where did he go?'

Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'He's lost,' she said. 'He's trying to come back home, but he's lost. He can't find the way.'

'Where did he go?' Hermione repeated.

Ginny took another deep breath and kept her eyes closed. 'He went for a stroll in the neighborhood. But now he's lost.'

'It's all right, Ginny. We can find him. Get Ron.'

---

'Here's a towel,' said Olivia as she handed Harry the item in question to dry his hair with. 'If you need, I can get you some dry clothes as well.' Harry was sitting in the corner of the Evans' living room, trying to make himself as small as possible, as well as trying to push himself further into the corner. 'You can sit on a chair if you want,' she said as she indicated a squashy leather armchair. 'You'll get a cold if you stay on the floor.'

Harry glanced at the armchair and quickly shook his head. 'Where's Ginny?' he asked. 'She's looking for me, I know it! Why can't I find her?'

'Olivia, dear,' the Mr Evans said as he entered the living room. I phoned the police. They didn't get a call yet from anybody looking for a black-haired teenager yet, but they said someone will be along soon to make a formal report. So, are you sure this is the same Harry Potter who used to steal your lunch?'

'He never stole my lunch, dad! That's the twist you and mum added. I had to bully him into sharing it with me. He only ever got a single piece of toast from those Dursleys, and I got too much from home anyway. If I didn't give it to him, it would have ended up in the trash can.'

'Who gave him a single piece of toast every day?' Mr Evans asked.

'The Dursleys - his aunt and uncle. Their son is Dudley Dursley. You know him. He's the one who used to bully Mark,' Olivia answered. 'Mark's my brother,' she added to Harry so he could understand also.

'He lives with his aunt and uncle? Do you have their number?'

'Yes, but I think he ran away. And if you ask me, he was right to run away. From what I could tell, they were horrible to him. And who would want to live with Dudley Dursley?'

'But if they're his guardians, then they should be looking for him. Shouldn't their number be on one of your old class address lists?'

'It should be on there,' Olivia said. She looked into Harry's eyes that carried growing fear, and said, 'But I don't think he wants to go back.'

'If it's his home, he'll want to go back. I'll check the class lists and call the Dursleys.'

Harry started whimpering at this, but he was clearly trying to hold it in. Olivia took his hand and rubbed it confidently with her thumb. 'Do you know Ginny's phone number?'

'Doesn't have one,' Harry said. Olivia noted that Harry's hair was completely dry now, and yet the towel she had tried to hand him was untouched. _Odd,_ she thought.

'You don't know the address of the place you live?' Harry shook his head. 'Okay, what does Ginny look like?'

'Nice,' said Harry. 'So nice. B-beautiful. She's so nice to me. I love her so much.'

'What color hair does she have?' Olivia asked, trying to steer Harry's train of thoughts.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, but then said, 'Don't know. Beautiful. Soft.'

'But you don't know the color?' Harry shook his head. 'Eye-color?' He shook his head again. 'Height?' Another shake. 'Are you sure she even exists?'

Harry nodded. 'I can feel her. She's looking for me now. She's going to find me and bring me home. She's so nice to me. I love her so much.'

Unable to decide whether 'Ginny' was real or a figment of Harry's imagination, Olivia nodded and changed the approach. 'Where did you meet her?'

'School.'

'Does she have any brothers or sisters?'

Harry nodded. 'Five ... Six.'

'She has six siblings?'

Harry nodded again. 'All brothers. She's the seventh.'

'Do you know their names?'

Harry closed his eyes to strain himself to remember. 'Ron,' was all he managed to recall.

---

'I can't, Hermione! I'm not sure! What if I'm wrong?' Ginny complained. They were walking in downtown London, blindly following Ginny's intuition to the whereabouts of Harry.

'Nonsense, Ginny. We trust you. Don't concentrate on how much you miss him, concentrate on how much you want to find him!'

Ginny closed her eyes again and concentrated. 'That direction,' she said as she lifted her arm to indicate the direction she meant. 'But I'm not sure.'

'Can't hurt to try,' said Ron. The three of them followed Ginny's directions.

---

The doorbell rang. For a fraction of a second, hope filled Harry's eyes, but it was gone almost immediately, as if he knew that whoever was at the door wasn't Ginny.

Mr Evans led a young police officer in uniform into the house and living room. He started asking Harry about his personal information, but his name was all Harry was able to supply.

'So you're an amnesiac,' the police officer concluded. 'That complicates things a bit. Do you know the full name of this Ginny? I might be able to look her up on the laptop.'

'Weem - Weez - Weasel -'

'Ginny Weasel?' the officer asked.

Harry shook his head and continued trying to get the name right. 'Weaseel. Weasely. Weasley.'

'Ginny Weasley?'

Harry nodded. 'Ginny Weasley,' he whispered.

'All right,' the police officer said. 'I'll look the name up on the laptop in the car.' When he was about to leave, the doorbell rang again. Harry could hear the conversation from the living room.

'Ah,' Uncle Vernon's voice said. 'You said you had something for me?' The greed in his voice was evident, as well as the underlying threat that he would make the trip from Surrey worthwhile one way or another.

As soon as Harry heard the voice, he curled up into a ball of fright and pushed himself further into the corner, whimpering softly. Olivia eyed his behavior shrewdly.

'Mr Dursley,' Mr Evans said, 'Good to see you again. How are you?'

'Fine, fine. We're all fine. I thought you said you had something for us?'

'Yes. My wife and daughter found him on the street and brought him home.'

'_Him?_' Aunt Petunia asked. The sound of her voice caused Harry to whimper more loudly.

'Yes,' Mr Evans said. 'He's lost his memory, so he might not recognize you. He's in the living room.'

Harry started screaming as the three Dursleys entered the room. 'Don't tell me I drove all the way from Surrey for this worthless lump of meat!' Uncle Vernon shouted.

Dudley started laughing and advanced on Harry, who tried to recoil further into the corner. He started poking Harry and laughing at his responses.

'Don't - do - that!' Olivia tried to stop Dudley from poking Harry, but he forcefully shoved her away.

The policeman entered the house again and declared that he did not find 'Weasley' in the police records. He then inquired to who the Dursleys were.

'They are Harry's family,' Mrs Evans said.

'Not if I had a say in it!' Aunt Petunia said. 'I'm not taking him back! Don't think it!'

The police man looked puzzled at this. 'He lived with you?' he asked.

'Not anymore,' Uncle Vernon said. 'The ungrateful bastard ran away. He's not welcome in our home anymore. Not that he ever was.'

'How old is he?' the officer asked.

'Seventeen,' Olivia answered. 'I am a few weeks older than he is.' Harry started positively screaming in discomfort as Dudley kept poking him.

'So, let me get this straight,' the officer said. 'His parents are dead ...' Olivia nodded. 'You two are his guardians ...' Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked angry, but they didn't disagree. 'And he's not of age, right? So then I'm afraid he's your responsibility, Mr and Mrs Dursley.'

'THE HELL HE IS!' roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry's screams from the background were interrupted by a yelp from Dudley. At last, Harry's teeth found Dudley's porky finger. Dudley pulled back his hand to inspect his index finger. There were toothmarks as well as blood on it.

'Why you -' Dudley punched Harry in the face. Harry's head made contact with the wall behind him and he started wailing in pain. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

'Whoa!' said the police officer. 'Let's just separate you two kids.' He steered Dudley to the other side of the room.

'He bit me!' Dudley yelled. 'I'll have his guts for this! He bit me!'

Getting irritated at Dudley's vehement resistance to the separation, the officer said, 'Look. Restrain yourself or I will handcuff you!' This shut Dudley up.

'Officer,' Olivia said, 'I really don't think Harry wants to go back to his aunt and uncle. We need to find this Ginny.'

'I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but if they have custody, they have to take him in again.'

'I'm not spending a pence on petrol for that boy!' yelled Uncle Vernon. 'He'll go straight to the morgue - only place he's destined for.'

A boy strolled down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about. He was approximately twelve. As soon as he entered the living room, he paled at the sight of Dudley.

An evil grin spread across Dudley's face as soon as he saw the boy in the doorway. 'Hello, Mark!' he said, betraying his wicked glee. 'Aren't you going to show me to your room?'

Mark paled even more and muttered something inaudible. Dudley seemed to accept this for a yes and he followed Mark, who at first seemed to recoil.

Before Mrs Evans could voice her objections to Little Whinging's most infamous bully inviting himself into her only son's bedroom, the doorbell rang again.

'Where's Harry?' a voice that Harry had no trouble whatsoever recognizing said. As soon as Harry had heard it, he stopped crying and uncurled himself from fetus position.

'Who are you?' Mrs Evans asked, before she let three teenagers in.

'I'm Ginny,' Ginny said. 'Where's Harry?' Mrs Evans indicated the door to the living room. Ginny strode through it and ran towards Harry as soon as she saw him. She knelt next to him to embrace him in a tight hug. The rush of emotions was too much for Harry; he started crying again.

Locked in an embrace with Harry, Ginny heaved him to his feet and sat them both down on the squashy couch in the middle of the room. She started rocking him like a baby while whispering soothing words into his ear. 'Shh. It's alright. I'm here. There's no need to cry. I'm right with you. Shh. You're okay. I'm okay. I found you.'

Hermione and Ron entered the living room and their gazes immediately fell on Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. 'What are they doing here?' Ron asked Hermione.

'Who are you?' the police officer asked the three teenagers.

Ron surveyed the man's uniform. 'Hang on! I've heard of you. You're a _please-_man, aren't you? I've never met one! I'm Ron Weasley.' he held out his hand to shake the officer's, who awkwardly shook it.

'_Po-lice-man_,' Hermione corrected.

'Weasley?' the officer asked. 'I couldn't find your name in the register.' Ron was at a loss what to say.

'What are they doing here?' Hermione asked the room in general, indicating the Dursleys.

'They're his family,' the police man answered. 'They've come to take him home.'

'LIKE HELL!' Ron and Uncle Vernon roared in unison. The officer was taken aback.

'Look at him!' Olivia said, pointing at Harry who was sobbing on Ginny's shoulder. 'Who do you think he'd rather be with?'

'Vernon dear,' Aunt Petunia said to her husband, 'I don't think they have anything for us. Let's just leave before they force _him_ on us.'

'Hang on! You have custody of this boy! You are his legal guardians! The law demands you take him in!'

'Officer,' Hermione said, suddenly inspired by a brilliant idea, 'But Harry doesn't fall under your jurisdiction. The four of us fall under a secret jurisdiction. The law does not apply to us. A different one does.'

The policeman was at a loss for what to say next. 'I ... I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with any such jurisdiction.'

'It's a witness protect program,' Hermione continued. 'You can look Harry's name up in your register. You won't be able to find it. Unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you. You're going to have to take my word for it.'

'I have to write a report. What am I going to write down? I unlawfully allowed an amnesiac minor to stay with people who say they're his friends? I'd lose my job for sure.'

'You would lose your job just the same if you filled Harry's name in on your report, and they couldn't find it,' Ron said. 'Harry is not a civilian.'

The police officer looked skeptical. 'Let me look on the laptop,' he said as he exited the house once again.

'Dudley! We're going!' Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs. Soon the massive body of Dudley came thundering down. At this point, Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear.

'Dudley?' Ginny called from the living room sofa in her most seductive voice. 'Would you come in here for a second?'

'Yes, beautiful?' Dudley asked as he stepped into the living room again. He was obviously under the impression Ginny was coming on to him.

'Would you empty your pockets for me, please?' Ginny asked, maintaining her seductive tone of voice.

'I'll empty anything for you,' Dudley replied with a nervous grin.

'Just your pockets, Dudley.'

'He will do no such thing!' yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry hid his face in Ginny's shoulder.

With a quick stroke of Harry's hair, Ginny turned on Uncle Vernon and replied, in an icy cool voice, 'Dursley. I am no good at veiling threats from Muggles, but I think I can do it without too many references to pig-tails and six-feet tongues. Am I making myself clear or do you need a permanent demonstration?' Both Uncle Vernon and Dudley paled considerably at these words. Dudley's hands found his backside. 'Dudley, dear,' Ginny continued in that same icy voice. 'Empty. Your. Pockets. NOW!'

Dudley flinched as she yelled the last word. Dudley's trembling hands entered his pockets, but he only managed to produce one thing: a stack of paper money. Any Muggle (including Harry and Hermione) could tell it was at least four hundred pounds. Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

'Is there a problem here?' the police officer asked as he entered the living room for the third time.

'Dudley,' said Aunt Petunia, 'Where did you get that money from?'

'I didn't st-' Dudley began, blushing furiously, but he was cut off by Mark.

'I gave it to him!' Olivia's little brother declared. 'It was mine but now it's his! It was a gift!'

'Mark,' Mrs Evans said softly. 'You've been collecting this since you were eight.'

'So? I can give it to whoever I want, can't I? It was my pocket money, so it was mine, wasn't it? So I gave it to Dudley!' Mark was absolutely pale as he said this.

'So he didn't bully you into giving it?' Mr Evans asked.

Mark grew more pale as he furiously shook his head. His voice was weak as he said, 'Just trust me, Dad.'

'He stole it,' Ron said. 'Harry's told me all about him. He's no good. He's a petty thief. He probably threatened the kid to shut up.'

Mark shook his head furiously, as if trying to shake his nose off with centrifugal force.

'Did he threaten you, Mark?' Olivia asked. 'Because if he did, we can nail him now!' Mark didn't say a thing, but his expression betrayed fear. 'Do you _want_ to give Dudley your savings?' Olivia continued. Slowly, very slowly, Mark shook his head.

'Did he want you to stay silent?' Hermione asked. Slowly, Mark nodded.

'Did he say something to make you scared if you told anyone?' Ginny asked. Again, Mark nodded.

'What did he say?' the policeman asked sharply.

Mark's voice was barely audible, but it carried through the silence. 'He said ... he said he'd put poison in mum's tea.'

'Oh dear,' Mrs Evans said as she embraced her son.

The police officer turned to Dudley and said, 'Mr Dudley Dursley, you are under arrest for theft and verbal coercion.' He put cuffs around his wrists and led him to the car. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia showered the officer in verbal assault as he led their son away. The officer did not return and that meant that he was okay with leaving Harry with his friends.

'Good riddance!' declared Mr Evans as he closed the door behind the Dursleys. 'I hope none of them ever set foot in this house again!'

'Don't ever, _ever_, let anyone intimidate you like that again, Mark!' Mrs Evans said to her son.

'But he's going to do it, Mum! He's going to poison you now!'

'No son,' said Mr Evans. 'I am going to sue Dudley and with all the complaints from the people from our old neighborhood, he will sit some time in juvenile prison. Don't worry.' Mark didn't really seem consoled by his father's words.

Harry was able to relax as soon as the Dursleys were gone and sure enough, he was sleeping with his head on Ginny's lap. His arms locked her waist in a firm embrace. Ginny stroked his hair absent-mindedly as she said, 'And to think Harry had to spend sixteen years with those freaks.'

'I'd kill myself,' said Ron.

'Ditto,' said Hermione.

Olivia looked at Ginny, who was stroking and adoring Harry's messy hair. 'Do you need a blanket?'

'I'm sure Harry would appreciate that, thanks,' Ginny said.

'No,' Hermione said. 'We should get going. Your mum is probably worried.'

'You're not imposing if that's what you're thinking,' Olivia said. 'You're welcome to stay and have a talk.'

'Hermione,' Ginny said, with the air of someone explaining to a two-year-old that two and two equals four, 'Harry's sleeping. I'm not moving till he's had a rest.'

'Excellent!' Olivia said, before Hermione could interrupt. She went up the stairs to fetch a blanket. Keen to avoid running into Mr and Mrs Evans who were talking to an almost hysterical Mark in his room, she took a blanket and went back down to the living room, where she handed it to Ginny.

'Thanks,' said Ginny as she wrapped the blanket around Harry, who was sleeping soundly.

'So how come Harry is part of a witness protect program? He didn't witness a murder, did he?'

'I'm afraid we're not at liberty to discuss Harry's situation with you. Personally, I can assure you that Harry witnessed multiple murders. Five, to be precise.'

'Five murders?' Olivia asked exasperatedly. The serious looks on Hermione, Ron and Ginny's faces told her it was true. How could anyone have witnessed five murders at the age of seventeen?

'And how come he's ... you know ... forgetful and ... dependent?'

'You don't want to know,' Ginny said seriously.

'Maybe I don't want to know,' Olivia replied. 'But I want to be curious least of all. Tell me.'

'Torture,' answered Ginny.

Olivia paled as she met the seriousness in Ginny's eyes. 'By whom?'

'A terrorist organization,' said Hermione gravely.

Olivia was silent for several minutes as she processed this information. Eventually, she decided to change the topic. She looked at Harry who was snoring very softly on Ginny's lap. 'He's really in love with you.'

'I know,' Ginny replied, 'I'm in love with him too. We're getting married, you know.'

'Are you? That's so nice to know people can find true love at our age.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Hermione's swollen belly. 'I wish I could.'

'Don't worry,' said Ginny. 'I know what it's like to have to wait. But it will come. What's meant to be will come. And it will be worth waiting all the ages of the Earth when it does. You'll find your man.'

The conversation spiraled into all sorts of things before Ginny declared that Harry had rested sufficiently to go back home. The three of them thanked the Evanses profusely for their kindness before they left the house.

As soon as they were out, they went into a nearby alley to Disapparate. Harry was unhappy with the moment's separation from Ginny when he was transported back home by Hermione and Ginny was transported by Ron.

After a quick bite, Ginny put Harry to bed for the night. She thought to try to sleep separately, at least at first, but she didn't realize Harry only stayed in his bed because she asked him to.

Later that evening, when Ginny went to bed, she couldn't sleep. It took her a while to figure out what was wrong, but then she realized that Harry was miserable. She hurried to his room.

Harry was still awake and crying on his bed. She didn't know whether he was crying because he was scared, or because he was separated from Ginny, or because she had broken his heart the second time that day. She figured it was an unhappy combination of all three.

She crawled next to him and enveloped him into a deep hug. It took a while for Harry to realize Ginny was with him again, but eventually he stopped crying and hugged back.

'Are you mad at me?' Harry asked finally in a timid voice.

'Why on Earth would I be mad at you?' she asked in return.

'Because I got lost ... and you had to find me ... I'm sorry.'

Ginny placed a wet kiss on Harry's forehead. 'I can't ever be mad at you. I love you too much.'

'Me too,' said Harry as he tried and failed to kiss back. 'Will you marry me?'

'Of course, I will, Harry. But we already are engaged. Don't you remember? It was right here; I asked you whether you wanted to marry me and you said you weren't sure and I said you didn't have a choice. You are going to marry me, don't worry.'

'I remember now,' said Harry. 'I'm sorry I forgot.'

'Don't be. Your memory will come back in time. Don't worry.' She rolled on top of him and they began kissing. Before she knew it, her hands were unbuttoning his shirt. If she had been paying more attention to his face than to his shirt, she would have seen he was uncomfortable.

Harry could tell she was burning with desire, so he let her unbutton his shirt. But when the last button was done, he couldn't take it any longer and complained.

Ginny sat back and tried to figure him out. After a few moments of lucid comprehension, she realized what she'd done - what she had reminded him of. Those Death Eaters did not know _any_ limits. Poor, poor Harry.

Harry started crying and apologizing over and over for disappointing her. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and told him in a soothing voice that there was nothing to be sorry for. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea.

Ginny browsed the cupboard for something Harry had received at Christmas - massage oil. She locked the door and told Harry to undress, figuring that he'd be more comfortable if he did so himself. Slowly, nervously, Harry complied. She told him to lie face down on the bed and he did. Then she started rubbing his back with well-oiled hands.

He was tense. Very tense. His muscles were hard as rock, but she kneaded them to mush. Harry fell asleep halfway, but Ginny finished the job anyway before she crawled next to him under the blanket. With one last kiss on his mouth, she fell asleep.

That night, Ginny was woken twice. The first time, Harry's arms were painfully constricted around her chest. He was pale and clammy and he was murmuring, 'Ginny. Ginny, wake up.'

It did take her long to figure out what made him so scared. The rain outside had evolved into a storm and every time lightning thundered through the house, Harry's arms tightened their grip around Ginny.

Ginny reached for her wand and cast a sound barrier charm on the window. She then proceeded to console Harry, who was white with fear. 'It's alright. It's just the thunder from outside. You don't need to be scared. I'm with you. I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.'

Harry's grip loosened and Ginny was able to breathe freely again. 'Go back to sleep, Harry,' she said. Within seconds, he was sleeping soundly again.

The next time she woke up, Harry wasn't holding her at all. He was muttering in his sleep and tossing and turning. His eyes were pressed closed. It was obvious he was having a nightmare.

'Harry wake up,' Ginny said loudly. Harry gasped as he opened his eyes. His arms found Ginny and he pulled her into a tight hug and started sobbing. 'It was just a dream, Harry,' Ginny soothed. 'It wasn't real. You're with me now. You're safe here.' Ginny started stroking Harry's hair and he fell asleep again.


	21. Chapter 21: The Prince's Tale

CHAPTER XXI  
**The Prince's Tale**

Ginny woke up to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door.

'Harry? Are you in there?' Mrs Weasley's voice asked.

'Yes, he is,' Ginny replied. 'Why?'

'Ginny, what are you doing in there? Professor Snape wants a word with him.'

'Tell him to wait in the kitchen. Harry will be there in ten minutes.'

'He wants Harry _now_, Ginny,' Mrs Weasley said in an exasperated tone. Ginny could be so inflexible sometimes.

'But Harry's not wearing anything,' Ginny countered. 'He'll be in the kitchen in ten minutes.'

'I have no desire to see naked Potters,' Snape's silky voice came from the door through which Mrs Weasley came bursting seconds later.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed. 'What on Earth are you doing?'

Harry stirred but didn't wake up. Instead, he snuggled closer to Ginny's warmth. 'I'm sleeping with Harry. Keep your voice down; you're going to wake him up.'

'Ginny Weasley! I thought I taught you about appropriate behavior regarding boys at your age! And I catch you sleeping with one! Where is your shame?'

Harry woke up, terrified of the screaming Mrs Weasley, and tried to hide his face in Ginny's shoulder.

'Now you woke Harry up,' Ginny scolded while rubbing Harry's shoulder reassuringly, paying little attention to what her mother had just said.

'Well? What do you have to say for yourself?' Mrs Weasley demanded.

'You caught us sleeping in the same bed a while ago, too,' Ginny said to her mum. 'You might remember because you gave us permission to do it again.'

'But this is different!' Mrs Weasley nearly shouted. 'He's not wearing anything for crying out loud!'

'Well spotted,' commented Ginny coolly. 'That's because I asked him to undress last night.'

'GINNY WEASLEY!' bellowed Mrs Weasley. (Harry held his breath and hid his face in Ginny's arm.) 'You know perfectly well that you're too young for sex!'

'Who said anything about sex?' Ginny retorted. 'And it's not up to _you_ to decide when and where I'm ready!'

'You're ready when you're married!'

'Hypocrite,' Ginny said softly, but it stung. She was the only Weasley, apart from the Mr and Mrs, of course, who knew that Bill had been conceived before their parents were married. 'Look, Mum,' Ginny continued, taking advantage of the silence her words had created. 'When you were young - my age - you _explored_. Do you regret that? Do you regret having Bill? Of course not. It was one of the best things that ever happened to you, wasn't it? What makes you think I will regret _exploring_ with Harry? I love him; he loves me. We're going to get married, and I'm perfectly entitled to give a massage to my fiancé when he can't sleep without the consent of my mother. And I don't need her barging uninvited into our room the moment she hears I used some oil. I don't appreciate you invading my privacy, Mum.'

Mrs Weasley had been shocked at the cold and calm voice Ginny was using to argue her case, but she interrupted her when the time came nonetheless. 'You can have your privacy as long as I trust you, Ginny! But if you betray my trust in a manner like this, I don't -'

'You already lost the right to chaperone me, Mum,' Ginny said quietly. 'You lost it a long time ago, when you didn't come to get me in the Chamber of Secrets.'

'Don't you hold that against me!'

'Why not, Mum?' Ginny asked, still very quietly. 'You keep saying you want to protect me. Why didn't you protect me then, when I most needed it? Up to that day, I thought you and Dad - and Bill, too, to an extent - were gods, Mum! I thought you could do anything! I _trusted_ you. You may have lost your trust in me just now, but I lost my trust in you the day I was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. I needed protection then, not now; you've got things mixed up.'

'You can't hold that against me!' said Mrs Weasley, who, like her daughter, was on the verge of tears.

'I can't,' Ginny agreed. 'I don't blame you for it; I'm to blame. But I can't hold it in favor of you either. To Harry, however, I was a complete stranger! I was his best friend's little sister. We barely exchanged a dozen words, and he came to get me. He risked his life - he almost died to save me. What gives you the right to chaperone me that doesn't give him the right also?'

'I'm your mother!' Mrs Weasley said, almost yelling.

'Harry's going to be my husband,' Ginny stated, as calm as ever.

'Not if I have a say in it!' Mrs Weasley declared before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Harry emerged from under Ginny's arm and looked up to her with teary eyes, clearly frightened by what Mrs Weasley had said.

'She's not going to ruin our relationship, Harry,' Ginny soothed. 'I'm not going to let her.'

Harry snuggled closer and tried to sleep again as he muttered, 'I love you.'

Ginny smiled. Harry was so comfortable around her. Last year, he would never have been able to say something like that. She hated herself for doing what she did next. 'Harry, dear, you can't go back to sleep. You're needed in the kitchen.'

Harry looked pleadingly into her eyes, as if to say, 'But I'd much rather stay here with you.' Ginny refused to meet his eyes, knowing that she would cave in if she did. Instead, she got out first and motioned for him to follow. Somewhat reluctantly, he did, and she helped him get dressed. They headed downstairs - or rather, she led him downstairs while he kept trying to lead them back upstairs.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw that three people were seated. Fleur was talking to Bill and at the far end of the table sat Snape, his nose as hooky and his hair even greasier than ever.

As soon as Harry saw him, he screamed like a hag, fell to the floor and curled up into a fetal position. Snape looked mildly surprised.

Suddenly, Ginny started swearing and insulting Snape with vocabulary for which Mrs Weasley would have grounded her for several years. '... You tortured him, didn't you?'

Bill and Fleur gasped at Ginny's accusation and gaped at Snape. To their surprise and horror, Snape responded by saying, 'What was I supposed to do? Refuse the Dark Lord's request? Openly declare my allegiance to Potter - a prisoner - in front of the Dark Lord's most loyal -' He stopped abruptly because Ginny had hit him with the Bat-Bogey Hex.

After cursing Snape, Ginny knelt next to Harry, who was sobbing and jerking uncontrollably on the ground, and tried to help him to his feet. It was difficult because Harry didn't realize it was Ginny who was bending over him.

'It's alright, Harry,' she soothed, 'It's me. Talk to me now. Get up. I'm not going to let that evil man hurt you. I promise.' Slowly, she was able to heave him to his feet. He was clinging desperately to her while sweating profusely.

Meanwhile, Bill had undone the Bat-Bogey Hex on Snape. 'He doesn't have his wand, Ginny. You can't curse a defenseless person, even if it is Snape.'

'I need to see Potter,' said Snape.

'You can't,' said Ginny reflexively. Harry's grip on her was reaching painful tightness.

'Just for a few seconds, Weasley.'

'No,' she replied, hugging Harry back, protectively.

'Ginny,' Bill pleaded, 'we don't have time for this. The meeting is starting in a couple of minutes.'

'Well, then,' Ginny said to her brother. 'You will only have to keep him away from Harry for a couple of minutes more before someone else will help.'

'You are aware, are you not, that people who embark on a Soul Journey are prone to loss of senses? If he is not cared for properly, he may turn blind or deaf. Is that what you want for him?'

Grudgingly, Ginny allowed Harry to be inspected by Snape. He would have resisted violently to Snape's inspection if Ginny hadn't whispered into his ear that he should calm down - that he was safe and that she wouldn't let that evil man hurt him.

'He appears to be fine,' concluded Snape, as if hoping it wasn't the case. 'Probably due to his young age.'

The door to the kitchen opened, and Mrs Weasley entered. She put on her best Umbridge smile and said to Ginny, 'Ginny, dear, the meeting is about to start. Why don't you go up to your room?'

'I'm staying with Harry,' Ginny declared. Harry got up and started walking towards the door.

'Harry, dear,' Mrs Weasley said to motion him to stop. 'Why don't you stay? We need you here.'

Harry stopped and turned around to face Ginny for advice. She pulled out the chair next to her that was closest to him and held her arm out. Harry sat down and welcomed her warm embrace.

'Ginny!' Mrs Weasley near-shouted. 'Room!'

'Oh, Mum, I'm sorry,' said Ginny nonchalantly. 'I thought you'd heard me. I said I was staying with Harry.'

Mrs Weasley's explosion was contained because Professor McGonagall chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

'Gonny!' Harry shouted as soon as he saw the entrant. This earned a smile from both Ginny and Professor McGonagall. 'He remembers you,' mumbled Ginny.

Several minutes later, the entire Order was convened in the kitchen - including Mundungus Fletcher who had been released from prison. All were looking inquisitively at Harry, who tried desperately to avoid everyone's eyes. Ginny started rubbing his neck to encourage him.

'Now that everybody's here, we can start the meeting,' said Professor McGonagall. 'As you can see, we have Harry back, thanks to Severus here. Harry, will you resume your leadership?'

Harry looked positively terrified at the prospect and tried to act, unsuccessfully, as if he hadn't heard the last request. 'I don't think he's ready yet,' Ginny answered for him. Harry moaned softly in appreciation.

'Why is that?' Damian Wulfshed asked.

'Well, for example, he doesn't remember your name. He doesn't remember the names of half the people here. He needs time to get his memory back and become the man he was again.' The Order seemed to accept this for an answer.

'Well, then,' McGonagall's stern voice took over from Ginny. 'Next topic. Severus.'

'I want my wand back,' Snape interrupted. 'That was the agreement.'

'The agreement was that you would get your wand back _after_ you have been exonerated by this meeting!' McGonagall stated. 'You may begin explaining yourself. How did Harry escape?'

'It was Potter's doing, ironically,' Snape said in a bored tone. 'A stroke of genius I have learned not to expect from him. Apparently, Pettigrew was bound to the service of Potter. He ordered Pettigrew to put the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater to release the prisoner. The _rat_,' Snape spat the word, 'chose me, thinking I would not be able to throw his petty curse off. When the Dark Lord finds out - if he hasn't already - Pettigrew shall pay with his life. Anything else?'

'Why did you kill my brother?' Aberforth asked.

'The headmaster asked me to,' Snape stated simply. 'He knew about Draco Malfoy's mission, and he knew about the Vow I had made to his mother to finish the job for him if he was about to fail.'

'Why did you make the Vow?' Ron asked.

Snape glared at him. 'The Dark Lord and his followers were dubious of my loyalty to them - and rightfully so. I had to keep my cover if I wanted to stay alive.'

'Why did Dumbledore want to die?' Ginny asked.

'Your guess is as good as mine,' he responded icily. 'Perhaps he was tired of the lack of success of the Order, or perhaps he was tired of living in general. Or perhaps he was already dying. But I do know this: he wanted me to be the one to kill him because only then could I keep my cover and remain a spy for the Order.'

'You never gave any of us much reason to trust you. Why did Dumbledore trust you?' McGonagall asked.

Snape sighed. 'Dumbledore knew how much I hate the Dark Lord. It is difficult to explain, but in the end, I want him dead as badly as you do.'

'You will explain!' growled Moody.

Snape sighed again. 'It began in my sixth year at Hogwarts. Potter's clan had nearly gotten me killed, and I vowed to see the death of the creature that saved my life: James Potter. I entered the service of the Dark Lord two weeks after that dreadful full moon. I did not only want to kill Potter, but I wanted to hurt him before I did. It was this that led me to overcome my dislike of muggle-borns.'

'Lily,' said Hagrid.

'Precisely,' said Snape with a nod to his former colleague. 'I knew James fancied her; he only dated Teriana Bellons to convince himself otherwise. That is exactly why I asked Lily out. She accepted, and we dated for a while. We were in love with each other - until Potter worked his magic.'

'Don't be ridiculous!' yelled McGonagall. 'Lily and James had been infatuated with each other since third year! She was just dating you to make him jealous!'

'NO, SHE WASN'T!' Snape bellowed. 'SHE LOVED ME! SHE LOVED ME ALL ALONG!'

Harry knew this to be untrue. He had memories of his parents that the Soul Journey gave him. His parents were truly in love with each other, and Snape simply did not fit in the equation.

'Alright,' said McGonagall in a tone that leaked disbelief. 'She loved you. And you loved her. Continue.'

'The Dark Lord believed ... The Dark Lord was after their son. I asked him to spare her life. He said he would.' Everybody was silent after this pronouncement. Voldemort had killed Lily anyway.

'He killed the only woman I had ever loved. The only woman who ever loved me! And it's my fault because I led him to the Potters.' Snape was silent for a few seconds. 'I want him dead. I want him to PAY!'

Nobody knew what to say, but Professor McGonagall was the only one to do anything. She enveloped Snape in a hug. He was too perplexed to realize who was hugging him, but he hugged back nonetheless. Professor McGonagal gave him back his wand. 'Are you going to spy for the Order like you did before Albus's death?'

'If, and only if, the Order organizes itself.'

The Order decided that McGonagall was to be the new leader, at least, until Harry was able to resume. Harry missed the rest of the meeting because he fell asleep with his head on Ginny's shoulder.

When Ginny woke him up, most of the Order had left and the others were leaving. McGonagall handed Harry a note before she, too, left. Harry tried to go back to sleep again, but Hermione's voice kept him awake. 'Time for your training, Harry.' A quick glance at Ginny's face told him she was as puzzled as he was.

As soon as they entered the usual training room, Ginny asked Hermione what she was planning to do.

'Well,' she answered. 'It seems to me that Harry forgot how to do magic. Most of it will return in time, but he really needs to be able to do some things, like Apparition.' She conjured a hoop and cast a spell, which caused it to hover two or three inches above the ground in front of Harry's feet. 'Harry, I'd like you to Apparate into that hoop.'

Harry looked down at the hoop before him and then turned towards Ginny. 'Go on,' she said, removing herself from Harry's grasp and taking several steps back. 'Apparate.'

Hermione started explaining to him how to Apparate, but Ginny held up her hand; she could tell Harry remembered and was concentrating.

All of a sudden, there was a _pop,_ and Harry disappeared, but he didn't reappear inside the hoop. Instead, he appeared right before Ginny, locking her into a firm embrace.

Ginny started laughing. 'Why don't you Apparate us _both_ into that hoop, Harry?' She could feel him concentrate again, and suddenly, she felt like the air was compressing her to the size of a bean. As soon as the feeling had come, it was gone again and she was standing, together with Harry, inside the hovering hoop.

Hermione applauded. Harry slumped against her again and tried to fall asleep. Ginny giggled softly and stroked his hair lovingly.

'Alright, Harry, I want you to turn into a phoenix,' Hermione demanded. Harry disregarded her voice and tried to sleep some more.

However, Ginny started distancing herself from him. 'Turn into a phoenix, Harry.'

Harry concentrated on the red and gold swan, but he was unable to transform. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get any part of his body to assume a more phoenixlike shape.

'Harry,' said Ginny in a stern tone, 'I will sleep in my own bed tonight if you don't turn into a phoenix now - and you in yours.'

Harry yelped and immediately turned into a phoenix, but it didn't stop there. The phoenix that was Harry disappeared in a cloud of fire and reappeared at Ginny's feet. Ginny picked the bird up and started stroking its handsome plumage. Soon, Harry turned back into a human. His arms were wrapped around Ginny, and he was crying loudly.

'Shhh,' Ginny said as she rocked him back and forth. 'I'm sorry I said that. Of course, you can sleep in my bed tonight. I shouldn't have said that. Calm down.' Slowly, Harry's sobbing died down.

'Harry,' Ron commented, 'you just traveled by fire. Why didn't you do that to get out of captivity?'

'Couldn't change into ... phoenix,' Harry answered.

'What's this?' Hermione asked as she took the note McGonagall had given Harry after the meeting from his hand.

'_Harry,_

_  
_

_'Congratulations on your escape._

_'Please meet me ASAP in my office at Hogwarts._

_  
_

_'Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

'Don't you think we should go and see him?' Hermione asked Harry.

'Maybe we should,' Ginny answered. Harry pulled Ginny close to make sure that wherever she was going, it was nowhere he couldn't follow. 'Why d'you think he's still at Hogwarts?'

'Probably helping with the reconstruction,' Ron said opening the door for his sister, girlfriend and best friend.

Slughorn was acting very unusual. He was nervous, pale and sweating profusely. He didn't greet his three favorite students and their friend 'Ralph' as amicably as he usually did. The reason for this lay on his desk.

As Ginny led Harry to the couch so he could rest for a bit, Ron read the letter Slughorn had been sent aloud:

_'Dear Professor Slughorn,_

_  
_

_'Even though I promised we would, we have not spoken in ages. Indeed, the last time I saw you was my last day as a student at Hogwarts. I have spent the better half of my life studying magic. Thus, it may come as a surprise to hear that an old student - one who has left school so many years ago - requires your teachings once again._

_  
_

_'Unfortunately, I cannot convey the purpose or ingredients of this potion in a letter. However, if you were to meet one of my associates in the Hog's Head on the seventeenth of March at noon, we can arrange a much more personal meeting._

_  
_

_'Yours Sincerely,_

_Tom Riddle_

'You don't have to turn up,' Ginny said fairly to the Potions Professor. 'You don't have to help that bastard.'

'While I admire such courage, Ginny, I am afraid I lack it,' Slughorn said.

'You can't be serious!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Surely you're not going to _help him!_'

'My dear Hermione,' Slughorn said desperately. 'What choices do I have? Please do not think too badly of me.'

'What's he going to do if you don't show up?'

'He already has them,' the Professor answered. When Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked puzzled at this, he tossed them the newest _Daily Prophet_. One of the smaller articles mentioned the kidnapping of the family Blyke. 'Alfred Blyke,' Slughorn clarified, 'is my brother-in-law. You-Know-Who's got my sister's family! What am I going to do?'

'Calm down,' said Harry unexpectedly, because everyone thought he was asleep. 'Was there any other reason you called us here for?'

The change of subject seemed to distract Slughorn a bit. 'Ah. Right. Yes. I discovered the recipe for the potion we talked about a while ago to ... eh ... you know ...' Slughorn glanced warily at Ron and Hermione.

'They know,' said Ginny quickly. 'You mean the potion to destroy the Horcruxes?'

Slughorn nodded. 'It is the most complicated recipe I've ever seen. It would take several weeks to brew, provided I can find all the ingredients. But there is one I'm sure I cannot find.'

'Which is?'

Slughorn took a deep breath before he said, 'Bone of the bearer.'

'Bearer of what?' Ron asked, verbalizing Hermione's expression.

Ginny answered for them. 'The bone of the bearer of the soul that needs to be destroyed. He means Voldemort's bone - which I believe is the same as his father's because he used that to regenerate.'

Ron let out a low whistle. 'I bet we can't find that in the local liquor shop.'

'We'll get it,' Harry mumbled, again completely unexpected.

'Of course,' Ginny added. 'We'll find a way.'

Slughorn looked skeptical. He smiled wryly and excused himself to take a warm bath. Hermione wanted to go back to Headquarters in order to do some research. Ron had no choice but to help her, much against his will.

Harry, however, didn't want to go back yet. He fancied a walk on the grounds.

'Okay, let's go,' Ginny said in response to Harry's thoughts as she linked her arm with Harry's.

The first thing they noticed when they were outside was the damage to the castle that the giants had done. It was mostly on the Slytherin wing, but it was extensive. A surprisingly large number of volunteers were helping to rebuild it. Ginny figured it was a way for those people to help out in the war, without really being in danger.

They walked over to Hagrid's hut. Ginny noticed how calm open spaces made him, and she also noted that Harry's arms tightened when they entered Hagrid's house.

Hagrid was all too pleased to see Harry again. He hadn't been able to visit Harry until now because he had been too busy with the reconstruction of the castle.

When Harry fell asleep on Ginny's shoulder, Hagrid chuckled and declared that his break was over and he had to leave to help out with the castle again.

Harry and Ginny walked over to the lake and sat down by one of their favorite trees. It was rather warm for a day in early March, but still not warm enough to walk around without a sweater. Thus, both Harry and Ginny were wearing Weasley-jumpers.

Ginny was leaning against the tree, and Harry was between her legs, leaning against her. His head came right beneath her chin.

Being calmed by the water's mesmerizing rustling, Harry rested his head on Ginny's chest and fell asleep. Ginny conjured a thin blanket for both of them as she had decided to join him in his slumber.

She wasn't sure how long they had slept when Neville found them. It could have been only a few minutes, but it could also have been a few hours.

Neville was standing close to her, watching Harry with an expression of hero-worship. Ginny smiled when she saw him.

'McGonagall told me he was back,' Neville said. 'Was he really ... you know ... captured?'

Ginny nodded sadly. 'He hasn't been the same since. I don't think he ever will be.' Harry stirred and woke up. 'But he's doing great already, aren't you?'

'I wanted to visit, but McGonagall won't tell me how to get into the Order's Headquarters unless I'm a member, and Gran won't let me join until I finish school.'

After giving Ginny a wake up kiss, Harry noticed Neville. He smiled and stretched out his right arm. Ginny quickly Vanished the blanket, and Neville shook his hand. 'How are you doing, Harry?'

Harry, unsure how to answer this, chose to ignore that question. 'He's doing fine,' Ginny answered for him. 'He's getting his memory back quickly.'

'Neville!' Harry exclaimed, and Ginny could tell he was hit by a sudden epiphany. 'We can bring your parents back!'

Neville ogled him and then turned to Ginny. 'He's right,' she said. 'We might be able to.'

'What are you talking about? They couldn't bring them back at St Mungo's. What makes you think you can? They're ...' Neville looked at his own shoes, '... vegetables.'

'So was Harry,' Ginny whispered. 'When Harry got back, he was exactly like your parents. But we got him back. We got him back.'

'What did you do?' Neville asked, not uninterestedly.

'Soul Journey Potion. I believe it might work on your parents, too.'

Neville, unable to recall hearing such a term in Potions, declared he would consult his grandmother as he left.

Harry and Ginny made to go back to Grimmauld Place. By the time they came stumbling out of the Vanishing Cabinet, Harry was sleepy again. He was almost too tired to stand on his own.

'Ginny, you're too late for supper. Go into the kitchen and start doing the dishes,' Mrs Weasley said. 'And no magic!' Had she been waiting for them to come out of the Cabinet?

'Harry needs to sleep, Mum,' Ginny said, steering Harry and paying little attention to her mother.

'I'll put Harry to bed; you go do the dishes. And no magic!' She grabbed Harry's free arm and pulled him close to her, away from Ginny.

When Ginny resisted, Mrs Weasley waved her wand and Banished Ginny into the kitchen and locked the door.

Harry started whimpering at the loss of Ginny. Mrs Weasley tried to comfort him as she steered him to his bedroom.

They passed the door to Ginny's room. Harry wanted to go in, but Mrs Weasley stopped him. 'This isn't your room, Harry. It's Ginny's. Come on; let me bring you to your room.'

But Harry wouldn't give in. _His_ room didn't smell like Ginny. He couldn't sleep in there. He struggled and struggled and tried to open that door and go in, but Mrs Weasley wouldn't let him. Harry managed to free himself from her grasp and quickly entered the room, but Mrs Weasley's wandwork was faster. As soon as he was inside the room, she Summoned him back out.

Harry kicked her shins and used the opportunity of distraction to crawl back into the room.

Meanwhile, Ginny cut her hand on one of the knives. She had been Banished into the kitchen with a locked door, her mother would pay for that later. Unable to get out, she had started with the dishes.

But she heard a voice in her head, and she knew it came from Harry. _Where are you going to, Great Harry?_ The voice was unmistakably the taunting voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Furious with the person that impersonated her mother, Ginny lunged at the door, which, thankfully, opened because of accidental magic, spawned by rage.

She hurried up to her own room where Bellatrix was playing with Harry. Her mother was standing in the middle of the room, trying to keep hold of Harry who was punching, kicking and biting - anything he could do to get free. Mrs Weasley, or whoever was impersonating her, whispered soothing words into Harry's ear. 'Harry, what's wrong? It's me, Mrs Weasley. I can help you. Just tell me what's wrong.'

Ginny was about to hit the impostor with the worst hex that she knew when the words echoed in her mind as Harry had heard them. _Don't tell me you don't like it, Great Harry. You're yearning for more. I can tell._

This was not an impostor. It really was her mother, only Harry thought she was Bellatrix. Harry was having a flashback.

Ginny pointed her wand at her mother's face. 'GET OUT!' she bellowed. 'NOW!' Her mother didn't move quickly enough, so Ginny hit her with the Disarmament Spell, which freed Harry, and then with a Banishing charm. She locked the door in front of her mother.

Ginny turned to Harry. He'd fallen onto the bed, curled up into fetal position, his limbs twitching involuntarily.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried to calm him. He wasn't attacking her or trying to get free, which was a good sign. Harry went from twitching hysterically to trembling as Ginny continued a stream of soothing words.

She used her mind - her connection to Harry - to soothe him. She sent him reassurance that he was safe and with Ginny and that Bellatrix was nowhere near. This, more than anything, calmed him down.

After half an hour of holding onto Ginny with trembling arms, Harry spoke. 'Ginny?'

'Yes, Harry?'

Harry calmed more. Though not gone, the trembling lessened. Harry buried his head in the pillow, next to Ginny's.

What happened next, Ginny could not explain. Harry's trembling hand moved to the top button of her blouse, and he started fiddling clumsily with it. He was obviously trying to undo it.

Though there could be no clearer invitation, Ginny could not believe what Harry was asking of her. Only last night, he felt too uncomfortable with it, and now he was the initiator!

'Harry?' Ginny asked tentatively. 'Are you sure?'

Harry nodded into the pillow. Slowly, Ginny realized how his mind was working. The best way to not think of something is to think of something else.

She relented.

The fragments of the flashback were drowned in the ecstasy of the Act.

---

It was deep in the night. Harry was still awake, his arms wrapped loosely around Ginny's neck. Their bodies lying face to face,

Harry felt very calm. On his face, a silly grin told Ginny that he was remembering what they'd just been doing. He'd enjoyed it. They both had.

Suddenly, Ginny thought of something less happy. Perhaps she could hear the inaudible sounds that were coming from the kitchen. Her thoughts wondered to her mother, and what she must be doing. She had to apologize.

Harry, sensing what Ginny was deciding to do through their bond and accepting the fact that she was going, asked, 'Will you come back?'

'Of course, I will,' Ginny said, chuckling. 'There's something in my bed I wouldn't give up for the world.' She slipped out of bed and put on her pajamas. Harry looked down the end of the bed, hoping to encounter what she was talking about. 'You, silly,' Ginny said, planting a wet kiss on his nose.

As soon as she was out of her room, she realized she still had no idea in which room her mother slept. Just before she decided to go back to bed, she heard noises coming from downstairs.

Apparently, they were originating in the kitchen. Someone was obviously busy.

She came into the kitchen and found her mother. She was baking bread - in the middle of the night.

'Mum?'

Mrs Weasley turned around. She had horrible bags beneath her eyes, and yet she was wide awake. 'Ginny, dear, why don't you wake your brothers up? It's time for breakfast.'

'It's half-past twelve, Mum,' Ginny said, pointing at the clock. Mrs Weasley dropped the bowl of dough she'd been holding.

'Where's Ronnie off to? I swear I won't be able to keep track of him when he learns to walk.' She picked up the bowl.

'Ron is almost eighteen, Mum,' Ginny said, wondering what was wrong with her mother, who dropped the bowl again. This time, she didn't bend down to pick it up again. Instead, she moved her hand over her abdomen and smiled. 'She's kicking.'

'Mum! Your daughter is right here. I'm Ginny. Right here. Wake up.' Mrs Weasley's hand started trembling, and she Summoned a chair to sit on. 'Who are you?'

'I'm _Ginny_. I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have used magic on you.'

'Ginny?' Mrs Weasley said, her eyebrows frowned in confusion. Then her face contorted with irritation and she yelled, 'He's not your baby!'

She was going from bad to worse, Ginny thought. 'Mum, what are you talking about?'

'YOU'RE NOT HIS MUM!'

Suddenly, Ginny understood. Her mother was behaving so weirdly lately because she felt her motherhood was being threatened by Ginny. Harry was dependent on Ginny now, as demonstrated by the fact that he looked to her as a mother, in addition to everything else. Mrs Weasley had all but adopted Harry; it was normal she thought of him as son. Now she thought of her as a daughter who had betrayed her.

'His mother died a long time ago, Mum.' Ginny said after she drew a chair to sit on beside her mother in order to hug her. 'None of us can replace Lily Potter.'

'I know,' her mother wailed, 'but it's all so sad! He shouldn't have to live through this. No one should.'

'I know, I know,' Ginny soothed. 'It's a sad story.'

'Why ... why you? Where did I mess up? Where have I gone wrong?'

'It has nothing to do with messing up, Mum,' Ginny said. 'Harry doesn't turn to you when he needs a mother's care. He never did. He always saw you as the stereotypical mother. Believe it or not, that experience was new to him. I'll bet my life he wouldn't give it up for the world. You showed him what it's like to be part of a family in which he is loved. He loves you for being _the Mum_ in his life, not _his Mum_. Harry doesn't turn to you like a son turns to a mother. He never did. In the past, he sought solitude to process things. The only thing that's different now is that he turns to me.'

'Why you?' Mrs Weasley wailed. 'Why not ... why not me?'

That was a question Ginny did not want to answer. She didn't want her mother to know about the bond between herself and Harry. 'Because he sees you in me,' Ginny said. 'He knows me better than he knows you. He knows that ... depending on me is a lot like depending on you. He loves me, too, you know.'

'More!' Mrs Weasley wailed. 'He loves you more! Why?'

Her mother was asking why _she_ did not have a Soulbond to Harry. 'Because ... he sees himself in me, too. Harry's been touched by Voldemort, as I have. It's ... we share a past. He understands me. and I him. We can relate to each other in a way that no one else can to another person. I love him like you love Dad and vice versa. You never did anything _wrong_.'

Mrs Weasley didn't have anything to say. Instead, she sobbed onto her daughter's shoulder.

'He loves you,' Ginny said. 'He really does. I can tell. But not like I do.'

Mrs Weasley sobbed some more and then said, 'You're right. I'm being silly. I'm sorry, dear, for what I've put you through.'

'It's all right, Mum.' Ginny answered. 'I forgive you. Now let's get you back to bed.' She Vanished the bread dough and stood up. Mrs Weasley smiled and then stood up also to follow her daughter.

When Ginny reentered her room, Harry was still awake. Quite oblivious to what had happened downstairs, Harry had done his best to stay awake until Ginny got back. Either he wanted to fall asleep after she got back, or ...

'Still awake Harry? Does this mean you're ready for another round?'

Harry grinned widely and nodded.

---

_MINISTER OF MAGIC FOUND DEAD_

_The Dark Mark was spotted above Luton last evening. A team of Aurors was sent to investigate the scene. Apparently, the Mark was cast above the house of Minister for Magic Dolores Umbridge._

_According to the Aurors, there were 'signs of struggle.' According to various estimates, Death Eaters entered the house around seven o' clock, disabling the wards meant to keep unwanted visitors out. Magicologists that were summoned to the scene conclude that the residues of magic signify offensive spell-casting by no later than half-past seven._

_The horribly mutilated body of the Minister was found in the bathroom. A message was written on the mirror in Madam Umbridge's blood:_

BEHOLD THE FATE OF THE DARK LORD'S OBSTACLES

_Magicologists say Madam Umbridge was subjected to the Imperius Curse and was forced to write the message on her own, after cutting herself with a poisoned knife._

_The further mutilation of the Minister's body suggests werewolves were part of the Death Eater party._

_Some speculate that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the scene in person. This hypothesis explains the skillful deconstruction of the wards as well as the delay between the entrance of the nefarious guests and break out of violence. It may even be assumed that the Minister attempted to negotiate, but failed to strike a deal._

---

_SECOND MASS BREAK-OUT FROM AZKABAN_

_The Ministry-assigned wardens of the prisoners announced last night that there has been a mass break-out from Azkaban. Twelve high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of last evening._

_The twelve detainees had been arrested just under two years ago for trespass on Ministry premises. In their trial, they had confessed to acting upon the orders of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_The complete lack of magic used by the prisoners suggests outside help. The Ministry fears You-Know-Who is collecting Death Eaters._


	22. Chapter 22: Bone Acquired

CHAPTER XXII  
**Bone Acquired**

Polyjuice Potion. Slughorn smiled. It allowed the drinker to assume the form of another person - in his case, some poor soul who bumped into him in Diagon Alley. He now had the appearance of a complete stranger.

He entered the Hog's Head and was looking for whoever Voldemort sent to meet him. He saw one man sitting in a corner. He had a scar over his right eye and was concentrating on the Firewhiskey before him.

Slughorn poked the man with his wand. He looked up and smiled evilly. 'Slughorn sent you?' Slughorn nodded in response. 'My master did not expect him to come in person,' the man continued.

'Neither did mine,' Slughorn replied. 'I guess great minds think alike, eh? Are you supposed to take me somewhere?'

'Yes,' the Death Eater replied. He rummaged in one of the pockets of his Traveling Cloak and produced a silver skull amulet. 'It's a portkey,' he explained. Slughorn gathered what courage he had left and touched the amulet in anticipation of the jerk behind his navel.

Everything started spinning and soon after, Slughorn's feet slammed to the ground. 'Follow me,' the Death Eater that accompanied him said.

They were in a big mansion and, by all appearances, it belonged to a wealthy pure-blood family. The Death Eater led Slughorn through the mansion and stopped before a door that Slughorn supposed hid the master bedroom. His escort opened the door for him. Slughorn motioned for him to continue, but the man shook his head. Slughorn went in alone.

Immediately through the threshold, Slughorn saw what he was looking for. Voldemort sat in a throne in the center of the room. At the time, he was eating something.

Slughorn coughed to make his presence known. Voldemort looked up angrily, but when his red eyes fixed on Slughorn - or rather, the form of someone he didn't know - his face contorted into a smile.

'Slughorn sent you?' Voldemort asked. 'I did not expect my dear old professor to come himself. But I must say, I did expect someone ..._ older_.'

'Professor Slughorn did not think you expected him to come in person,' Slughorn replied. _Damn right - that's exactly why I am coming in person: it's the last thing he's expecting._

'What is your relationship to the esteemed professor?' Voldemort asked, Vanishing the remainder of his meal.

'I am his apprentice,' Slughorn replied without faltering.

'Is that so?' Voldemort asked. It sounded as though he was genuinely interested. 'How long have you been? And what is it exactly that he teaches you?'

'Stop feigning interest,' Slughorn said harshly. Voldemort's red eyes contorted slightly with suppressed anger. 'You could not care less about my apprenticeship. You summoned me here for a reason. What is it?'

Voldemort took a deep breath. 'I would like to benefit from Slughorn's abilities with regards to a certain potion I would like to make.'

Slughorn raised his eyebrows. 'Surely someone as powerful as yourself already has excellent potioneers at your service? Why do you need Slughorn, especially?'

'Make no mistake, delegate of Slughorn. Where my skills lack, Severus's more than suffice. I am not in need of his potioneering abilities. It is an ingredient I need.'

'And you want my master to fetch it for you,' Slughorn supplied helpfully. Voldemort nodded slowly. 'Tell me, sir, what makes you think he will be inclined to cooperate?'

'I do not believe he has a choice,' Voldemort spat coldly. He waved his hand at a wide door, but not the one through which Slughorn came in. It revealed two people: a man and a woman, somewhere in their eighties. They were gagged and shackled to the wall.

Slughorn did his best to hide his expression. Of course he knew who they were. The woman, Jade, was his sister. The man, Alfred Blyke was his brother-in-law. Slughorn put on an expression of confusion.

Voldemort fell for it. 'These,' he clarified, 'are your master's only family. She is the only other remaining heir of the Slughorn line. I had to arrest them for their own safety, you see. There are many evil-doers about that are intent on killing them. I am sure that your master will be inclined to aid me in order to see to their _continued safety_.'

Slughorn whitened a bit at this. 'I do not believe my master will cave in to blackmail. But there are more effective ways of persuasion. Negotiation, for example, will always get you far with Slughorn. You know this. In any case, I'm sure he would do a much better job if you offered him something valuable in return.'

'The lives of his remaining family members are not valuable?' Voldemort asked coldly. 'If that's the case, then -' He swished his wand menacingly.

'STOP!' yelled Slughorn. Voldemort's face contorted into a sick smile. 'What I mean to say,' Slughorn continued, 'is that my master would do a better job if he was not under the pressure of saving his family. His activities would be much more productive if he were _motivated_, not coerced.'

'Always the negotiator,' mock-chuckled Voldemort. 'Your master is rubbing off on you.'

'Which is why I chose to be his apprentice. What do you say?'

'I could offer him something valuable ... but then these miserable lives are useless. Do you know what Lord Voldemort does with useless items? Dare you hazard a guess?'

Slughorn sighed. 'I suppose you either make them more useful, or else you dispose of them.'

'Indeed,' sneered Voldemort, eyes glinting evilly. 'I am sure I can find more uses for them. It is your choice. Choose now.'

Slughorn tried again. 'But these two people are your insurance - your guarantee that whichever mission you set my master will be completed to your liking!'

Voldemort smiled in appreciation of the man's Slytherin-like determination. 'The item ... and his family?'

'That would compose a _very_ good incentive,' Slughorn said quickly. 'I am sure we would do our utmost best to fetch your ingredient, whatever it is.'

'Very well. What do you have in mind?'

---

Harry awoke one day in late April to the delicious flowery scent of Ginny, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. As he stirred, Ginny absent-mindedly slid a hand over his forehead. She was in conversation with someone - Hermione.

Realizing that his awakening had interrupted the conversation, Harry took the time to bid Ginny and Hermione a good morning. After receiving morning greetings in return, Harry buried his head in Ginny's neck.

Harry vaguely registered Hermione leaving.

'The Soul Journey Potion is ready.' Ginny informed him. 'Snape made it again.'

Harry understood what this meant. If Neville hadn't changed his mind after agreeing, they would feed the potion to his parents and hopefully bring them back.

Ginny made to get out of bed, but Harry had other intentions. He conveyed them mentally, through their bond.

Ginny chuckled. 'Why, Harry, you naughty boy - you have an insatiable lust.' Then she crushed her mouth to his before making love to the man she could only dream of when she was little.

---

After that morning's session, Ginny and Harry headed downstairs for breakfast. Harry started assembling his own breakfast from the various treats on table. Up till now he depended on Ginny doing it for him. Apparently, Harry was in a good mood.

Ginny was happy for him. Usually, Harry was hardly awake at breakfast. Now, Harry was wide awake and happy. Ginny wondered whether that was because of what they had done that morning or because they were going to revive Neville's parents today. She figured it was a happy mix of both things.

After breakfast, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny left for Hogwarts with a goblet of Soul Journey Potion in Ron's hands.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, they realized Neville should actually be there. Hermione went to fetch him.

Not too long after that, the administered the potions. Mr and Mrs Longbottom went to sleep.

'It's going to take a while,' Ron said. 'Wanna play some chess in the meanwhile?' Neville, though he knew he was going to be thrashed, agreed happily. Hermione followed Ron and Neville to the Gryffindor common room, home of Neville.

Harry wanted to stay with the adult Longbottoms, but he knew he was in for a long wait. He climbed onto the bed beside Frank Longbottom and snuggled up to Ginny, who started reading a book.

Ginny felt uncomfortable. Instinctively, she reached out for Harry. He was already asleep, head in her lap. His hands were curled up between his legs. Something about this made her feel ill.

She _needed_ him to hold her. Wherever they went, Harry held her. She thought it was something he chose, but apparently, it was something their connection demanded.

She pulled Harry's arms from between his legs and wrapped them carefully around her waist. Immediately, she felt waves of pleasure wash over her. After stroking Harry's messy black hair a bit, she proceeded with her book, a Muggle story Hermione had recommended called _Lord of the Rings_. This Gandalf fellow had absolutely no idea of how magic worked in reality.

After a few hours of sleep, Harry was woken by an odd sound from Alice. Harry snuggled his head onto Ginny's lap to witness what was happening. Alice stirred. She woke up and took a deep breath.

'Alice,' said Ginny calmly. 'Welcome back.' Alice sat up and snapped her head at Ginny. Then she looked at Harry. 'James?'

Harry was puzzled, but Ginny understood her confusion. 'No. This is Harry Potter, son of Lily and James.'

'Harry Potter?' mumbled Alice. 'Am I dead?'

'No,' answered Ginny. 'You've been in some sort of coma for quite some time. Listen to me. Frank is about to wake up, and he's going to need your help.'

Alice noticed her husband in the bed next to her. 'What's happened to him?' she asked Ginny.

'The same thing that happened to you,' Ginny replied. 'Harry, do you mind if I go fetch Neville quickly?'

_Yes._ He did mind, but he didn't want to say no to Ginny. She kissed him on the forehead and left before he could even answer.

'Neville?' Alice wondered. 'Is he ... ?' Harry nodded in reply. 'I guess you're as old as he is, aren't you, Harry?' Harry nodded again. 'How long has it been? How old are you?'

'Seventeen,' Harry replied.

'Sixteen years ...' Alice wondered. 'I've been gone for sixteen years. What happened to me?'

Harry did not answer. Where was Ginny? Harry was beginning to regret letting her go.

'How did you get me back?' Alice asked.

'Soul Journey Potion,' Harry responded. 'You're back now. Don't worry about what happened prior to this.'

Frank gasped. He started coughing. His head was getting redder and redder. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

'Is he having a Soul Journey, too?' Alice asked. Harry nodded in reply.

Neville entered the Hospital Wing, together with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry leapt into Ginny's arms and sighed in relief.

Neville stood still. After a slight push from Hermione, he took a few tentative steps. 'Hello, Mum,' he said.

Alice got up from her bed and pulled her child into a big hug. 'Neville,' she mumbled. 'My Neville ... all grown up ... so handsome ...'

Frank took a deep breath and woke up, as well. He sat up, taking everything in. 'Why am I in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing? What happened?'

'Frank!' Alice called. 'We've been ... in a coma ... for several years. Neville is all grown up now. Look.' Frank turned his head and saw the shy teenager that had Alice's facial features. 'Neville?' Frank whispered.

'Come on,' said Alice, 'give your father a hug.' After a little encouragement-by-smile from Hermione, Neville complied with his mother's request.

'Come on,' said Frank. 'Let me get out of bed. Introduce me to your friends.'

Neville helped his father stand up, even though he didn't really need help, and introduced them to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

'You look so much like your father, Harry,' said Frank, after shaking Harry's hand.

'But you've got your mother's eyes,' said Alice. 'Lily's eyes.'

'Where is everybody?' Frank asked. 'What's going on? Where is Dumbledore?'

'Dad,' said Neville. 'Dumbledore is dead.' Frank and Alice pulled each other into a sideways hug, still facing their son.

'So who's leading the Order of the Phoenix?' Alice asked. 'I take it Dumbledore's death was Voldemort's doing?' Harry noted that Alice spoke the name.

'Indirectly,' answered Hermione. 'Harry was leader before he was captured. Now, McGonagall has taken over until Harry can resume.'

'Then we want to see McGonagall,' Frank and Alice declared in unison.

'She'll be busy with the reconstruction,' Ron supplied. 'We'll bring you to her.'

'Reconstruction?' Frank asked, perplexed. 'Of what?'

'Hogwarts,' Neville answered. 'The castle was under attack by giants a few weeks back. The material damage has nearly been repaired, but Hogwarts is closed until the war is over.'

A loud gong resonated throughout the entire castle for several minutes. It was followed by McGonagall's magically amplified voice: 'EVERYBODY HEAD TO THE UNUSED CLASSROOM ON THE EAST SIDE OF THE FIRST FLOOR. ABANDON EVERYTHING. THE WARDS ARE BEING ATTACKED.'

Harry loosened his grip on Ginny and went to look out of the ward window. At least fifty Death Eaters, clad in black, wearing white masks, were marching up the grounds.

Hagrid was in the forest with Grawp when he heard the gong. Telling his brother to follow him, he went to check things out. He saw at least fifty Death Eaters march towards the castle.

With an almighty roar, Hagrid plunged into the mass of intruders and started sweeping and smiting them about. Not too long after, Grawp joined the fight.

However, the Death Eaters were too strong. Though Hagrid's skin repelled most of the offensive curses, some spells did have effect. Curse after Hex after Jinx was sent at him until they subdued him. Hagrid was conquered.

Grawp, in rage about his brother's death, started fighting with renewed ardor and strength bringing even more fear upon the Death Eaters in his path, until Grawp, too, succumbed to the magic of the minions of Darkness.

The Death Eaters halted their advance. They needed to regroup and tend to the wounded. Hagrid and his brother had bought the others time, but not much of it.

Harry lost his grip on reality. He had known where he stood: in front of the window in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He had known who was with him: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and his parents. But the newest piece of information was too much for him to handle.

Harry forgot all about his senses. He felt he was falling through an endless hole, or into a vortex. What did it matter? He was there, and yet he wasn't. The only thing he was aware of was Ginny's presence in his mind, shouting for him to come back.

However, he did not know how to come back. He did not know how he had gone into the state he was in now, let alone how to reverse the process. He wanted to tell Ginny to lead him out of the hole, but he found he couldn't concentrate on anything except the pain he was in and the pain he was about to be in.

Harry started shaking violently. Ginny rushed towards him and clasped his arms to his side with her own. She whispered calming words into his ear, but their mental connection told her that the words didn't register. Instead, she used the connection to calm him. The uncontrollable shaking lessened, but Ginny could not steer Harry's mind out of the pit of fear he was in.

'Let's get him back to Headquarters,' Ginny said to the others. Preferring to hold Harry, rather than Levitating him, Ginny carried Harry over to the unused classroom on the first floor. Lots of people were convened there. Ginny supposed they were there to help with the reconstruction of the castle. Professor Slughorn was there, too, and he was Levitating a large, thick cauldron with a thick, bubbling, black liquid in it.

'Harry!' Slughorn exclaimed as soon as he saw him. However, when he realized that Harry wasn't taking in anything of the environment, he turned to Ginny. 'I finished the potion,' he said. 'It only needs the last ingredient, bone of the bearer, to be complete. Then you can throw in the Horcruxes, and the potion will destroy the bits of soul within.'

'You're saying this as if you won't be there,' Ginny said gravely. 'Tell me that's not true.'

'I wish I could say it wasn't, Ginny,' said Slughorn, 'but I'm afraid I must stay behind to receive the last ingredient. I must find another way of getting it to you. I don't know if I will make it.'

'Of course you will,' said Ron. 'The only way you won't make it is if you are blinded by your fear. Concentrate on the goal, and you will be able to do anything.'

'Keeper's wisdom speaking?' Hermione asked, hiding a grin.

'Thanks, Rupert,' said Slughorn, mixing Ron's name up with that of another former student of his. 'I can see why you're one of Harry Potter's best friends.'

'What do you mean by "receive the last ingredient"?' Ginny asked.

Slughorn took a deep breath. 'We ... Tom - V-V-Voldemort and I made a deal. We both need an ingredient ... he won't say what he needs his for, but I guess I didn't say what mine was for, either ... we are going to trade ... I will get a piece of his bone, and he needs ... he needs a bit of Harry's blood.'

'What does he need that for?' Hermione asked sharply.

'I don't know,' Slughorn said. 'I don't know.'

'Harry,' Ginny muttered in Harry's ear. 'We need to take a bit of your blood. Can you please hold your arm still?'

'Ginny! You can't take his blood while he's like that!'

'I have to, Hermione! Harry trusts me. He'll understand. He has to. It's the only way to get what we need.'

Hermione wanted to object more, but she couldn't find a solid reason.

Slughorn conjured a clean and sterilized knife with which he made a cut in Harry's arm. After collecting the blood in a vial, Slughorn sealed the wound and cleaned the remnant of blood from Harry's arm. Ginny was sure that Harry didn't register that someone had just stolen a bit of his blood.

McGonagall entered the classroom. 'Everybody, listen carefully. That Vanishing Cabinet will lead you to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Remember that, or you will find yourself located in the middle of nowhere, literally. Those that do not wish to fight the Death Eaters may leave now. Those that wish to make a stand, please follow me.' Her eyes lingered momentarily on Mr and Mrs Longbottom, and she nodded briefly in greeting. She had been made aware, of course, that the potion had been administered.

Ginny steered Harry towards the Cabinet. She was not going to wait long enough for the situation to register in Harry's mind because if she did, his nobility complex wouldn't allow him to retreat while others were fighting.

'You're not fighting!' Ron yelled at Hermione. 'You've got a child to care about, for God's sakes, Hermione! She's going to be my daughter, too, you know! I don't want anything to happen to her before she is even born. Please, just listen to me. Don't argue.'

'But Ron -'

'No, Hermione! I won't be able to fight nearly as well if I don't know for certain that you and my future daughter are safe. Go. Just go. I love the both of you too damn much.'

Grudgingly, Hermione took over Levitating the cauldron from Slughorn and went through the Cabinet. Ginny followed with Harry.

Once on the other side, Ginny called for her mother to tend to the imminent guests. She then brought Harry to her room to continue calming him down. Alice and Frank, the next two people to come through the Cabinet, followed Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny put Harry on her bed and enveloped him into a hug, pulling the blanket around the two of them as she moved. She used their mind connection to make him calm. After several minutes, Harry wasn't shaking anymore, but he was still holding on to Ginny tightly, almost fearfully.

'What's wrong with him?' Alice asked.

'He's having a flashback,' Ginny replied. 'He thinks he's back in Voldemort's captivity. He can't tell reality from imagination. It's not fun when you don't know who's going to torture you and who's going to help you, nor is it fun when you're scared of everything your mind says is real.'

---

Slughorn saw the army to defend Hogwarts march off to meet the Death Eaters. He was not going to fight. Not a chance. He had only one choice, really. He had to wait for Tom to come to him.

So he sat in his office, several floors higher than it had been thirty years ago. When he came to work at Hogwarts at the beginning of last year, Snape occupied the office in the dungeons. So now Slughorn had an office on the fourth floor, one with what was usually a nice view of the grounds.

Usually - not now. The battle was in full progress. The defenders were clearly intent on killing as many Death Eaters as possible. They seemed to realize that saving Hogwarts was impossible, so their goal was to take out a large part of Voldemort's force.

Slughorn winced as he saw a Bone Removing Curse, distinguishable by its purple-and-green light, hit a Death Eater in the chest. That man was going to die if his bones were not reinserted in his chest within two minutes because without a ribcage, there can be no drawing of breath.

The defenders were not using the Avada Kedavra. Instead, they tried to lure the Death Eaters in the vicinity of the Whomping Willow, or they tried to drown them in the Lake. The giant squid was also proving a good ally.

Soon, however, the force of Death Eaters overwhelmed the defenders, and the latter were forced to retreat.

Taking a deep breath, Slughorn prepared himself for what was about to come.

Trying not to lose his sanity, he waited and waited.

The door creaked open, and Voldemort stepped inside.

'Good afternoon, old mentor of mine. How kind of you to witness how I conquer the prestigious school. Without Dumbledore and Potter, the world is a piece of cake that lies within my grasp.'

'Good afternoon, Tom,' said Slughorn, reinforcing his Occlumency shield for the umpteenth time. 'Did you come here to boast about your achievements?'

'Do you have Potter's blood?' Voldemort asked.

'Do you have the bone?' Slughorn asked in return.

'Of course,' said Voldemort, holding out his hand to accept the flask. Slughorn gave the blood to him. 'Thank you.'

'And the bone?' Slughorn asked.

'I have changed the terms of our deal. You will get either the life of your family, or my bone. It is your choice.'

'You can't do that, Tom!' Slughorn exclaimed. 'If that's the case, then I want my my blood back!'

'You mean, you want _my_ blood back. Your request has been denied. I have use for this blood. I am not about to give it up. _You_, on the other hand, must choose now. You will either get your family, or the bone of Lord Voldemort.'

His heart thumping somewhere in his throat, Slughorn answered. 'Fine - free my family, and don't ever touch them again.'

'Too bad - wrong choice. They are already dead. I could not afford to move them, nor could I afford to free them.'

Slughorn forced his eyes shut as he processed this information - his only family, dead. This must be what it is like to be Harry Potter. The war had come to him after all, despite his best attempts to avoid it.

'The bone, then,' Slughorn said, making up his mind.

'You already chose your family.' Voldemort menaced. 'If you leave now, you might live.'

Slughorn gathered his courage. He pulled out his wand and caught Voldemort by surprise, by shouting '_Accio Tooth!_'

Voldemort yelled in agony as one of his front teeth was ripped out of his jaw. The tooth flew to Slughorn's awaiting hand, and Slughorn ran.

He knew he was too old and fat to keep this up for a long time, but the only way to evade Voldemort was to ignore the burning and growing stitch in his side. He ran down the stairs, but just as he disappeared from Voldemort's line of sight, he felt a spell collide with him - the momentum brought him out of his balance, and he almost tripped.

Slughorn ran down to the first floor, towards the Vanishing Cabinet on which he supposed a Glamour Charm had been put so that no one would recognize it for what it was. Slughorn jumped in headfirst and fell out in a large house. He was there. This was the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter was here.

Slughorn turned towards the Cabinet he had come out of and Reducted it, so that no one could follow him. Next, fearing that Voldemort was sick enough to put some return spell on his own body parts, he cast a quick _Finite Incantatem_ on the tooth.

He then realized with a jolt behind his navel what that spell that collided with him had been. Voldemort hadn't put a return spell on his tooth, he had turned something _he_, Slughorn, was wearing into a Portkey. Everything started spinning, and he knew he was going to die soon.

'Welcome back, Professor,' said Voldemort when Slughorn slammed (painfully, as was the intent of the caster of the Portkey) on the ground in his own office. '_Expelliarmus._' Slughorn's wand flew out of his hand, but Voldemort had been looking for the tooth. 'Where is my tooth? SPEAK! _Crucio!_'

Slughorn screamed in agony as the curse was put on him. His body was on fire. His mind was trying to rip itself away from his head.

The curse was lifted. Slughorn took several deep breaths before he spoke. 'If I tell you everything I know, will you promise to kill me?' He did not fancy more of _that_ kind of pain.

'Depending on the usefulness of your information. Where did you leave my tooth? Who needs it, and for what?'

Slughorn explained that Harry Potter was trying to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Voldemort was shocked that Harry Potter had gotten so far in undoing him. But Harry Potter's mates were overlooking one thing.

'Kill me now,' said Slughorn softly. 'I have outlived my purpose. Kill me now. Have mercy.'

'First,' said Voldemort in a menacingly cold voice. 'You must be taught a lesson.' He cast the Cruciatus Curse on Slughorn who crumpled on the ground and screamed in agony. 'That is for trying to deceive the all-knowing Lord Voldemort with the appearance of another person. Surely you knew better than to attempt to hoodwink the unhoodwinkable?' He cast the Cruciatus Curse again, more intense and longer this time. 'That is for trying to rob me from my possessions through unfair exchange and persistent negotiation thereto!' He intensified the curse again. 'That is for allying yourself to the losing side!'

Voldemort switched curses. '_Imperio!_ This, my old mentor, is for stealing from me my bone!' With that, Voldemort made Slughorn dive out of the window and fall a good thirty feet to his death.

'By the way,' Voldemort added as an afterthought. 'Thank you for your mulled wine. It is extremely delicious.'

---

Harry was curled up on Ginny's bed. There were several other people in the room, but none of them really registered in Harry's mind. Ginny was holding him in a hug, trying to calm him down. Hermione was supposed to be minding the cauldron full of thick black potion Slughorn had given them, but she was mesmerized by Harry's state and Ginny's instinctive knowledge of what to do. Alice and Frank had followed the three into Ginny and Hermione's room because they didn't know what else to do.

Neville and Ron were fighting to defend Hogwarts.

'Could somebody please tell us what's going on?' Alice asked. 'I mean, we wake up in Hogwarts Hospital Wing without memory of the last sixteen years. Apparently, we have been in a coma-like state all this time. Hogwarts is attacked, and we're sent to a house that obviously belongs to the Darkest of wizards! What's going on?' Alice turned to Hermione because Ginny was busy calming Harry down - his mind was still a hectic mess.

'SHHH!' Ginny said, softly and yet imperiously. 'Don't upset Harry.'

Harry wasn't moving uncontrollably anymore, but he clung to Ginny as if for dear life. Ginny used their connection to focus his mind on what she knew was real, but Harry had a wild imagination, an uncontrollable imagination. Every real thought that wandered through his brain was masked by at least two other thoughts. He thought that he was being hurt, or that he was about to be hurt. They were thoughts that originated from Harry's time in captivity, but Ginny also encountered a few thoughts that harked back to the Dursleys. They made him feel hurt, dirty, fearful, lost, sad, lonely and used, all at once. Tears were streaming down his face.

She expelled them all. It seemed as if these foreign thoughts, these products of an uncontrolled imagination, came into being because Harry's mind could not cope with the real thoughts. So Ginny expelled everything from his mind. She kept it blank so that Harry shouldn't feel hurt, fearful or lonely.

But his mind rejected it. Harry's mental self had enough consciousness left to realize having no thought was wrong. He needed at least one thought to focus on.

The first question that popped up in his mind did not have to do with Death Eaters, Voldemort or Dursleys. It didn't relate to something he was afraid of, or something he hated. It related to something, or someone, rather, whom he loved. _Where is Ginny_?

Ginny thanked Merlin that Harry had one ounce of fortune left in his life that his one thought could be so calm and tranquil. _Near_, she answered. _Always near._

Harry's mind grasped that idea, and Ginny kept it there, whilst still repelling all other thoughts. She cycled and recycled, _Ginny is near_, in his mind, over and over. Harry's grip on Ginny loosened and changed from being fearful and strong to being loving and comfortable.

'Perhaps we shouldn't bug Harry and Ginny,' Hermione said, preparing to answer Alice's question. 'Come on, let's go downstairs. We can wait for our men to come back.' Hermione wasn't quite able to keep her voice stable as she said the last sentence.

_You want to go, too_, Harry mentally said to Ginny.

'I want to stay with you,' she answered out loud.

_You can_, he answered through their connection, indicating their connection.

Harry opened his green eyes and looked at Ginny pleadingly. _Go_.

_Then promise me, Harry, if you need me, or even want me, SAY SO._

_I promise, Ginny._

Ginny slowly detached Harry from her hug. She tucked him into her own bed and wrapped the blanket around him. She placed a pillow under his head. He was looking in front of him, without taking anything in of what he was seeing. A stupid grin was tickling at the corners of his mouth.

Harry knew that Ginny was going to physically leave him, but that didn't matter. She was with him, in his mind. She would stay with him in his mind forever. He reveled in her proximity and mentally cuddled close to her.

Before she left, Ginny collected Harry's tears on a piece of cloth. If the wounded defenders were coming here, they might need a bit of healing tears. She then dimmed the lights and followed Alice, Frank and Hermione out of the room. She kept a mental check on Harry. He was still thinking about her. Gradually, he was taking over her job of repelling all other thoughts than her proximity.

In the kitchen, being fed by a Mrs Weasley who was worrying over her sons and husband who had been called to fight at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny started answering the Longbottom's many questions.

The very first thing they wanted to know was how they got to be in a coma. Ginny explained that several Death Eaters broke into their house demanding to know where Voldemort was hiding. Unable to get their answers, they tortured Frank and Alice to insanity. Ginny did not know what immediately happened to Neville, but eventually he went to live with Frank's mother.

They wanted to know everything that happened since. As far as they knew, Voldemort was gone, Harry had been taken in by his maternal family and they were rounding up the remaining supporters of Voldemort.

Ginny, sharp as always, immediately inquired why they had been so worried about Harry, especially since every other person had been rather indifferent to his plight.

'We ... well, we wanted to adopt him,' Alice explained. 'Lily and I ... Lily and I were best friends all throughout Hogwarts, and after. Sirius is Harry's godfather, and I am his godmother. Since Sirius was in prison -'

'I can't believe we've all been so blind!' Frank interjected. '_Of course,_ it was Peter. Sirius would never betray Lily and James! But Peter would do anything to save his own life. The only reason why no one suspected him is because no one expected him to do anything ... anything so _big_! He always tailed behind James and Sirius and Remus ... he always stayed in the shadows ... when I get my hands on that worthless scum, I'll ...'

Alice moved a hand in her husband's neck to silence him. 'With Sirius in prison,' she continued. 'We offered to adopt Harry, as demanded per wizarding tradition. But Dumbledore wouldn't have it. He said Privet Drive was safer. At the time, I was skeptical, but now I understand his reasoning. What if Harry had been in our house when it was attacked? They would have killed him.'

'You're Harry's godmother?' Ginny asked. 'Harry will like to hear that.' She tried to picture Harry's reaction when he found out and decided that he would hug her.

Alice and Frank demanded more answers. They wanted to know how they found out that Sirius Black was innocent, how Voldemort came back and how they came to be in a house that belonged to the Darkest of wizards. They wanted to know how Sirius Black died and how Dumbledore died, and they wanted to know everything that happened since.

Hermione told them about the Order, and how Harry led it until he was captured by the Ministry and sold to Voldemort. She told them what had happened since McGonagall had taken over the leadership position.

When she was finished, there was a brief silence that was broken by some noise upstairs. The people who had gone to fight for Hogwarts were returning. That meant Hogwarts was lost.

The four of them - Ginny, Hermione, Alice, Frank and Molly rushed upstairs. The rushed the new arrivals to the common room and the wounded to the two largest bedrooms on the first floor because that was where Healer Crammend and Madam Pomfrey were waiting.

McGonagall was last to exit the Cabinet. She turned around and pointed her wand at the Cabinet and was about to say an incantation, but she didn't cast a spell. Perhaps it was prudent to keep the connection. The Cabinet on the other side had been Transfigured to resemble a liquor cupboard so that none of the Death Eaters would recognize it as being their entrance to the castle one year ago. Additionally, on the other side, they would think the connection had been broken, and they would be afraid that anyone who entered simply Vanished. Perhaps it was going to be useful after all.

Ginny accosted her. 'Do keep in mind,' she said carefully, 'that some of these new recruits may be, in fact, spies.'

McGonagall was taken aback. 'Who fought against their own numbers?'

'Not all of them fought,' Ginny remarked. 'Some of the people who were just helping to rebuild the castle came here right after the warning you made. They could be spies.'

McGonagall pursed her lips. 'You're right. We must consider that possibility.' She sighed and made up her mind. 'I shall require from each and every one of them an Unbreakable Vow that they will not relate any of what they have learned today to _anyone_. Will that suffice?'

Ginny nodded. She had a hunch ... she was _certain_ there was at least one spy in that group.

She checked up on Harry. He was still lying in bed, mentally cuddled up to Ginny's warm form. He was beginning to listen in on what she was doing.

_Go to sleep, Harry,_ she said. _I'll stay close. I promise._

She felt him complain before clear thoughts were formed. _I like seeing what you do_, Harry answered.

Deciding not to argue further, Ginny left for the emergency bedroom in order to help Healer Crammend.

There were fewer people there than she had expected. Death Eaters were very fond of the Cruciatus Curse, but that did not leave any corporal damage.

_Sectumsempra_ had been used a number of times, she noticed. Healer Crammend instructed her to apply salve to the narrow wounds of the sixteen victims or so after he closed them with magic. Ginny preferred (and she suspected the victims did, too) to use the moist cloth of Harry tears. It healed the wounds instantly and without leaving scars behind.

Neville was one of the people who had been hit by the _Sectumsempra_. There was a gash all along his back, which he insisted 'wasn't so bad'. Apparently, he had had 'worse'.

Harry called her. She couldn't figure out what his problem was, other than that he was confused. She hurried out of the room.

As soon as she came in sight of the Vanishing Cabinet, she froze. Someone came out of it. It took her a while to realize it was Slughorn. Slughorn Reducted the Cabinet and then cast a spell on a tiny red object. After several moments, Slughorn gasped, and he was gone in the blur of a Portkey.

Ginny ran over, but she knew Slughorn was gone. She looked at the tiny red object Slughorn had cast a spell on. There was a bit of white on it, too. _Bone of the bearer ..._ Ginny realized what it had to be. It was one of Voldemort's teeth.

Not daring to touch it, she Conjured a plastic bag and levitated the bone into it. She sealed the back and hid it in her pocket. She cleaned up the residual blood on the carpet and proceeded to her room.

Harry was distressed. The images he had seen through Ginny's eyes of the _Sectumsempra_ wounds made him think he was in danger. There was a pool of sick lying just out of Harry's mouth.

Ginny cleaned the sick up and climbed beneath the blanket to embrace Harry from behind. She expelled all unwelcome thoughts from his mind again, until only one was left: _Ginny is near._

Harry calmed almost immediately. After a while, he tried to focus on his senses again. He was warm, close it Ginny, judging by the scent of the air. He was in Ginny's room. He could faintly hear sounds coming from somewhere in the house.

His mouth tasted like vomit.

As soon as he registered this fact, Ginny giggled softly. 'Let me get some water,' she said, before she got up to leave the room. Before she reached the door, however, she remembered that she could do magic. She Conjured a glass and filled it with _Auguamenti_. Harry washed his mouth and mumbled his thanks.

The door opened. 'Ginny?' Hermione's voice asked. 'Neville said you ran out of the room. Is there something wrong with Harry?' Harry grabbed Ginny's arm in fear.

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione, Neville and Ron in the doorway. 'No, there isn't. Come in, Harry would like some company.'

_Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Ron are here,_ Ginny sent to Harry's mind. As he processed it, his grip on her arm became painful and then loosened as he became comfortable with the new occupants of the room. 'Hey,' Harry managed to say, prodded mentally by Ginny. She encouraged him to follow the conversation, but never to think of too many things at once.

'Would you like some privacy?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'No,' said Ginny, encouraging Harry to have a conversation with his friends, even if it was through her. 'Come in, have a seat.' She stroked Harry's messy hair as she talked about Slughorn's appearance and disappearance. 'Slughorn was here briefly, but it seemed that he Portkeyed away. He left this behind,' she said, producing the plastic bag in which the bloody tooth was put. She gave it to Hermione, who passed it on.

'It looks like a fang,' Hermione said.

'It's definitely a tooth,' Ron agreed.

'Seems painful to me,' said Neville. 'To lose it, I mean.'

'I think it was lost just twenty minutes ago,' Ginny said, steering Hermione and Ron's trains of thought. Neville couldn't understand because he didn't know about the Horcruxes or the potion to destroy them.

'But Slughorn had it,' Hermione protested. 'He wouldn't take a tooth out of someone's mouth, unless ...' Ginny grinned at the epiphany going on in Hermione's brain. 'Oh my god!' she exclaimed.

Ron, always slow on the uptake, asked, 'What are you on about?'

Hermione, unable to wait for Ron's slower pace of thinking, said, 'Ron! Don't you understand? A tooth is a piece of _bone_, and Slughorn wouldn't steal a tooth from someone unless they really deserved it ... someone like, uhm, I don't know ... Voldemort?'

Ron's eyes grew wide. 'You mean this is the bone of Voldemort? The last ingredient?' Ginny and Hermione nodded frantically. Neville still looked puzzled.

'Toss it in!' Ron said, pointing towards the cauldron Slughorn had given them. Hermione opened the plastic bag and put her hand in to grab it.

'Don't touch that, Hermione!' Ginny yelled. 'It's _Voldemort's_. I bet it's poisonous.' Hermione was less anxious to touch the bone and simply dropped it into the cauldron directly from the bag.

The potion started bubbling more, and, from the popping bubbles, a deep gray smoke emerged. The potion turned red and started glowing. The smell, though penetrating, was not very uncomfortable or nauseating.

'Can we throw in the Horcruxes now?' Ginny asked. Neville looked as ignorant as ever.

'I don't think so,' answered Hermione. 'Most potions need to mature before they're ready. I think we should wait until it calms down.'

'Could somebody tell me what that stuff does?' Neville asked.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny exchanged guilty glances. They weren't sure if Neville ought to know.

'Tell him,' said Harry, his hands still holding Ginny's arm.

With help from Ginny and Hermione, Ron plunged into an explanation. By the end of Ron's explanation, Neville wished he had never asked his question.

There was some new information for Harry. He learned that Ginny, Hermione and Ron had gone to Egypt to check a tomb out during his absence. The only substantial thing they learned was that it was painful, very painful to make a Horcrux.

Suddenly, perhaps even ironically, Harry's scar exploded with terrible pain. A white-hot poker was being pressed against it, or perhaps someone was cleaving his head open through the narrow gap. Somewhere, he knew, Voldemort was in terrible, terrible pain.

Harry started screaming, but he couldn't hear himself. The pain was too intense for any of his other senses to register input. All he knew was that he had done nothing to deserve this pain.

Somewhere, Harry knew, Voldemort was in a similar condition. Howhe could stand the pain was beyond Harry. Why didn't he make the pain go away?

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at Harry in shock. None of them knew what to do. Harry was screaming and he kept screaming. Ginny could faintly feel the pain he was in because Harry wasn't letting her get the full blast of it. She knew that meant that whatever Harry was feeling was a million times worse. He was flailing in his bed, screaming in agony. His scar was bloody red.

'He's going to hurt himself,' Ginny said quickly. Hermione nodded, utterly shocked. Why would't it just go away?

Ron was the first to actually do something. He pointed his wand at Harry and said, quite clearly, '_Impedimenta_.'

Harry stopped flailing, but he was in no less pain. 'Should I Silence him?' Ron asked.

'No,' said Ginny. 'We won't know when it stops hurting.' No one but Voldemort was in control of the pain.

Ginny had a hunch what Voldemort was doing, but Neville was the first one to verbalize it. 'Is ... does this mean You-Know-Who is making another Hor-Horcrux?'

'I think so,' said Ginny, unable to believe their luck. After so much trouble and toil, they were coming so close. And just as they were about to make it, Voldemort put them one step back again. Now there was another Horcrux. Two more fragments of Voldemort's soul had to be destroyed before Harry could face him for the last time. And they had to figure out what the new one was and, moreover, _where_ it was.

* * *

Author's Notes: _The next chapter might take a bit longer than a week to update. I'm having a minor block; shouldn't be too difficult to overcome. Reviews help, you know!_


	23. Chapter 23: Three Down

CHAPTER XXIII  
**Three Down**

When Harry woke, the Impediment Jinx was still in effect. He could move, but only slowly. Trying to think of as few as possible things at a time, Harry realized with a contented sigh Ginny was wrapped around him, asleep, but stirring.

_Harry?_ she asked, too sleepy to use her voice.

'Gin?' Harry asked in turn.

'Gin_ny_,' she corrected, finding her voice. 'How are you, Harry?'

Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on what he felt. 'Headache,' he said. 'Sore throat.' He rubbed a hand over his forehead and bits of dried blood stuck to it. Apparently, his scar had bled the night before.

'We'll do something about that,' Ginny said, referring to Harry's head and throat. Using a soaked cloth that she had used several times in the night, she cleaned his forehead.

'Thanks,' said Harry, uncomfortable with his inability to express his thanks.

'What for?' asked Ginny.

'For taking care of me ... when I need it. For ... being there for me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.'

'Well, I expect to be paid, Mr Potter,' she declared in a joking manner. 'Why else do you suppose I associate with gentlemen such as yourself other than your - ah - insane wealth?'

Harry didn't realize the jest. 'You can have it all,' he said, scared by the prospect of her leaving.

'Harry!' she exclaimed, shocked by his misinterpretation of her joke. 'I was joking! I didn't mean that. I don't want that. I don't want your money. I won't take it.'

That, ironically, scared Harry even more. 'So ... so you don't want to marry me?'

'Harry!' said Ginny, not stopping to wonder how he had come by that conclusion. '_Of course,_ I want to marry you. I was saying that I don't want your money. I want you, Harry! _My_ Harry. Not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. Not the millionaire and not the Boy-Who-Is-Going-To-Kick-Voldemort's-Arse. Just Harry - _my_ Harry. I want you - no one else.'

Harry, unable to make sense of this, sought more reassurance. 'Your mother ... she doesn't seem happy that we're engaged.'

'We _are_ young,' Ginny agreed. 'But can you imagine a life without me in it?' He furiously shook his head. 'Neither can I - without you in it, I mean.' She grinned stupidly at her own lame joke before she continued, 'I love you, and you love me. That's the way it's going to stay for the rest of our lives. It's not a secret to us that we're going to end up together, so we might as well get the wedding over with soon. It's not _Mum's_ place to say whether or not _we're_ ready, based on whether or not _she's_ ready for _us_ to grow up.'

Harry shot her a look of utter confusion and a mental prod to elaborate. 'Well,' she said, 'you have to understand that she's been raising children for more than half her life. It's _who she is_.'

'She's a good Mum,' Harry agreed.

'Yes. And when we grow up, suddenly it's as if she's not a mother anymore. It's a denial of who she is. And naturally, she will try to hold on to what used to be, but she can't. She is going to have to let go of all her children at one point or another, and that hurts. Sometimes, she's going to try to keep us little so she can keep mothering us, in order to contain the hurt, but she can't. It's not who _we _are. She wants to take care of all of us as if we were toddlers - and that includes you, Harry; she considers you as one of us - but sometimes, it's up to _us_ to help her grow up.'

'What about ... Ron and ... Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Hermione is going to have a baby. Mum is happy for her because she knows how much fun it is to raise one. And she gets to do it again, only from a distance this time as she gets to be grandmum.'

'I meant, why aren't they getting married?'

To Harry's surprise, Ginny didn't consider the question. Instead she laughed and immediately responded, 'Harry, it may seem obvious to you, but they're still not sure about how they feel about each other. It's been ... what, six years, that they've been ignoring their crushes. Doesn't that tell you something? It's obvious to us, of course, that they're in love. But, clever though Hermione is, they don't realize they are never going to fall _out of love_ with each other. Add to that, Ron is probably terrified of proposing to Hermione.' Ginny giggled softly at this as she remembered how Harry had proposed. Or rather, as she remembered how she'd ordered him to marry her.

'So they are going to get married, too?'

'You bet,' Ginny chuckled. 'However, it might take another ... oh, I dunno ... six, seven years before they do - and lots of bickering.'

Harry groaned. 'Won't that stop ... eventually?'

'Nope. Because they are so - ah - confused about, or even scared of , their own feelings towards the other, they can't say "I love you" to the other's face. Bickering is an easier way.'

Harry considered this for a second. 'They haven't bickered much this year, actually. Is that because they're together now?'

Ginny nodded. 'Yes, I think so. They're spending a lot more time together than they used to. And they're a lot older now ... I guess they've outgrown arguing constantly now ... to an extent at least.'

'What about their child?' Harry asked.

'What about it?' Ginny asked in return, uncertain of what Harry was asking. 'She decided to become a mother, and she's going to love her baby. Ron is thrilled by the idea that he's going to be a dad, even though he may be scared of it at first. He's not going to miss out on a chance to raise his daughter. If anything, their child will bring them closer together.'

'What about ours?'

'What about our child? He or she is at least nine months away and by that time we'll be ready. I'll love our child as much as I can, and I know you will, too.'

'Don't ... don't you want to ... enjoy being young, without having the commitment of a baby?' Harry asked, and Ginny was taken aback slightly by the sense of his question.

'What do you mean?' she responded. 'Do you want to know whether I plan to date other people? Have fun with other people? You know I can't. I love you, and I will love you for the rest of my life. Any moment I'm not with you is a moment wasted. We are going to have fun, lots of fun, raising our children, and as an added bonus, we will still be young by the time they're ready to go to school for anything you might have in mind.' She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Harry, however, did not take the hint. 'How many?'

'How many kids? I don't know. Let's start with one and then maybe, just maybe, I might be persuaded to have one or two more ...' She smiled at him and caught his expression - disappointment. 'Is there something wrong?' she asked tentatively.

'No,' he said quickly. 'It's just ...'

'You want more than three? You don't think three is enough?' He shook his head. 'Just how many were you thinking of?'

Harry mumbled something inaudible. When Ginny asked him what he'd said, he repeated his words a bit more clearly, 'Fifteen.'

'FIFTEEN?' she exclaimed before she even realized how big that number was. Soon, however, she regretted exclaiming that because she realized where it was coming from. Harry had been lonely in his childhood. Ginny, even when all her brothers were gone to Hogwarts, had no idea how lonely he had been. Usually, kids from one-child families had the company of their parents to enjoy. Harry, however, was punished whenever he sought company ... or comfort, or advice, for that matter. The only one he ever had to turn to was himself.

'Harry,' she said, blinking back her tears, 'fifteen is a ridiculously large number. If you are going to be an Auror, you'll be on assignment every other day, and I am _not _going to raise fifteen kids on my own, even if it's only until you come back.'

'I'll stay at home,' Harry interjected. 'I don't want to be an Auror anymore. I don't want to take orders from the Ministry, and Aurors aren't all that great.' Ginny could tell Harry was looking forward to having children.

'Even so,' Ginny continued, 'fifteen is not realistic. Five is a big number already.' Harry pouted and looked down. Ginny felt guilty for making him feel bad. 'Come on, Harry. Why don't we decide how many more to have after three?' A smile curled its way onto Harry's lips again. Ginny planted a kiss on them and said, 'Let's have some breakfast - unless you want to stay here.'

Harry, knowing full well that if he opted to stay, Ginny would bring up some sandwiches, chose not to be separated from Ginny, even for the little while. 'Breakfast.'

Carefully observed by Ginny, Harry was able to walk downstairs and have breakfast on his own. Mrs Weasley, of course, made the breakfast (scrambled eggs at his request), but Harry was the one who was eating it, completely autonomously and never thinking of two things at once.

He ate slowly, so he could concentrate better and make sure he was never distracted. At one point, Ron asked him to pass the honey. Harry froze, not knowing what to do.

_Put down the fork_, Ginny spoke to him. Harry complied and spotted the honey. Slowly, he passed it to Ron who thanked him before he continued with his food. Ginny smiled at how Harry was managing.

After breakfast, Harry washed up and brushed his teeth, again completely autonomously, vaguely aware that Ginny was watching him carefully with a happy smile. His headache and sore throat were over as soon as he took the potion Ginny had whipped up during breakfast.

By the end of the day, Harry was able to hold a conversation with Hermione and Ron (Neville was spending time with his parents), even one that ended up as speculation about Voldemort's last Horcruxes.

'I don't remember the pain,' Harry said; the others were uncertain what he meant. 'Not like that. It hurt, but it wasn't ... wasn't as painful.'

'What are you talking about, Harry?' Ron asked, unable to figure out.

'The night Voldemort killed that Muggle man - Frank Bryce, I think his name was - I woke up because my scar was hurting. But that was nothing compared to what I felt yesterday. Voldemort was in _agony_ yesterday, but before the Quidditch World Cup, he didn't feel a thing - it was _me_ hurting, not him.'

'What does that mean?' Hermione asked, interrupting Ginny who had been about to ask the same thing.

Ron was the first to think of an answer. 'Maybe he didn't make that pet snake of his a Horcrux at all.'

'And how would you explain Voldemort's unnatural control over him?' Ginny asked, trying to disprove Ron's theory. 'And how is it, then, that Harry saw Dad attacked _through the eyes of the snake_?'

'Voldemort is a Parselmouth,' Hermione said in response to the first question. 'And he was possessing the snake at the time - we don't even know if it was the same snake! Is it unreasonable to assume that his mind was inside the snake at the time of your father's attack?'

'It just seems so unlikely,' Ginny said, determined to find a flaw. 'It seems too easy to be true. And we know Voldemort doesn't make things easy for us.'

'Who would put a piece of their soul into a living creature?' Ron asked. 'One that can think and decide for itself? It doesn't make sense. What if the creature died of old age? The Horcrux in it would be destroyed, wouldn't it? What's the point of being immortal if it doesn't last?'

Ginny reluctantly had to admit that Ron had a point.

Harry continued his speculation. 'Dumbledore kept saying he wanted to make the sixth Horcrux with my death. Only he never killed me.'

'Then maybe there are just five Horcruxes ...' Ron said.

'We have to be sure,' Ginny said. 'We're not going to risk Harry's life if there is a possibility Voldemort isn't fully mortal yet.'

'Let's enumerate the ones we already have,' Hermione put in. 'There's Tom's Diary, Slytherin's Ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Quill and Slytherin's Locket.'

'The note,' Ginny corrected. 'You mean the note that was inside the locket.'

'Yes,' agreed Hermione. 'That makes five. Umm ... who said he ever wanted six in the first place? Maybe he just wanted to have five Horcruxes, not six.'

'The knife,' said Harry. 'Ravenclaw's Knife. It was found by my parents' gardener after their death. Voldemort wanted to turn that into the sixth Horcrux after he killed me.'

'That makes one thing certain: that at the time when he tried to kill you -' Ron grinned at this point, '- for the first time, I mean - he was one short of his goal of six. If he made a Horcrux in the meantime, Harry would have felt it! That means he only made his sixth Horcrux yesterday. There's just one more!'

The other three were silent as they pondered this possibility. 'It makes sense,' Hermione remarked, 'but Harry said Voldemort only makes a Horcrux after a particularly significant murder. Who could he have murdered?'

Harry groaned deeply as he answered. 'The only person he ever had affection for, even if it was just a student-teacher relationship - Professor Slughorn.'

As one, Hermione and Ginny slapped their hands to their mouths while Ron just looked around in shock. Harry rested his head against Ginny's side as he bit his lip, and she stroked his hair.

'Let's give him some payback,' Harry declared after a few minutes of silent mourning for not only Slughorn, but also Hagrid and his brother. 'Is the potion ready?'

'It looks like it has settled to me,' Hermione said, inspecting the now black potion. 'Are you saying you want to destroy the Horcruxes now?'

'Yes,' answered Harry bitterly. 'No point in delaying further what needed to be a done a long time ago. We'll get the last Horcrux another way. There has to be another way. We'll find it.'

Ron volunteered to fetch the five Horcruxes that they had already collected, two of which had already been destroyed. Hermione started casting Shield Charms around the cauldron in case things got dangerous. Harry sat up to pay better attention, but his hand maintained a firm hold on Ginny's.

When Ron got back, Harry couldn't help noticing his pounding heart. He was about to take another big step towards completing his mission. The first time he had been confronted with this destiny was when he was one year old. Voldemort had tried to kill him and, in doing so, had marked Harry. Not just physically; Voldemort had soulmarked Harry. The two were in engaged in a blood feud.

The second time that he had been confronted with his destiny Harry could remember as clearly as the light of day. He could still remember Voldemort's face sticking out of the back of Quirrel's head when he stole the Philosopher's Stone from under his non-existent nose.

The next step was one he had unwittingly taken. He did not know the Diary was key to Voldemort's survival. He just wanted to save Ginny and kill Tom Riddle. Talk about luck.

Then there was the finale of the Tri-Wizard Tournament; the graveyard where he had witnessed Voldemort's resurrection and where he had fought him for the first time was also fresh in his memory.

Harry miserably thought about the trip to the cave with Dumbledore that had resulted in Dumbledore's death and one miserable clue: R.A.B. Harry briefly recalled the vision he'd gotten during his trip to Azkaban and immediately did his best to forget it. Then his stoic trudge down Memory Lane brought up visions of the dragon that was guarding Hufflepuff's Cup, the Heliopaths guarding Ravenclaw's Quill, and finally Ginny's sacrifice ...

They had come a long way to get where they were, and it was soon going to end. Two more steps lay ahead of him: find and destroy the last Horcrux and kill Lord Voldemort once and for all - just two. It was soon going to be over. Harry would get his life back soon. He would get back what was stolen from him when he was just one year old.

With renewed resolve, Harry commanded Hermione to toss the Horcruxes in the potion. Nothing, Harry thought, could honor the memory of those that died at Voldemort's hands than to prove his time was limited. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Harry watched as Hermione threw in the cursed items one by one. The Quill floated elegantly and swayed left and right before it became drenched in the thick black liquid. The Cup tumbled and turned over its axis as if to scoop up as much of the black, becoming bordeaux, liquid as it could before it plunged in with a resounding _plump_ and splash shaped like a hand trying to leave its cauldron. The note that was once inside Slytherin's Locket floated, just like the Quill, left and right, only less elegantly. Where the Quill and the Cup had seemed eager to meet the black viscosity, the letter didn't. As if it was trying to escape its fate, the letter floated to the side as though trying to miss the cauldron altogether. But in the end, a tiny portion of the fancy paper was stained by the velvetness of the potion, and soon the entire Declaration was sucked in.

It was a declaration of dignity, Harry recalled. Ironic, it seemed, as only Voldemort thought it could possibly be an item worth keeping. A true declaration of dignity would manifest in the act of destroying it.

Voldemort made it easy for them, really. He could have buried his Horcruxes. He could have used empty liquor bottles for them, or plastic bags, or used batteries. Harry and his friends would never have found them if Voldemort had not surrounded them by the most cleverly designed protective system even Hermione had ever heard of. Voldemort, through his arrogance, had aided Harry in his quest.

_What next?_ Harry asked himself, mentally. _What next, big guy? Tick! Your time is limited. What are you going to do? Tock! What is Mr Name-Me-Not going to devise for me, in his alleged infinite genius? Tick! Harry Potter had sixteen years to mature, but he is now more than worthy of his fate! Tock! Your time is limited, Tom. I will come for you - Tick! And you will wish you had fallen to your knees at the mercy of Lily Potter when Harry was still in his crib! TACK!_

Harry could tell Ginny was monitoring his thoughts closely. She was just as happy about their progress as he was. The hate and wrath that was the product of the Diary's - Voldemort's - year-long rape of her mind reached a climax, and, for the first time, they both realized _why_ they were in love with each other.

It was _him_. They had the same scars. They had been forced to take the same paths. They could only ever find consolation in each other. They had the same goal. They had the same need to wash themselves clean of the evil that had touched them.

Only they could ever love each other because only they had been to the same hell and back. Only they could help each other. Only they could understand.

Suddenly, they stopped wondering _why_ the soulbonding had taken place. It no longer seemed a product of chance or coincidence. They now realized it was only a product of time. It now seemed _likely_ that a soulbond should happen. Indeed, they started wondering why it hadn't happened sooner.

Harry and Ginny gazed into each other's eyes. She was lost in the greenness of his, and he in the brownness of hers. Their minds intertwined and joined and danced together to music that had always been playing.

They were shaken out of their reverie by the potion's dangerous boiling sound. What had been black, bordeaux, perhaps, was now bloody red; and what was simmering coolly was now boiling beyond limit. Bubbles popped and splashed onto the Shields Hermione had cast.

A sickly greenish smoke was rising from the popping bubbles. If Harry had to classify it, he would put it between the light of the Avada Kedavra curse and the whispy smoke of the Dark Mark. The green mist gathered above the cauldron and grew in size but not in thickness. Soon, it reached its maximum in volume and dissipated like a popped balloon until it was no longer there.

The potion that was red and boiling hot now disappeared. The cauldron dried up like a keg of butterbeer at a Quidditch victory party.

Hermione dispelled the shields, and the four of them gathered to see what was left in the cauldron. The Cup was there and so was the Quill, shining in all of their splendor, as if they had never been used the way they had. The Declaration, however, was crinkled and burned and smelled of ash. Apparently, the Founders' items were a lot more cleverly enchanted than Voldemort's.

'This calls for a celebration,' Ron said, and he raced down to fetch a bottle of Firewhisky and some glasses. Hermione meanwhile, inspected the former Horcruxes. She held the Dark Magic Detector close to them.

It lit up. Close to the Cup and Quill, at least.

But it was not orange. The Detector glowed white, meaning that there was a lot of magic stored inside of them, but no Dark magic. Hermione had one of the widest smiles Harry had ever seen on her face.

Ron returned with Neville, carrying five small glasses and one large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Immediately, he filled the glasses and handed one to each of his friends.

'There are no traces of Horcruxes left in the items,' Hermione told Ron and Neville with a beaming smile. 'I can't believe it. We're almost there. I'm so happy.' And as if to prove it, she took a large sip from her glass of whisky and coughed for a while afterwards.

'Isn't there one Horcrux left?' Neville asked. 'The one Vo-- You-Know-Who made yesterday?' At Ginny's nod, he continued. 'So you have to destroy that one, too, before he can be killed, right?'

'We'll find a way around it,' Ron said. 'Harry always finds a way.' With a confident grin at his best friend, Ron refilled his glass.

'Once we have it,' Harry said, sipping his whisky, 'we need to find a way to destroy it. Somehow, I don't think I can get another cauldron of this potion.'

'I'll do some research,' Hermione supplied, ostensibly reluctantly. Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny hid their grins; they all knew Hermione would _die_ to do some research. 'There _has_ to be another way,' she continued, 'other than that potion, I mean. If there is, I'll find it. Do you know how much information on Dark Arts there is in this house? It used to belong to a long line of Dark wizards, after all.'

'We can think about how to destroy it after we have it.' Ron said. 'But how do we get it? How do we know what it is? I'm guessing it's in You-- Voldemort's possession now. He's probably going to set up the same kind of protection as he did with the other Horcruxes. That might take a while, knowing his meticulous planning.'

'We - you - should try to get it before he's able to protect it,' Neville said. 'Otherwise, I think, you'd get a lot of problems.'

'And walk right into the trap he set up for us, anticipating our desired coup? Regardless of what people say of him, Voldemort is not a fool. He knows how far we are in destroying his Horcruxes. He's going to make his last one even more impossible to get.'

'I think I know exactly where, though,' Harry said, taking another sip from his whisky. 'I think,' he added unnecessarily and more to himself than to his comrades.

'Well?' Ginny prodded.

'Voldemort is so similar to me, that sometimes it's scary. Hogwarts is the first place he ever felt at home. He wanted to stay there so badly that he asked Headmaster Dippet if he could stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays. He wanted to start teaching immediately after his seventh year. I'm not surprised that he chose to conquer Hogwarts.

'And yet he is almost seventy years old. He has waited more than fifty years to return to the castle. For that, there was only one reason. One person, in particular, made his return impossible: Albus Dumbledore.

'It seems to me that he would put his prize, the proof of his immortality, in the very place that symbolizes Dumbledore's failure: the place from which he was the thorn in Voldemort's side and foiled and thwarted Voldemort's plans, time and again - the place that, only in Dumbledore's absence, has lost its grandeur. I'm talking about Dumbledore's office.'

Neville, Ron and Ginny looked amused and as if they were contemplating their words before saying something sensible. Hermione, however, gasped. It was not a normal gasp, either. It was an epiphany-gasp.

'When you were last in Dumbledore's office - McGonagall's office - was the sword still there? Gryffindor's Sword?'

Harry thought of that for a second. Hermione was referring to the sword he had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year in order to kill the Basilisk. Last time he had been in Dumbledore's office, it had been the day Dumbledore died. 'Yes,' Harry answered, recalling the events of that sad day. 'But we should check with McGonagall to make sure.'

'The Sword makes sense, really,' Ron said, logically. 'Voldemort wants to represent all the Founders, with Slytherin superior to the others. We found two items belonging to his ancestor, one belonging to Hufflepuff, and one to Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is the likely next step. Did Dumbledore ever mention the Sword?'

'Yes,' Harry answered. 'He did. He said it was the only known artifact that belonged to Gryffindor, and I believe Dumbledore researched it at least as thoroughly as Voldemort did.'

'That must be it then,' Ginny said confidently. 'The Sword. What else could it be?'

'It must be,' Harry agreed. 'That's the good thing. We know what and where it is.'

'There's a bad thing?' Neville asked tentatively.

'We have to take back Hogwarts in order to get it.'

---

Harry had a nightmare that night. He'd gotten a bit tipsy on the Firewhisky the evening before, and his control over his thoughts had waned. Thankfully, Ginny helped him out in time.

Despite the nightmare, Harry woke up earlier than Ginny did, for the first time since his captivity. He untangled himself from Ginny's limbs, careful not to move the blanket, which would make her cold.

Ginny woke up just after Harry had slipped on his clothes for the day. She groaned deeply when she discovered that Harry wasn't beside her. _Where you going?_ she asked.

_Need to talk to McGonagall,_ he responded, bending down to kiss her face. She tried to grab him and pull him back in bed.

When he left Ginny's room for Professor McGonagall's, he could feel Ginny's observant presence in his mind.

Harry knocked on the door that he believed opened into McGonagall's quarters. His knock was soon answered by McGonagall's voice, saying, 'Enter.'

Harry complied. McGonagall and Snape were sitting at a table, obviously discussing something. Snape scowled at Harry's appearance. McGonagall, however, welcomed him in. 'How can I help you?'

'I ... I want to take back Hogwarts.'

'You fool,' Snape spat, 'why don't you talk about matters you're smart enough to understand? Why do you talk at all without the guidance of your Muggle-born friend?'

'Harry,' McGonagall said, purposefully interrupting Snape's rant, 'You-Know-Who has set up wards around Hogwarts castle and grounds. They are the strongest I have ever seen. They are absolutely impenetrable.'

'We cannot give up because of wards. If we do, we've lost already! The only way we can win the war is if we get the castle back. And yes, I expect it will be difficult. But I don't expect it is impossible.'

'Shut up, and stop wasting our time, Potter,' Snape said acidly. 'The wards are infallible. Not even the Dark Lord could get past them if he was not the creator.'

'Then take me to see them,' Harry said. 'And I will determine the best plan of action.'

'Are you ... are you saying you want to resume leadership of the Order?'

Harry considered this for a while and came to the conclusion that he wasn't completely ready for it yet. 'No. Not entirely, at least. But I would like to lead the effort to get Hogwarts back if that's all right with you.'

Snape looked positively livid at the prospect of having to take orders from Harry. He looked to McGonagall to see if she would overrule Harry, but she did not. 'Very well,' she said. 'We shall take you to the wards tomorrow morning.'

With a respectful nod, Harry left the room and headed for Ginny's. He did not want to go to breakfast without her.

---

The next morning, Harry breakfasted with his guard. McGonagall was not able to take part in the excursion, but she had found numerous other people who were willing to take Harry. Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom had insisted on accompanying Harry. Furthermore, Remus, Tonks and even Snape volunteered to come. Needless to say, Ginny and Ron refused to be parted from Harry and after a furious argument that resulted in several hexes being thrown, Hermione was able to come along as well.

It was May, and Hermione was due in little more than a month. Everyone, Harry included, was trying to convince her to stay home, but she wouldn't have it. There was nothing for her to do, and she kept saying she could take care of herself perfectly, as proven by the vicious Bludgeoning Hex she had thrown at Ron in her temper.

They took a Portkey into a secluded glade in the Forbidden Forest. There was a thick white chalk line drawn on the ground, on the same side of which they were all standing.

Ron tentatively walked forward and lifted his foot above the white line. It collided with something invisible, like glass. His foot would not go any further than the line.

When Ron pressed his foot against the invisible dome, the area around his foot would color red suddenly. It reminded Harry a bit of the calculator window he had once liked to press in.

Seeing that Ron wasn't getting hurt, Hermione stepped forward and rapped her knuckles against the invisible dome. The sound that resonated was as if she had hit a gong.

Snape explained how it worked. 'The Dark Lord permits those he wants to pass. The rest will not be able to cross the barrier.' As if to prove his point, he walked over the chalk line without difficulty.

'Do you know how he made it?' Harry asked, after casting an unsuccessful Revalaspell on the ward.

'No,' answered Snape. 'The Dark Lord is not generous with information. There are only two people who know the construction - himself and Lucius Malfoy.'

'MALFOY?' Ron exclaimed. 'I thought he was in Azkaban!'

'There was another mass-breakout in March,' Neville explained. 'All the Death Eaters from the Department of Mysteries got away.' Ron cursed in response.

Harry stepped forward to feel the wards with his hands. Maybe he would get an epiphany if he could feel it. He leaned forward, expecting to collide with the barrier.

But he fell through without even being slowed down. He fell to the ground over the white line. Everyone looked at him in shock. Ginny ran to him, and she collided headfirst with the invisible wall, which created a loud gong-like sound as a result. Ginny stumbled and fell backwards.

Harry, in turn, ran to get to Ginny. He crossed the barrier again without hinderance. Only as he embraced Ginny did he realize everybody was staring at him.

'You should not be able to cross,' Snape stated unnecessarily.

'What the hell is going on?' Ron asked.

'Why is it always me?' Harry asked.

'Let's try a few spells,' Remus said. '_Stupefy!_' His spell, directed at the barrier, bounced off unceremoniously and caused several people to duck in order to avoid it. At Remus's failure, the rest of Harry's company, save Snape and Harry himself, started throwing hexes, jinxes and curses at the shield. Every single one of them was reflected as easily as a mirror reflects light.

Snape knew that any spell he threw would go through without problems, so he refrained from casting his own spells. Instead, he watched the rest of his company throw spells in a vain attempt to detect a weakness in the wards.

There was no weakness.

Except for Harry Potter. After a few minutes of dodging reflected spells, Harry joined the spellcasting. To his discontent, however, and to everyone's amazement, his spells passed through the barrier without any difficulty at all.

Around noon, when the company had come to the conclusion that no spell could possibly have any impact on the ward, they headed back to the Headquarters.

Harry's resolve, however, was not weakened. Dumbledore had not entrusted him with his task so that he could give up so easily. Sure, for some reason, he could get through the wards, but he alone could not face Voldemort while keeping an army of Death Eaters at bay. He needed the rest of the Order, and for that, he needed the wards to fail.

He had a plan. It was a weak one and depended on fortune more than anything else. But should they be lucky, there was a good chance the wards would be brought down. He told every member of the Order of his intentions, and they all agreed to help him if the occasion should arise.

The only thing Harry could do now was wait.


	24. Chapter 24: Malfoys

CHAPTER XXIV  
**Malfoys**

Harry did not have long to wait before his hopes met reality. Aberforth Dumbledore had spotted Lucius Malfoy with a number of his cronies plundering a shop in Hogsmeade. As soon as the news reached Headquarters, all present instantly volunteered to try and capture him.

For Hermione, there was no debate. She was not going. She was as round as a ball now, and she could be due any moment. She did not even put up a fight when Ron declared she was to stay home.

Harry was a different matter. He was just as determined to go as the rest much against Ginny's desire. However, she managed to get him to stay behind by pointing out that Voldemort was still ignorant of Harry's recovery. If one of Malfoy's cronies managed to get away, having seen Harry, Voldemort would find out that Harry Potter was still in the picture and not an unresponsive vegetable.

Thus, Molly and Harry stayed home in order to keep Hermione company. The others, twelve or so, set out to capture Lucius Malfoy under Ron's strategic command.

While the others were on their mission, Hermione drew attention to an article in the _Prophet_.

_PERCY WEASLEY APPOINTED AS INTERIM MINISTER_

_In response to the chaos that was brought about by the murders of several prominent Ministry leaders, the Wizengamot appointed Percy Ignatius Weasley as interim Minister for Magic. Weasley, the Wizangamot spokesman stated, might be capable of restoring magical law and order in the United Kingdom._

_'I thought his name was Weatherby,' a Ministry watchwizard commented hours after Weasley's appointment. 'He was always running after Crouch and Fudge, carrying files and papers.'_

_Prior to this, Weasley had been the personal assistant of the head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, Bartemius Crouch. After the yet unexplained death of Crouch, Weasley was promoted to senior undersecretary in Fudge's office. From there, he worked his way up from within the offices of the four last ministers, Fudge, Scrimgeour, Umbridge and Osborn. After the murders of Scrimgeour, Umbridge and Osborn, Weasley was simply next in line._

_The newly appointed Minister was unavailable for comment. The recently promoted secretary, Miss Clearwater, stated that 'Percy is very pleased with his promotion. I am sure he's going to do his utter best to ensure safety and security for the people he serves, and I know for a fact that he is intent to learn from his predecessors' mistakes.'_

_It cannot go unnoticed that of Weasley's five last superiors, only one survived. Bartemius Crouch was found dead and transfigured in Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest. Scrimgeour was killed in the battle on the Ministry premises, beginning of February. Umbridge was found murdered in her home and Osborn, within four weeks of his succession, was publicly murdered while strolling through Muggle London._

Harry had read enough. He did not want to read about the _Prophet_'s newest inventive way of subtly crushing the current Minister's reputation - in this case, probably an implication that it was all part of Percy's mastermind evil conspiracy. Mrs Weasley, as soon as she had read the article, yelped in glee and pride of her son's accomplishment. It was not a secret that Percy had always dreamed of one day becoming the Minister for Magic.

The conversation that started about Percy's promotion spiraled out of control and ended up as another naming game for Hermione and Ron's daughter. She still hadn't decided on a name. Instead of listening to the two women blabbering on about pregnancy and childbirth and general mommy-ness, Harry paid attention to what Ginny was doing.

_Hi, Harry_, she said as soon as she felt his presence enter her own mind. Harry returned the greeting along with an, _I miss you_. Ginny was in a clothes shop in Hogsmeade, pretending to be regular customers along with Ron, Lupin and Tonks while Lucius Malfoy and three of his mates were bullying the shopkeeper into 'paying taxes'. The other members of the Order were outside, waiting for the opportune moment to enter.

As planned, Ron stepped forward to ask the shopkeeper something. When he interrupted Malfoy, he was shoved to the side rudely along with a comment, 'Know your place, boy!' Malfoy had not even looked at Ron.

'And what place is that, Malfoy?' Ron asked confrontationally, drawing his wand. Malfoy must have recognized Ron's father's voice in Ron's because he whirled around with a curse on his lips.

Ron, who had been expecting it, put up a shield in time, causing Malfoy to duck in order to avoid his own curse. Another jet of magic from Ron's wand did make contact with Malfoy, disabling him to leave by Apparition. Malfoy's accomplices joined the fight, and so did Ginny, Lupin and Tonks. They were well-matched until the rest of the Order delegation entered the shop and joined the fight. The Death Eaters were now outnumbered three to one.

Malfoy, realizing he could not escape nor win, put his hand into his robes and grabbed something. Immediately, several _pop_s announced the Adapparition of other Death Eaters, nine or so.

Harry instantly started concentrating on his own Apparition, in order to join the fight. His thought, however, was interrupted by Ginny's. _Don't_, she said. _We have a failure plan. And you can't let them see you; they think you're unresponsive._

_We can't let Malfoy go_, Harry countered. He turned into a phoenix, figuring no one would recognize him then, and disappeared from Grimmauld Place kitchen, reappearing over Ginny's shoulder in a flash of flames.

'Did you know Harry was a phoenix Animagus?' Mrs Weasley asked Hermione, who nodded guiltily in response.

The battle was in full progress. Several people from both sides were lying on the floor, wounded. There were more Death Eaters still standing than Order members. Lucius Malfoy, however, had already been eliminated.

Harry had to do something. He needed to encourage his friends; he needed to somehow give them the courage to win the fight.

And then it came to him - he was a phoenix, after all - phoenix song emboldened the courageous and brought fear to the hearts of the wicked. He had sung before, once, but that was to pass a message. Would it work for this?

Without effort, Harry opened his lungs to the air around him and, through his beak, he regulated the song. It was beautiful and sad at the same time. He recognized it from before, from when he had dueled Voldemort in the graveyard, but it was different. Then, he knew the song was coming from somewhere else. Now, although it felt as though it was coming from somewhere else, he knew the origin was within him.

Instantly, the Death Eaters clapped their hands to their ears and ceased their spell-casting, while the Order members' spells grew in frequency and power.

The Death Eaters, recognizing the phoenix as their foe, threw evil spells at it. Though clearly aimed, the spells, under influence of the song, altered their own courses to avoid the creature. The very _Avada Kedavra_ that once cast could not be stopped or avoided by any magic, fell to the ground below Harry like a beggar, as if asking him for forgiveness for its mad attempt and purpose.

The remaining Death Eaters were soon subdued. Harry, in his grief over the wounds acquired by the wounded, worked his teary magic and nursed them back to health in a matter of seconds. After he had tended to them, the Death Eaters as well, Harry perched on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny stroked Harry's plumage for a few seconds before she told him, mentally, _You'd better go home before you transform back. You don't want people to ask awkward questions, do you?_

Harry, not succeeding to verbalize, _I don't want to miss you any longer_, but conveying the message through his actions, flashed both of them to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

Ginny chuckled at Harry's antics and sent a Patronus message to her escorts to tell them that she had returned home already as Harry transformed back into a human.

Hermione, who had still been talking animatedly to Mrs Weasley, caught Ginny's smile and said, 'I take it the effort was a success, then? Nobody got hurt?'

'No,' she answered, 'thanks to Harry here.' She patted Harry fondly and decided he had earned a peck on the cheek.

'Phoenix tears,' mumbled Mrs Weasley, cottoning on. 'Harry, how long have you been an Animagus? Why didn't you use it on Ginny when ... when she was all ... burned?'

'I still can't believe how stupid I was,' he answered. 'I could just have cried on her. She wouldn't have needed to go to St Mungo's.'

'You did cry on her,' Hermione reminded him. 'I set your nose hair on fire, remember?'

'Vividly,' replied Harry with a hidden grin. 'But that was only after it might have been too late - after we had to rescue her from the clutches of the Ministry - twice.'

'Well, you had other things on your mind,' Hermione said. 'You had just retrieved the Horcrux, for one. You were trying to keep it all secret from Voldemort, for another. Not to mention you'd only just found out you could turn into a phoenix.'

'The most significant part,' Ginny said seriously, ruffling Harry's hair unnecessarily again, 'was that Harry got drunk because he was so distraught on my account. It's so romantic.'

Ginny was saved from Hermione's and Mrs Weasley's cries of indignation by the members of the Order returning from their endeavor. They had dropped the captured Death Eaters off at the Ministry, save Malfoy, for whom Kingsley was 'arranging accommodation' in the cellar.

Harry spent the rest of the day in the drawing room. He was sitting, Ginny curled up close to him, in front of two large cabinets that held the surviving items that had once belonged to Harry's parents.

Ginny marveled at how something as simple as a pair of glasses could induce a trance of tranquility in Harry. He would take various items into his hands and stare at them. He wasn't taking in the details, but rather, he was imagining situations it might have been used in and straining his infanthood memory for clues as to whether these situations had any merit at all.

Ginny did not even know she had fallen asleep, curled up against Harry, until she was woken by McGonagall's voice. She was seeking Harry because she wanted to interrogate Lucius Malfoy.

Harry carefully stowed the remembrall he was holding, which had filled with red smoke, back into the cupboard. Ginny's hand in his, he followed McGonagall to the cellar where Malfoy was being kept.

Malfoy, suspended by invisible bonds, eyed the three newcomers shrewdly. His gaze locked on Harry, who did not cower. 'I thought he was broken,' Malfoy said quite calmly, projecting, even in captivity, his trademark aura of superiority.

'You think many things that are untrue,' Harry responded calmly. 'What should vex you is that you don't know which things they are ... but I guess your - eh - overconfident attitude helps you there.'

'These bonds will not hold me forever,' Malfoy said, changing the topic. 'Sooner or later, the Dark Lord will come for -'

'Voldemort,' Harry interrupted him, 'will do nothing that does not suit him. He would see you suffer at the hand of his enemies, mark my words. Voldemort does not forgive. You were there when I heard it from his very lips. He has not forgiven you for your betrayal after his first fall. He has not forgiven you for your failure at the Ministry two years ago, and he has not forgiven you for giving away his precious Diary. Has he punished you? Or is that yet to happen?'

Harry took Malfoy's silence to mean a positive answer to both. 'Imagine how angry he will be when he finds out you got yourself captured - again. Suppose these magical bonds that hold you here do give way, do you actually _want_ to return to your master? The Slytherin in you must appreciate your life, however unworthy.'

Harry had only once encountered a Basilisk. He had been, with good reason, afraid to look straight in its eyes. Consequently, he had no idea what they looked like, but Harry thought that if anything, a Basilisk's gaze should look very similar to the look Malfoy gave him then.

'Your life is forfeit,' stated Harry simply. 'Your only hope - is me. I am going to kill Voldemort or die trying.' (Ginny slapped his arm at this point.) 'If I win, you will be sent back to Azkaban for the rest of your pathetic life.'

'You will not succeed,' Malfoy cut in. 'The Dark Lord knows magic that can curl your wand. He is immortal. He cannot be killed.'

'Can the steps he took to achieve said immortality not be undone?' Harry interrupted. 'Only one thing in life is irreversible and that is the course of life itself. All other things cycle in one way or another as demanded by the passage of time.'

'You do not know what he did to ensure he would stay alive. No one does but he alone. And he has ensured that those steps cannot be undone by anyone other than him. It is a vain quest you embark on.'

'Voldemort's arrogance can be smelled within a forty mile radius!' Harry yelled, close to losing his temper. 'I will use his blindness, resulting from his arrogant ego, in my left hand to shield me, while I use my right to stab him in the heart with his own carelessness!'

'Most noble quests with noble ends turn out to be vain quests with premature ends.'

There was no point in defending his own ability to destroy Voldemort to one of his followers, Harry thought, so he continued with the point. 'Ally with me,' Harry said, rather directly.

Malfoy laughed bitterly, though the bonds did not allow his head to move. 'And face the Dark Lord's wrath?'

'What wrath does not await you already? Voldemort is not a way out anymore. He will kill you - or worse. In order to save your own life, you must ally with me. In any case, it cannot hurt to have all your options covered so that, in the _unlikely_ event that I kill Voldemort, you needn't even go to Azkaban.'

'Your words,' Malfoy sneered, 'are as empty and twisted as an old woman's! Your promise is meaningless.'

'Ally with me!' Harry said, once again struggling to control his anger.

'Why?' It was quite remarkable how Malfoy managed to convey so much hatred with only his eyes.

'Because I've got your son - and your wife! I could hand them over to Lord Voldemort in the time it takes to snap my fingers.' He snapped his fingers to create a dramatic effect. 'And _you_ ... would be forced to kill them yourself.'

This effectively shut Malfoy up. After a few minutes of silence, Malfoy hoarsely whispered, 'Where is Draco?'

Instead of answering, Harry left the dungeon to fetch Draco Malfoy and his mother. Ginny and McGonagall followed him.

Minutes later, Draco Malfoy entered the dungeon where his father was being held, and Harry followed him in under the Invisibility Cloak.

'Father?' Draco asked. Lucius woke from his sleep. Apparently, he had lost consciousness while being suspended during the short period that Harry, Ginny and McGonagall weren't there.

'Draco? Potter was not bluffing. You are here. Where is this place?'

'I don't know,' Draco answered. 'I mean, I do, but I can't tell you - it's under the Fidelius, I think.'

Lucius nodded as he took that in. 'Can you get me out of here?'

Draco shook his head no. 'Potter won't let me leave my room with my wand on me. Now that I know you're here, he's going to keep an extra good watch on me. Come to think of it, I can't figure out why he would let us meet.'

'He wants to use you as leverage,' Lucius explained.

'What for?'

'He wants me to ally with him,' Lucius said, amusement in his voice. He clearly did not expect Draco to say what he said next.

'Do it.'

'Aligned with Potter, have you?' Lucius near-roared. 'Where is your shame? Where is your pure-blood pride?'

'You bow to a half-blood, father,' Draco said softly, 'as I did. But I cannot return. He'll have my guts if I do. You know that.' The look on Lucius's face told both Harry and Draco that Lucius had no idea what Draco was talking about. Draco proceeded to explain how he had failed Lord Voldemort, and how he, Voldemort, had ordered him to be killed. 'Although I hate to admit it,' he finished, 'if it wasn't for Potter and his gang, I would have died and mother with me.'

'YOU OWE A LIFE DEBT TO HARRY POTTER?' Lucius roared.

'Nothing of the sort,' said Draco, without flinching. 'It's just because of him that the Dark Lord hasn't had many chances to kill me.'

'My son ...' Lucius concluded, '... has joined with the enemy. I've raised my son to be a - a blood traitor!'

'Pride is second to survival, father! I thought you, of all people, would not forget that ... as it was you who indoctrinated me with the concept when I was a boy.' Lucius glared at his son in fury. 'You must consider your options, Father. Further alignment with the Dark Lord will lead you to death. Do you want to die?'

Finally, Lucius conceded. 'There is no way out, Draco,' he spoke softly.

'Potter is going to kill him. We must help Potter.'

'Potter will not succeed,' Lucius said a bit more loudly. 'He will die, along with his vexatious resistance, along with us.'

'Then you must choose, Father. You must choose now, to die at the hand of him whom you have served after being betrayed, tortured and played with, or die after a fight that made him rue the day he crossed Malfoy and his son. You believe your life is forfeit - you must choose between shame and dignity.'

Lucius was silent for a while as he considered his options. Then at last, he said, 'What have you chosen?'

'I chose hope for life. Potter is ... I ... I believe Potter might succeed.'

'Your reasoning is crooked,' Lucius accused, 'but your conclusion is not.' He sighed deeply. 'I must join with Potter. What is it he wants me to do?'

'I want you to tell us,' said Harry, removing his Invisibility Cloak, 'exactly how we can break the wards surrounding Hogwarts.'

'Impossible,' Lucius said immediately, forgetting his outrage at Harry having overheard one if his private conversations. 'Out of the question. I helped design them. They are the result of a perfectionist nature that even Dumbledore himself could not have produced. The only way changes to the wards of Hogwarts can be made now is with the consent of He Who Must Not Be Named. It is not possible.'

Harry started walking in circles around Lucius and Draco Malfoy. 'Then tell me how it is that I can pass through the barrier without trouble.' He received a strange look at this. 'It is true,' he continued. 'I visited them myself. My comrades could not pass through; they were hindered as if by a wall. I was merely held back by the air surrounding me. And my spells passed it as if said barrier didn't exist; whereas those of my comrades were reflected to the casters. How does such a ward work?'

Lucius sighed. 'I don't know. It's ... He ... The Dark Lord wished to ... gamble on the philosophy of Dumbledore.'

'That philosophy being?' Harry asked sharply. He'd known Dumbledore a lot better than most people. Harry knew he'd destroyed Grindelwald in the 1940's; he knew he'd discovered the twelve uses of Dragon's blood. Heck, he even knew Dumbledore enjoyed tenpin bowling and above else wanted a pair of warm woolen socks for Christmas, but Harry had never heard of Dumbledore's philosophy.

'Dumbledore believed that ... love was the greatest magical power on Earth,' Lucius helped. 'The Dark Lord experienced this when his curse failed to kill you.'

'So Voldemort gambled on love?' Harry asked, putting things together. _I hope he hasn't sent me a valentine because I'm taken already,_' he sent to Ginny along with a mental grin, and he got some mock protectiveness in return. 'But still,' he continued towards Lucius, 'that doesn't explain how I was allowed to pass through.'

'It is a blood ward. We used a sample of your blood to erect the ward.'

'MY BLOOD?' Before he could ask the question, Ginny answered it for him. _When the castle was attacked and you went into that trance, Slughorn needed some of your blood to trade Voldemort's bone with. We thought you'd agree if you had been present, but we had to decide for you._

_It's okay, Ginny; you did the right thing. I wish you'd told me, though._

_Sorry,_ she sent back, and Harry could feel she genuinely was sorry. He directed his attention back to the immobile Lucius Malfoy. 'You used my blood. Why couldn't he have used his own? I believe it's the same.'

'Not entirely,' Malfoy explained. 'When his resurrection ritual was completed, his blood was disconnected from yours. The changes he made to his blood did not occur in your veins.' Harry briefly thought about it and wanted to vomit at the thought of anyone doing spells on his own _blood_. 'His having used your blood for resurrection,' Malfoy continued, 'only serves to bypass the protection your mother left you. Because he does not _love_-' Malfoy used the word as if it was something he'd rather not touch, '- he cannot sustain your mother's magic. But you can.'

'And that brings us back to needing to use my blood for the barrier,' Harry concluded, 'which is also why it will let me pass. So the wards are sustained by my capacity to love, is that it? Is that what you're saying?' Voldemort had effectively used Harry's greatest advantage to _his_ advantage.

'Crudely phrased, yes. However, there is one other element. In order to be detached from your ... fluctuations - let me rephrase - the ward would be stronger as you feel, eh, amorous and weaker as you feel spiteful. In order to have ward strength independent of your current emotion, The Dark Lord channeled it and buffered it.' Harry shot him a _huh_-glance. 'He used an item which would act as a relay for your love. This item stores your excessive love and uses it when your love is ... waning. This trinket powers the ward.'

'What is this item, and where is it?' Harry asked, irked by his lack of deep knowledge.

'I do not know, to both. It is well-hidden and, if I know my master, worthy of being what it is.' Ginny groaned. _Sounds like another Horcrux hunt._

_We'll get it,_ Harry replied,_ just like we got all the other ones and just like we'll get the last one. It will all seem a lot easier once it's done. Try to focus on that image._

'You are going to release me from these bonds, are you not?' Lucius asked in a voice that commanded obedience as Harry left the room.

'No,' said Harry. 'I don't think I will until I trust you - which I don't.' With that, Harry closed the door and locked the two swearing Malfoys in the dungeon without a wand.

---

When Harry related Malfoy's information to Ron and Hermione later that day, they were shocked. They were reluctantly impressed by Voldemort's ingenuity.

'So here's the plan,' Harry concluded. 'Tomorrow, I sneak into Hogwarts, find and destroy the Horcrux and find and destroy the object that keeps the wards up. As soon as the wards are down, the Order and what's left of the Ministry will storm Hogwarts. Maybe, in the confusion of battle, I'll be able to kill Voldemort once and for all.'

That statement earned him a pair of stares from Ron and Hermione. 'What?' Harry asked impatiently. 'What's wrong?'

'So ...' Ron mumbled, '... you're really going to ... going to kill him, aren't you? That's ... cool.'

'Do you think Voldemort doesn't have a backup system should the wards fail?' Ginny asked. 'I mean, it seems stupid to put all your eggs in one basket.'

'Arrogant to the point of stupidity, yes,' Harry responded immediately. 'That does sound like Voldemort. What's the point of spreading your eggs out over several baskets if you know for certain that the one basket you have already is indestructible?'

'But the wards are _not _indestructible,' Ron said. 'I thought you pointed that out.'

'Of course they can be destroyed; otherwise, I wouldn't even try, would I? But the point is that Voldemort thinks they can't be destroyed. So what's the point of a backup plan if you won't need it?'

'What did Voldemort make six Horcruxes for then?' Ron asked.

'Although he never had six Horcruxes at any one moment in time, his goal was six so that his soul would be split in seven parts. Seven is, after all, the most powerfully magical number. That was the reason he made six Horcruxes; they were not for backup.'

'But Harry,' Hermione said, in a tactful way that made Harry think she was about to explain to a two-year-old why two and two did not equal five, 'are you sure you're ... ready? To face him?'

'Sure,' Harry responded. 'You've been training me this past year. I think I can beat Voldemort, and if you don't think so, challenge me so I can prove it to you.' As he said it, he knew he was avoiding the real question. He was pretty sure he could stand his own in a duel against Voldemort. He was going to depend on external circumstances to win. But the real question was, could he kill him? If the battle was won, could he bring himself to end another person's life? There was a short space of time when Voldemort was a loved baby; could Harry become a murderer on that account?

_Well_, he answered himself, _I guess I'll never really be ready - even after it's done, if it ever is done._

Hermione responded to the challenge. 'Well, maybe it's not such a bad idea after all to practice a bit more as you're going on your last mission tomorrow.'

'Don't speak that way, Hermione!' Ron said, shocked at Hermione's unintentional implication.

Before Hermione could apologize and say she didn't mean it _that way_, Harry spoke. 'I knew a man once who said d_eath is but the next great adventure_. This is not going to be my last mission either way, Hermione, because if I win, there will still be plenty of Death Eaters running around, trying to re-resurrect their master.'

'Who are _not_ your responsibility,' Ginny put in fiercely.

Harry laughed in response. 'If they decide to stop coming after me, I won't bug them. So how 'bout this practice session, Hermione?'

'Right. Meet me in the dueling room in fifteen minutes.'

Fifteen minutes later, Harry entered the dueling room to see that Hermione had recruited several people to help with his training. All three Longbottoms (not including Grandmother Augusta) were present, as well as Tonks and Remus.

'Your job, Harry,' Hermione explained. 'Is to duel all of us - at once.'

'Right.'

It was over in less than one minute. Ron did not allow a scowling Hermione to participate, so she sat on a chair with a _Protego_ thrown over her, watching. At first, Harry was reluctant to duel Ginny, but when she sent a merciless Bat-Bogey Hex his way, Harry lost his scruples.

Ron was the first to go. He was hit by a Total Petrification Jinx that was originally meant for Neville, but he deflected it back at Harry and Harry repelled it Ron's way.

Remus was next when Harry hit him in the stomach with an _Expelliarmus_ that he couldn't deflect because an _Animated_ floorboard had hit him in the face.

Harry managed to either avoid or deflect all the spells that came his way. It was a simple strategy he was following, really. Whenever a curse, hex or jinx came his way, he _Repelio_ed it to whoever was about to cast the next. The result was a dramatic decrease in accuracy which bought Harry time to put pressure on his attackers. This way, Neville and Alice were taken out.

Ginny was the best opponent because through their mind link, she could sense what he was about to do next. She lazily sidestepped nearly every spell he sent towards her. However, Harry finally managed to cast the Animation Spell on her clothes, which consequently tried to strangle their wearer until she had dropped her wand.

The two Aurors, Tonks and Frank were left. At this point, Harry Conjured a spark and used his Fire Control skills to turn it into a sea of fire, engulfing his opponents. Frank lost consciousness through lack of oxygen and Tonks, amidst all the confusion, was hit by a silent Stunner.

'Well, Hermione,' Harry said when everybody had been _Reenervate_d, 'do you think I'm ready?' She nodded mutely in response. 'Good. Then I'll have a shower and head for bed - big day tomorrow. Good night, everyone.' Receiving greetings in return, Harry headed for the bathroom.

Ginny decided to spend some time with Hermione before she went to bed. Hermione still hadn't decided on a name for her daughter. However, Ginny's plans were interrupted when she sensed distress through her bond with Harry.

She hurried to her room, fully expecting Harry to be there and wondering what could possibly make him so upset. She did not expect a phoenix to be perched on the bed post.

Harry was in tears. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring intently at the phoenix.

Ginny eloquently made her presence known. 'Harry?'

Harry turned his gaze to Ginny and gave her a teary smile. 'Ginny. Meet Fawkes.' The phoenix crooned softly as he looked at Ginny. 'Fawkes says hi,' Harry relayed softly.

'We've met before,' Ginny said. 'Hi, Fawkes.' Then the full implication of what Harry said hit her. _You can communicate?_

Harry nodded, another tear trickling down his cheek. _It's so sad_, Harry said to Ginny,_ He's been around for ages. Millennia. He's lost so many people who he loved. It's so sad._

Ginny stared absent-mindedly in the phoenix's honey-colored eyes. The phoenix opened its beak, and a beautiful wail of sorrow came out. Ginny knew it was the same as phoenix song, but now that she knew what to listen for, phoenix song _was_ saddening.

At sound of the song, Harry broke down in sobs. 'He's loved so many people,' Harry explained out loud to Ginny. 'Dumbledore was just one of them. He loved them so much ... and he watched as one by one they died.'

Ginny wondered why phoenix song brought hope to the brave and fear to the hearts of the wicked, if it was merely a song of mourning. Before long, however, Harry answered her. _Phoenixes are creatures of love. They sing to mourn their loved ones. Thus, the song is made of love. Anyone ignorant to its meaning can still pick up on what it's made of._

'Why is Fawkes here?' Ginny asked. 'And ... why now?'

'He wants to leave,' Harry answered. 'He's had enough of life. He's been around _so_ long. He wants to die. He is waiting for his Last Burning Day.'

'Why now?' Ginny asked again.

'He wants to help us first,' Harry whispered, wiping away two tears from his cheeks, 'before leaving.'

Ginny walked towards the red and gold bird and stroked the phoenix over the head. 'Thank you,' she whispered, before turning to Harry. 'Harry, it's time for bed.'

'I know,' Harry said. 'Stay with me.'

'Of course,' Ginny replied immediately as she snuggled close to Harry and pulled the blanket over the both of them. She knew that Harry wasn't just referring to the night.

Neither was she.


	25. Chapter 25: The Sorting Hat's New Song

CHAPTER XXV  
**The Sorting Hat's New Song**

Harry woke up in the morning and inhaled a wonderful floral scent. Stretching, he met the familiar pressure of Ginny's limbs against his own. He tried to kiss her forehead without waking her up, but wasn't successful.

_What's got you so chipper this morning?_ Ginny grumbled in Harry's mind. She was never a morning person.

_Uhm ... I woke up next to you?_

_You wake up next to me every morning,_ she accused.

_Uhm ... today is the day of the Final Battle?_

_Right, _Ginny said sarcastically, _that's a reason to wake up and be happy._

'Sorry,' mumbled Harry. He chuckled at the grumpy sheet-covered lump in his bed and teased Ginny in a dramatic tone of voice, 'Henceforth, I shall try not to be happy in the mornings, oh queen of mine.'

'That sounds better,' said Ginny, who had still not opened her eyes. 'Now be quiet and go back to sleep.'

'I can't go back to sleep,' Harry protested. 'I'm not sleepy anymore.'

Ginny groaned. 'Then at least make yourself useful.' She poked her feet out from under the blanket and wiggled them meaningfully.

Harry, getting the hint, shifted across the magically enlarged bed and pulled Ginny's feet onto his lap. He proceeded to rub them following Ginny's pedal instructions as best he could.

'Ginny?' Harry said after several minutes of silence. When she didn't respond, Harry raked a nail across Ginny's left foot sole, knowing that she couldn't stand it.

She jerked her foot back spasmodically. 'Harry!' she inhaled. 'What?' Harry's brief and uncomfortable silence told her he was about to breach a serious topic, and that he needed her full attention. 'What?' she repeated.

'I ...' Harry started uncomfortably, 'Are we still engaged?'

'Of course we are,' Ginny replied immediately, 'unless you don't want to be. You do, don't you?' For a moment she was scared that he was trying to break things off, but when she looked at Harry's relieved face, she could tell he was just looking for reassurance.

'I ... you ... we always said we were going to get married as soon as the war was over.' Harry stopped for a moment, but continued after Ginny's nod of agreement. 'What if the war's over tomorrow?'

'Then we'll get married soon,' she answered. 'Whether or not Mum wants us to wait until we're out of school, we'll get married anyway.' Ginny sent Harry one of the most reassuring smiles she could make.

'Can you make sure?' Harry asked timidly. At her inquiring look, he added. 'I just want to make sure ... that I ... that I won't have to spend another moment in life without you once this is finally over. I want to face _him_, certain of the fact that the next thing I'll be able to remember after twenty years, is marrying you. Please.'

Ginny understood that it was very important to him, although she couldn't quite grasp why. She didn't mind herself, and if it made him fight better, or if it even made him _think_ he could fight better, what reason could there be not to promise him? 'I promise, Harry,' she said slowly, 'that I will make sure we get married as soon as possible.'

'Thanks,' Harry mumbled. He failed to meet Ginny's eyes, but she knew it meant a lot to him. It wasn't that Harry was afraid he might not make it; it was a lot simpler - he wanted something to fight for.

'Harry,' Ginny said, hiding a grin, 'it's half past five in the morning. Why did you wake up so early?'

'I dunno,' he answered.

'Isn't there anything you'd like to do?' She wiggled her eyebrows as she said it.

'Well, I can think of _something_ ...'

---

Later that morning, when the smell of Mrs Weasley's scrambled eggs and bacon permeated the entire house, Harry sat at the breakfast table along with several prominent members of the Order, discussing the recapture of Hogwarts.

'Ginny is staying here, and she will be able to tell when the barrier is down. At that time, I want you all to storm Hogwarts. The Order and the Ministry together -' Harry cast a significant glance to Percy, the newest Minister for Magic, '- should be enough to take out all the Death Eaters at once. Voldemort is mine.'

'Harry,' Hermione asked, 'are you sure you want to destroy the Horcrux first? It seems to me the distraction of a battle would buy you more time for that.'

'A battle would alert Voldemort to my presence, and I think he'd rather keep one of his Horcruxes intact than keep Hogwarts at all. In other words, he would retreat before I can actually destroy the damn thing.'

'But don't we need a lot of time to search for the two items?' she asked.

'When Voldemort chose me,' Harry answered cryptically, 'he made a terrible mistake. He chose the son of one of the Marauders.'

'Harry,' Hermione pleaded.

'What?' Ron asked heatedly, defending Harry.

'I don't have a good feeling about this, Harry!'

Harry chuckled. 'Well, neither do I, but when has that ever stopped me?'

All of a sudden, Hermione gasped loudly as she gripped the chair she was leaning on fiercely. 'Aaaaaah'

Everybody in the kitchen looked at her in puzzlement and concern. Mrs Weasley was the only exception; 'Was that a contraction, dear?' When Hermione nodded in horror, she took her arm and said, 'let's get you up to your room. Come on.'

'No!' she squeaked. 'I must help Harry!'

'Nonsense, dear,' Mrs Weasley chimed, as if having contractions was an every day occurrence for her. 'You can't help Harry while giving birth to a baby.'

'But I said I'd help Harry!' Hermione complained, resisting Mrs Weasley's tug on her arm. 'I need to help Harry - I _have_ to help Harry!'

'Hermione, don't be ridiculous,' Ron said, taking hold of her other arm. 'You can't help Harry while you're giving birth to a baby. Besides, I'll be with him. There's nothing to worry about, honestly.'

Hermione appeared to have come to the conclusion that Ron accompanying Harry was in fact something to worry about. 'The baby can wait,' she said, resisting Mrs Weasley and Ron's pulling. 'I need to help Harry!'

'Hermione, calm down,' Harry said in a very final tone. 'We'll be able to communicate through Ginny. You're no good to me if you're having contractions all over the place. Please, just concentrate on giving birth to my future niece.'

Hermione shot Harry an unhappy look before she allowed Mrs Weasley to lead her out of the room.

'So,' Ron said, closing the door behind Hermione, 'How are we getting there?'

Harry fixed him with a not-too-pleased stare. 'You're going with Hermione,' he said, without a hint to the possibility of discussion.

'I - but - I - I'm going with you,' Ron spluttered. 'I mean, Hermione's not coming already - I belong by your side!'

'No. You belong by Hermione's side. She needs you more than I do and as I said, we can communicate through Ginny.'

With a look very similar to the one Hermione had given him before she left the room, Ron stomped out of the kitchen and followed his mother and Hermione.

'Right,' Harry said. 'Everybody knows what they're supposed to do?' A collective nod and murmur of agreement was his cue to head up the stairs and fetch his two most cherished possessions: the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map that had once belonged to his father.

After coming back down to kiss Ginny goodbye, Harry transformed into a phoenix and prepared himself to flame over to Hogwarts.

It was at this point that he discovered there had been a flaw in their original plan: There was not a chance that the wards would have allowed him to firetravel if Ron and Hermione had been holding on to his tail feathers. They would let only Harry pass.

Harry disappeared in a ball of flames and reappeared almost instantly just above the astronomy tower. Taking in his surroundings to make sure no one was watching him, Harry transformed back into a human being. He sighed - the place brought back a lot of memories. Or rather - one in particular: the scene of Dumbledore's death. Harry looked at the spot where he had last seen his mentor alive and silently swore to himself that his death would be avenged that day. His anger was soothed by a melody of phoenix song that resonated in his head.

Of course Dumbledore had planned his death, but he had planned it in order to aid him, Harry, and the Order of the Phoenix in the war. It shouldn't have had to come to that at all. It was Voldemort's fault that Dumbledore died, and Harry swore that Voldemort was going to follow Dumbledore to the afterlife.

Harry was shaken out of his reverie when he noticed movement on the ground. Lots of people were building something, moving supplies, charming bricks to lay themselves. Were they adding a new wing to the castle? It seemed to Harry that if they were, most of the new chambers were going to be underground.

Wrapping the Invisibility Cloak around himself, Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map. _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._ As if being drawn on the spot, lines started spreading all over the old parchment and formed a perfect map of Hogwarts. The only difference was that this map wasn't complete.

Harry looked at the map again. The last time he'd checked, it was in order. However, right now the entire Slytherin wing was expanded to three times its original size and several walls ended in nothing. Apparently, the Death Eaters were extending their own house wing.

While reading some of the names of the people he was most likely to run into on his way to Dumbledore's old office, he picked up two that made him positively scowl: Alecto and Amycus Carrow. The murderous bastards had been there when Dumbledore was killed. They had cheered Draco on and wreaked as much havoc as they could before fleeing the castle like cowards. But today they would meet their destiny - Harry would make sure of it.

But first, he had to do something. He had to find and destroy the Horcrux, the item that powered the wards and Voldemort. Focusing on his task, Harry moved towards Dumbledore's office.

Voldemort had placed sentries in several random corridors. Harry was able to avoid two Crabbes, two Goyles and a Flint simply because they showed up on the map and Harry was able to detour around them. What Harry wasn't able to avoid, however, was something that did not show up on the map - an animal. Harry's luck sent him straight into the path of none other than the snake, Nagini.

At first, Harry had hoped the snake would just pass him by - he couldn't see Harry, after all. However, that theory was ruthlessly trashed when Harry heard the snake hiss, '_Intruderr - kill, rip, tear!_' Before Harry could cast a spell, the snake had sunk its fangs into Harry's chest, relishing the gush of warm blood. Harry absent-mindedly registered the poison spreading through his own veins.

Before the snake could attack again, its brain was pulverized by a Reductor Curse that came from the end of Harry's wand. The Snake slumped to the ground, and Harry struggled to stand straight - the poison was making him dizzy already. He was sure he was going to die. He was going to be dead before he even faced Voldemort for the last time, before he even was able to destroy the final Horcrux.

_Won't that be a great joke_, Harry thought wryly, _if Voldemort finds my dead body in the hallway?_ He knew he couldn't walk or even flash back to Grimmauld Place as a phoenix, because both options would be too draining. Resigned to his fate, Harry sat down.

Before his dizzy brain was able to accept the fact that the stone floor he was sitting on was cold, a voice he knew wasn't his echoed quite clearly in his mind. It was sad, scared, angry and Ginny's. Ginny's?

_Phoenix tears, Harry! Heal yourself._

It made sense, Harry thought. He _could_ heal himself. All he needed was tears. But where could he get some? Looking around in the corridor that was deserted but for the dead body of Nagini and his own almost-dead body, Harry saw no one and concluded he had to get them himself.

_Accio tears_, he thought and winced in pain as his lachrymal glands were magically forced to expel their contents to the air. One Banishing Charm later, the tears were placed on the wounds and began to work their magic.

Harry felt the dizziness leave his head and the giddiness leave his stomach as the wounds closed themselves.

_That was bloody close_, Harry said to Ginny he cast _Reparo _on the holes in his Invisibility Cloak.

_Don't ever scare me like that again,_ she replied furiously. _Now quit dawdling and focus on your task._

A few minutes later, Harry was in front of the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. He hadn't taken the gargoyle into account when he made his plan; he didn't know the password, and he knew, from personal experience, that the gargoyle wasn't going to let him pass if he didn't say the right words. 'Cockroach Cluster?' he tried hopefully, but he didn't really expect it to be the word. What could Voldemort possibly use as password?

_Harry,_ Ginny called, _Turn into a phoenix and flame up to Dumbledore's library - it's past the gargoyle._

Harry cursed himself for not thinking of that earlier as he realized he needn't even have faced the snake and promptly forced his body to assume the shape of the magical swan-sized bird. He disappeared in a cloud of (invisible) flames and reappeared in the secret library directly opposite the headmaster's office.

Harry's gaze fell on the towering racks of books as he shuffled across the room and through the piece of ostensible wall that was really the entrance and exit. When he stood before the door that lead to Dumbledore's office, he glanced down the spiral staircase, at the bottom of which the gargoyle stood, quite unaware of Harry's illegal entry; the staircase that he had used so often to see Professor Dumbledore.

After one deep breath, Harry turned the knob and flung open the door, wand at the ready should someone be there. Finding it unoccupied, Harry removed his Invisibility Cloak, magically folded it and tucked it safely into a pocket of his robes. Hearing the voice that shocked him to his core, he cracked his neck when he turned his head as quickly as he could in order to face the speaker.

'Good morning, Harry. How are you doing?'

It couldn't have been real. He must have been imagining it since he had thought of him moments before. 'P-Pr-Professor Dumbledore?'

Harry's hopes, after they had flared, were quickly extinguished as he realized who was really speaking. It was Dumbledore's portrait, not the man himself.

'Quite correct, Harry, however inaccurate.'

'I know, I know,' said Harry, 'You're a portrait; you're not alive.' As Dumbledore nodded sadly, Harry continued, 'But that doesn't mean you can't help me, does it?'

Dumbledore sighed. 'Tradition dictates that we portraits must only offer our services to the current headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts.' He fixed Harry with a piercing stare. 'However, one must wonder how such traditions came into being in the first place, and how they came to be the way they are.' Harry didn't realize where he was going, but he did like the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke. 'Traditions evolve and have evolved through time because one time in history, one person did something different than the others.' Dumbledore's eye-twinkle reached a maximum at this point. 'I vote we pursue _that_ tradition. So what do you need help with, Harry?'

'I'm looking for a ... uhm ... for a Dark object - two, in fact. And I believe they are located in this office.'

'How would two Dark objects find their way into the office of the Headmistress of Hogwarts?' the portrait of Headmaster Dippet exclaimed.

'Voldemort's here,' Harry answered simply. 'I think he would have found this office a suitable place to hide something of his. Or hasn't he entered here?'

'He has,' said Dumbledore. 'He even tried to curse my frame, but he didn't succeed. Eventually though, I'm afraid he will find a way to circumvent the protection on Hogwart's portraits. Let's hope that time never comes to pass, shall we? I shudder to think what he would do to me.'

'But you're dead already,' Harry couldn't help pointing out. 'How can you care about dying?'

'An accurate representation of myself,' came the reply, 'which is me - the portrait me - would inherit my will to protect my own existence, unless of course there is due cause, solid reason or even compelling motivation for me to pass to the netherworld. And presently, there isn't. Now let's quit talking and find these items of yours.'

'They're ... uhm ... Dark objects,' Harry repeated unnecessarily. 'I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. I think one of them may be the Sword. You know, Gryffindor's Sword, the one I pulled out of the Hat? Do you know where it is?'

Harry's only answer was the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes. 'There's something I'm overlooking,' he concluded. 'Is it obvious?' There was no change in the lines of Dumbledore's face. 'Come on, you have to help me. Do you even know what's at stake here?'

'The only thing I intend to do,' Dumbledore said calmly with a Dumbledorish smile, 'is to allow you the pleasure and satisfaction of having solved the riddle yourself - without my help.'

Sighing in frustration, Harry looked around for clues. He saw a couple of relics from McGonagall's time in the office - the Quidditch Cup, for example, which had been won by no one since Harry's team in his sixth year, a Dictation Quill that Harry realized McGonagall must have used to send him all the letters he'd received at the Dursleys'. One item in particular that he knew had been there even before Dippet's time, caught his attention: the Sorting Hat; the one and only Hat that had announced the closure of Slytherin House last September; the same Hat that had given him the Sword when he'd most needed it. Maybe it would give him the Sword again?

Casting a victorious glance towards Dumbledore's portrait, whose occupant's face remained impassive, Harry reached up to the shelf on which the Sorting Hat lay and pulled it over his head.

'Bee in your bonnet, Harry Potter?' the voice asked, much like when he'd tried it on five years ago. Except this time, unlike the second time he'd pulled it on, it wasn't just in his head, but it was out loud and it caused a cold shiver to run down his spine.

'Yes - there's ... uhm ... well, I'm looking for this ... the Sword of Gryffindor that you gave me once. I think Voldemort may have enchanted it somehow. Do you think you could help me?'

'I most certainly can help you,' the Hat said, but continued in a sneer, 'but the real question is whether or not I _want _to.' Harry noticed the portrait Dumbledore's eyebrows rise to the middle of his forehead, clearly indicating sharpened attention. In fact, all the portraits Harry could see were amazed by the Hat's refusal to help Harry.

'I am a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' Harry near yelled. 'You are bound by honor and magic to help me!'

'Obviously those bonds have been broken,' said the voice, now amused, 'for I can now choose whom to serve.'

'What has Voldemort done to you?' Harry asked. 'How can I undo it?'

The Hat laughed in response. 'I don't think I want to tell you.'

'YOU WILL TELL ME!' Harry roared.

'Harry, Harry, Harry,' said a high, cold voice behind him that Harry instantly recognized, 'such a racket for something so insignificant". Before he even spun around with his wand in his hand, the jolt in his scar told him Voldemort was standing in the doorway. The Sorting Hat, upon realizing the same, instantly started wriggling and tightening itself around Harry's head and blocking his view.

'Give me the Horcrux,' Voldemort said calmly, 'and I will not hurt you. I promise.'

'But I don't have the Horcrux!' Harry said, spilling his negotiation cards in his panic to get the Hat off his head.

'Then give me the Sorting Hat,' Voldemort said calmly, despite the hint of impatience in his voice.

'I - can't!' Harry exclaimed, as he gave another powerful tug on the unyielding Hat. The fraction of a second that his eyes weren't blocked, however, saved his life. He saw just enough to register Voldemort's drawn wand. Instinctively, Harry turned into a phoenix and dropped down a few feet just in time to avoid the Killing Curse.

The Sorting Hat, no longer able to hold on to Harry's fist-sized head, fell to the ground. Harry promptly picked it up with his talons and flew out of the window, dodging various curses Voldemort sent at him. He was forced to land, however, when a bone-breaking curse impacted with his left wing and he was no longer able to fly.

When he reached the ground, he changed back into a human and prepared to run. However, running was impossible because there was nowhere to run to: Death Eaters were emerging from all directions.

A battle began between Harry and a large and still growing number of Death Eaters. Harry was able to hold his own at first by deflecting one Death Eater's spell to another and casting his own at a third. One troublesome thing about Death Eaters was that they were hard to take out. Harry's victims were quickly _Reenervated_ and _Unpetrified_ by those that were still standing. Soon, Harry switched over to the more vicious offensive spells like the Concussion Hex and the little practiced Sense Removal Jinx (which were not permanent, but would only last for a few hours).

Another annoying thing about Death Eaters was that their spells were often difficult to block. The _Avada Kedavra_ was not being cast because the Death Eaters knew Voldemort was the one that wanted to finally kill Harry, but he really needed to put a lot of power behind his shields in order to block the Cruciatus Curse and although he could completely throw off the Imperius Curse, it did require a moment's pure concentration. Other spells such as _Sectumsempra_ and the Piercing Charm (which he did _not_ want to get hit by) were also used, but Harry used those to his advantage by deflecting them to whoever was least likely to be able to block or dodge it.

After only a few minutes, a golden aura of light that turned his hair and clothes white blasted into existence around Harry, much like it did during the battle in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Every spell he cast was now twice as powerful and the aura itself blocked a few minor spells cast by the Death Eaters.

But even with the aura, he was still outnumbered and he was hardly given the opportunity to cast his own spell. He was constantly being forced to dodge, deflect or block unfriendly spells. He realized he could use fire to his advantage, but he knew it wouldn't take them all out, and the state of exhaustion it would land him in would not allow him to beat the remaining Death Eaters.

When Harry spotted the first of what was to become a series of bright green Killing Curses, he knew Voldemort had arrived. He was throwing the fatal spells at Harry like a machine gun. More than once, Harry had to step into the path of a Dark spell in order to avoid getting hit by the Killing Curse.

These Dark spells, cast by the many Death Eaters surrounding him, were anything but friendly. Most of them inflicted physical damage and could thus be categorized under Skin Pealing, Flesh Tearing, Flesh Piercing, Blood Drawing and Bone Breaking spells.

The second that Harry was allowed to do his own magic, he performed the wand motion Lupin had taught him in his third year and yelled, '_Expecto Patronum!_' A grand silver-and-gold stag burst from his wand and did exactly what he wanted it to do: though there were no Dementors to ward off, the Patronus came to a halt in front of Voldemort, effectively obscuring his vision. Despite his best attempts, Voldemort was unable to get rid of the embodiment of happiness. Though the frequency of his Killing Curses did not diminish, the accuracy did.

Unless he accidentally stepped in the wrong direction, he did not have to worry about getting his by the Killing Curse anymore. However, he did have to concentrate on keeping the Patronus alive to block Voldemort's sight, and that was nearly as bad; he was being hit by many curses from the Death Eaters and each one, more vicious than the last, took its toll on Harry. Soon he was covered in blood and every muscle in his body ached.

But he would not give up. He could not give up - too much depended on him. The entire world rested on his shoulders. He couldn't just fail. He wouldn't.

This was a test, really. And though it was extremely painful and exhausting, he gave it everything he had. It was up to him to save the world, and the world would be doomed if he didn't fight now.

_I - need - backup!_ he managed to shout to Ginny.

_I can't send them, Harry,_ came the scared reply,_ you need to find the whatever-it-is and destroy it first._

_Destroy the whatever-it-is,_ he though glumly as he fell to the ground in order to avoid the brownish red bolt of light he knew was the Cruciatus Curse. Harry's Eye-Reversal Curse hit its mark and his attacker fell down. Harry, however, knew that within moments one of the Death Eater's friends would undo the curse and he would have one more opponent again. _All I've got is a bloody hat that's not doing as it should._

At that point, perhaps from a former life, words echoed in his mind:

_Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain._ They had been talking about the Diary back then, but ...

Another piece of memory resurfaced at that point for no apparent reason:

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_he whipped me off his head ..._

His memory flashed an image of Tom Riddle's anger when he was told by Dumbledore that he could not teach at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had suspected that he had come for another reason though ...

And then - just ten minutes ago - what had Voldemort said? _Give me the Horcrux_.

At once, Harry connected the dots. Voldemort had never intended the Sword to be a Horcrux; he had always wanted it to be the Sorting Hat. That was why he came back to Hogwarts after all those years: to put a piece of his soul into a very famous and valuable object. That was why the Hat was acting so weirdly. The Sorting Hat was a Horcrux.

_I haven't got any potion_, Harry thought, mentally referring to the mud-like black liquid that he had used to destroy all the other Horcruxes.

And as if Fortuna had finally decided to side with him, another piece of memory that Harry thought might have been from another person altogether, echoed in his mind: Avada Kedavra_ would let the bit of soul pass on - not to the afterworld, but back into You-Know-Who's body.'_

Harry thought that ought to be good enough for the occasion - he was facing Voldemort today anyway, so he might as well be aware that Harry destroyed his Horcrux - so Harry did the only thing that made sense: he held the Hat in the path of one of Voldemort's blind Killing Curses.

On impact, the Hat shrieked and screamed, reminding Harry of the Diary when he'd destroyed that, until it fell limp to the ground. Voldemort mimicked the Hat's actions when he realized his soul was suddenly twice as large and what that meant. Voldemort was, at last, mortal.

His brief moment's lack of concentration caused his Patronus to dissolve just as Voldemort yelled, in rage, 'POTTER!' Blinded by his anger, Voldemort did not cast the _Avada Kedavra_ next, despite the fact that Harry was now in plain sight, but the Cruciatus Curse instead.

Ironically,_ lucky_ was not the word Harry would use to describe the pain. Hellish, excruciating, agonizing and torturous were just a couple of adjectives that might have come to mind if it the pain wasn't exactly that.

But he was ready when it ended. As soon as the pain was over - and Harry knew which spell Voldemort needed that second's delay for - he reacted with an instinctive _Expelliarmus_.

The red beam and the green beam collided just like they had three years earlier in the graveyard. Harry welcomed the electric jolt that surged through his wand.

And then - like so long ago - Harry's feet lifted from the ground, and he saw that Voldemort, too, was being levitated into the air. A dome, a web-shaped cage of light circled around them and blocked the Death Eaters' view of them.

'Do you know what's happening?' Voldemort asked, comforting and encouraging Harry with the fear in his voice.

'Our wands,' Harry explained, 'refuse to fight each other because they share the same core - phoenix feathers. They're from Fawkes.' As he said the phoenix's name, phoenix song burst out from around them. Harry knew it wasn't just his wand and Voldemort's wand, but the phoenix, too. Fawkes was there, singing along with the wands.

'You don't happen to know what the item that powers the wards is, do you?' Harry asked the phoenix, even though he couldn't yet see him.

_What did you come for?_ the phoenix asked in return.

'The Sword,' Harry answered himself. 'How do I get it?'

_How you are meant to get it when you need it._

Harry did not waste time wondering why it was that the phoenix refused to make sense and spoke solely in riddles. Instead, he groped around in his memory to find the first time he'd ever seen the sword. He had asked for help, and the Sorting Hat had dropped the Sword onto his head. The Sorting Hat ...

'The Sorting Hat is destroyed!'

_That should make it easier._

Harry glanced down to where the Hat lay. It looked like nothing more than a lot of cloth, but there wasn't the glistening of Gryffindor's Sword, nor the fabric's relief that might have hidden the Sword's bulkiness. The Sword just wasn't there.

In his mental periphery, Harry sensed Ginny hurrying up the stairs to ask Hermione something, but he couldn't waste time on that. He was facing Voldemort now.

Just as he refocused his attention on Voldemort's wand, which was now expelling quite a few of its victims - unknown faces to Harry, but they all cheered him on - Ginny called to him.

Deciding to follow the advice, Harry jerked his wand back and broke the connection. The two of them fell to the ground, but Harry was on his feet first. Instead of cursing Voldemort, he pointed his wand at the limp Sorting Hat and shouted, '_SPECIALIS EXPELLIO!_' A bright flash of colorless light later, he held Gryffindor's Sword in his left hand.

Although it was gleaming, Harry realized there was blood on it - his blood. The next thing Harry realized was another jet of green light speeding all too quickly his way from the end of Voldemort's wand. Reacting instinctively, Harry held the Sword in the fatal curse's way.

It bounced off. Of all the things Harry had expected, this was the last. Killing Curses didn't just bounce off. They couldn't be stopped or deflected by _anything_.

But then it _was_ a very powerful object he held and it had, by Voldemort's enchantments, imbibed the power of Harry's blood, which was known to have repelled the Killing Curse once.

_Great_, Harry thought, _if _Avada Kedavra_ won't destroy it, what will?_ Soon, however, Harry was less unhappy with the Sword as it saved his life again and again.

Voldemort quickly stopped casting Killing Curses because Harry simply deflected them to his Death Eaters and, even worse, to _him_. The duel quickly became one of anticipation, more than raw power and speediness.

_How do I destroy the Sword, Fawkes?_ Harry asked the phoenix. His only answer was song - a beautiful, and yet heart-wrenching sad phoenix song.

The sound grew louder - louder even than Harry thought one phoenix could produce and when he looked up, he saw that his instinct was correct. It wasn't just one; hundreds of phoenixes were circling high above him, all singing and contributing to the volume that was increasing by the second.

Harry welcomed the song. It made him strong, and it gave him courage and the will to persist.

The Death Eaters that were still standing clapped their hands to their ears and fell to the ground, writhing as if under the Cruciatus. Voldemort sent Killing Curse after Killing Curse to the phoenixes, but the beams of green light simply refused to head anywhere near the songbirds.

The song had the most effect, however, on the Sword, which began vibrating along with the phoenix song. It started bending this way and that and twisting, just a bit further every time. The phoenixes were pumping their magic into the sword and sooner or later, it would -

SNAP! The sound was deafening, but it was drowned by the subsequent gong-like sounds of the wards falling because the Sword had broken in two. Harry now held merely the hilt and the first quarter of the blade. The rest lay on the ground, gleaming weakly as if exhausted after a hard day's work.

In no time at all, the entire Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry of Magic, and pretty much everyone who had prepared themselves for the battle was storming Hogwarts grounds. The Final Battle began in earnest.

Amidst the confusion - man fighting man, beasts fighting men, giants killing everyone across their path, centaurs fighting for who-knows-whose side - Harry sought Voldemort. He had unfinished business with him, and he would end it now.

It didn't take him long to find his foe. He only had a couple of seconds to wonder how they got separated in the first place (and why Voldemort allowed it to happen), before his scar focused his attention for him.

Voldemort was dueling Kingsley Shacklebolt, who wasn't holding out well. He was sporting a large number of serious injuries and Harry knew he was going to have to give up soon.

When Voldemort was preparing to cast the Killer Curse, Harry reacted instinctively: he cast a silent Concussion Hex. Voldemort, having to resort to the "Muggle" method of dodging, missed Kingsley in the process.

'Trying to chicken out, are we, Tom? I never thought you'd stoop to that level, but I guess I was wrong about a lot of things, wasn't I?'

'I would gladly face you in a fair duel, Harry,' replied Voldemort, who responded to Harry's spell with an Evisceration Curse Harry hadn't seen before, 'not one in which a cowardly thief like yourself robs me of my insurance!'

'You mean fair from your perspective, not necessarily mine.' Harry released three mild stunners at once, knowing that Voldemort couldn't block them all three and would have to move.

'Your wish is not to kill me, Harry, is it?' he asked, sending Harry's middle stunner back and moving into its would-be path. 'Or you'd have tried something stronger than a stunner. Above such brutality, are you?'

'I'll give you something stronger!' Harry shouted as he ignited a leaf of grass and channeled the flame to become a firestorm, surrounding Voldemort, depriving him of his air.

Voldemort's aptitude at extinguishing fire had increased since the battle at the Ministry. He could now, though not completely extinguish it, keep the fire octopuses at a sufficient distance in order to attack Harry with a barrage of quickly-cast spells. The spells did not distract Harry enough, as Voldemort hoped, for him to forget about controlling the fire.

'It almost feels like a waste to kill you,' Harry panted - the fire was exhausting him - 'you know so much about the war, and about magic. But it will be worth it in the end.' He shot Voldemort a particularly nasty smile. 'Although, I still have one question, . and I'm sure you have one to ask me, too.'

Voldemort switched over to Unforgivables. The intervals between his curses were long enough for Harry to dodge them with ease. 'Just one,' Voldemort agreed. 'About the prophecy ... I know Dumbledore shared it with you.'

'He did.' Harry said, trying to decide whether or not to recite it. In the end, he did recite it to Voldemort, figuring that after the battle, it would be irrelevant anyway - either way.

After Harry had finished citing Trelawney's words, Voldemort took a couple of curse-free seconds to take in the information. Or at least - he seemed to; Harry wasn't fooled. Sure enough, the next Killing Curse came so suddenly, Harry barely had time to dodge it.

'My question,' Harry continued calmly, but out of breath nonetheless, 'relates to the prophecy, in some way. I am the one the prophecy refers to, because you chose to mark me. Why did you choose me at all? Why not Neville Longbottom?' Saying it was like lifting a heavy load off his shoulders;, it made him feel like an angel, as if he could rise into the air without difficulty.

'I was not aware there was another child the prophecy could have referred to,' Voldemort answered, groping back into the deserted chambers of his memory. 'My loyal servant said there was only one.'

'WHO?' Harry shouted.

'SNAPE!' Voldemort roared back.

That did it. The revelation that Severus Snape was in fact not loyal to him, Voldemort, and that he had, in fact, fooled him for so long, caused his blood to boil as he cast the most violent Blaster Curse he had ever seen.

For Harry, the revelation that Snape had chosen him, instead of Neville, did it. Snape had chosen him, because he knew Voldemort would consequently kill his father and, at his request, let his mother live. Snape had chosen him because of a school-time grudge against his father.

Harry was so taken aback that he didn't register the curse until it was too late: it impacted head-on in his chest, sending him flying backwards, breaking a couple of bones because of the sudden acceleration.

He collided with a tree. His limbs curled around it and broke every bone in his body in at least two places. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back up. He'd lost. Voldemort was going to win.

Somewhere, beyond his vision, maybe in the back of his mind, he heard a woman scream. She was running towards him, her fiery red mane dancing behind her.

'Ginny?' She nodded meekly as she knelt beside him, sadness in her eyes. 'What are you doing here?' he whispered.

'I followed you,' she admitted, as she placed a kiss on his forehead. 'Come on, Harry, get up. We need to get you out of here now! He's still here.'

'Touching, touching,' said Voldemort, who was advancing royally, enjoying every inch of his procession towards the couple.

'I can't,' Harry said. 'But you can still go. Run for it. He'll let you go.'

'I'm not going without you, Harry!'

'Yes you are! Why on earth do you have to be so damn stubborn? GO! Don't you know what's good for you? He'll kill us both!'

'I won't let him kill you, Harry.'

'Yes,' Voldemort sneered, 'say your last goodbyes, girl, because they will be his last.'

Ginny drew her wand, but Voldemort was quicker and he hit her with a silent Expelliarmus. Reacting stoically to the loss of her wand, she stood in front of Harry, blocking him from Voldemort's view. 'Take me instead.'

'No, Ginny!' Harry shouted, the volume taking all of his strength away. 'Get out of here while you still can!'

'This seems awfully familiar - a foolish red-haired girl, trying to block me from killing, begging me to take her life instead of that of Harry Potter! My, my, where have I seen that before?'

'I'm not afraid of you, Tom!' she said, lifting her chin and looking him right in the eyes.

'Ginny!' Harry tried again. 'Listen to me! There's nothing you can do. Go away now - please.'

'Listen to the boy, girl,' Voldemort said. 'Stand aside, and your life may be spared.'

'No!' she yelled, refusing to move. 'You will take me instead.'

'So be it,' Voldemort sighed. '_AVADA KEDAVRA_!'

After a flash of red that might have been her hair, coupled with a flash of green that probably was the fatal curse, Ginny lay lifeless on the ground.

Harry instantly reached out for her in his mind, but he was met by silence - emptiness. He came to the irrefutable conclusion that she was, in fact, dead.

A new sort of magic coursed through Harry's veins. He understood now, why Dumbledore had always said that love is the most powerful magic there is. He had loved Ginny so intensely that every emotion he now felt was fueled by it. Sadness. Grief. Anger. Disappointment. Fear. Separation. It was the magic that Lily Potter invoked the night she died to save her son, the magic that could easily cause the Killing Curse to backfire.

The emotions were so powerful that they could tear apart any thing nature built, anything Muggles constructed and anything wizards created. They just had to be focused on a single goal, like the light of the sun can be focused on an ant in order to kill it.

And Harry had a goal. The one, conscious thought in his mind - differing from the blur of emotions by sheer anger - was to kill the monster that had robbed him of his love - his source of comfort, of everything that he held dear.

He felt every bone in his body mend. He stood up, without forcing his legs and arms to perform the necessary movements. His wand was magically summoned to his awaiting hand.

For the first time in his life, he thought of Voldemort as a monster. Up until now, he had always considered him a misguided soul - a child who, guideless, made the wrong conclusions about life and turned bitter and sadistic. That thought would not reenter his mind.

Voldemort was a monster. A demon of evil for whom the Dementor-infested Azkaban was far too good. Harry could only hope the afterlife would find a suitable way for him, to leave him writhing in agony throughout eternity.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' The words rolled off his lips, because he had never hated them more. They reminded him of the creature in front of him, the creature, the once-human being that had killed Ginny ...

The curse caught Voldemort off-guard. It hit him in the chest, and his eyes were wide in fear. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

As lifeless as Ginny ...

He silently walked towards her body and rolled it over to see her face. He could have sworn there was the ghost of a smile etched onto her face.

He could see her twice. On the one hand, he saw her limp body and slightly smiling face. On the other, he saw her laughing or snorting at one of his jokes, or he saw her cheeks jerking into the grin she wore when she was teasing him. Her eyes were full of passion ... Were. Used to be. Once.

'Had to take her with you, did you?' Snape's silky voice penetrated his eardrums, 'Great Harry Potter doesn't have enough glory, does he? He must kill the Dark Lord, but only after making a great sacrifice, for otherwise he will not be seen as the glorious hero that he thinks he is. Tell me something, Potter. Is your fame worth her life? Or did you really want her dead that badly?'

The anger that had possessed him moments before - or at least he thought it was moments, it might have been a couple of days - when he killed Voldemort, possessed him once again. The words were off his lips before he even thought them. This man had insulted Ginny. Not only that, but he had also as good as killed his father.

Snape was the third to fall limply to the ground in front of him.

The next thing that Harry did was the only thing that made any sense. He fled. He ran like he never ran before. Once he knew he had passed the boundaries of Hogsmeade, he Apparated as far away as possible.

He had used the Killing Curse - twice. He had wanted to kill other human beings. He felt disgusted with himself for it, and he should, because he was no better now than Voldemort.

And he'd gotten Ginny killed ... it was all his fault. Everything seemed so meaningless now.


	26. Chapter 26: Union Again

CHAPTER XXVI  
**Union Again**

_The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, Harry grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly towards the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which - if they had time - they might discuss the match._

_Harry was happy. No, happy was an understatement; he was ecstatic. He'd just kissed Ginny Weasley, the object of his dreams, of his fancy, in a room full of people, of all things. Not that it mattered - that it was in a room full of Gryffindors, of course - the kiss mattered. But what mattered more was that she had kissed him back._

_She had kissed him back. She accepted him, even after all those years in which he had simply ignored her. Harry couldn't express how delighted he was that she forgave him for his years of stupidity. _

_After clambering through the portrait hole and slamming the portrait shut with a bang in the face of Colin Creevey's camera, Harry looked around to find Ginny. She was standing right next to him, beaming widely. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. Her eyes were positively full of passion._

_'I, uhh ...' Harry started uncomfortably, 'do - do you want to go for a walk?' He looked into her beautiful brown eyes hopefully, pleading for her to agree._

_She didn't say anything. Instead, she nodded eagerly and, when Harry stood rooted to the spot, she took his hand and led the way._

_A long time passed in which neither spoke. They were silent for the simplest reason: they did not know what to say. They pressed their bodies together as they walked around the lake, unaware that they were synchronizing their steps._

_Ginny liked the feel of Harry's arm around her waist, but the noble prat wasn't sure it was welcome there; every time she pulled his right arm around her, he would discreetly slip it out of her grasp after a while. The third time this happened, Ginny had had enough and stuffed his hand into her jeans back pocket. The pressure that the compartment offered kept his hand there or else alerted her if he was trying to remove it._

_They came to a halt beneath a large willow, most of whose leaves were soaking in the water. Harry peeked another glance at Ginny's face and he was sure his own face looked the same: flushed and sporting a brilliant, goofy smile._

_'I don't - uh ... I forgot - would you like to sit?' Harry asked. Grinning at his discomfort, she nodded happily. 'I didn't bring a blanket or anything ... stupid of me, really ...'_

_He was silenced when Ginny, still grinning, held her forefinger to his lips. 'I'm lucky then,' she said, 'that you're a sixth year.' Witnessing Harry's puzzlement at her riddle, she continued, 'And you can do something I haven't been taught yet.'_

_'Oh, right. Conjuring.' Having cottoned on, Harry whipped out his wand and gave it a sharp jab. A blanket with a beautiful red and gold tartan pattern appeared on the ground, offering some protection from the cold ground. Harry motioned for Ginny to sit, and when she accepted his invitation, he sat down next to her._

_After a couple of silent minutes of staring at the other, blushing, looking away when the other stared back, and repeating the process, Harry broke the silence. 'That - err - was a good kiss,' he said, referring to the kiss back in the common room._

_Their eyes met and both of them instinctively smiled. 'Yeah,' Ginny agreed. 'I still can't believe I did that.' In a time span of mere milliseconds, her expression changed to one of concern and fear. 'Harry,' she said urgently,' are you sure you want - this?'_

_'Wha?'_

_'I mean, I practically threw myself at you and I know you're not the kind of person to say no if it would mean hurting my feelings - you're much too nice for that - and I just want to be sure you're okay with this - with us.'_

_'Ginny, what are you talking about?'_

_'I kissed you up in the common room, Harry. I know you kissed me back, but I just want to make sure it's what you want. Our relationship, I mean. I'm not ... forcing this on you, am I?'_

_'Wait,' Harry said, 'you kissed me? I thought I kissed you!'_

_'I shouldn't have given in to temptation like that, but you just looked so cute coming out of the portrait hole wearing a face of curiosity and hope and - wait - you kissed me?'_

_'YES! When I came through the portrait hole, the first thing I saw was you. You looked so - cute - so happy, smiling like a light bulb, dancing because we'd won the cup and I just ... acted out of emotion, really - instinct. I've been dreaming of doing that for some time now.'_

_Ginny stared into Harry's eyes, mesmerized. 'You have?'_

_Harry averted his gaze and nodded. 'Ever since ... since Ron and I caught you kissing Dean in the corridor. I felt like there was this animal, this dragon inside my chest, telling me what to do, roaring in disapproval whenever I saw you and Dean together. I was this close -' he held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, '- to dismissing Dean from the Quidditch Team, or convincing Ron to find an excuse to give him detention.'_

_Ginny positively beamed. 'You fancied me (yay!) for so long ... and you didn't do anything about it? Why on Earth not?'_

_'You were with Dean!' he replied hotly._

_'Dean's just Dean,' she said. 'You're Harry.'_

_'Thanks,' Harry said. 'I feel so special now. Do you mean to say you would have ditched him? I thought you were over me.'_

_'So did I.' She sighed. 'But spending so much time with you over the summer and here at Hogwarts - I now know why you kept seeking me out - I guess I started fancying you again. Not that I would have admitted it to myself, of course.'_

_A couple of seconds passed with Harry staring into her bright brown eyes and Ginny staring back, before he asked, 'So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?'_

_'This makes us very boyfriend and girlfriend.' She leaned in for a kiss and he eagerly complied with her silent request._

_'That's a good thing,' he said, when she pulled back, 'even if it's just to keep Romilda Vane off my back.' She smiled and slapped him on the arm playfully. 'Hang on - you didn't feed me love potion, did you?'_

_She smiled evilly. 'There's no way it could still be in effect now.' Harry shot her a winning smile, and she said, 'You know I'd never do such a thing ...' When she caught Harry's eye again, she once again smiled evilly and added, 'in person.'_

_Harry moaned as he leaned down to kiss her. 'As long as you keep me feeling like this.'_

_'Oh, I will,' she replied. Harry briefly wondered how she could make that sound so full, so meaningful, before he felt the pressure of her soft lips against his own. He lost all coherent thought at that moment._

_Kissing was great. It was fabulous. The only other time he'd ever kissed a girl was with Cho, and she'd been crying at that point. Needless to say, he hadn't enjoyed the occasion._

_But this was different. This was Ginny. She was great, she was beautiful and a great kisser. He could do this forever._

_He pulled back sharply when he tasted iron. A quick glance at her face told him something was wrong. Her lips were red - too red, and especially so in contrast to the whiteness of her face. Her eyes were boring into Harry's, silently pleading for help._

_'Ginny?'_

_She opened her mouth to speak, but a stream of blood flowed over her bottom lip, onto her chin, and dripping onto the blanket._

_'GINNY! What's wrong?'_

_Her eyes lost focus and sank down into their sockets. She lost balance and fell sideways, impacting the ground with a dull plump._

_Harry stared in horror and shock at the pale body before him, certain that he could do nothing to save her, certain that she was dead._

'No,' he mumbled. 'Not again!' he said, his voice steadily gaining volume. He opened his eyes and they were instantly stabbed by the morning sun.

Squinting to keep as much light out as possible, Harry got up, conjured a goblet and filled it with water from his wand. It had been like this for three days - three miserable days since the final battle.

Harry was haunted by nightmares. Whenever his eyes drifted closed, he was forced to watch, powerless, as Ginny met her end in endlessly original ways. Every single time he was petrified, as if by magic, and unable to help her, save her or even ease her suffering.

He hadn't eaten - why should he? He wasn't hungry. Food only made him think of Ginny teasing him during one of Mrs Weasley's well-cooked meals. Nearly everything made him think of Ginny.

Harry drank from his goblet and thought of the survivors of the battle in the hope that it would cheer him up. Unfortunately, it didn't. The truth was he had no idea who the survivors were, or if any of his friends had made it. They might all be dead, for all he knew ... along with Ginny ... and Voldemort ... and Snape.

Snape was another topic Harry would rather not dwell on. He had spent two entire years getting comfortable with the notion of killing Voldemort. He wanted Harry dead, after all, and killing him first would be an act of righteous self-defense, not to mention heroism, seen as how Voldemort had killed and terrorized so many people.

But Snape was a different matter altogether. He didn't deserve to die. Despite pointless detentions, numerous points from Gryffindor and evermore sneerful insults, Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He had been in love with Lily so deeply that it controlled his actions and pivotal position in the war, even after she had died. Harry couldn't help but relate to such a connection.

Harry had been scared, angry, sad, horrified and shocked after Ginny's death, and part of him had channeled that the right way. But when Snape tried (and succeeded) to get a rise out of him, he continued channeling onto an undeserving soul. Because of that, he felt disgusted with himself.

Harry was woken from his reverie by a hoot. It surprised him, because he knew he'd put an owl-repelling spell on himself - the first barrage of thank-you messages had made it absolutely necessary. Open-mouthed, he witnessed Hedwig swoop royally down and land on his shoulder, a yellow envelope tied to her leg.

Not trusting himself to speak a greeting, Harry reached for the letter and untied it from his owl's leg. When he opened it, Hedwig gave a small warning hoot, as if trying to prepare him for what was inside. After wasting a couple of seconds staring at Hedwig in puzzlement, he reached in.

An iron hook gripped him behind the navel and pulled him hard into a dizzy whirl of transportation that ended in a loud bang as he slammed onto the wooden floor.

'Harry?' asked a weak voice. 'It is you. Good.' _That voice!_

'Who the hell are you?' Harry roared, getting up as quickly as possible and wasting no time drawing his wand on whoever had Ginny's voice. What fueled his anger more was that she had Ginny's appearance as well as her voice. 'WHO ARE YOU?!'

'Not so loud,' the Ginny-impostor whispered. 'Don't you recognize me?'

'The hell I do! Ginny's dead! I saw it with my own eyes! _Crucio__!_'

The impostor let out a strangled yelp before she passed out, landing not quite peacefully on the bed - Ginny's bed. They were in Ginny's room, or an exact replica thereof.

Immediately, a wave of nausea passed over Harry. He had tortured another human being, albeit an impostor. She - or he - did not deserve any Unforgivable. The fact that he had used it on someone proved that he was no better than Voldemort himself.

He immediately lifted the curse and after a few seconds of contemplation, he cast a '_Reenervate_', whilst remaining wary.

Ginny - the impostor - blinked a couple of times before she sat back up and looked Harry right in the eye. 'That hurt,' she said. Her voice was all but a hoarse whisper.

The accusation did nothing to remove Harry's anger. 'Speak,' he said coldly.

Ginny fixed him with a calculating look. 'I sent Hedwig to you. Do you think she would have listened to me if I meant you harm?'

'I saw Ginny DIE!' Harry all but shouted, sparks flying from his wand.

'Then you saw it wrong. I didn't die,' she persisted, turning her head away because the sparks hit her face. 'How can I prove it to you?'

_Speak to me_, Harry said mentally.

'I can't, Harry.' She was pleading him to understand with her eyes. 'I'm weak. I can't use magic. I would have spoken to you earlier if I could. I'll explain later. How else can I prove that I'm really me?'

'When was the first time I ever saw you?'

Ginny pondered for a while before she spoke, looking into his eyes so he could tell she was sincere. 'King's Cross station. You asked Mum how to get onto the platform.'

Harry lowered his wand and took a deep breath. When Ginny patted the spot of bed next to her, he accepted the invitation and sat down next to her. 'How is this possible?' he asked, surveying her through the edges of his glasses.

'Fawkes,' she replied simply. 'You remember that he told you he wanted to die? To pass on?' She waited for his nod before she continued. 'Well, because they're so magically powerful, they need a magically powerful event in order to go. I was protecting you, and Voldemort tried to kill me for it. Apparently, that was powerful enough for Fawkes - he intercepted the curse before it hit me.'

Harry looked into her beautiful eyes as he tried to process this information. He wasn't disappointed to see familiar life in there. 'And ... why can't you use magic?'

'It's Fawkes again. Dying is difficult for a phoenix, because they spend such long times living. Therefore, Fawkes had to use all the magic he could get. He simply absorbed it from the nearest source - me ... and Voldemort too, I guess. I was in a coma for thirty hours before they were able to wake me up. Everybody thought I was dead at first.' She grinned mischievously at this, but stopped when Harry looked pointedly away.

'So ... you won't be able to do magic anymore?' he asked after a mildly uncomfortable few moments of silence.

'No, I will. It will just take a couple of weeks for my reserves to be replenished. I have to take this stupid Rejuvenation Potion -' she waved her hand at her desk, on which eight bottles of deep blue potion stood, '- three times a day. It tastes like ink.'

Harry looked at her in a funny way. 'I've never tasted ink before.'

'And trust me,' she said quickly, 'you never want to.'

Harry smiled brightly. This was Ginny alright. No one else could make him so happy.

'I wonder how Hedwig found me,' he said, after a few more minutes of silence - this time, thankfully, much more comfortable. 'I put an owl-repelling charm on myself.'

'So _that_'s why it took her so long,' Ginny answered, looking out of the window as if to see the speck that Hedwig would be in the distant sky. 'Then I guess she knew your magical signature and tracked that instead of you.'

Harry leaned in to hug Ginny and smell her hair. 'What's going to happen now?'

She giggled softly. 'You're going to take a shower because you stink. I'm going to take a nap because I'm so tired. If you like, after your shower, you can join me.'

Harry smiled at that thought. He stood up, kissed her chastely on the cheek and left with only one more smile.

It didn't take him long to realize he was in the Burrow. If Ginny's room hadn't been enough of a giveaway, the wooden stairs, or the fact that he had to climb two of them to reach the bathroom, was. Harry was home at last.

--

The next morning found Harry's arms wrapped comfortably around Ginny's form. They were both sleeping, but were rudely awakened by the knock-announced entrance of Mr Weasley.

'Oh, good. Harry, you've arrived. I was beginning to wonder if Hedwig would actually find you in time.'

Harry shot him a puzzled look. 'In time? For what?'

Mr Weasley, in turn, cast Ginny the same puzzled look.

'He ran away on us, Dad. He deserves a bit of a surprise,' Ginny mumbled beside Harry, shooting him a very mischievous grin.

'But don't you think -' Mr Weasley started.

'No,' Ginny interrupted. 'Can you imagine the look on his face?'

'But how can you be sure?'

'Trust me,' Ginny calmly said. 'I can tell.'

'What?' Harry asked. 'What's going to happen?'

'I ... I'm sure Ginny will fill you in,' Mr Weasley answered. 'Now, Ginny. Don't forget to take your potions this morning. Molly will have my head if you look just a bit peaky.'

'Yes, Dad.'

'I know you don't like them, dear, but you know today is a special day. You wouldn't want to have to take a nap halfway through, now would you?'

Ginny's look was a mixture of that of a pleading puppy and a petulant child who doesn't want to eat his sprouts.

'Don't look at me like that,' said Mr Weasley. 'You know there's no other way. Harry, your suit is ironed and ready in Ron's room. Don't forget to try to get your hair flat. You're expected down in the paddock in exactly two hours.'

'What for?' Harry asked. 'What do I need a suit for?'

Casting another glance at his daughter, Mr Weasley answered, 'You'll have to ask your - err - girl.' Without saying anything else, he left the room.

'Ginny? What's going to happen? Why do I need to wear a suit?'

Ginny planted a kiss on his forehead and whispered in his ear, 'Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now would we? Besides, if you really wanted to, you could figure it out.'

'Who's going to be here? You can tell me that, at least.'

'Sure. That would be us Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, Remus and Tonks ... several members of the Order. It's not really going to be big-scale.'

'That doesn't help me ...' Harry said, exploring every possibility of what could possibly be happening.

'Well, of course not,' Ginny remarked. 'If it did, I wouldn't have told you.'

'Then I guess the only thing I can do is wait and find out ...'

The couple spent a couple of minutes in the comfortable tranquility of silence, with her using his arm as pillow and him stroking her hair absent-mindedly. That is, until he brought up something that was gnawing away at his conscience.

'Ginny, how did the battle go? Did everyone get out all right?'

Her expression darkened and she looked away. 'Not everyone. Charlie got hurt ... he'll be alright, though. Mundungus Fletcher didn't make it. Neither did McGonagall. Tonks got hurt pretty badly, but she'll make it. Dedalus Diggle died. So did Kingsley. And quite a few people from the Ministry whose names I never knew didn't make it. A very large chunk of the Death Eater army, and, of course, Snape died as well. It's a bit of a mystery who killed him, though. Everybody will have thought he was on their side, and he wasn't seen fighting anybody.'

'I killed him,' Harry clarified in a strangled voice.

Ginny felt his arm tense and instinctively she reached out for his hand. When she found it, she squeezed gently.

He turned his head to face her. 'You know what the worst part is?' He waited for her shrug before he continued, 'I'm proud of it.'

Ginny started rubbing the back of his hand with her palm when she gently asked, 'Why?'

'He said things ... that I'd sacrificed you for fame ... and then there's something Voldemort said ... Snape was the one that told him I was the Chosen One, and not Neville, because he wanted my dad dead. Snape sold out my parents to Voldemort because of a feud with my father!'

'So he wasn't ever really on our side, was he?'

'No,' Harry answered. 'He just wanted to benefit from the war.'

'Then why do you feel bad? You killed an enemy. No one would have expected different from you ...'

Harry took a deep breath before answering. 'I ... I think I pity him ... He had so many things happen to him that weren't his fault - things that shouldn't have had to happen to him at all. I hate that I was the one to kill him.'

'Do you honestly think the world would have been better off with him in it?'

'No,' Harry said bitterly.

'Then stop feeling sorry this instant,' Ginny said strictly. 'And listen to me.' She waited for Harry to face her before she spoke again. 'What did Snape have to live for?'

Harry's expression changed into that of puzzlement and she continued, 'I have you. Hermione has a daughter now. McGonagall had Hogwarts. What did Snape have?'

'I don't know.'

'Nothing,' answered Ginny. 'He didn't have anything that he cared for enough to want to stay alive.'

'What are you saying?'

'He wanted to die, Harry. You saw how emotional he got over the mere memory of your mother. Imagine having to hide those kinds of feelings every waking moment. Wouldn't that drive you insane?'

'So you think I did him a favor? That he wanted to die?'

'Yes,' she confirmed. 'That makes sense to me. And lots of things that make sense to me are inherently sensible.'

Harry snorted. 'How do you know exactly how to cheer me up?'

'It's not that difficult. Maybe I'll teach you someday.'

Harry looked absent-mindedly at the still open door. 'I don't want to go,' he said. 'Even if it's just for a couple of hours ... I just don't want to leave you.'

'Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's messy hair and sighed. 'Grow up. You'll have plenty of time alone with me after today. Right now, you get dressed.'

Harry looked at Ginny the same way Ginny had looked at her father just a couple of moments earlier and, deciding that no amount of arguing could persuade her, left for Ron's room.

He found a brand new tuxedo lying on Ron's bed and without wasting time wondering why Mrs Weasley found it necessary to iron it, he put it on.

When he arrived downstairs, he was met by a beautiful sight: Hermione had her arms wrapped around a bundle of blankets as she sat in the living room's armchair, enjoying Ron's warm embrace. Both young parents had all their attention set on their child.

'Err ... hi,' Harry began awkwardly.

Both Ron and Hermione looked up. 'Harry!' they cried simultaneously. 'Thank goodness,' Hermione said, 'you're back.' ('Took you long enough,' Ron muttered before receiving a sharp jab from Hermione.)

'Yeah ...' Harry answered, 'I was being ... you know ... stupid.'

'We thought you were dead,' Hermione said softly. 'Just about the entire order came back to Grimmauld Place with Ginny's body and they said ... they said they hadn't found your body yet.'

'It wasn't funny, Harry,' Ron said. 'I'm serious, if I hear you're dead again, I will kill you. Got it?'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said immediately. 'I should've let someone know I was okay ... I - I could've just sent a Patronus or something -'

'But when Ginny was revived,' Hermione continued, as if she had never been interrupted, 'she insisted that you were alive. So we sent Hedwig with a Portkey right away, and it took a while, but here you are.'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Smart owl. So who's this?' Harry looked interestedly at the sleeping baby in Hermione's arms.

'Well,' Hermione answered, 'we thought you were dead ... you _and _Ginny. So ... we named her after you.' She met Harry's eyes before she continued. 'Meet Patricia Ginevra Granger.'

Instead of wondering how 'Patricia' could refer to him, Harry bent down and spoke to the sleeping little girl. 'Hi, there, Patricia. This is Harry speaking. I'm a good friend of your parents'. How are you doing? You look awfully comfortable, wrapped in all those blankets.'

'Would you like to hold her?' Hermione asked.

Harry took a step backwards. 'Err ... me? I - I don't think that's a very good idea, Hermione. I ... what if I drop--' Before he knew it, the baby was thrust in his arms and he was looking into a pair of deep blue eyes - Ron's hue. On her head was a small, bushy mop of red hair.

'Dude, are you crying?'

Ron's sharp voice broke Harry from his trance. 'I can't help it ... it's just ... All my life I've been fighting - in one way or another - against ... all kinds of things ... Voldemort mostly. I fought so much I lost track of what I was fighting for. When it was done, I fell into a black hole. I didn't know what to do ... I never really thought about life after Voldemort - I guess I didn't actually realize there was a chance I would make it.

'And this is why. This is why I kept on fighting. So that parents shouldn't raise their families in fear, so that no children should grow up without a father or a mother. So that this generation will not have to know the evils we did.

'Dumbledore was right. Love is so much more powerful than ... than anything else, really. It's what I'm holding in my hands. It's what kept us three together through ... just about hell. It's what brought me and Ginny together. It's everywhere.

'I fought for a world in which that kind of life can continue - and this kid gets to live in it!'

Harry looked up from the child in his arms and into the smiling faces of his two best friends. 'I'm so proud of you. Of us. Of everybody.'

'Harry,' Ron said slowly, grinning . 'You're in for the best surprise of your life.'


End file.
